Made of Stone
by TwistedMindDevi
Summary: "Tras varios años de encarcelamiento, Loki es castigado y condenado a vivir como un mortal en Midgard. Sin embargo, el Dios de las Travesuras no sabe todo lo que le espera allí. Desde inmiscuirse con pandilleros y mafiosos, hasta tener que lidiar con el insufrible Tony Stark. Después de todo, ser un mortal no es fácil." Continuación de "La Sonata". Loki/OC, Tony/OC. UA/AU. DarkFic.
1. Libertad

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: ** Sí, ya lo sé. Debería estar actualizando Deathaura. ¡Ya lo sé! Pero, lo siento: Tengo un bloqueo MUY feo. Encima debería estar trabajando en mi proyecto para Dibujo, pero ñej. Heme aquí. En fin, para los que querían más de aquel oneshot "La Sonata", acá tienen más lectura. Esta es la razón por la cual Loki no volvió a escuchar aquella melodía de piano en la ventana del tercer piso del hospital.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lenguaje soez. Ni Loki ni ninguno de los personajes de Los Vengadores aparece aún, paciencia. Si no has leído "La Sonata", no entenderás un carajo de lo que está acá.

**Música: **Curiosamente, solo dos canciones inspiraron este capítulo. La segunda canción, aunque no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo o lo que ocurre, es lo que inspiró toda la escena:

_Antonio Vivaldi - Concerto In G: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = LiFda75oX3w

_Lana del Rey – Off to the Races: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = AypvuzhVlrc

**Summary:** _Los momentos de lucidez siempre son bien recibidos. Más aún cuando te otorgan la tan ansiada libertad._

* * *

_"__La libertad no la tienen los que no tienen su sed__.__ (Rafael Alberti)"_

* * *

**I**

**Libertad (O la bendición de la luz al final del túnel)**

_—¡Verónika!_

_ Podía apostar a que los ojos azules de mi tutora estaban entornados de enojo. A su lado, el muchacho de largo cabello negro y ojos castaños que era su esposo miraría el gigantesco caserón con extrema diversión. Las gruesas plataformas de mis botas resonaron en las escaleras de madera que llevaban al segundo piso del ostentoso caserón de aires ingleses que ellos habían comprado apenas una semana atrás._

_ —¡Por amor al inexistente creador, apúrate ya! —atronó su sedosa voz desde el volante de la exagerada camioneta Rolls Royce que relucía del otro lado de la acera. La corneta me hizo saltar del susto y me apremió a apresurar mis correteos. A pesar de lo apurada que estaba, pude despedirme rápidamente de Lucy y Johannes, los dos mayordomos que tenían toda una vida cuidando a mi tutora y a su esposo._

_ —¡Lo siento! —exclamé, luego de meterme al auto, jadeando de cansancio. La clara, pero enojada, mirada de mi tutora se enfocó en mi rostro por el espejo retrovisor._

_ —Si me agarra la cola del puente, voy a ahorcarte hasta que István me diga "¡Basta!", ¿me entendiste? —murmuró amenazadora. Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que realmente no haría eso. Su esposo la miró, riéndose acaloradamente._

_ —Selene, por dios. Deja a la pobre chica en paz. ¿No ves que tuvo suficiente con el hecho de que la levantaras a base de almohazados y empujones porque se había vuelto a dormir tarde?_

_ —István —replicó Selene con el ceño fruncido. El aludido simplemente le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le dio un suave empujón._

_ —Vamos. No seas amargada. ¿Cómo harás cuando tengas hijos?_

_ —Que te jodan. Con Verónika me basta y sobra._

_ Y, ante esa respuesta y la mirada decepcionada de István, no pude hacer menos que reír._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No siempre fue así.

No ha sido así en años. Demasiados años en realidad.

No puedo decir que siempre estuve cuerda.

Solo puedo atinar a decir que nunca fui alguien con la cabeza normal.

-.-

Permanecer todo el día encerrada en mi habitación tiene su chiste. Hace más frío que abajo, es verdad. Pero me evito las miradas. Esas desaprobadoras miradas que buscan inquisitivas la razón del por qué siempre estoy tan callada. La razón del por qué intento tanto escaparme. Están también las miradas de reproche, de asco, de desprecio.

Esas, con mucho, son las peores de todas.

Los medicamentos suelen dejarme en un estado similar al de la ensoñación, ese contraste cuando no sabes si sigues despierto o estás dormido, soñando con quimeras inexistentes. Aturden mis sentidos y me emboban para que no note las agujas y los tubos. Ni el resto de cosas que no vale la pena relatar. Ergo, los momentos de lucidez —y dolor— que vienen cuando el efecto de los fármacos se van, son apreciables. Y muy agradecidos.

El único problema de esos momentos de lucidez es lo que traen consigo.

Rostros. El de formas angulosas y casi talladas de István, con ese aire de guerrero húngaro mezclado con el porte de caballero británico. El fino y delicado de Selene, con la última mirada que me dedicó. Una mirada de decepción que hoy, cinco años después, no sale de mi mente.

Sin embargo, un nuevo rostro se ha sumado. No sé su nombre, y si por casualidad me lo dijo, no lo recuerdo. Esos estados de ensoñación son aborrecibles, he dicho. Lo único que sé es que tiene rasgos muy suaves, casi como si hubiesen sido tallados. Ojos verdes que no pueden ser humanos en ningún lugar de este mundo. Y un título de rey que hace que lo recuerde con suma distinción.

Es ese rostro el que, curiosamente, hizo que al fin saliera de mi habitación. Mi mirada estaba completamente perdida, mi mente divagaba entre todos y cada uno de los espacios entre las baldosas de las frías paredes del hospital. Podía escuchar mis suaves pasos por los pasillos, las desgastadas pantuflas arrastrándose por la cerámica. Mis brazos se movían despreocupadamente a ambos lados de mi torso, y mis labios permanecían entreabiertos, casi en un ademán de completa desidia. Me arrastré hasta el vestíbulo y me dejé caer en el mullido sillón de la sala de espera. Mis ojos se clavaron en la amarillenta superficie del suelo, hasta que, viendo interrumpidos mis pensamientos por un carraspeo, no tuve más opción que desviarlos hacia el autor de dicho sonido.

—¿Al fin saliste, loca? —inquirió un tipo de corto cabello color ceniza. Por su tono de voz y lo peculiar en que había derivado, supe que era el que siempre me mandaba a callar todas las noches.

Desvié mi mirada de nuevo, esta vez hacia la puerta del hospital, que lucía pequeña e inalcanzable al fondo del pasillo de la sala de espera.

—Hey —musitó Luke—, ¿me estás escuchando, zorrita? —y fue en ese momento en el que su mano izquierda se aferró a uno de mis senos, apretándolo con rudeza—. Te pregunté si-

Y no lo dejé terminar. Como un acto reflejo, mis puños se apretaron y se estrellaron contra su mandíbula, derribándolo luego de un sonoro _"crack"_. Jadeé de la sorpresa, anonadada de lo que había podido hacer. Sin embargo, en ese momento una abrumante sinfonía de gritos comenzó a inundar toda la sala de espera. Casi parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta: Los internos corriendo hacia Luke, los enfermeros detrás de ellos con sendas jeringuillas en sus manos, y la puerta del hospital siendo repentinamente abierta por el alarmado oficial de seguridad que se había precipitado detrás de los enfermeros.

La luz afuera me aturdió y fue uno de los desencadenantes de aquel fugaz, pero increíble y repentino, momento de lucidez. Respiré profundamente, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina corría como fuego líquido por mis venas. En cuanto vi al primer enfermero acercarse a mí, me incliné suavemente hacia abajo y le di un puñetazo en el abdomen, arrebatándole la jeringuilla llena de —a mi parecer— generosas cantidades de sedante, y clavándosela al que saltó sobre mí, luego de él, en el cuello.

La tonada hecha a base de gritos de horror no se detuvo ahí. El vigilante se abrió paso entre la multitud e intentó asestarme un golpe en el cráneo con la cachiporra, cosa que logré evitar al darle un fuerte codazo en todo el centro del pecho. El hombre cayó, jadeando de dolor, al suelo, soltando el arma, cosa que me hizo sonreír. Sin perder un solo momento, la sostuve firmemente y le asesté varios golpes a una sucesión que se me hizo infinita, de enfermeros con caras brillantes y rojizas de furia y espanto.

En el momento en el que la sinfonía se detuvo, fue cuando todos los internos, yo incluida, nos dimos cuenta de que había noqueado a todos los enfermeros. Los demacrados rostros estaban centrados en mí, que aún sostenía la cachiporra en mis manos, completamente llena de sangre, mirándome con ojos desorbitados y llenos de horror. Jadeé, intentando calmar mi respiración, siendo presa esta vez de una honda y profunda sensación de júbilo.

Había noqueado, si es que no los había asesinado, a todos los enfermeros de aquella sucursal del infierno. Había ganado. Y ahora, merecía mi _premio_.

La luz al final del pasillo aún resplandecía, como haciéndome una implícita invitación. "_Ese era mi premio"_, pensé. Con la bata y las manos manchadas de sangre, comencé a caminar, abriéndome paso entre los cuerpos inconscientes o muertos, hacia la salida. El resto de internos parecían seguir sumidos en su estado de shock. Y, cuando finalmente logré atravesar la puerta y cerrarla tras de mí, pude escuchar una voz gruesa y rasposa diciendo:

—_Déjala, se morirá de frío afuera._

Dejé escapar una sonora carcajada. Bien podía morirme, pero al menos moriría libre. Congelada, no me importaba. ¡Había hecho lo que ellos nunca se habían atrevido! ¡Había escapado de aquel lugar!

Y, sin dejar de reír y sin soltar la cachiporra, comencé a andar casi trotando, presa de la felicidad, hacia los separados muros de hierro de la reja que me separaba del mundo exterior.

Al fin era libre.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, acá tienen. Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, esto va a continuar. Para todos los que querían más de aquel final tan abrupto, acá tienen.

Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	2. Casualidad

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **Debería estar haciendo algo productivo por la universidad. Pero heme aquí. En fin.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lenguaje soez. Situaciones adultas —no, no hay escenas subidas de tono, solo adolescentes drogándose—.

**Música: **Esto es una apología demasiado directa a mi juego favorito de todos los tiempos, GTA San Andreas, en cuanto a la música. Ya, eso es todo:

_Booker T And The MGs – Green Onions: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = _ bpS-cOBK6Q

_Eddie Rabbit - I Love A Rainy Night _(esa es la canción que tararea Verónika)_: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = w60k2rRvYZs

_Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day _(esta es la que tararea Kyla): : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = MIUhqomtXYU

_War – Low Rider _(esa es de la que hablan Verónika y Kyla en el picador): : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = ro4yhp9L6Ok

_Lyn Collins - Rock Me Again And Again _(esa es la canción que menciona Kyla en la playa): : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = rOhcatJiwU0

**Summary:** _¿Es casualidad que, cuando juntas estupefacientes, alcohol y un extraño inconsciente en una playa donde abundan los excesos, ocurra algo descabellado? Si me preguntan, yo digo que no._

* * *

_"__Lo que llamamos casualidad no es ni puede ser sino la causa ignorada de un efecto__.__ (Voltaire)"_

* * *

**II**

**Casualidad (O la diferencia entre lo casual y lo causal)**

—¡Dije "manos arriba"! —exclamó la figura encapuchada que apuntaba al cajero con una pequeña y oxidada nueve milímetros. Un par de asientos más lejos de la caja, una muchacha envuelta en un pesado anorak púrpura se encogió de hombros mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pizza.

—¿Kyla? ¡Por dios, es la tercera vez en la semana! —dijo la cajera al lado del muchacho que estaba siendo apuntado con el arma con un tono que evidenciaba irritación en lugar de miedo.

—¡No soy yo, idiota! —replicó a gritos la encapuchada sin soltar el arma en ningún momento. La muchacha que mordisqueaba la pizza con parsimonia dejó escapar un bufido al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos con evidente fastidio.

—Kyla, esto es estúpido. En serio —inquirió la muchacha. La otra se giró bruscamente y clavó su mirada en ella con un notorio ademán de enojo.

—¡Por dios, Verónika! ¿Es que te cuesta mucho entender que necesito dinero? —gritó la otra muchacha, exasperada.

—¡Lárgate, Kyla! ¡Espantaste a todos los clientes, con un carajo! —exclamó la cajera de nuevo, bajando lentamente las manos al ver que la asaltante se había distraído. Verónika le dio un largo sorbo al vaso de plástico casi vacío que momentos atrás había contenido refresco de limón, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha que no soltaba la nueve milímetros con una expresión casi aburrida.

—¡Que te jodan, Kyla! ¿No ves que acá ya saben quién eres? —inquirió Verónika, jugueteando distraídamente con el piercing que reposaba en sus labios.

—¡Que no soy Kyla, coño! ¡Dame el dinero, joder!

Y, harta de seguir metida en semejante escena, la cajera rebuscó debajo del mostrador y sacó una larga escopeta, apuntándole a la encapuchada con ella por encima de su hombro y disparando con una precisión envidiable. El sonido del disparo interrumpió la discusión que mantenían ella y la tal Verónika, quienes se giraron a mirarla con miedo y sorpresa.

—¡A la verga! ¡Eso no me lo mostraste hace dos días! —exclamó la asaltante con la voz constreñida entre el espanto y la sorpresa de quien encuentra algo inusual en el sitio al que va todos los días con irritante dedicación. La cajera arqueó una ceja y volvió a disparar, esta vez rasgando la tela del grueso anorak azul que vestía la asaltante.

—¡Que te largues, coño! —exclamó con los ojos desorbitados. A su lado, su compañero se había agazapado, escondiéndose debajo del mostrador temblando como una hoja.

La asaltante guardó la nueve milímetros con rapidez y echó a correr hacia la entrada al ver que la cajera se preparaba para disparar de nuevo. Bufando del aburrimiento y lamentándose internamente por tener que irse antes de terminar aquella pizza, la muchacha de nombre Verónika se levantó con las manos en alto en señal de derrota, y se encaminó arrastrando los pies hacia la entrada.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, casi maldijo al escuchar las sirenas de policía afuera de la pizzería. Alzó la vista y no pudo evitar el golpearse la frente con la mano al ver a varios policías esposando —o intentando esposar— a Kyla. Eso auguraba otra noche metida en la prisión, en la misma cómoda y confortable celda —valga el sarcasmo— en la que había pasado dos noches atrás cuando a Kyla se le antojó ir a robar a la misma cajera de la misma pizzería. En cuanto vio que uno de los oficiales se acercaba a ella, alzó las manos mostrando una cansada y conformada rendición.

—Esta vez no la ayudé, Rogers —inquirió Verónika con aburrimiento. El policía se echó a reír.

—Pero no hiciste nada por detenerla. ¿Ves aquello? —dijo, mientras señalaba a un par de ancianos que corrían por toda la calle de Inglewood que llevaba hacia un taller de pintura—. Son dos pobres tipos que nos llamaron porque un par de lunáticas estaban atracando —de nuevo— la pizzería. ¿Qué esperas que haga? —inquirió el oficial cruzado de brazos con una mueca de cansancio en el rostro.

Verónika sonrió nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dejarnos ir? ¿Decomisarle el arma a Kyla y dejarnos ir? —aventuró con temor en la voz. Realmente estaba harta de tener que pasar varias noches en la prisión. Siempre con la lunática de Kyla y alguna otra clase de pirada a su lado. El oficial se echó a reír.

—Buen intento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Pudo ser peor.

Las manos de Verónika viajaron por todo su rostro, estirándose la piel con cansancio. Sus ojeras producto del insomnio por las noches en vela cuando le ocurría aquello —usualmente, dos o tres veces por semana—, se notaban ya de una manera casi descomunal. Ya comenzaba a molestarle el tener que trasnocharse cada vez que a Kyla se le ocurría alguna idiotez y terminaban en la cárcel. Especialmente porque, entre ella y su cambiante compañera de celda, el hecho de que siempre intentasen manosearla mientras estaban dormidas no era algo que le resultase gracioso. Ni siquiera la primera vez cuando Kyla decidió atracar al pobre barbero Johnson luego de pedirle que le cortara el cabello y este se negara, diciendo que era un barbero, y que por ende atendía únicamente a hombres, sugiriéndole que esperara a su hermana que era peluquera.

Sí. Eso ya definitivamente la estaba molestando.

—Me has dicho eso unas veinte veces. No hay lío si quieres callarte.

—¡Pero es que pudo ser peor!

—Kyla, por amor de dios, ¿cuándo dejarás de arrastrarme cuando tienes alguno de tus usuales impulsos de idiotez? Es decir, ¿en serio es necesario esto? ¡No nos hacen nada peor porque Rogers sabe que aquí la única chiflada eres tú!

—Yo no soy una chiflada. Soy una genio en poten-

—¡Genio, mis ovarios! —exclamó Verónika, interrumpiéndola. La rubia a su lado no dejaba de mirarla de una manera que se le antojó lasciva y vulgar. Casi se estremeció de asco.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ir a prisión forja el carácter!

—Yo tengo muy bien forjado mi carácter, gracias. Es la última vez que hago esto, Kyla. Estoy harta.

—Gallina.

—Jódete.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Te has preguntado por qué no podemos salir de Los Ángeles? —inquirió Kyla, dando un largo sorbo a la botella de cerveza que sujetaba con una expresión que denotaba con obviedad lo drogada y ebria que estaba. El cigarrillo que descansaba entre los dedos de su otra mano estaba tan acabado que apenas se veía los resquicios entre las yemas.

—Porque no quieren a una lunática jodiendo en los condados, Kyla —musitó Verónika exhalando humo mientras chasqueaba los dedos de su mano libre al compás de la canción de country que sonaba en la vieja y oxidada radio de la destartalada sala de estar de la casa de Kyla.

—Cambia esa mierda. No me gusta el country —murmuró la otra, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás con una mueca de asco exhibiendo unos abrumadores mareos. Verónika le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y se hizo la desentendida, casi sonriendo internamente entre la bruma del humo de la marihuana quemada a su alrededor.

—_I love a rainy night__, __I love a rainy night__. __I love to hear the thunder__, w__atch the lightning__ w__hen it lights up the sky__. __You know it makes me feel good_ —comenzó a tararear Verónika, riéndose entre dientes, sintiendo el embotamiento que conllevaba el estar fumando y bebiendo de aquella manera.

—¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Te lo ruego por todo lo que me queda de cordura! ¡Déjame perder la consciencia escuchando a Ice Cube! —vociferó entrecortadamente Kyla con voz rasposa. Verónika se echó a reír y se levantó, caminando hacia la radio y tambaleándose al punto en que sus pasos trazaban una alargada "S" en el suelo. Sus dedos buscaron, temblorosos y erráticos, el redondo botón de la radio, girándolo torpemente. El ruido de la estática llenó el aire hasta que desapareció para dar paso a una música trémula.

—_¡__Just waking up in the morning, gotta thank God! ¡I don't know but today seems kinda odd__, n__o barking from the dogs, no smog__! ¡__And momma' cooked a breakfast with no hog!_ —cantó Kyla entre alaridos ensordecedores, intentando seguir la letra de la canción, sin éxito, para luego desplomarse casi sin sentido encima de la mesa de vidrio, quebrándola en mil pedazos.

—¡Estás mal, mujer! —gritó Verónika, desternillándose de la risa al contemplar semejante escena. Súbitamente las náuseas asaltaron su estómago, a lo que tuvo que arquearse y sujetarse el abdomen conteniendo las arcadas.

—¡Quiero ir a Venice Beach! —exclamó de repente Kyla con la voz fugazmente aguda y atenazada por los efectos de la marihuana y la cerveza. Verónika volvió a reír desaforadamente, soltando el cigarrillo en el proceso.

—¿Y si nos detiene la policía? —inquirió entre risas.

—¿A quién le importa? —musitó Kyla riéndose a su vez. Verónika se acercó a ella, aun tambaleándose, y la sujetó por los tobillos, arrastrándola hasta la puerta. En otro momento, estando sobria y consciente, hubiese maldecido por la sensación de su espalda siendo deslizada bruscamente por el suelo de cemento rasposo. Pero, en su estado embotado, simplemente atinó a arrojar la botella vacía contra la radio, estrellándola contra ella y arrojando el aparato al suelo, haciéndolo reventarse en pedazos al igual que la botella.

—¿Te he dicho que odio a Ice Cube? —musitó Verónika entre sonrisas y arcadas contenidas. Kyla rió tontamente y dejó que sus brazos se arrastraran por detrás de su cabeza.

—Hereje. Eres una jodida hereje.

Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en los brazos, ayudó a Kyla a auparse y a dejarse caer en el asiento del pasajero de su destartalado y oxidado picador gris, al mismo tiempo que ella se subía al asiento del conductor.

—¿Venice Beach dijo, señorita Crack? —inquirió Verónika, batallando con las llaves del automóvil para insertar la llave que encendía el vehículo, a la par que Kyla usaba lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia para librar su propia batalla con el encendedor.

—Sí, señora Sherm. Acelera, que no eres una anciana —dijo Kyla, para después soltar un grito de victoria al lograr encender los dos cigarrillos que tenía en la otra mano. Le tendió uno a Verónika y se recostó por completo del grisáceo asiento.

Las manos de Verónika temblaban cuando empujó la palanca de velocidades y giró el volante. Batalló para encontrar los pedales, y aún más para lograr colocar sus pies encima de ellos, frenando sin querer a ratos, provocando ataques de risa en su acompañante, quien ahora batallaba con el pequeño y redondo botón del estéreo.

—¡Mira, ahora ponen a _War _en Master! Creí que esa radio era una completa birria —dijo Kyla abriendo los enrojecidos ojos con sorpresa. Verónika por su parte bufó e intentó fijar su vista en el color del semáforo. ¿Eso era verde o era rojo?

—Es una birria en realidad. A mi hermana le gusta —inquirió la conductora, sobresaltándose al sentir cómo el auto saltaba, y un fuerte sonido de algo metálico reventándose debajo de ellas se filtraba por sus oídos. ¿Había atropellado algo? Al carajo.

—A tu hermana le gustan cosas raras.

—No lo discuto.

-.-

Decir que el camino, que normalmente toma quince minutos como máximo, fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos sería mentir. El trayecto hacia la inmensa playa se les hizo eterno y los cigarrillos efímeros. Les pareció escuchar gritos a lo lejos, pero hicieron caso omiso. Habían cruzado el semáforo en verde, ¿no? Creían estar suertudas al ver —o creer— que todos los semáforos estaban en verde, y decir que los destrozos eran pocos era mentir descaradamente.

—Oye, dime loca, pero creo que me gusta esa canción.

—Lo único que hace es repetir _"Rock me again, and again" _una y otra vez. ¿Es que quiere que se la follen o algo por el estilo? —musitó Verónika en un tono desdeñoso. Kyla se meneó, sentada, al ritmo de la canción y comenzó a tararear el coro.

El camino por la arena levantaba granos escurridizos y erráticos de la misma. La luna iluminaba por completo el agua y dotaba a la playa de una atmósfera suave y relajada. No parecía haber nadie esa noche en la playa, por lo que, si hubiesen estado plenamente sobrias y con las cabezas frías, habrían agradecido que no hubiesen policías cerca.

—Qué raro que no hay ni un alma aquí —inquirió Kyla mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Verónika suspiró y parpadeó repetidamente, sin contestar. ¿Eso a lo lejos era una figura humana? Kyla la zarandeó bruscamente—. Hey, te dije algo, ¿me escuchas-?

Sin embargo, su inquisitiva pregunta fue interrumpida por el brusco choque del automóvil contra algo duro. Un _algo _que salió volando un par de metros más allá. La cabeza de ambas se enfrió al encontrarse con el horror puro de la posibilidad de haber atropellado a alguna persona.

Verónika pisó apresuradamente el pedal y frenó el automóvil, al mismo tiempo que abría con rapidez la puerta y la cerraba con brusquedad. Detrás de ella se bajó Kyla, corriendo detrás suyo presa del horror. Ambas jadearon al llegar hacia donde reposaba el _algo _con lo que habían chocado, y casi se les cayó el alma a los pies al ver que, efectivamente, habían atropellado a una persona.

—¡Mujer, atropellamos a un tipo! ¿Qué hacemos? —exclamó Kyla horrorizada. Verónika se arrodilló, tambaleándose levemente, al lado de la susodicha persona a la que habían atropellado.

La persona era un hombre de unos veintitantos años. Lucía una pesada armadura negra que le cubría completamente el cuerpo. No había rastros de sangre, pero, ¿en qué podían confiarse si apenas podían distinguir que estaban despiertas y no presas del sueño dopante que le sigue al consumir estupefacientes por demasiado tiempo?

—Kyla, ¿había alguna feria medieval en Los Ángeles? —musitó la muchacha tanteando los brazos del desconocido. El hombre tenía una larga cabellera de color negro que se enredaba, completamente desordenada, en torno a su rostro. Unas ojeras violáceas adornaban su rostro, que mostraba un aspecto pacífico, casi dormido. Tenía la piel pálida y cubierta de un sudor frío, que la hacía lucir cremosa y llamativa.

—¿Me ves pinta de calendario suizo?

—Cállate, no estoy para bromas. ¿Qué tal si matamos a este tipo?

—Pues escondamos el cadáver y asunto resuelto.

Verónika no hizo amago de moverse. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, mirando inquisitivamente al desconocido. Ese rostro le sonaba de alguna parte, pero no sabía identificar de dónde o por qué.

—¿Y si no está muerto?

—Pues mejor para él, ¿no? Dejémoslo aquí y nos regresamos —replicó Kyla con total despreocupación. Verónika la miró, alarmada.

—No podemos dejar a este tipo aquí. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.

—Claro, ¿y cómo le explicamos a los doctores que atropellamos a un tipo estando drogadas y borrachas como una cuba?

Verónika abrió la boca, como para objetar la respuesta de la otra, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. Es raro, pero por primera vez tienes razón.

—Soy una jodida genio.

—Una genio, mis ovarios. Llevaremos a este tipo a tu casa, y cuando recupere la consciencia, lo soltamos. Y todos felices.

—¿Y por qué a mi casa?

—Porque tú me hiciste venir aquí. Y no me arriesgaré a que mi hermana me haga más preguntas de las que probablemente me hará.

Kyla hizo una mueca de conformidad y asintió.

—Vamos bien, joya. Muy bien.

Y, haciendo fuerza y sin dejar de tambalearse, arrastraron al inconsciente hombre hasta la parte trasera del picador.

No tenían ni la menor idea lo mucho que cambiaría todo después de eso.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, acá tienen. Espero que, valga la redundancia, la espera haya valido la pena.

Sí, ¿ya adivinaron? A Loki en algún momento tenían que mostrarle la experiencia de ser atropellado al igual que a su hermano. No nos mires mal, Loki. Te amamos (?)

Por cierto, hice un dibujo de Loki y de Verónika —al menos como luce en esta historia—. Este es el link para los que deseen verlo: : / / sunako – schiffer . deviantart art/I-found-you-Made-of-Stone-328504882

Como respuesta a susan: Pues, han pasado siete años en realidad de ambas cosas. Durante su estadía en el hospital fue que Verónika vio a Loki. Este fic se sitúa siete años después de aquello (por lo que es un Post-Avengers). Espero que eso resuelva tu duda. Si no, pues pregunta, pregunta. :D

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	3. Despertar

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Al fin casi libre de la universidad! Hay que aprovechar, en fin. Apuesto a que habrá cierto caos en el aire después del lunes, así que, ahora o nunca. Especialmente porque ando deprimida y necesito pasar eso de alguna manera.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **Bla, bla, bla, bla. Hoy no estoy parlanchina respecto a esto. Ya, eso es todo:

_The Gathering – Waking Hour: _ w w w . youtube watch?v = AtFALAHS_8Y

_Sarah Brightman – Harem:_ w w w . youtube watch?v = UhffB1Bl_sY

_Ayria – Substance _(esta es la canción que suena en la playa cuando Loki despierta)_: _ w w w . youtube watch?v = p4YP7CIGUB8

_Johnny Cash – Ring of Fire _(esta es la que suena en la radio de la sala)_: _ w w w . youtube watch?v = Rq4a2te0yhE

_Rasheeda – My Bubble Gum _(esta es la que tiene Kyla en su celular): w w w . youtube watch?v = F5-qB51rrZo

_Runaways – Cherry Bomb (_esta es la canción de la que Kyla canta el coro)_:_ w w w . youtube watch?v = ta3EQxSsCFQ

_Rage Agains the Machine - Killing In The Name Of: _ w w w . youtube watch?v = QNzIKoAy2pk

**Summary:** _Todo lo que solía hacer Odín tenía una razón, un claro propósito. La pregunta del año era: ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido semejante idea?_

* * *

_"__El secreto de la sabiduría, del poder y del conocimiento es la humildad__.__ (Ernest Hemingway)"_

* * *

**III**

**Despertar (O la desventura de un propósito dudoso)**

_Hacía frío. Quizás demasiado para ser tolerable._

_ Unos copos de nieve se colgaron de sus largos cabellos. Caminaba descalza, lentamente, casi saboreando con la piel cada copo, cada centímetro de nieve, de hielo, del camino. Sus pies estaban adormecidos, sus piernas ya se estaban entumeciendo. Su piel ya no era simplemente pálida, no. Ahora lucía purpúrea, helada. Ya no sentía los dedos de las manos. Tenía frío, demasiado frío._

_ El cielo estaba gris, encapotado, oscuro. Sus opacos ojos reflejaban el color del firmamento, fijos, tanteando en la oscuridad, buscando su lugar de descanso final. Tiritaba. Y eso hacía que el dolor en su cuerpo se acentuara a niveles casi inverosímiles._

_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus pies se internaron en agua helada. Avanzó unos pasos más allá, con total calma, haciendo caso omiso del adormecimiento que embotó a sus piernas a medida que se adentraba en la densa laguna. Respiró profundamente, y el aire helado se filtró en sus pulmones. Las lágrimas aún le escocían en los ojos, la escarcha se había secado sobre sus mejillas._

_ Y, resuelta y sin sentir nada más que dolor, terminó de hundirse en la fría y casi congelada ciénaga._

_ No piensa, no escucha, no respira. _

—_¡Verónika!_

_ Fue casi como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido._

_ No siente._

_ —¡VERÓNIKA!_

_ Ya no duele._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Quince horas antes…_

Fragmentos coloridos del destrozado Bifröst aún caían en el vacío eterno que existía más allá del dorado mar de Asgard. El claro firmamento bañaba con su luz a todo aquel poderoso reino que se erguía como el más importante entre todos, siempre custodiado por la vigilante águila en el tope del imponente Yggdrasil.

Los dientes del callado Dios de las Travesuras rechinaban tras el incómodo bozal. La mirada del _estúpido _del Dios del Trueno, caminante a su lado como una suerte de sombra (irónico pensamiento, sopesó después), lucía vigilante y atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Ambos caminaban con aire solemne (ergo, más Thor que Loki) hacia el colosal palacio en el cual ambos habían vivido toda una vida. Y Loki no pudo evitar maldecir al pesado bozal de metal que le cubría los labios. Porque ante el aborrecible recuerdo de sus tiernos años de infancia, pudo perfectamente haber escupido bilis. Sin embargo, se limitó a apretar los puños y a fruncir el ceño con irritación, en una suerte de muda protesta.

—Loki —musitó Thor a su lado, con voz extrañamente temerosa. El aludido no lo miró, sino que continuó con la vista fija al frente, rememorando todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquel _maldito _reino—. Quiero decirte que, decida lo que decida nuestro padre…

_"Tu padre, grandísimo idiota"_, pensó Loki mirándolo de reojo, con cada poro de su ser exudando odio y sus ojos destilando veneno.

—… tú siempre serás mi hermano —continuó, colocando una mano en su hombro en un gesto casi alentador. Loki se sacudió la mano del rubio en un ademán de desdén y asco. Thor simplemente atinó a observarlo con tristeza y a continuar caminando a su lado con extrema parsimonia.

Los gritos de euforia y emoción de los asgardianos bañaban los oídos de Loki, encargándose de hacer trizas su preciada mirada fría. Esa emoción que demostraban por la llegada de ambos no podía augurar nada bueno.

Al menos, nada bueno para él.

Finalmente, el puente acabó, los gritos cesaron. Y ambos hermanos se vieron frente a la mirada inquisidora del Padre de Todo. El sonido del báculo de Odín se abrió paso entre la densa atmósfera, arrastrando una corriente de silencioso y pesado aire que amenazaba con hacer sentir al condenado una profunda humillación. Mucha más de la que ya sentía.

—Thor, hijo de Odín. Mi primogénito, heredero al trono —sus palabras se suavizaron tenuemente, y Loki no pudo erradicar, con todo su precioso autocontrol, la corriente de furia quemante que se abrió paso entre sus venas como lava ardiente de Muspelheim—, has cumplido con tu misión. Has traído de vuelta a tu hermano Loki. Segundo príncipe de Asgard, mi segundo hijo, pero no por ello menos digno de nuestro afecto y por sobre todo, no menos querido.

_"¿Podrían acaso ser más hipócritas? Apuesto a que sí"_, musitó mentalmente Loki en un tono bastante socarrón. Suerte que nadie pudiese notar la cínica sonrisa que se había formado detrás del bozal.

—Loki, hijo de Odín —continuó con la misma voz solemne y grave con la que había comenzado a hablar—. Has cometido crímenes (_"Bravo"_, pensó Loki). Crímenes que merecen un castigo.

Y Loki pudo escuchar la respiración de Thor cortarse ante la última frase.

—El alma de un Rey nunca busca alzarse por encima de su pueblo. Busca ser uno con él, comprenderlo, protegerlo —la mirada de Odín se tiñó levemente de tristeza, cosa que sorprendió profundamente a Loki—. Me duele profundamente que hayas hecho todas tus decisiones orientadas hacia el mal camino, Loki.

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron desorbitadamente. No sabía qué pensar, cómo reaccionar o cómo sentirse. Si al menos no tuviese ese maldito bozal…

—Necesitas aprender lo que es la humildad, Loki. La comprensión, el sentido de justicia. Necesitas volverte uno de aquellos a los que tanto menospreciaste, hijo mío —continuó con el mismo tono de antes, alzando su barbilla y otorgándose un aspecto más solemne e intimidante. Y por alguna razón, los dedos de Loki comenzaron a temblar.

—Serás desterrado —inquirió súbitamente, casi como arrojando un proyectil—, al reino que tanto quisiste dañar. Loki, hijo de Odín, serás desterrado —hizo una pausa y parpadeó, visiblemente sumido en una profunda tristeza que sin embargo no carecía de una intimidante seriedad— a Midgard. Aprenderás lo que es vivir entre aquellos que tanto despreciaste. Vivirás lejos de todo lujo y comodidad, y no regresarás hasta que yo decida que has aprendido la lección.

La respiración de Loki se cortó por completo. Su voz salió hecha un gruñido de frustración gracias al bozal y no pudo evitar retorcerse de la impotencia al verse sujetado por varios guardias. Una sensación de ardiente horror embotó todos sus sentidos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo último que logró ver, antes de que una estela luminosa lo bañara y todo se volviera negro, fue la mirada derrotada y triste de Thor.

-.-

Una melodía con unos inusuales compases se colaba por sus oídos. El olor salino del mar se filtraba por las delgadas aletas de su nariz y los ojos le escocían irritantemente. El suelo debajo de su cuerpo estaba blando y errático y, cuando se desperezó y parpadeó repetidas veces para lograr volver en sí, unos granos de arena cayeron en sus ojos. Gimió y se los frotó con los dedos rebosantes de irritación. Cuando se aupó para sentarse, cayó en cuenta de que su caída a Midgard lo había arrojado en una playa. Sitio que, por cierto, estaba bastante concurrido por unos adolescentes con ropas extravagantes. Porque, de acuerdo, Midgard estaba llena de gente que vestía como si no tuvieran sentido del ridículo, aquellos lucían esencialmente bizarros.

Sus piernas estaban completamente dormidas, cosa que le dificultó el levantarse. El aire estaba completamente caliente, y le quemaba la nariz. Sus botas se hundían en la arena con cada tembloroso paso que daba. Sentía su cuerpo bajo un extraño embotamiento y cada fracción breve de segundos perdía la noción de dónde estaba.

De repente, salida de la bruma arenosa en la que se había convertido el aire, una sombra chocó contra él y lo elevó varios metros lejos, cerca de dónde había caído. El impacto lo aturdió casi tanto como lo había hecho su caída en aquel lugar.

Y unos gritos fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y su consciencia decidiera abandonarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—"_Love is a burning thing, and it makes a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y maldijo entre dientes. No sabía qué era peor, si una resaca, si el súbito despertar lúcido que viene después de un exceso en estupefacientes, o ambas combinadas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejó caer todo el peso de su torso sobre sus codos y rodillas. Cómo le dolía la sien. Por un momento sopesó el que tal vez, en su estado de embotamiento total, había hecho alguna tontería. Recordaba un ruido ensordecedor, un choque, la arena filtrándose por las costuras de sus desgastadas botas militares… Gimió y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Esto era lo bonito de pasarse de la raya en sus fiestecitas privadas.

Una tenue melodía con trompetas se filtraba por sus oídos. Unas bruscas arcadas la hicieron arquearse, aún sentada en la dura superficie de una… ¿Bañera? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que despertar adentro de una bañera? Definitivamente tenía un problema… Un momento. Hizo esfuerzo por mirar a su alrededor, a pesar de la momentánea y leve ceguera de la que sus ojos eran presos, pudo notar perfectamente que _no _estaba en su casa. Gruñó de irritación al darse cuenta de que estaba en el baño "_de invitados" _de la casa de Kyla.

Y, como acompañando a una nueva serie de arcadas que la obligaron a encogerse, formando un ovillo con su cuerpo, los recuerdos hicieron clic en su cabeza. Conteniendo las náuseas, se levantó apresurada de la bañera, tambaleándose, y corrió a todo lo largo del pasillo con desconchadas paredes, en busca de la habitación de Kyla. En cuanto pasó a toda prisa frente al otro baño, se percató de que la dichosa muchacha estaba dormida volcada encima del retrete, con la cabeza caída y los brazos inertes, colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Supo que no estaba fulminada por sus estridentes ronquidos y la tenue visión de su espalda subiendo y bajando. Su cuerpo estaba completamente enrollado y aovillado alrededor del amarillento inodoro. A su lado, abandonada y solitaria, estaba una quebrada botella de cerveza. Una de las oscuras cejas de Verónika se arqueó con notable desaprobación. Desaprobación que no duró mucho en su mente al recordar que no tenía moral para mirar a Kyla con malos ojos.

Bostezando de cansancio, retomó su camino hacia la habitación de Kyla. Y casi soltó un grito de horror al ver que, _efectivamente_, sí habían puesto a un completo desconocido inconsciente en la parte trasera del picador la noche anterior. Se abofeteó mentalmente y se juró no seguir con semejantes hábitos.

El extraño de la noche anterior yacía acostado a todo lo largo del oscuro y raído colchón de Kyla. De alguna manera se las habían arreglado para colocar en una buena posición al desconocido (aunque curiosamente, eso no lo habían aplicado en ellas mismas. Había nada más que recordar las deplorables condiciones en las que se había despertado y había encontrado a Kyla). Su pálido rostro estaba en completa calma. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado, cosa que la hizo suspirar de alivio al ver que, a pesar de todo, el tipo no estaba muerto. Se deslizó los dedos por la sudorosa y mojada frente y se dejó caer en el alfeizar de la puerta, exhalando aire pesadamente. En ese momento, deseó tener un cigarrillo y bastantes caramelos de menta para quitarse ese molesto sabor a licor que tenía pegado en la lengua.

—Detén esa asquerosa música, mujer. Lleva toda la noche sonando y ya estoy harto —musitó de repente una voz sedosa, pero algo ronca y con notorios tintes de cansancio. Verónika se sobresaltó, dando un leve salto donde estaba de pie y tambaleándose de la sorpresa—. ¿No me escuchaste? Dije que detuvie-

—¡Dios mío, estás vivo! —exclamó Verónika interrumpiéndolo, aliviada y sorprendida a partes iguales. Estando completamente sobria y sin efectos de la clásica resaca mañanera, le hubiese asestado un puñetazo al desconocido por hablarle de esa manera. Pero bueno, cierta parte de ella maldecía sus desmedidos hábitos.

—No me digas —inquirió el desconocido, abriendo los ojos y estirándose con un ademán de cansancio. Un leve "crack" se hizo notar entre toda la música—. Quítala, me produce dolor de cabeza.

"_No eres el único"_, pensó la muchacha. Arrastrando los pies, se encaminó pesadamente a la sala e hizo clic en el botón, cambiando la canción, de la radio de la cocina (¿cómo demonios había llegado eso hasta la sala?), dándole de paso un puñetazo al aparato. Kyla se lo recriminaría después. Al carajo.

Cuando se giró para regresar a la habitación, se encontró con que el desconocido, sin dejar de estirarse con una expresión de marcado cansancio, estaba plantado bajo el blanco arco del pasillo, recostado por completo de la pared y cruzado de brazos. La pesada armadura dorada brillaba bajo la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por el vidrio de las ventanas, ocultas atropelladamente bajo unas rotas persianas.

—¿Cómo te llamas, mujer?

—No hay de qué. No nos agradezcas por rescatarte en la playa —murmuró Verónika amasando su rostro con sus resecas manos. La respiración se le detuvo momentáneamente al volver a ser molestada por las arcadas. Se maldijo internamente, a ella y a su estúpida costumbre de consumir estupefacientes. Ya eso era el jodido colmo. El desconocido arqueó una ceja, mirándola de manera inquisitiva.

—Yo no pedí ayuda. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de-

—Perfecto. Puedes irte entonces. La salida es aquella —musitó la muchacha, señalando con su mano libre la descolorida puerta de madera, restregándose los ojos con su otra mano. La mirada de sorpresa del desconocido fue comparable a su mohín de recelo.

—¿Y quién te dijo que quería irme, mujer? —replicó el muchacho (¿debería pensar en él como un "hombre" o un "muchacho"? Suspiró. Sopesar eso la hacía sentirse vieja) sin cambiar un ápice su expresión. Verónika bufó de irritación y contuvo las arcadas cubriéndose la boca con firmeza.

—Decídete entonces, coño. Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para lidiar también con un maniático que no sabe que estamos en el siglo veintiuno —musitó Verónika mirándolo con ojos cansados.

El desconocido frunció el ceño, mirándola con intensidad, y finalmente se acercó a la descolorida poltrona azul que estaba del lado opuesto del sofá, dejándose caer en ella.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre, o simplemente debo llamarte "lunático playero"?

—Soy Loki, de Asgard.

—Bonito nombre. Muy acorde con tu vestimenta —replicó Verónika mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. El tal Loki la miró con los ojos desorbitados de incredulidad e irritación.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan impertinente, mortal?

—Perfecto. ¿Eres uno de esos obsesivos de los juegos de rol? —una de las oscuras cejas de Loki se arqueó instantáneamente. Parecía no entender de qué estaba hablando. Verónika suspiró—. Genial, entonces solo eres un pirado.

La muchacha se levantó pesadamente y caminó hacia la cocina, arrastrando los pies. Bostezando profundamente, se recostó de la nevera mientras sacaba un manchado envase con un letrero que decía en letras negras y algo difusas _"Helado"_. Tanteó entre la caja de cubiertos y sacó una cuchara plateada, a la par que empujaba la puerta de la nevera con las caderas. Se regresó a la sala y se encontró con que el tal Loki estaba observando las paredes y los muebles de la casa con una mirada que mostraba más asco que curiosidad.

Un prolongado quejido se abrió paso entre los muros, proveniente del baño al final del pasillo. Un carraspeo y luego una tos seca retumbaron en las paredes.

—¡Verónika!

Y la mirada de Loki se ensombreció al escuchar el nombre, cosa que pasó desapercibida para la muchacha. Sus ojos verdes parecía que hubiesen encarado a un fantasma, o posiblemente, a una invisible aparición. Casi pudo jurar que su respiración se había cortado al escuchar aquella rasposa voz exclamar aquel nombre.

—¡Estoy en la sala!

—¡No siento los pies! —la voz de Kyla sonaba ronca y quejumbrosa—. ¡Ven acá y ayúdame!

—¡No seas ridícula y párate del jodido inodoro!

—¡Ohhhh! —sonó su exclamación casi con sorpresa, pero con un notorio matiz de diversión—. ¡Hoy amanecí en el inodoro! ¿Dónde amaneceré mañana?

—¡Yo no repito la misma mierda de anoche otra vez! —replicó Verónika a gritos, con su voz distorsionada por la resaca. Giró la tapa del envase y la dejó caer sobre el sofá, mientras hundía la cuchara en el blanquecino postre y se la llevaba a la boca. Unas risitas retumbaron en los oídos de Verónika mientras saboreaba el helado y, al darse cuenta del sabor, lo escupía de lleno sobre la alfombra debajo del sofá—. ¡¿Qué mierda es esta?! ¡¿Hiciste helado con vodka o qué demonios?!

—¡Sabía que eso sería lo primero que buscarías! —estalló Kyla en risas ahogadas y roncas mientras Verónika hacía ademanes de asco y se sujetaba con fuerza el abdomen, pretendiendo calmar las náuseas de esa manera.

—Los humanos sois deplorables —musitó de repente Loki con desdén, intentando alejar de sí aquella estupefacción de la que había sido preso. Verónika lo miró, irritada y mareada a partes iguales.

—Pues si tanto te molestamos, Don Pirado, puedes irte. Ya sabes dónde está la salida.

Loki entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente enojado. Un murmullo ronco retumbó en las paredes del pasillo, dándole paso a la decaída figura de Kyla que caminaba hacia la sala arrastrando los pies y con un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios. Una melodía de rap se filtraba por los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón de gimnasia gris.

—¿Qué demonios es esa música? —murmuró Verónika. Kyla, aun tambaleándose, se echó a reír sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca mientras se mordía los labios.

—Rasheeda. ¿No te gusta?

Una de las cejas de Verónika se arqueó con visible asco a la par que sus labios se fruncían.

—¿Vas a atender tu estúpida llamada o no?

Kyla frunció los labios con molestia y deslizó su mano adentro del bolsillo de su pantalón buscando el teléfono celular. Segundos después, y ya con el teléfono en mano, levantó la tapa del aparato y lo acercó a su oído.

—¿Hola? —inquirió, moviéndose para cambiar el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna. Su mirada se ensombreció—. ¡Erika, qué sorpresa!

Los ojos de Verónika se abrieron desorbitados. El envase con helado cayó súbitamente al suelo luego de resbalar por las manos de la muchacha, derramándose por completo en la alfombra. Un fuerte tronido se abrió paso, rompiendo la pesada atmósfera con tanta rapidez como un cuchillo.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, coño! —atronó una voz afuera de la casa.

—¿Qué es "Goma de mascar"?* —musitó Loki visiblemente desconcertado. Verónika los miró a ambos con horror. Había palidecido —aún más allá de su tono de piel natural—, y lucía como si hubiese sido golpeada con un yunque en la cabeza.

—¡Sé que estás ahí, Verónika! ¡Así que abre la jodida puerta! —volvió a atronar la voz, esta vez acompañada de unos golpes más fuertes. Kyla soltó el teléfono, arrojándolo al lado de Loki —quien dio un respingo y se movió, alejándose del aparato—, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al girar el pomo y abrir la puerta, fijándose en la muchacha que lucía extremadamente enojada plantada bajo el portal de su casa.

—¡Yo! ¡Hey Erika! —exclamó sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Cerda de mierda! —exclamó la chica, empujando a Kyla y señalando a Verónika con las mejillas coloradas de la rabia. Su melena rubia ondeaba con cada movimiento que hacía, y habría lucido especialmente elegante si no hubiese estado vistiendo un desgastado pantalón de jean gris y un pesado anorak verde oscuro que iba a juego con sus claros ojos—. ¡Anoche en las noticias colocaron que un par de lunáticas estaban conduciendo como idiotas en un picador demasiado familiar! ¡Por las barbas de la vecina, carajo! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás los malditos estupefacientes, coño?!

—¡Cuando tú se los quites a Kyla! —replicó Verónika a gritos, levantándose del sofá, tambaleándose levemente. Su voz no había perdido la ronquera y aún sonaba increíblemente rasposa. La aludida las miraba a ambas con un brillo de diversión en los enrojecidos ojos.

—¡Asume tu maldita responsabilidad, coño! —inquirió Erika con el ceño fruncido. La melodía de una guitarra acompañada de unas voces femeninas hacía las veces de música de fondo, y Kyla no pudo evitar el romper en carcajadas y exclamar a todo pulmón el coro de la canción.

—_¡Cherry bomb!_ ¡Las adoro, chicas! —se acercó a Erika y la abrazó, sin dejar de reír y darle repetidas caladas al cigarrillo. La rubia la miró con extrañeza, y se encogió de hombros mientras se calmaba. Verónika suspiró profundamente y se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá. Eso era lo único bueno de la errática personalidad de Kyla.

Fue en ese entonces en que la rubia reparó en la mirada desconcertada de Loki, quien contemplaba la escena con entera extrañeza. Una de las claras cejas de Erika se arqueó con confusión, y su mirada viajó automáticamente hacia su hermana, quien se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, visiblemente mareada.

—¿Quién es él?

Kyla sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él, mirándolo con zalamería.

—No sé. Verónika lo atropelló anoche y no me hizo caso respecto a dejarlo en la calle.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —exclamó Erika con voz aguda. La aludida alzó la cabeza y su mirada viajó rápidamente entre la estupefacción y el enojo.

—¡Está vivo y eso es lo que importa! —replicó Verónika en tono desesperado. Por alguna razón había comenzado a sentir miedo.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Y encima lo trajeron acá?! —inquirió Erika haciendo jarras con ambos brazos. Su rostro estaba brillante y rojo del enojo— ¡Es una suerte que no se haya escapado a denunciarlas!

—¿Denunciarlas con quién? —musitó de pronto Loki, desconcertado. Erika lo miró y bufó.

—¿Tienes algún sitio al cual ir? ¿Casa, departamento, lo que sea? Porque con esa ropa, no creo que vivas por aquí.

—No —replicó Loki, cambiando su expresión de desconcierto a una de marcado enojo. La mirada de Erika viajó hasta su mortificada hermana.

—Bien. Te propongo un trato eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Loki, de As-

—Lo que sea —interrumpió Erika. Loki frunció el ceño molesto—. Te propongo un trato: Tú no denuncias a la estúpida de mi hermana menor —dijo señalando a Verónika, quien la miraba estupefacta—, y ella te deja vivir en su casa con ella el tiempo que quieras.

—¡Un momento! —replicó Verónika, levantándose apresuradamente—. ¿Por qué tomas decisiones por mí? ¡Ya no tengo cinco años!

—¡Tú dejarás de tener cinco años el día en que decidas actuar como una adulta y te dejes de pendejadas! ¡Ya tienes casi veinticuatro años, coño!

—¡No tienes derecho a actuar como si fueses mi madre! ¡Además, es mi casa y yo hago lo que quie-!

—¡Es la casa de mamá! —exclamó Erika, interrumpiéndola. Verónika se detuvo abruptamente, cerrando la boca y mordiéndose los labios de resignación—. El día en que te independices y te largues, harás lo que se te dé la gana. Pero mientras tanto, harás lo que yo te diga.

Verónika bajó la mirada, derrotada. Sus ojos lucían brillantes y parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de la rabia en cualquier momento. Erika entonces volvió a encarar a Loki, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Te parece entonces?

Y, aunque la idea de vivir indefinidamente con aquella muchacha le resultaba repulsiva, no podía evitar preguntarse si aquella sería la misma muchacha que tanto tiempo atrás había visto en aquel oscuro lugar y que había desaparecido misteriosamente cuando decidió ir por ella. Por otro lado, ¿desaprovechar el tener un techo bajo el cual quedarse? No era algo considerable, especialmente si pensaba en la posibilidad de terminar siendo capturado por SHIELD o los Vengadores de nuevo. O mucho peor, encontrado por Thanos. Respirando profundamente, asintió.

—De acuerdo. Tienes nuevo huésped, Verónika. Que te diviertas —dijo la rubia, para luego girarse y salir de la casa. Kyla se echó a reír y se dejó caer encima del sillón al lado de la poltrona.

—¡Menudo sermón, Verónika! Adoro a tu hermana, en serio.

La aludida la miró con el ceño fruncido, con sus ojos destilando odio. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y profunda, y todas sus extremidades se habían tensado de sobremanera. Kyla se echó a reír desaforadamente, pero no supo reaccionar al segundo en el que Verónika se levantó, caminó hacia ella y le asestó un puñetazo que la hizo voltearse hacia la izquierda con todo y sillón. Su nariz y sus labios comenzaron a teñirse de rojo a la par que unos gemidos de dolor se hacían notar entre los jadeos de rabia de su atacante. Las manos de Verónika estaban apretadas, y Loki se sorprendió cuando ella lo miró con un tinte colérico en sus ojos.

—Párate entonces y vámonos a mi casa.

Anonadado, se levantó y la siguió hacia la puerta. Ahora no se sentía tan seguro de la decisión que había tomado.

Afuera, el sol lucía brillante y despejado en el firmamento.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, acá tienen. Bastante largo, supongo. Estoy aliviada de que ya pasé Dibujo, por lo que ando con ganas de celebrar. Por otra parte estoy algo deprimida, pero eso es irrelevante.

¿A qué viene el asterisco en la pregunta de Loki sobre qué es la goma de mascar (chicle o como le digan en su país)? Bueno, viene por el título de la canción que suena en el teléfono de Kyla. Ah, esa Kyla y sus gustos musicales…

También hay cierto chiste en una escena. ¿En cuál? Bueno, en la de la playa. ¿No se figuran quiénes son los _mortales _a los que ve Loki? Busquen la canción que suena en ese momento y lo verán. Pongámonos en sus zapatos de él. Si para Loki los terrícolas lucimos extravagantes, creo que los que pertenecemos a esa cultura (ya verán cuál. En serio, curioseen) le debemos resultar mucho más extravagantes por la forma en que lucimos.

(Cristo, no se tomen eso en serio. Ríanse, que unas buenas risas es lo que le falta a este caótico mundo)

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	4. Humano

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Ahora estoy —al fin— libre de la universidad! —hasta dentro de una semana que comienzo el segundo semestre—. Estoy hiper orgullosa de haber pasado al segundo semestre. Debo confesar que me vi tentada a descontinuar esta historia. Cuestiones de inspiración pues. En fin, da igual.

Esto va dedicado a todas esas personitas que han agregado esta historia a favoritos, le han dado a "Follow", o me han agregado a sus autores favoritos. En serio, gracias. Si no fuese reacia al contacto humano y los tuviera cerca, los abrazaría como no tienen idea. ¡O mejor, les enviaría panqués! En fin, esto va para ustedes. Especialmente para mi mejor amiga, Sabri, que lidia con mis estupideces no se desespera y me manda al carajo cuando le hago preguntas tontas.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **Señora variedad musical (y mi obsesión con mi cantante favorita, Lana Del Rey, abriéndose paso). Eso es todo, hay canciones de varios géneros acá:

_Lana Del Rey – Dark Paradise: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = IQ8G_KKHkBE

_Siouxsie & the Banshees – Sick Child: _ www . youtube watch?v = 3ObIMd-mdAI

_The Fixx __–__ One Thing Leads To Another _(esa es la canción que suena en Gun's)_: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = pIe-Cj071l0

_Lana Del Rey – National Anthem _(la canción comienza a partir del 1:55)_: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 60cvtxwlJr8

**Summary:** _Comer panqueques con miel, vestir ropas midgardianas, aprender a usar armas… Ay Loki, ¿quién te dijo que la vida en Midgard era fácil?_

* * *

_"__Hay cuerdas en el corazón humano que sería mejor no hacerlas vibrar__.__ (Charles Dickens)"_

* * *

**IV**

**Humano (O del cómo aprender a vivir entre pandilleros)**

_Lo normal es que la hermana mayor proteja a la menor._

_ O, bueno, eso es lo que solía decirme mi madre._

_ En mi caso, siempre fue al revés._

_-.-_

_ Los jadeos acompasados acompañaban al incesante llanto de la más alta. Su cabello estaba hecho una madeja llena de barro, hojas y nieve que se enredaba en torno a su cintura y sus manos temblaban aferradas a la espalda de la más baja. Los ojos grises de la otra lucían tristeza y alivio entremezclados. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de su hermana con afán, como si intentara fundirse con ella._

_ —Está bien, está bien —los sollozos de su hermana mayor hacían eco en sus oídos. Se sintió vacía e impotente al saber que bien pudo haber evitado eso, que pudo cambiar todo lo que ocurrió después. Ahora lo único que quería era llevarla a casa y hacerle alguna de sus bromas. Lo que fuese por verla sonreír de nuevo. _

_El largo abrigo negro resaltaba en demasía contra la desgarrada, mojada y sucia bata blanca que cubría a la mayor. Aunque ambas tenían el mismo tono pálido de piel, la mayor lucía muchísimo más blanca gracias a lo demacrado de su cuerpo. Lucía rota, dañada._

_Y se había terminado de quebrar en los brazos de su hermana menor._

—_No llores, Verónika —y su hermana se aferró mucho más a ella, como si quisiese afianzar la unión sanguínea que tenían. Temblaba como una hoja en sus brazos—. Yo te protegeré._

_El sonido de una corneta las sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ambas alzaron la mirada, alarmadas, hacia donde había provenido el sonido. Una camioneta iba andando hacia ellas, a lo lejos se podía ver que la conductora era rubia. Y que no lucía ni contenta, mucho menos aliviada. La menor tomó las manos de la mayor entre las suyas y buscó con su mirada al macilento de su hermana. Ahora eran ambas las que temblaban, pero solo una era la que no dejaba de soltar copiosas lágrimas._

—_Mírame, Verónika —la mayor parecía estar a punto de gritar por los hipidos que dejaba escapar. Su hermana apretó sus manos con firmeza y juntó su mirada con la suya. Ahora los ojos de la menor lucían húmedos y la brisa había desperdigado sus cortos cabellos alrededor de su rostro—, ¡Verónika, mírame!—exclamó en un agudo tono de súplica—. No estás sola, vamos a enfrentar esto juntas._

_El frío terminó de anestesiar el tembloroso cuerpo de Verónika, quien se dejó abrazar de nuevo por su hermana menor. Y antes de caer en la inconsciencia y de que todo se volviera negro, un murmullo se filtró por sus oídos._

_ "Lo siento."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡¿Te importaría hacerme caso por una maldita vez?!

Un plato cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Y Loki se vio tentado a levantarse y asomarse al interior de la habitación al lado de donde él estaba, en donde Verónika y su hermana Érika llevaban ya una hora sumidas en una acalorada discusión que parecía no tener fin.

—¡Erika, por amor de dios! ¡Deja de exasperarte y de enojarte por todo! ¡Ya no tenemos doce años! —exclamó Verónika, audiblemente exasperada. Su voz se había convertido en un chillido bastante agudo y parecía, por el tono que estaba usando, que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

—¡Por mucho que grites no vas a convencerme de que has crecido, niñata inmadura!

—¡Vete al carajo entonces!

El fuerte sonido de una bofetada interrumpió el escándalo, seguida de la colérica figura de la rubia, quien salió de la habitación con paso firme hacia la puerta. Miró de reojo a Loki antes de girar el pomo y azotar la puerta contra sus goznes, haciendo temblar levemente algunos adornos de vidrio que yacían encima de una pequeña y desgastada mesita que decoraba el diminuto espacio entre la puerta y las escaleras. Unos segundos después, Verónika salió sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su enrojecida mejilla y los ojos completamente brillantes y enrojecidos. Lucía abatida y bastante cansada, su corto cabello estaba enredado en torno a su rostro haciéndola lucir bastante desaliñada y los piercings parecían apretarle en sus hinchados y enrojecidos labios. A decir verdad, lucía bastante deplorable.

—Te diría que no dijeses ni una palabra, pero no tienes a quien contarle —musitó Verónika acercándose al azulado sofá y dejándose caer a todo lo largo de él. Loki arqueó una ceja con marcado desdén.

—Como si me importase lo que haces con tu vida, mortal.

Verónika lo miró con una mezcla de extrañeza e irritación. Soltó la bolsa de hielo y se sentó, mirándolo fijamente, apoyada con los codos en sus rodillas, adoptando una actitud bastante desafiante.

—Mira, cómo te llames-

—Loki —la interrumpió el dios.

—… si vas a vivir aquí, te aconsejaría que modifiques tu actitud —continuó la muchacha, suspirando de cansancio—. Ya tengo suficiente con una hermana violenta que se irrita por todo y a una lunática drogadicta de vecina.

Loki la analizó con la mirada, observándola detenidamente. Sus labios permanecían fruncidos de recelo, incapaces de separarse para al menos emitir algún sonido. Realmente, aunque necesitaba un techo bajo el cual hospedarse, el tener que convivir con midgardianos era algo que le resultaba escandaloso y degradante. Pero realmente había que considerar los hechos: Estaba solo en un planeta desconocido, rodeado de insulsas y débiles criaturas —siendo él una criatura más de esas, cosa que hizo que su estómago se revolviera con asco—, y, si decidía irse, no tendría un techo bajo el cual refugiarse. Debía recordar eso, debía hacerlo. La cabeza de Loki dolía por todos esos pensamientos arremolinados, palpitando contra sus sienes casi obligándolo a gruñir.

Verónika volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos por una breve fracción de segundo, mirándolo después con una expresión de cansada súplica.

—¿Por favor…?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo, insolente mortal? —inquirió Loki. Esta vez el desafiante era él. Verónika se encogió de hombros y arqueó las cejas con timidez.

—Porque será lo mejor. Ni tú quieres vivir aquí (se te nota en los ojos, no me mientas), y yo no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo —replicó Verónika, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión e ignorando lo último que le había dicho Loki—. Así que, por favor, coopera y no empeores las cosas.

—Si te deshicieras de esas dos féminas, tus problemas acabarían.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil —musitó Verónika, levantándose y encaminándose de nuevo a la cocina. Había un tono extraño en su voz que le hizo pensar que había querido decir algo más. Pero, ¿qué más daba?

Loki frunció el ceño y se dedicó a echarle un vistazo a la pequeña estancia: Un sofá individual pequeño, que era donde él estaba sentado, color verde y el más grande que era donde Verónika se había sentado momentos antes. Un extraño aparato gris yacía frente a una caja aparentemente de metal y vidrio, abandonado en el suelo. Una mesa de vidrio entre ambos sofás con un jarrón con unas flores bastante curiosas (¿cómo harían los midgardianos para conservar las flores así de rígidas?), y luego estaba aquella mesita al lado de la puerta. Aparte de unas curiosas figuras de cristal, en el centro de la mesa había una especie de retrato, cosa que despertó una inusitada curiosidad en Loki, quien se levantó y se acercó para observarlo más de cerca.

Detrás de un cristal completamente pulido, adentro de un marco de desgastada madera, estaba un cuadro* (que no poseía evidencia de trazos o marcas visibles de pintura. Curioso) de dos muchachas, de no más de veinte años midgardianos. Sus rasgos faciales eran idénticos, aunque lucían diferentes por el aspecto de ambas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio, y unos brillantes ojos grises. Lucía bastante parecida a la tal Erika, solo que con una mirada mucho más tranquila y con la piel pálida, sin ese tono levemente tostado por el sol que evidenciaba la otra. Sin embargo, la que realmente le dejó estático fue la que estaba al lado de la rubia. Tenía un largo cabello negro, parecido a dos cortinas oscuras, y un curioso casco azul* le cubría la cabeza. Sus ojos, aunque opacos, eran de un gris que le resultaba _demasiado _familiar. Y si no tuviese esos extraños _adornos _de metal en los labios, sería una copia casi al carbón de aquella muchacha en Estocolmo (¿así se llamaba aquel sitio en S-u-e-c-i-a?).

Y, cuando más entretenido estaba, detallando mejor el cuadro, una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —musitó Verónika. Loki se sobresaltó y se giró, encarando a la muchacha que yacía recostada bajo el marco de la cocina con una actitud visiblemente cansada.

—¿Quiénes son las del retrato? —inquirió Loki, intentando ocultar su curiosidad. Verónika entreabrió los labios de entendimiento y se acercó a él con paso rápido. De un manotón volteó el cuadro cara abajo, haciendo rechinar el vidrio contra la madera de la mesa.

—Nadie —dijo cortante. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia las escaleras y le hizo señas a Loki para que la siguiera.

Las escaleras, de oscura madera marrón, crujían bajo sus pies. Pese a lucir grande por fuera, la casa era bastante pequeña y humilde por dentro. Solo tenía tres puertas a lo largo de un corto pasillo y una ventana al final de este. Las paredes eran de un suave y descolorido color verde, y casi por una ínfima fracción de segundo, Loki creyó estar de vuelta en aquel frío hospital en Estocolmo.

—Te daré algo de ropa. No puedes andar por ahí con semejante-

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestimenta, mortal? —interrumpió Loki arqueando una ceja con recelo. Verónika ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Es un chiste? ¡Pareces salido de un cómic de Marvel!

—¿El qué? —musitó Loki, cambiando su expresión de recelo a total desconcierto.

Verónika bufó sin cambiar un ápice su expresión. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, visiblemente cansada. Volvió a mirar a Loki y no pudo evitar el soltar un gemido de angustia. Definitivamente, las cosas iban a volverse rarísimas con él allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Loki observó, desconcertado, las prendas que Verónika iba sacando una detrás de la otra. Unos curiosos abrigos cortos con capuchas de tonos muy oscuros (aunque no se quejaba de los colores), unas piezas curiosas que parecía que eran para las piernas* y unas que, por la forma, intuyó que iban en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Agarró una de ellas con notable recelo y la levantó hacia la cegadora luz que emanaba de un curioso frasquito* que colgaba del techo. Arrugó la nariz al escuchar una curiosa música que provenía de un aparato oscuro encima de lo que parecía ser la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué es esto? —musitó receloso. Verónika se giró y lo miró con desconcierto.

—Es una camiseta —_"¿Qué, en todos los nueve reinos, es una camiseta?"_, pensó Loki—. Te quedará algo grande, pero servirá.

—¿Y esto es tuyo? —inquirió Loki mirando con asco las prendas que iba retirando Verónika del armario.

—Es ropa para hombres. Pero, sí, es mía —dijo Verónika haciendo un ademán, como si le restara importancia. Loki miró entonces la _camiseta_ con súbito horror.

—Un momento, ¿por qué una mujer usaría ropa de hombre? —inquirió Loki, arqueando una ceja mientras la miraba con mucho más recelo que antes. Verónika se volvió a girar y lo miró con extrañeza. Lucía contrariada y confundida.

—¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

—De donde yo vengo las mujeres no usan ropa para hombres y-

—De donde tú vienes al parecer siguen en el oscurantismo —interrumpió Verónika mientras arqueaba una ceja y terminaba de dejar la ropa sobre la blanca sábana de la cama. Movió su cuello en varias direcciones, estirándolo, mientras esbozaba una mueca de cansancio y fastidio. Hizo círculos con los hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta con pesadez, apagando el curioso aparato al girar con rapidez una redonda y abultada perilla. Volvió a girarse para encarar a Loki y se desordenó el oscuro cabello con un ademán despreocupado—. Cuando te vistas (y no creo tener que explicarte cómo), bajas a desayunar. Me siento de buen humor como para darle de comer a un perfecto desconocido —puntualizó mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

Loki miró las prendas de nuevo y suspiró de fastidio. Maldijo entre dientes y alzó su mirada hacia el techo y, apretando su boca sin dejar de enseñar los dientes, estrechó los ojos y gruñó:

—Gracias, Odín. Solo esto me faltaba.

-.-

Sus piernas se movieron con una curiosa sensación de libertad. Se sentía increíblemente extraño —por no mencionar ligero— sin la pesada armadura que solía llevar. Carraspeó con la garganta, buscando llamar la atención de la muchacha que leía despreocupadamente el papel que recubría una curiosa botella*. Verónika se giró, con la botella en la mano y sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

—Bueno, te queda holgado. Pero apuesto a que es más cómodo que esa extraña armadura —dijo mientras regresaba su mirada al extraño papel.

Loki se encogió de hombros y se adentró en lo que al parecer era la cocina. Su mirada vagó de un lado a otro, observando cada recoveco de la pequeña estancia, hasta reparar en el plato con algo que, supuso él, era comida.

—Pareciera que nunca hubieses visto una cocina —musitó Verónika sin mirarlo, aún absorta en su lectura. El exiliado dios se encogió de hombros de nuevo y apartó la silla, que hizo un rechinido bastante audible, sentándose con rapidez.

—En mi… casa, no son así las cocinas —musitó él, visiblemente incómodo. Tuvo que obligarse a no decir "_Asgard"_, recordando que ese ya no era su hogar. Verónika ladeó la cabeza, con una clara mirada interrogante. Loki desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño plato que yacía frente a él. En este se alzaba una extraña torre, bañada con un líquido color caramelo que parecía espeso y que despedía un brillo peculiar a la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las rendijas de las ventanas.

—Definitivamente tu hogar debe ser un sitio realmente curioso —replicó ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Loki señalando el plato, olvidando parte de su recelo a toda la situación e ignorando el comentario.

—Panqueques con miel —replicó Verónika mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. La mirada de Loki se ensombreció y una muy tenue sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Sin embargo, reparó en que no sabía qué demonios eran los "_panqueques"_, por lo que observó a la muchacha con expresión interrogante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Panqueques con miel. Solo cómelos.

Curiosamente, los instrumentos para comer parecían ser los mismos en Midgard que en Asgard, por lo que no se le hizo difícil el cortar y sujetar los pedazos de aquella cosa llamada _"panqueques con miel"_. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, aquello no sabía tan mal. Y la miel, aunque nada parecida a la de Asgard, estaba deliciosa.

Un silencio bastante pesado se había cernido sobre el ambiente. Los únicos sonidos que llegaban a los oídos de Loki eran los que provenían de su masticar y de su propia respiración. Sin saber por qué, se sintió bastante incómodo en aquella situación. Y Verónika seguía absorta en su examinación minuciosa de la botella.

Sin embargo, la atmósfera de pesadez fue interrumpida gracias a un estruendo salido de la nada que provino de la sala de estar. Verónika ladeó su cabeza, alarmada. Por su mente cruzó el fugaz pensamiento de que Erika hubiese regresado, probablemente con un mal humor mucho peor del que había exhibido media hora antes. Pensamiento que se desvaneció al ver a Kyla irrumpir la cocina, jadeando descontroladamente y con la mirada sorprendentemente lúcida.

—¡Yulia y Erika están discutiendo de nuevo! ¡Escuché un estruendo demasiado fuerte para ser algo común! —resopló Kyla, con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de horror. La mirada de Verónika se volvió una copia al carbón de la suya. Se levantó atropelladamente y desvió su mirada hacia Loki, quien había terminado de comer. El dios, ante la sensación de estar siendo observado, alzó su cabeza y encaró su mirada con la de la muchacha.

—Ven, como te llames…

—Te dije que me llamo Loki, despistada mortal… —replicó el aludido, frunciendo el ceño con irritación—. Además, ¿por qué debería hacerle caso a-?

—… vamos a ir a casa de Erika. No voy a dejarte solo en mi casa —continuó Verónika en un tono imperativo y sin prestarle atención. Luego señaló a Kyla con un ademán despreocupado—. Mucho menos voy a dejarte solo con esta lunática.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Compton es un barrio peculiar, aún en Estados Unidos. Lo que más se escucha en el aire suelen ser tiroteos, gritos, llantos e insultos. Es un lugar en donde, si vas a salir, debes ir con al menos una nueve milímetros en el bolsillo. Porque una navaja no te servirá de nada —y, si vamos al caso, la nueve milímetros tampoco. Pero es por poner un sencillo ejemplo—. Y eso es algo que hasta un turista nota en cuanto se adentra en sus calles plagadas de prostitutas, camellos y demás personas con aspecto que no alivia en nada al que sufre de fuertes impresiones.

Angle Street, una calle sin salida que forma un alargado rectángulo bajo el colosal puente que la cruza de lado a lado, luce desolada. Hace frío y el aire, cómo no, retumba con fogonazos. Loki en cuanto sale, detrás de Verónika, se sorprende de lo oscuro que está afuera de la casa de la chica —considerando que horas antes no estaba así—. No hay farolas en ningún lado, y la única fuente de escasa iluminación es la que proviene del sol que se asoma, oculto ahora entre nubes que anuncian lluvia –tormenta quizá–, entre los múltiples pilares que sostienen el puente. La calle parece más un túnel que una calle en sí. Tanto Kyla como Verónika se mueven de forma sigilosa entre los pilares, evitando hacer ruido.

—Es un agradable lugar para vivir —musitó Loki con la voz teñida de sarcasmo. Verónika se giró y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedes buscarte otro sitio si no te gusta. Y si no te importa, no quiero morir. Así que cállate —zanjó de forma cortante, para luego girarse de nuevo y retomar su camino hacia la casa. Y, lamentando el no tener ni una pizca de poder con la cual desquitarse y mostrarle a esa insolente midgardiana con quién está hablando, Loki apretó los puños con fuerza, irritado por completo.

—Deberíamos nosotras mismas ponerle algo de luz a este sitio. Me da miedo andar de noche por aquí —musitó Kyla, que iba al lado de Verónika mirando hacia el suelo, cuidando de no tropezar y caer aparatosamente. Verónika se encogió de hombros sin detenerse.

—Anoche no tuviste miedo. Y fijo que fuimos hasta Venice Beach, y en auto. Más bien deberíamos dar gracias de que no estamos tiradas, con la garganta cortada, en algún recóndito sitio de este hueco de alcantarilla —inquirió Verónika. Kyla se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Buen punto, colega.

Unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, los tres se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casucha cuyo grisáceo jardín de tierra está atravesado por un pequeño camino de asfalto. Una Chopper brillaba bajo la mortecina y escasa luz del sol, y Verónika reconoce esa motocicleta al instante. La morena respira pesadamente, intuyendo lo que vendrá a continuación, así que se acerca con grandes zancadas a la puerta y sujeta el pomo rectangular entre sus manos, girándolo con premura, y empujando la puerta con sus tensos brazos.

-.-

—¡Mamá no nos crió así!

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de la pequeña casa de Erika, otro escándalo bastante similar al que había ocurrido casi una hora antes en casa de Verónika, les llegó hasta los oídos. Esta vez, sin embargo, no era una voz gruesa y ruda como la de Verónika la que discutía con Erika. La otra voz, notoriamente femenina, era sedosa y muy suave. Hablaba con un tono que evidenciaba enojo, pero también frustración y tristeza a partes iguales.

La delgada figura de una muchacha de no más de dieciocho años salió de la habitación de la que provenía el escándalo al fondo del pasillo. Llevaba dos gruesas maletas en sus manos e iba vestida con una ajustada chaqueta de tela de jean azul pálido, unos pantalones holgados color gris y unas botas de excursión. Una gruesa bufanda negra le rodeaba el cuello y, en contraste con su clara piel y su corto y erizado cabello negro, le daba un aspecto bastante frágil. Caminaba con andar resuelto y un ceño fruncido con un claro semblante de enojo dibujado en su aniñado rostro.

—Yulia, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió Verónika, alejándose de Loki y de Kyla para acercarse a la muchacha. La muchacha siguió caminando hacia la puerta sin detenerse a escuchar los gritos que profería la rubia, quien había salido con el rostro enrojecido de furia.

—Me voy a vivir con Dominic, Verónika. Puedes visitarme todos los días, no hay problema —replicó la muchacha sin detenerse en ningún momento. Ya estaba más cerca de la puerta principal y con cada paso que daba, los ojos de Loki se abrían de la sorpresa de ver que la familia de su anfitriona era, definitivamente, dada a las peleas. Y no de las que terminan en _"De acuerdo, dejemos la discusión y seamos una familia feliz"_.

—¡Tú no te vas a vivir a ningún lado! ¡Mucho menos con un extranjero! —gruñó Erika con la voz rasposa de tanto gritar en apenas una mañana. Yulia soltó las maletas y se giró para mirarla. Sus ojos destilaban enojo y sus labios estaban tan apretados que habían quedado reducidos a una delgada línea.

—¡Mamá jamás habría consentido que dijeras semejantes sandeces, Erika! —replicó Verónika, plantándose delante de la rubia, impidiendo que siguiera aproximándose a Yulia.

—Exacto. Además, ¿debo recordarte que acá las extranjeras somos nosotras? Él ha vivido toda su vida aquí, mientras que nosotras apenas llegamos hace un año y medio —replicó Yulia.

—¡Eso no me importa! ¿Qué tal si tienen hijos? ¿Cómo se llamarán? ¿"_Alirio Lombardi"?_

—¡Su apellido no es Lombardi! —inquirió Yulia a gritos, comenzando a perder su infinita paciencia. Erika bufó y batalló con los brazos de Verónika para acercarse a ella.

—¡Entonces _"Alirio Rossi"_!

—¡Su apellido tampoco es Rossi, xenófoba estúpida! —Verónika jadeó de la sorpresa. Normalmente Yulia no solía decir palabrotas—. Ya me cansé de los gritos, Erika. Así que lo siento. Verónika, te llamo cuando esté en Beverly Hills —replicó, volviendo a agarrar las maletas y empujando la puerta con los hombros, perdiéndose de vista bajo el umbral y dejando que la puerta se cerrara con un estruendo.

—Joder —habló una voz desde la habitación contigua, alarmando a las dos hermanas, que aún permanecían una frente a la otra con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh, Lum. ¿Te aguantaste todo esto? —inquirió Kyla acercándose al umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala, con ademán despreocupado y arrastrando los pies.

Loki contemplaba la escena con una ceja arqueada en señal de supremo desconcierto. Y asco. Maldecía internamente a Odín, a Thor, a Stark, al resto de esos malditos humanos que se hacían llamar Los Vengadores. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sido derrotado por _esa _especie? Él, un dios, ¿por qué debía ser obligado a tener que congeniar con seres como aquellos? ¿A desenvolverse en medio de tanta inmundicia y despojo de ser? Sencillamente, la idea retumbaba en su cabeza de forma repulsiva. Fue en un parpadeo que descubrió que aquellas tres mujeres, ahora acompañadas de una nueva cara, lo escrutaban con la mirada, observándolo de forma penetrante.

—Quería ver qué nuevo huésped tendrá tu hermana en su casa, Érika. Lamento haber entrado sin avisar —inquirió la desconocida. Unos penetrantes ojos grises escrutaban a Loki con extraña superioridad, cosa que le desagradó por completo—. Hola, me llamo Lum. Tú debes ser el nuevo _invitado —_bisbisó la muchacha, saboreando la palabra "_invitado"_ entre dientes— de Verónika.

—Qué inteligente, humana —replicó Loki mirándola con desprecio. Verónika cerró los ojos con irritación. Lum sonrió ampliamente y arqueó una ceja, mirándolo esta vez con inusual interés.

—Simpático el tipo, Verónika —dijo Lum sin dejar de sonreír. Se giró hacia Erika con desenfado, provocando que su cabello negro se meciera con elegancia, y se cruzó de brazos—. Me parece perfecto. Necesitábamos nuevos adeptos. Así sea para hacer bulto* en los ataques a los cuarteles de los Yards —la mirada de Verónika pasó de la irritación a la sorpresa y luego al enojo.

—Un momento, Lum. Ese tipo no debe saber ni siquiera cómo usar armas —inquirió Verónika en tono hosco, mirando a Loki con recelo y enojo. A su vez, el ex–dios frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, respirando pesadamente para mantener el control y no prorrumpir en insultos—. ¿Y vamos a dejar que se meta en nuestros líos? No me jodas.

Lum frunció el ceño, haciendo que su mirada se tiñera de cólera. Bajó el mentón con lentitud, confiriéndole un marcado aspecto sombrío a su rostro. Y, tanto Verónika como Erika se encogieron de hombros, sintiéndose asustadas e incómodas a partes iguales.

—Si el tipo va a quedarse en _tu _casa —escupió Lum, mirando a Verónika de reojo—, va a sernos útil. Tu hermanita Yulia nunca hizo nada por la banda, por lo que ya va siendo hora de que asumas _tú _la responsabilidad.

Verónika abrió la boca, como para objetar lo que decía Lum, pero finalmente ladeó su cabeza, sin decir absolutamente nada. Loki observó, casi sorprendido, la forma en la que la tal Lum tenía autoridad entre aquel errático grupo de muchachas. Por lo que decidió que, por una vez, seguiría la corriente, saboreando internamente la idea de que aquella atrevida humana fuese a serle útil en algún momento.

De alguna forma volvería a Asgard. Y si tenía que usar humanos para lograrlo, que así fuese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Lo primero es enseñarte a usar una pistola. ¿Sabes qué es una pistola?

Lum escrutaba a Loki con la mirada, quien le devolvía la expresión sombría y penetrante con una intensidad casi extrema, sentada de piernas cruzadas y una expresión fría grabada en su blanco rostro. Verónika permanecía sentada al lado de Loki con la cabeza baja, incapaz de decir algo. Por una parte Loki se sentía casi sorprendido de que aquella humana, que horas antes había golpeado a la tal Kyla con una fuerza que lo había hecho anonadarse en su momento, ahora yacía callada y con expresión derrotada a su lado.

—No, no sé lo que es —replicó Loki. Lum arqueó una ceja y suspiró.

—Dioses, ¿qué demonios le enseñan a la gente ahora?

—Lum, ni tú ni yo éramos pandilleras hasta hace un año —musitó Verónika en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible. La aludida levantó y dio una patada al suelo con breve furia.

—¡Cállate! —Verónika se encogió ante el grito súbito de Lum—. No recuerdo haberte dicho que hablaras —su mirada viajó a Loki de nuevo, suavizándose un poco esta vez—. Entonces, no sabes lo que es una pistola. Bien, iremos a Gun's por unas cuantas. Y aprenderás a usar una.

—¿Por qué debería a aprender a usar un arma midgardiana? —una expresión de desconcierto cruzó por el rostro de Lum ante la palabra _"midgardiana"_. Se sentía de vuelta al internado para señoritas por alguna extraña razón.

—Porque no vas a quedarte como un inútil en casa de Verónika todo el día —replicó la muchacha, mirándolo con una expresión de irritación en su rostro. Casi como esas expresiones que dedican algunos adultos a los niños para explicar cosas obvias. Y eso a Loki no le gustó.

—¿Y si me niego? —claro que se negaría. Aunque no tenía ni idea del por qué había preguntado eso. Lum se echó a reír y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su anorak púrpura.

En una breve fracción de segundo, Loki tenía el cañón de una pistola frente a sus ojos, apuntándole. Podía sentir la frialdad del metal contra su piel y un curioso olor que no supo identificar* se coló por su nariz.

—Ahora, ¿en serio tengo que ponerme a discutir contigo también? —inquirió Lum, sonriéndole con superioridad. Loki no sabía qué demonios era esa arma, pero sí que recordaba la forma en la que aquella pelirroja mujer, Na… Na…, bah, como se llamase aquella mujer que estaba con Los Vengadores; había derribado de forma definitiva a varios de los chitauri. Por lo que alzó las manos, en señal de derrota, cosa que hizo que la mujer guardara el arma.

—Entonces, Verónika querida, ¿vamos en tu auto, sí o sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Verónika se encogió con incomodidad ante la escrutadora e intimidante forma en la que las observaba el fornido vendedor de armas de Gun's. Su rostro lucía un tupido bigote, y la forma en la que se marcaban las venas en sus descubiertos músculos, no era algo que la hacía pensar que el tipo era amigable. A sus espaldas, Kyla se mecía al ritmo de la melodía que brotaba de las cornetas que colgaban del grisáceo techo de cemento.

—¿Qué desean, señoritas? —inquirió el vendedor. Lum le sonrió coquetamente en un ademán alentador.

—Buenas, señor Rose. Veníamos a enseñar a nuestro amigo —la muchacha se deslizó detrás de Loki, sujetándolo por los hombros como si fuese una especie de niño pequeño— aprendiera a usar una nueve milímetros. El pobre es primerizo, y me da una pena infinita el lanzarlo a un tiroteo sin que sepa qué pinos es una pistola o una bala.

El vendedor arqueó una ceja, mirándolas con recelo. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia una puerta que llevaba a una habitación con una ventana transparente que permitía verlo todo, indicándole a Loki que lo siguiera. El exiliado dios caminó detrás de él, siguiéndolo como una especie de sombra. El señor Rose le hizo señas que sujetara lo que Loki supuso era una _pistola _que yacía solitaria sobre una mesa_, _y que se detuviera frente a una especie de muñeco con forma humana de lo que parecía ser algún material muy delgado.

—A ver, chico —y a Loki le hirvió la sangre al ser llamado de esa forma, pero decidió respirar profundamente e ignorarlo—, esta es una pistola semiautomática. Si la sabes usar y tienes buena puntería, puedes hacer mucho daño. Aunque esto en los tiroteos no sirve para un carajo —puntualizó el vendedor haciendo un ademán con la mano. Loki desvió su mirada hacia el cristal, y se sorprendió de ver a Verónika haciéndole señales de ánimo con los pulgares y sonriéndole de forma alentadora.

—¿Y cómo se usa? —replicó Loki, concentrándose de nuevo en el campo de tiro. El vendedor se acercó a él y sacó una del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, enseñándosela a Loki.

—Esto —dijo, señalando el extremo alargado que tenía un hueco redondo al final— es el cañón. Esto —señaló el hueco—, es el punto de mira. Esto es el gatillo —dijo señalando una aleta metálica y algo ligera que sobresalía debajo del cañón.

—Esto es el cargador —continuó, señalando la parte por donde se sujetaba la pistola, abriéndola con un sonoro clic y enseñando un contenedor lleno de extraños objetos cilíndricos—, se rellena con estas cosas llamadas balas. Y se dispara así —dijo, girándose súbitamente y asestándole un disparo en la cabeza al muñeco, que se movió hacia atrás ante el impacto, sobresaltando a Loki—. ¿Me viste cómo lo hice? Inténtalo.

Loki sostuvo el arma entre sus dedos, algo temeroso de usarla mal y quedar como un completo imbécil, no solo frente a esas irritantes mujeres sino también frente al vendedor. Deslizó sus dedos en el hueco debajo del cañón y alzó las manos en dirección al muñeco. Jaló sus dedos hacia sí, disparando y retrocediendo levemente y cerrando los ojos ante el temblor que sufrió el arma.

—Ya, ya. Solo es una pistola chico —y de nuevo ese mortal se atrevía a hablarle así. Gruñó internamente, sin moverse ni un ápice—. Abre los ojos y observa tu trabajo, chico.

Loki obedeció y abrió sus ojos. Casi se sorprendió al ver que le había dado en la garganta al muñeco. Entreabrió los labios, sorprendido, y movió sus manos, observando aquella _pistola _con más detenimiento.

—No eres tan malo, muchacho. Dale, intenta otra vez.

Sintiendo cómo la confianza insuflaba su pecho, Loki disparó una, dos y tres veces al muñeco, dándole dos veces en la cabeza y una en el pecho. El vendedor hizo un ademán de satisfacción con la cabeza y descruzó los brazos, dejándolos caer a cada lado de su torso. Chasqueó la lengua e hizo una mueca de orgullo con los labios.

Cuando las balas se agotaron, Loki volvió a observar el arma y luego al resultado con las balas: El muñeco tenía cinco balas en la cabeza y cinco en el pecho, en distintos puntos de ambas partes. Cuando se giró hacia el cristal, se encontró con la lejana mirada sonriente de Verónika, que lo observaba con los ojos brillantes. Kyla y Erika lo observaban con sorpresa, pero con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Y Lum lo observaba con una mirada de plena superioridad mezclada con satisfacción. El vendedor se acercó y le hizo un ademán a Loki para que le devolviera la pistola. Ambos se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la salida con rapidez, y la mente del exiliado dios se quedó en blanco cuando sintió los delgados brazos de Kyla colgados de su cuello y escuchó sus estridentes gritos retumbar en sus oídos.

—¡El nuevo es bueno con la nueve milímetros! —exclamó Kyla, riendo desaforadamente. Erika se acercó y le palmeó la espalda con recelo mezclado con alegría y Lum se plantó frente a él, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo de satisfacción. Y Loki se movió, incómodo, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Kyla y apartándose de Erika.

—Pues vaya que sí eres bueno. Va a ser interesante lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora —dijo Lum sin dejar de sonreír. Loki se movió, apartándose de las tres muchachas, y las dejó que comenzaran a hablar con el vendedor mientras dejaban su vista vagar entre los múltiples mostradores que había por todo el lugar.

No fue sino hasta que se giró hacia el frente, que se encontró con la mirada de Verónika, que le sonreía ampliamente, casi con orgullo. Un súbito recuerdo de aquella demacrada muchacha del hospital de Estocolmo asaltó su mente, y no pudo menear la cabeza apartándolo de forma instantánea.

—Sí que eres bueno, cómo te llames… —inquirió Verónika, sujetándose los codos con ambas manos y sin dejar de sonreír. Su insistencia en no decir su nombre hizo que Loki frunciera las cejas con irritación. Aunque una ínfima parte de su ser se sentía extraño ante aquella sonrisa llena de orgullo por parte de aquella midgardiana.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás mi nombre, mujer? —replicó Loki sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

Verónika le dio un empujón suave con el codo y cambió su expresión a una de seriedad.

—Cuando cambies tu carácter prepotente de principito.

Y luego, girándose con rapidez, se deslizó entre los escaparates, acompañando a Kyla y a Erika en su búsqueda por armas que les gustasen.

Por alguna extraña razón, Loki se sintió extraño. Seguía negándose al pensamiento de tener que convivir con humanos como uno más, mucho más a la idea de tener que obedecer órdenes de aquella muchacha llamada Lum. Pero, por inverosímil que fuese, se sentía empujado a probarle a Verónika que estaba equivocada respecto a él.

Ah, y especialmente, a mostrarle lo afortunada que era por seguir viva después de lo insolente que había sido con él.

Oh, todo lo que haría cuando tuviese de vuelta sus poderes.

Casi se echó a reír. Vaya que sí.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, acá tienen. Bastante largo, supongo. Estoy aliviada de que ya pasé Dibujo, por lo que ando con ganas de celebrar. Por otra parte estoy algo deprimida por no haber pasado mi fecha favorita, Halloween, como dios manda. Es mi única fecha favorita del año y ni pude vestirme como quería.

¿A qué vienen los asteriscos? Bueno, el _"cuadro"_ es obviamente una fotografía, el _"casco azul"_ es un gorro, las "_piezas para las piernas_" son un par de pantalones —ya sé que en Asgard usan ropa bajo la armadura, pero me pareció divertido poner al pobre de Loki sin saber qué diablos son unos pantalones—, el "_curioso frasquito"_ luminoso es un bombillo, la _"curiosa botella" _es una botella de Coca-Cola y el "_curioso olor"_ es el de la pólvora_. _Pongámonos en los zapatos de Loki, el pobre está algo desorientado *abraza un peluche de Loki (?)*

"_Hacer bulto" _es una expresión que usamos en mi país —ignoro si la usarán en otro— para decir que alguien fue a un sitio nada más para ocupar espacio y hacer que la cantidad de personas en un lugar sea mayor. Insisto, ignoro si en otro país la usarán, pero me gustó la idea de dejarla caer por aquí.

¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! ¿No se rieron con mi chiste de Marvel? Haha, ¿no? ¿En serio?

Necesito una vida social (?).

(Ok, no. No en realidad.)

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	5. Preguntas

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Al fin tiempo libre para actualizar! Dios, he estado con la cabeza quebrada gracias a las clases. El tener que analizar el Renacimiento no ayuda en nada a la hora de querer actualizar tus historias —tanto fanfics como originales—.

Este capítulo, como lo dice en el título, es la primera parte de un capítulo más largo. Digamos que me pareció mejor dividir dicho capítulo en dos partes. Así que, en fin, acá lo tienen. Dedicado como siempre a todas esas personitas que agregan esta historia a favoritos, le dan a "Follow", o me agregan a sus autores favoritos. O inclusive, ¡a los que se toman la molestia de leerlo! Insisto, si pudiera les enviaría panqués, toneladas de panqués.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **Debería renombrar este fanfic como una de las canciones de Lana Del Rey. Como siempre, ésta mujer me inspira. Y obviamente, no solo ella:

_Lana Del Rey – Lolita (Off to the Remix): _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = davTb4sJPPA

_Lana Del Rey – Radio: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = cZ9DPrWoxcI

_Globus – Take Me Away: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 4wV6dygjMMg

_Jorane – Pour Gabrielle: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = bhHBZCwl008

_Eivør Pálsdóttir – Trøllabundin (Video Version) _(esa es la canción que suena en la radio cuando Loki entra a la cocina)_: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = LpiFmZLICgM

_Lana Del Rey – Mermaid Motel: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = AUYCMQcQ3KA

**Plus:** Ésta es la canción que Yulia coloca en la radio de la habitación de Loki: _The 5th Dimension __–__ Age of Aquarius: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 06X5HYynP5E

**Summary:** _No sabía si considerar a aquella muchacha como una bendición. O una maldición._

* * *

_"__Como si se tratara de un engendro de incertidumbre, una fantasía ha comenzado a moverse en círculo alrededor de mí. Se refiere a las dos mujeres. Pienso en ellas y quiero imaginarlas caminando bajo una tarde oscura, lluviosa, como si la naturaleza asumiera el reflejo de sus espíritus; como sospechándose, temiéndose la una a la otra pero inevitablemente juntas__._

_(Sael Ibáñez – La noche es una estación)"_

* * *

**V**

**Preguntas (O de la odisea del maletín barato – Parte I)**

_ —¿Cómo demonios es que se te ocurrió semejante idea? —exclamó Verónika, moviéndose entre los brazos de Loki, aferrándose a él de forma casi desesperada. Tenía miedo de lastimarse aún más si se soltaba. El problema es que a Loki no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que sujetarla de aquella forma._

_ Lum tiritó, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión. Aferraba el mojado maletín contra su cuerpo, rogando porque ninguno de los billetes que se encontraban adentro se hubiese dañado con el agua. Aunque de eso no podía estar segura. Solo apelaba a que los empresarios de las multimillonarias empresas de Los Ángeles comprasen maletines de buena calidad para salvaguardar su dinero. Estaba enojada gracias al hecho de que parte de su plan de tener la mayoría del contenido del maletín, se había ido al garete._

_ —¡Encima perdimos las motocicletas! —replicó Erika dejándose caer en una de las sillas que reposaban al lado del sofá._

_ —¿A quién le importan esas estúpidas motocicletas? —inquirió Lum caminando hacia el sofá con movimientos rápidos. Kyla se aovilló en la poltrona a su lado, rodeando sus piernas con sus delgados brazos._

_ —¡Deja de moverte, humana, o terminaré el trabajo que el agua no hizo! —exclamó Loki, maldiciendo internamente por tener que seguir aguantando las estupideces que hacían aquel grupo de chicas._

_ —¡Haces eso y te quedas sin refugio, chico listo! —replicó Verónika en respuesta. Loki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró en cuanto aceptó que la muchacha tenía razón. Con el brillante carácter que tenía Erika, jamás lo dejaría refugiarse en su casa. Y la idea de ir a casa de Kyla no le era más agradable que la anterior. Maldijo internamente ante el hecho de tener que depender de aquella humana. Por otro lado, ¿dónde conseguiría refugio? O, mejor, ¿cómo conseguiría salir vivo de aquel agujero?_

_ —En serio, Lum. ¿De dónde sacaste esas motocicletas? —inquirió Verónika en un tono de voz más suave, dejando de lado su irritación por haber sido rescatada por Loki. Tenía que aceptar que el susodicho le había salvado la vida, así fuese nada más porque necesitaba quedarse en algún sitio. Lum se giró y le dedicó una mirada enigmática._

_ —Se las robé a los moteros. ¿Algún problema?_

_ Erika, Kyla y Verónika jadearon de sorpresa. Loki las miró a las cuatro sin entender._

_ —¡¿Por eso nos perseguían esos malditos?! —exclamó Erika._

_ —Efectivamente._

_ —¡¿Entonces por qué demonios nos dijiste que era porque el maldito de Wallace había soltado la lengua en todas y cada una de las bandas?! —exclamó Verónika._

_ Lum se echó a reír, ahogando un grito de júbilo al finalmente abrir el maletín. Alabado sea, el dinero seguía intacto._

_ —Bueno, algo de sabor había que ponerle al hecho de robarle dinero y asesinar a un empresario de fábricas de helados. Claro, ahora todo el mundo se disgusta si dices mentiras blancas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un día antes…_

—De acuerdo. Me avisas cuando te vayas —musitó Verónika enrollando el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos mientras sonreía. Dejó caer el auricular y se giró hacia el sofá. Kyla yacía acostada encima del mueble, estirada a todo lo largo con la cabeza ladeada en dirección al televisor con el control del mismo entre las manos, haciendo zapping con rapidez, casi sin mirar los canales. Verónika la miró, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja—. ¿Vas a detenerlo en algún maldito canal?

—¡Humana! —bramó la voz de Loki desde el segundo piso. Verónika cerró los ojos y suspiró de irritación. Era la décima vez en el día que la llamaba de esa forma. _"Humana, esto", "Humana, lo otro", "Humana, ¿por qué, en todos los Nueve Reinos…?"_. ¿Es que era muy difícil que la llamara por su nombre? Y a todo eso, ¿qué demonios se traía con esa actitud prepotente? Ese irritante tipo tenía la actitud de la realeza. Estaba jodidamente harta.

Suspiró de nuevo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

-.-

Loki yacía sentado encima de la cama, sentado con los brazos cruzados y con la vista fija en la pared de color verde oliva. Se había dado un baño con agua helada —cosa que lo tuvo maldiciendo por un buen rato y vociferando _"¡Humana, no hay agua caliente! ¡Exijo agua caliente!" _cada tres segundos— y había sido obligado a llevar un pijama demasiado curioso que consistía en una _camiseta _y unos _pantalones _de color blanco con líneas que los atravesaban de lado a lado, que tenía Verónika guardados en aquella habitación. Se sintió humillado de tener que dormir en unos aposentos tan precarios, usar una ropa tan distinta a los elegantes y elaborados pijamas que solía vestir en Asgard; y maldijo de nuevo el tener que refugiarse bajo techo humano.

Verónika entró, arrastrando los pies, cómo no, con un ademán de cansancio grabado a fuego en sus andróginas facciones. Hizo una suave presión con sus dedos índice y pulgar encima del puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, visiblemente irritada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

—Abre las ventanas. Muero de calor.

—Enciende el maldito ventilador —¿qué demonios era un ventilador? ¿Y cómo osaba esa insolente muchacha hablarle así?—. No pienso abrir las ventanas.

—¡Exijo que abras las ventanas! —exclamó Loki con exasperación. Verónika se soltó el puente de la nariz y señaló la ventana con su dedo índice. Estaba enojada y se le notaba a flor de piel.

—¡Y yo te exijo que te calles! ¡No voy a arriesgarme a que comiencen un maldito tiroteo por culpa de que el señor Principito se está muriendo de calor porque no usa el maldito ventilador!

Loki la observó, fulminándola con la mirada, sin siquiera descruzar los brazos. No había llamado a la muchacha para que abriera las ventanas. Intuía perfectamente en qué clase de sitio tenía que quedarse. Y, por los momentos, no tenía intenciones de meterse en más problemas. O de morir. Ya le bastaba con estar allí, soportando a esa insufrible niña. No, no la había llamado para que abriera las ventanas. Casi, CASI, se sonrojó al recordar la verdadera razón: No sabía encender el ventilador. A todo esto, ¿qué demonios era un ventilador? ¿Qué tenía que ver con el asfixiante calor y cómo lo aliviaría? Prefería quedar como un prepotente y un cretino, antes que como un perfecto imbécil.

—Enciéndelo tú entonces —replicó Loki, girando la cabeza con un mohín de disgusto, evitando verla. La mandíbula de Verónika descendió lo más que pudo y, por un momento, se vio tentada a acercarse a Loki y cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. Suspiró sonoramente y se acercó al aparato al que ella había llamado _"ventilador"_ que yacía al lado de la cama. Deslizó los dedos sobre los botones y lo encendió con irritación.

—Ahí lo tienes. Me largo a ver televisión —¿qué demonios era una "_televisión_"? La otra humana no había dejado de chillar que quería ir a casa de Verónika "_a ver la televisión"_ durante todo el tiempo que duró el viajecito en el vehículo de Verónika desde la tienda de armas hasta su casa—. Buenas noches.

La muchacha se encaminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con un fuerte y sonoro golpe que hizo temblar al exiliado dios. Escuchó el sonido de sus pisadas a lo largo del pasillo y después bajando las escaleras hasta el primero piso. Y no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes al escuchar un estruendo y un _"¡Lárgate ya, Kyla! ¡Son las once de la noche!" _de parte de Verónika, acompañado de un gemido de fastidio y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con rapidez, como si Verónika hubiese arrastrado a Kyla afuera de su casa en lugar de esperar a que la susodicha se fuera por cuenta propia. La escuchó subir las escaleras de nuevo y deslizarse en el baño que estaba al lado de la que era ahora su habitación.

Loki suspiró y cerró los ojos, recostándose con lentitud en la cama. Se sentía agotado, cansado hasta la última fibra de su ser. Pasar la tarde entera en la tienda, aprendiendo a usar todas y cada una de las armas que allí vendían —confirmando así su teoría de que los seres humanos eran más violentos y amantes de la guerra que los mismos guerreros asgardianos—, luego tener que soportar un escándalo que se había formado porque Kyla y Lum tenían hambre, por lo que habían decidido ir a comer a un sitio llamado Mac-no-se-qué (el nombre realmente le daba igual. Pero la comida no era tan mala). Aunque, entre todo lo que aprendía y observaba conforme pasaba el día, realmente le sorprendió el ver que todas se habían separado en cuanto llegaron al callejón que osaban llamar _"hogar"_. Había supuesto que todas se sentarían a comer en casa de alguna de ellas, pero grande fue su sorpresa de ver la intensa mirada de odio que se dedicaron Verónika y Erika antes de que Lum se fuese a casa de esta última a comer y los dejase a los tres restantes —Kyla, Verónika y él— adentro del auto.

Había sido extraño comer eso que aquellas midgardianas llamaban _"hamburguesas"_ o algo por el estilo. No estaba mal, pero no tenía aspecto de ser algo saludable para su organismo. Agradeció mentalmente el que Verónika y Kyla se fuesen a la habitación de la primera a cenar solas, dejándolo a él completamente solo con sus pensamientos.

Sí, había sido un largo día. A pesar de sentirse tan cansado, estaba orgulloso de haber aprendido un poco sobre el armamento humano. Le hacía sorprenderse de lo fácil que era adquirir un arma, sin ceremonia ni largos años de enseñanza, solo un puñado de papeles de color verde, un rato en el campo de tiro. Y ya cualquier midgardiano podía defenderse con facilidad. Sí, tenía que admitir que se sentía anonadado por aquello. Recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar Thor para obtener a Mjolnir, todo lo que tuvo que pasar él para obtener su cetro. En parte se sintió algo envidioso por aquellas vanas criaturas. Sí, eran débiles, pero había visto que si querían algo lo conseguían con mucha facilidad. Y que, a cada minuto que pasaba escuchando a aquellas midgardianas hablar, podían carecer de moral, que se creían únicos en el mundo —cosa que le hizo casi desternillarse de la risa. Qué hilarantes eran aquellos mortales— y que no todos pensaban en esa cosa que Odín solía denominar como _"Bien común"_.

Sí. Banales, estúpidos, impulsivos y bastante egoístas. Así eran los midgardianos. Y Loki gimió de disgusto cuando recordó que ahora se veía obligado a vivir como uno.

_"Maldito seas, Odín…"_, pensó el exiliado Dios de las Travesuras antes de dejarse llevar por los pesados brazos del sueño y el cansancio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Había una melodía extraña filtrándose en el aire de forma sigilosa, casi tímida. El ambiente estaba frío, helado, y la luna iluminaba un largo y ancho camino de asfalto de color gris, bordeado por unos arbustos plagados de flores. Parecía que estaba en un jardín alargado. Las hojas del césped brillaban con el rocío nocturno y los pétalos de las flores se mecían con la brisa. Los árboles soltaban hojas con cada suave brisa que azotaba sus copas y se doblaban suavemente con las pequeñas ventiscas que los movían. A Loki le tomó un par de segundos el observar medianamente bien el lugar en el que estaba. La melodía cesó repentinamente y Loki entendió que no estaba en Asgard. Todo lucía etéreo y fantasmal, casi perdido en medio de un halo de neblina. Estaba en Midgard, en un lugar del que no tenía el más remoto conocimiento. Escuchó un ruido que crecía con intensidad y decidió apartarse del camino, yendo a ocultarse detrás de uno de los árboles. Su mirada vagó a lo largo del camino hasta donde alcanzaba a ver y se encontró con un muro de pesadas rejas de hierro negro iluminado por la luna, luciendo brillante e imponente bajo aquella luz._

_-.-_

_Los cascos de unos caballos resonaron, salidos de la nada, en el duro suelo de concreto al igual que los relinchos de los corceles. Unas risas femeninas inundaron el aire, alarmando por completo al guardia del internado, quien despertó súbitamente y se levantó con rapidez, buscando con sus ojos el origen de aquellos sonidos y preparándose mentalmente para reprender a quienes hubiesen tenido la brillante idea de montar a caballo en horarios prohibidos. La mortecina luz de la caseta parpadeaba intermitentemente con notorias intenciones de apagarse y el frío que se colaba en las rendijas de las ventanas lo hacía tiritar. Maldijo entre dientes y rebuscó entre el manojo de llaves en su bolsillo. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, casi dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa._

_ Primero aparecieron ambos cabriolés. Uno de ellos era tirado por un único corcel que se mimetizaba en la oscuridad por su pelaje negro. La chica que tironeaba de las riendas del carruaje iba montada, descalza, sobre el techo del carruaje, balanceándose con un soberbio equilibrio. Su oscura melena ondeaba al viento al igual que su largo vestido del mismo color de su cabello, y no dejaba de azotar sin piedad al caballo con el oscuro látigo de cuero. La otra muchacha sí iba sentada al frente del carruaje, pero blandeaba el látigo con firmeza. Sus cabellos castaños se mecían con la brisa y su rostro estaba casi oculto por una tupida bufanda de lana, su cuerpo envuelto en un etéreo vestido gris. Las narices de ambos corceles estaban enrojecidas y dilatadas, y las conductoras no dejaban de rugir de la risa._

_ —¡Más rápido, bestias! ¡Corren como mulas! —exclamó la muchacha de cabello negro. La otra chica se echó a reír aún más y la miró de reojo._

_ —¡Eh hermana, ¿no decías que querías ser importante y que tu rostro estuviese en todas partes?! —exclamó la chica de cabello castaño. La morena se echó a reír y azotó al caballo con más fuerza._

_ —¡Algún día quizás!_

_ —¿No te gustaría que tu rostro estuviese grabado en el suelo ahora? —rugió la muchacha ladeando las riendas, haciendo que su carruaje empujara al otro e hiciera tambalear a la otra quien se agachó y se aferró del techo con una mano, sin soltar las riendas con la otra._

_ —¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso quieres matarme? —gritó la morena atónita, más riendo sin embargo. El caballo que tironeaba de su carruaje relinchó furiosamente y la otra muchacha no pudo evitar romper a reír de nuevo._

_ —¡No seas boba! ¿Y dónde queda tu sentido de diversión?_

_ —¡Divertidísimo, mujer! —exclamó la morena, coreando sus risas junto con las de su hermana._

_-.-_

_ Escuchó el chasquido de las riendas y casi sintió pena por el animal. El corcel negro que galopaba delante del carruaje se veía frenético y un tanto adolorido. Por un momento se acordó de Sleipnir, y su mente viajó momentáneamente a Asgard. Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones se disiparon cuando vio a la muchacha morena ladear su cabeza hacia los árboles en los que se ocultaba. Jadeó de sorpresa al detallar su rostro, pálido bajo la luz de la luna, y por un momento creyó que se ahogaría con el aire._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Loki abrió sus ojos de golpe, asombrado por el sueño que acababa de tener. Se sentó súbitamente en la cama, jadeando con violencia. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, batiéndose con rapidez en su pecho al punto en que casi podía escuchar los golpeteos frenéticos en sus oídos.

¿Había soñado eso realmente? ¿Cómo podía haber soñado con un lugar en el que jamás había estado? Y, lo peor, ¿esa era la muchacha a la que había visto tanto tiempo atrás en aquel hospital en Estocolmo? Se sentía mareado y confundido, por lo que se llevó una mano a su frente, suspirando con pesadez. Su piel estaba bañada en sudor y estaba más fría de lo normal. Intentó normalizar sus latidos respirando con lentitud. Escuchaba movimiento en el piso de abajo, por lo que asumió que la humana ya debía de estar levantada. Gimió entre dientes y escuchó el gruñido de su estómago, sintiendo el temblor en su abdomen gracias al hambre. Se levantó con rapidez, esperando con todo su ser que la midgardiana estuviese preparando algo de comer, y se encaminó hacia el baño con mucha pesadez.

Ese día hacía frío, por lo que se sorprendió de encontrarse a sí mismo mirando la tina y aquellas cosas metálicas que la muchacha le había dicho que servían para bañarse. ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Ah sí, _grifo _y _regadera_. Giró los _grifos _con lentitud, mientras probaba la temperatura del agua con una mano. Gimió de gusto al darse cuenta de que el agua estaba caliente y agradable al tacto, por lo que dejó que se llenara por completo la tina, escuchando el suave sonido del agua cayendo. Deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, retirando las prendas con las que había dormido. En un momento dado, su mirada se cruzó con un espejo cuadrado del tamaño de su cabeza, más sin embargo evitó el contemplarse plenamente en el cristal, sin saber a qué le sentía temor.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se introdujo en la tina y se dejó caer con lentitud, recostándose por completo del respaldar, disfrutando de la sensación de completa calma que le producía el simple hecho de estar allí, metido en una tina de agua caliente, completamente en silencio. Sus pensamientos estaban completamente desordenados, revoloteando en torno al sueño que había tenido. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué habría tenido ese sueño, siendo que el mismo parecía un recuerdo de alguien más, en lugar de alguna memoria suya, perdida en la inmensidad de su ser. Por otro lado, no dejaba de meditar en qué podría hacer para recuperar sus poderes. Estaba harto de ese cuerpo humano, aquel envoltorio tan frágil que se fatigaba y cansaba con facilidad, que tenía las sensaciones demasiado arraigadas a la carne y a los huesos.

Una gota caía cada segundo sobre la superficie del agua. Escuchaba el suave sonido que producía, y sentía la leve vibración que enviaba con cada caída. No había tenido un momento de total calma desde que había caído en aquella playa y había sido atropellado por aquellas muchachas. Se preguntó mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso, por qué no lo había herido en demasía el golpe. Recordaba el vehículo salido de la nada, las luces apuntándolo, y el brusco golpe que le propinó, elevándolo lejos de su posición. No recordaba haber despertado con otra sensación que no fuese un extraño cansancio y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Recordaba en demasía la espantosa melodía que inundaba las paredes de la casa de Kyla, los ronquidos de la muchacha en el baño que estaba diagonal a la habitación donde él estaba, y los gemidos femeninos que provenían del otro baño. Se notaba que aquella noche, Verónika había tenido pesadillas. Por la forma en la que la había visto entrar a la que había sido su habitación aquella noche, se notaba que seguía cansada.

Loki bufó al recordar la que había sido su primera noche en Midgard, y se sumergió por completo adentro del agua. Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que sus miembros se terminasen de aflojar. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo cavilando dentro del baño y que en cualquier momento Verónika subiría a buscarlo, por lo que comenzó a contar mentalmente los segundos.

En un momento dado, entreabrió los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar todo el aire que había contenido en su pecho ante la visión que se mostraba frente a él: La misma muchacha, aquella chica del hospital llamada Verónika, inclinada sobre la tina, sonriéndole con una extraña ternura y sus largos cabellos sirviendo de sedosas cortinas en torno a su rostro. Cuando parpadeó y se aupó para levantarse, pudo ver que había estado viendo algo que no estaba allí. Porque quien lo contemplaba era su anfitriona con una mirada de preocupación mezclada con curiosidad.

—¡Qué demonios, mujer! ¡¿Qué haces?! —inquirió Loki aovillándose en un rincón de la tina, doblando sus rodillas y rodeando sus piernas con las manos, buscando ocultarse de la mirada de la muchacha. Verónika frunció el ceño y se alejó de la bañera, visiblemente enojada.

—Te llamé dos veces, y como no respondiste me preocupé. Dios, debería dejar intentar ser amable contigo —replicó levantándose y acercándose a la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez. Ladeó su cabeza en su dirección y lo miró de reojo—. Te dejé ropa nueva en la habitación. Cuando te dé la gana, bajas a desayunar —dijo cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

_¿Tratar de ser amable?_ Qué muchacha tan insolente, pensó Loki. Sin embargo, aunque parte de él permanecía enojada por la súbita intromisión de la muchacha mientras tomaba un baño, una ínfima fibra de su ser no dejaba de preguntarse si aquella huraña muchacha sería la misma Verónika a la que él había conocido tanto tiempo atrás. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza y apartando momentáneamente el pensamiento, y se levantó, saliendo de la bañera con movimientos elegantes. Se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño, caminando con premura a su habitación.

En cuanto llegó se secó los pies con rapidez y se calzó las botas. Desvió su mirada hacia una silla que la noche anterior no había estado en la habitación. Sobre el respaldar descansaban un par de pantalones negros y una camiseta verde. Se extrañó ante el hecho de que aquella muchacha hubiese adivinado sus colores favoritos, por lo que se acercó al mueble y sostuvo las prendas con suavidad. Se maravilló ante el tacto suave de la ropa, adivinando que probablemente sería más cómoda que las armaduras que solía llevar en Asgard —su pecho envió una punzada de dolor a todo su cuerpo ante el solo pensamiento de su antiguo hogar—, y que las ropas holgadas y pesadas que había llevado el día anterior. Deslizó con parsimonia sus brazos y sus piernas, dentro de las prendas. No se había equivocado ante la suposición: Eran prendas realmente cómodas. Respiró hondo, aspirando parte del frío aire que se colaba dentro de la habitación por las rendijas de las ventanas, y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-.-

—Deberías quitar esa asquerosa música. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Himnos al diablo en francés? —inquirió una voz masculina en tono burlón.

Una música inundaba el primer piso de la casa. Unos golpeteos de un tambor seguidos de la voz bastante aguda de una mujer llenaban el aire, añadiéndole un curioso latido al ambiente con cada frase que la fémina decía.

—Es una canción faroesa, imbécil —replicó la voz suave de Verónika en un tono bastante duro.

En cuanto Loki entró a la cocina, se encontró con que Verónika no estaba sola. Un par de hombres de bastante altura, uno moreno y otro rubio, vestidos con lo que parecían ser unos uniformes negros similares a los que llevaban sus captores en S.H.I.E.L.D., estaban plantados frente a tres figuras delgadas que parecían ser Verónika y Lum. Por un momento sintió un escalofrío bajar por toda su espalda ante la idea de que Fury y Los Vengadores lo hubiesen encontrado de nuevo, hasta que vio a Verónika y a Lum cruzadas de brazos, y a Kyla haciendo ademanes nerviosos con las manos. Intuyó, por la forma en que miraban a los dos hombres, que no sentían aprecio ni nada cercano hacia esos dos.

—¿Dónde estará el blanco? —inquirió Lum, manteniendo un tono de voz muy neutro, a pesar de que seguía sin cambiar su expresión facial. Loki vio como uno de los dos hombres hacía ademanes con los hombros, como si estuviese riéndose entre dientes.

—Cerca de Angle Park, frente al callejón número seis. Tiene un Lamborguini Murciélago color negro —respondió el hombre de cabello rubio.

—¿Qué hace un tipo con un Lamborguini Murciélago en Los Ángeles, y cerca de Angle Park? —preguntó Kyla ladeando la cabeza con una mirada claramente interrogante. El hombre moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando terminen el encargo verán por qué el tipo tiene un auto carísimo en plena ciudad de Los Ángeles —replicó.

Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta, encarando a Loki. El moreno esbozó una mirada de sorpresa, seguida de una amplia sonrisa, como si se hubiese encontrado con un viejo conocido. El dios se removió, incómodo, pero sin cambiar su apostura intimidante. El rubio, por otro lado, lo ignoró completamente. Lo rodearon y caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, justo antes de que se fueran, el rubio se giró y le sonrió maliciosamente a los cuatro.

—Para la próxima, querida Verónika, no se te olvide comentarnos de que tienes un primo recién llegado a la ciudad hospedándose en tu casa —y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió junto a su compañero.

El ceño fruncido de Loki se desvaneció cuando escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas. Se giró y observó que Kyla se había dejado caer sobre una de las sillas y que contemplaba un punto fijo en la pared, con la vista perdida en la nada, y una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con agonía. Por otro lado, Lum se había girado hacia la ventana de la cocina y se había apoyado sobre ambas manos sobre una de las encimeras, por lo que Loki no podía saber qué expresaba su rostro. Y, por último, Verónika se mantenía apoyada en una de las paredes con expresión pensativa y la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Las tres parecían estar en shock, como si les hubiesen dado una muy mala noticia; cosa que despertó la curiosidad de Loki.

—Lum, yo no me creo capaz de hacer esto. Son palabras mayores —balbució Kyla, bajando la cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Loki escuchó un chasquido y un bufido de parte de la muchacha que aún se mantenía cerca de la ventana.

—¿A quién le importa si son palabras mayores, Kyla? ¿No escuchaste? Nos darán mucho dinero. ¡Un millón de dólares, Kyla! ¿A quién le importa si nos piden que asesinemos al mismísimo Jesucristo? —Lum se giró y se acercó a Verónika, encarándola con una mirada penetrante y dura—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Verónika?

La aludida siguió sin mirarla, pero suspiró y cerró los ojos. Loki observaba la escena con una expresión neutral en su rostro. Parecía que ninguna de las tres se había percatado de que él estaba allí, observándolas y escrutándolas con la mirada.

—Es mucho dinero. Bien podríamos usarlo para irnos de aquí.

—Un momento, ¿de dónde sacaste eso de _irnos_? ¡Angle es nuestro hogar! —replicó Kyla con ojos desorbitados, mirándolas a ambas completamente sorprendida.

—Kyla, no sé tú. Pero yo simplemente estoy cansada de vivir en un agujero —musitó Verónika sin abrir los ojos, manteniendo una expresión de calma en su rostro—. Comprendo que te guste tu vida como es. Pero, si ganamos ese dinero, quiero usarlo para salir de aquí. Ya sabes, viajar, ir a Suecia otra vez y-

Loki abrió los ojos, sorprendido al escuchar a Verónika mencionar aquel país. El sueño que había tenido recientemente volvió a su mente de forma instantánea, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir de forma errática e irritante. ¿De verdad sería ella?

—Tú decides, Verónika. Pero apuesto a que Erika sí querrá hacerlo —replicó la morena, interrumpiéndola y mirándola con una expresión sombría—. Y si no mal recuerdo, tú tienes un deber respecto a Erika.

—Ya Erika está grandecita, sabrá qué hacer. Además, yo soy su hermana menor, no tengo deber alguno de seguir cuidándola —replicó la otra con voz neutral. Lum frunció el ceño y se alejó de Verónika, caminando hacia la puerta, rodeando e ignorando olímpicamente a Loki, siendo seguida por Kyla que se había levantado rápidamente al ver que se iba.

Antes de salir, Lum se giró hacia la cocina y suspiró de irritación.

—La familia es lo primero, Verónika —dijo, elevando una octava la voz. Volvió a girarse y salió de la casa, acompañada de una muy temerosa Kyla.

Loki no había apartado su vista de la muchacha que seguía recostada de la pared en completo silencio. No sabía qué hacer con lo que había presenciado. Si ignorarlo, concentrándose en sus planes de pensar en alguna forma de recuperar sus poderes y regresar a Asgard, o preguntarle qué había ocurrido, inmiscuyéndose más con esas humanas. Todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza la forma en la que el tipo moreno lo había mirado, casi como si lo conociera —aun cuando él no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era—, por lo que se sentía bastante intranquilo.

Sin embargo, para su suerte, la chica rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el ambiente.

—Dije que tú eras un primo que estaba de vacaciones. Espero no te moleste —musitó la chica, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando repetidas veces, como intentando volver a la realidad. Loki se percató de que sus ojos estaban brillantes, como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de llorar. A pesar de que su voz no sonaba quebrada ni nada por el estilo, su mirada lucía derrotada y hundida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó simplemente el dios, sin moverse un ápice de donde estaba. Verónika se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la nevera.

—Así no harían más preguntas. Los tipos saben que mis hermanas y yo somos extranjeras, por lo que no hacen más preguntas si las tres decimos exactamente lo mismo —replicó Verónika sacando una jarra con jugo de naranja de la nevera. Luego se acercó al horno y dejó caer la tapa, abriéndolo. Sacó dos sendos platos con varios huevos con hebras de tocino ahumado y deslizó uno hasta un extremo de la mesa, haciéndole señas a Loki para que se sentara.

El dios la miró con un tenue recelo en los ojos, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Recordó su mención de aquel país europeo y decidió suavizar un poco su actitud, con la intención de sonsacarle algo de información. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en uno de los extremos con movimientos elegantes.

—No te he preguntado de dónde vienes, ahora que lo recuerdo —musitó Verónika mientras se sentaba en la mesa del lado opuesto a donde estaba Loki sentado. El dios le echó una mirada de desconcierto a su comida, cosa que la chica perfectamente notó—. Lamento el desayuno tan pobre. Había hecho omelette de queso con papas asadas, pero los malditos policías llegaron justo cuando los terminaba y me los quitaron.

—¿Te dejaste quitar la comida? —inquirió Loki mirándola con desagrado. Verónika se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer sin musitar una palabra.

Un silencio idéntico al anterior, se hizo presente en el ambiente. Loki notaba bien cómo la actitud de la midgardiana había cambiado notablemente en comparación a la que había tenido el día anterior. Verónika comía con la cabeza baja, evitando mirarlo. Parpadeaba con lentitud y masticaba con una parsimonia casi inverosímil. Loki no solía exasperarse por nimiedades, pero eso de alguna forma le hizo perder la paciencia.

—Hace rato mencionaste que querías ir a Suecia —musitó Loki después de masticar un trozo grande de tocino. Realmente extrañaba las cocinas de Asgard y los abundantes desayunos que solían prepararse allí. Verónika alzó la cabeza y lo miró interrogante.

—Sí. Nací allí. ¿Qué ocurre con eso?

—Ah —replicó el dios, algo decepcionado. Esperaba escuchar algo diferente.

Los ojos de Verónika vagaron del desayuno a Loki. El dios notó que lucía contrariada. Sacudió la cabeza, negando. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, más aun sabiendo que aquella humana no era la misma de aquel hospital.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte —dijo Verónika, haciendo ademanes tímidos con los labios. Parecía que no estaba muy segura de lo que quería decirle o preguntarle—. Sé que esto debí haberlo hecho cuando despertaste en casa de Kyla, pero con todo lo que pasó lo olvidé por completo. ¿Cómo te llamas en verdad? ¿Y de dónde vienes?

—Dijiste que era una pregunta, no dos —replicó Loki monótonamente. Verónika frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero-

—Es una pregunta o la otra. Tú decides cuál quieres que responda.

La muchacha meditó por una breve fracción de segundos, mordiéndose el interior de los labios. Luego, cuando al fin pareció decidirse por lo que diría, ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con apagada curiosidad.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó. Loki arqueó una ceja. Se esperaba algo mejor, pero nuevamente se había equivocado. Se levantó y arrojó el plato junto a los cubiertos adentro del fregadero.

—No es de tu incumbencia, humana —replicó, caminando hacia la sala con la intención de regresar a su habitación. Una mueca de sorpresa se abrió paso entre las facciones de Verónika, confiriéndole un nuevo aspecto levemente diferente a su anterior y derrotada apariencia. La muchacha se levantó y se plantó frente a él, olvidándose de que había dejado el plato con la mitad de su desayuno encima de la mesa.

—Un momento. ¡Dijiste que responderías mi pregunta! —exclamó la muchacha extendiendo ambos brazos, bloqueando la salida de la cocina. Loki arqueó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente, apartándola con un ademán brusco.

—Dije que respondería una pregunta. No _cómo _la respondería —replicó simplemente, acercándose a las escaleras y subiéndolas con ademanes elegantes, con una expresión de superioridad grabada a fuego en sus finas facciones.

—Cretino —murmuró Verónika para sí, contemplando las escaleras, atónita.

Consideró el subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Loki y cruzarle la cara con una bofetada, pero fue interrumpida por un silbido ahogado que salía de su pantalón. Bajó la cabeza y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, rogando porque no fuese una emergencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar. Recordé que no había hablado con tu nuevo inquilino, y tenía unas preguntas que hacerle. Ya sabes, nada más para corroborar que no metiste un lunático en tu casa —inquirió la muchacha de menuda figura quitándose la pesada gabardina gris que envolvía su cuerpo y arrojándola en el sofá. Verónika la observó con los ojos llenos de perplejidad.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado, Yulia. Sí, es un tipo rarísimo. Pero ya sabes cómo es Erika. Además, de verdad que le debo una al susodicho por haberlo atropellado. No sé si al menos está bie-

—Precisamente por eso necesito hacerle unas preguntas —insistió la menor dejando su bolso en la mesa y girándose hacia Verónika con los brazos cruzados. Su hermana la contemplaba, visiblemente intrigada por su repentina aparición. Yulia se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. No te preocupes. Ve con Kyla y Lum a hacer ese encargo del que me mencionaste.

—Eso lo haremos en la noche. Pero debemos ir a vigilar al tipo y-

—¡Con más razón, Verónika! —exclamó Yulia apartándose de ella y caminando con rapidez hacia las escaleras. Se giró con un movimiento elegante y le sopló un beso a su hermana—. No te preocupes, _moun amour_. Ve tranquila.

Verónika rió suavemente y se subió la capucha del anorak, desapareciendo tras la grisácea puerta de su casa.

Yulia suspiró. Contó mentalmente los números del uno al veinte, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que iba a hacer. Intentó que su frecuencia cardíaca no se acelerase, porque sencillamente no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin tener éxito alguno.

"_Ah, maldita sea."_

-.-

La puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió súbitamente. Contrario a lo que Loki esperaba, no era Verónika que venía a arrastrarlo a alguna de sus alocadas _ocupaciones_. Se sentía extremadamente cómodo, recostado en su cama leyendo un curioso libro que había encontrado escondido en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche —curiosa la lectura y escritura de los midgardianos. ¿Por qué sentirían tanto interés en narrar de forma tan poética las patéticas vidas de unas personas que ni siquiera existían? Ganas de fantasear con integrar emociones a sus vidas. Qué tontería, pensó—. No, no era Verónika. En su lugar, estaba su menuda hermana menor.

—Hola. Sé que no me conoces, y me da igual —inquirió la muchacha entrando a la habitación sin mirarlo. Loki la observó, atónito ante aquella intrusión. Por lo visto aquella muchacha era más insolente que la misma Verónika—. ¿Te importa si coloco algo de música? —dijo Yulia encendiendo el aparato tan extraño al que Verónika había llamado _radio_.

Una curiosa melodía de flauta comenzó a inundar la habitación al mismo tiempo que la voz de una mujer empezaba a cantar al unísono con la música. Loki notó que los hombros de Yulia subían y bajaban con un ademán demasiado exagerado. Parecía que la muchacha dudaba de estar allí. O de lo que iba a hacer, a saber qué sería.

—Sé quién eres —musitó la midgardiana. Loki frunció el ceño, interrogante.

—¿De qué hablas? —replicó él. No había forma en que una humana como aquella, que se veía tan frágil como para ser arrastrada por una de las tormentas que solía crear su herma-_Thor_, se recriminó mentalmente, pudiese haber averiguado la identidad de un dios en tan solo un día.

¿O sí?

—No soy estúpida. Tú fuiste el que causó ese caos en Manhattan. Tu cara es inconfundible. Y con el nombre rematas el asunto —dijo Yulia girándose rápidamente, quedando frente a Loki.

—No sé de qué me hablas, humana —replicó cortante Loki. De acuerdo, quería regresar a Asgard. Pero el que lo hubiesen descubierto tan rápido mandaba todo su plan en gestación al carajo. ¿Cómo demonios haría si…?

—S.H.I.E.L.D., Los Vengadores, Asgard, los Chitauri —comenzó a nombrar Yulia de forma atropellada, casi escupiendo las palabras. Su aniñado rostro lucía sonrojado por el hecho de tener que levantar la voz. Parecía que aquella niña no solía hablar de esa manera (o sencillamente no solía hablar)—. ¿Te suena algo de eso?

Loki abrió la boca, sin saber exactamente cómo proseguir. ¿Qué haría? ¿Decir la verdad —arrojando al garete su _esencia _de sublime mentiroso—? ¿Fingir demencia y negarlo todo? ¿U optaría por quedarse callado, y así delatarse de todos modos? Prefirió ir por la primera opción. Quizás, con las palabras adecuadas, podría lograr que aquella chica lo ayudase —arrugó levemente el rostro ante la perspectiva de seguir siendo ayudado por un humano—.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Tenía entendido que nadie más se enteraría de eso y-

—No soy estúpida —lo interrumpió Yulia cruzándose de brazos—. Leo el periódico, reviso internet.

—Creí que esa cosa llamada _"Base de datos"_ de S.H.I.E.L.D. era algo con muy buena protección —replicó Loki en tono neutral. Ya no le encontraba sentido a mentir, por lo que prefería seguirle la corriente a la menor. Sabía perfectamente la autoridad que parecía tener Erika sobre Verónika, y que esta no podría echarlo tan fácilmente de su hogar.

—Toda seguridad es fácil de burlar. Tengo mucho tiempo libre en realidad —replicó Yulia arqueando una ceja. Loki la imitó, recostado desde su posición en la cama. Casi se había olvidado por completo del libro que había hallado en el cajón de la mesita de noche (_"Los Alegres Desahuciados"_ se llamaba), Y, bueno, pese a la forma de expresarse de los personajes —cosa que casi hizo a Loki gemir del asco—, no estaba mal la narración.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Decirle a Verónika? No te creería —musitó Loki volviendo a sujetar el libro entre sus dedos con un ademán elegante. Yulia lo observó, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza con desconcierto.

—No, ¿por qué haría eso? —Loki alzó la cabeza y la miró con expresión interrogante. Yulia relajó sus brazos y suspiró—. Solo quiero respuestas.

Loki volvió a dejar el libro de lado y se sentó en la cama, entrecerrando sus ojos con recelo. No confiaba en aquella muchacha —en ninguna de aquellas midgardianas en realidad—, pero si aquella chica sabía quién era, tal vez pudiese convencerla —y por convencer quería decir _manipular_— de que lo llevase a aquel lugar donde Heimdall había abierto el Bifröst la última vez (¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, _Puente Antiguo_). De alguna forma regresaría. No le importaba cómo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Sé que vienes de Asgard y bla, bla, bla; pero quiero saber qué haces aquí.

—Fui desterrado.

—¿De Asgard, no?

—Sí.

Yulia suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Unos suaves coros inundaron la atmósfera, confiriéndole un curioso carácter alegre a la conversación.

—De acuerdo, fuiste desterrado. ¿Tienes alguna forma de volver? Es decir, ¿tienes los mismos pode-?

—¿Cómo se llama el sitio donde estamos, humana? —la interrumpió Loki bruscamente. Yulia frunció el ceño, irritada.

—Angle Street, Los Ángeles.

—¿Estamos muy lejos de un sitio llamado _Puente Antiguo_?

—¿El de Nuevo México? Más o menos. Tardaríamos unas horas en llegar —inquirió Yulia mordiendo suavemente la uña de su dedo pulgar. Lucía pensativa—. ¿No fue allí donde cayó tu hermano, Thor?

Loki se estremeció de enojo al escuchar ese nombre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de la midgardiana. Yulia alzó las manos en señal de paz y suavizó su expresión.

—De acuerdo, odias el tema.

—¿Saben los de S.H.I.E.L.D. que estoy aquí? ¿Fury lo sabe? —musitó Loki con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Yulia negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—En su base de datos no aparece nada, por lo que deduzco que no lo sabe.

Loki suspiró y se recostó por completo de la cama. Se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Por lo menos alguien sabía quién era, ahora era cuestión de que lo ayudase. Maldijo internamente el tener que convivir con midgardianos y tener que depender de ellos (por _enésima_ vez en el día).

—Debes llevarme a _Puente Antiguo_ —inquirió Loki. Yulia rió entrecortadamente.

—Ni lo sueñes. No puedo llevarte —Loki se levantó súbitamente y la miró, lleno de cólera. La muchacha se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. Al menos no ahora, Loki.

—¿Por qué no? Exijo que me lleves a _Puente Antiguo_, humana —musitó Loki apretando los dientes. Yulia parpadeó con tranquilidad, percatándose de que, si el dios le estaba pidiendo eso, era porque carecía de sus poderes como para ir por sus propios medios. Pese a todo, no pudo evitar compadecerse un poco por él.

—Porque no puedo sacarte así nada más. Despertaría sospechas. Y no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría Erika si supiese que la única razón actual por la que mantiene a Verónika amarrada a este sitio se ha ido.

Loki estrechó los ojos con desconfianza. Yulia suspiró y se recostó de la pared, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Parpadeó suavemente y miró al dios con evidente súplica reflejada en sus ojos. El dios gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, irritado.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió la muchacha. Loki suspiró de fastidio.

—Te estoy preguntando qué quieres. He de suponer que no me vas a ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio —dijo Loki apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, roto por el audible suspiro de la chica. Parecía estar debatiendo consigo misma.

—Sacar a Verónika de aquí. Eso es lo que quiero —musitó la chica. Loki la miró con curiosidad—. Quiero que regrese a Suecia, o se vaya a donde sea. Quiero apartarla de Erika. Verónika no merece pudrirse aquí el resto de su vida.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? Ella luce bastante dócil con su estilo de vida e incapaz de contradecir a Erika. ¿Cómo sabes que no le gusta vivir aquí?

Yulia se mordió los labios. De nuevo lucía contrariada.

—No necesito contarte eso. Ya sabes qué quiero y viceversa, y eso es lo que importa.

Era un buen punto, pensó Loki. Hizo un ademán con el cuello estirándolo suavemente y descruzó sus brazos, relajando su cuerpo. Yulia sonrió complacida ante el hecho de que el dios no insistiese más.

—Intenta mantenerte al margen de todo lo que hagan Verónika y las demás. La idea es que tampoco termines en prisión. Y creo que ya te diste cuenta de qué hacen mis hermanas para vivir —dijo Yulia frotándose las manos para amainar el frío.

—De acuerdo. Pero, debes prometerme que vas a llevarme a _Puente Antiguo_.

—Prometo llevarte a Puente Antiguo, solo si me ayudas a sacar a Verónika de aquí.

—¿Cómo esperas que haga eso? —exclamó Loki. Yulia suspiró y se mordió los labios nuevamente.

—Fácil: Haz que se distancie de Erika. Cuando surjan _encargos _—e hizo un énfasis en esa palabra, cosa que no le pareció bueno a Loki—, ve tú con ella y no permitas que termine metida en líos con Erika o con Amy. Especialmente con Aisha.

—¿Quiénes son Amy y Aisha?

—Lum. Aisha es su verdadero nombre, pero prefiere que la llamen Lum. Al igual que Amy es Kyla. Todas ellas tienen apodos —puntualizó Yulia.

—¿Por qué debo evitar que se meta en problemas especialmente con ella?

—No confío en esa mujer —replicó Yulia frunciendo el ceño—. Tengo la impresión de que es una hipócrita que lo único que hace es usar a mis hermanas para ganar dinero.

Los ojos de Loki vagaron por la habitación. Recordó la conversación entre Kyla, Lum y Verónika; y comenzó a entender un poco más qué era lo que transcurría en aquel lugar apartado. Realmente era increíble lo que aquella raza era capaz de hacer por su satisfacción personal. ¿Y lo llamaban a él un ser malvado? El colmo.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Tenemos un trato entonces? —inquirió Yulia ajustándose su bufanda, sonriendo de satisfacción. Loki asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

La muchacha se giró hacia el radio y lo apagó con un suave movimiento de sus dedos. Volvió a mirar a Loki e hizo un ademán con la mano, despidiéndose silenciosamente y perdiéndose de vista tras el arco de la puerta.

Loki no pudo evitar suspirar. De acuerdo, ya tenía quién lo llevara a _Puente Antiguo_, pero, ¿cómo haría para devolver el _favor_? Es decir, parte de él se sentía obligada a, al menos, hacer algo por ella (aunque el resto de su ser tomaba con repulsión aquella idea. Él, ¿haciéndole un favor a un mortal?). Sin embargo, quizás si lograba ayudar a esa muchacha a sacar a su hermana de aquel agujero olvidado de las manos de los dioses, ella lo ayudaría a encontrar a aquella chica en el hospital de Estocolmo. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de cansancio.

Qué complicado se había vuelto todo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, acá tienen. Bastante largo, supongo. Estoy pasando por una especie de crisis emocional, por lo que esto me ayuda como no tienen idea.

No sé qué más decir, excepto de que parte del próximo capítulo (y segunda parte de este) está escrito. Por lo que la otra semana, cuando vuelva a tener algo de tiempo, puede que lo suba.

El libro que Loki menciona es uno de mis libros favoritos. Le tengo un cariño inmenso a ese libro y no pude evitar citarlo, dado que sus personajes me enamoraron a mil. Caso clásico de enamoramiento por personajes ficticios.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	6. Confianza

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **En éstos momentos debería estar terminando todo lo que tengo pendiente para la universidad. Pero, heme aquí. ¡Yupi! =_=

No tengo gran cosa que decir. Excepto que éste es uno de los capítulos más rápidos que he escrito. ¿Por qué? Porque todo ocurre a un ritmo muy vertiginoso. Lamento eso, pero no hallé forma de alargarlo (por decirlo así) más.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **Ésta vez hubo una notable mayoría de canciones del soundtrack de una de mis películas favoritas: La Chica del Dragón Tatuado. Si no la han visto, véanla. Es una maravilla (y Rooney Mara es G-E-N-I-A-L):

_Compton's Most Wanted – Hook Took Me Under:_ _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v =- 3pFW4Sc_4A_

_Gossling – Hazard: : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = nmGfV7r8lzM_

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – The Splinter: : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = oY0_xviyJZs_

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – Pinned and Mounted: : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = hXjEk8YCL_o_

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – Great Bird of Prey: : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = ZFb6KZn08e8_

_My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult – After the Flesh: : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = k204KtjZRs8_

_Linkin Park – Powerless: : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = g - TQB1dd8uY_

**Summary:** _¿Valía tanto la pena todo por un simple maletín? Pregúntaselo a Lum. Verás cómo te dice que sí._

* * *

_"__Estoy bajo el agua y los latidos de mi corazón producen círculos en la superficie__.__ (Milan Kundera)"_

* * *

**VI**

**Confianza (O de la odisea del maletín barato – Parte II)**

Pasar la mañana entera y parte de la tarde observando la entrada de un edificio no era lo que Verónika habría denominado _"día productivo"_, no. De hecho seguía pensando que aquel encargo era jodidamente arriesgado. Es decir, ¿en serio tenían que hacer aquello? ¿Qué demonios podría tener un ejecutivo de una multimillonaria empresa que fabricaba helados con un par de policías corruptos?

Sus ojos vagaron hasta la cima del edificio, donde una figura de un cono de helado daba vueltas rítmicamente en las manos de una figura mecánica de un niño con una sonrisa bastante tétrica y falsa. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ignorar el olor dulzón que se filtraba por sus fosas nasales, proveniente del cilindro humeante entre los dedos de Kyla.

—¿Qué demonios estás fumando? —inquirió Verónika. Kyla ladeó su cabeza, mirándola con una expresión socarrona.

—Marihuana, ¿quieres?

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —exclamó la morena. Le arrebató de un tirón el cilindro de papel de las manos de Kyla y lo arrojó al suelo, pisoteándolo con ganas ante la mueca atónita de su compañera.

—¡Oye, ¿qué coño hiciste?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó eso?!

—¡Cállate! ¡Encima de que fumas droga mientras vigilamos un edificio, haces ruido! ¿Qué haremos si nos pillan, eh chica lista? —susurró Verónika en tono acusador. Kyla frunció el ceño junto con sus labios, haciendo una mueca de infantil irritación.

Un suave pitido se abrió paso entre el silencio momentáneo que se había formado entre ambas. Verónika bajó la cabeza hacia su abdomen, mirando con fijeza el bolsillo de su anorak. Deslizó su mano dentro de él y sacó su teléfono. La pantalla brillaba anunciando que había llegado un mensaje.

—¿Quién es? —interrogó Kyla. Verónika comenzó a leer el mensaje y cerró el teléfono con rapidez.

—Lum. Dice que ya pasó nuestro tiempo y que les toca a ella y a Erika vigilar —replicó Verónika moviéndose con sigilo entre los arbustos en dirección al callejón donde habían ocultado su automóvil. Kyla la siguió presurosa, con una expresión de desconcierto grabada a fuego en su rostro.

—Verónika, yo sigo preguntándome algo. ¿Por qué coño tenemos que asesinar a un empresario? Es decir, solo trabaja en una boba fábrica de helados. ¿Por qué los policías tendrán algo contra él?

—Yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo —respondió la morena.

En cuanto ambas llegaron al último arbusto se levantaron con rapidez, observando en todas direcciones en busca de alguien que las hubiese visto. Para su suerte, estaban solas en el oscuro callejón que separaba Angle Park del edificio donde trabajaba el hombre al que les habían mandado a asesinar.

Había algo que no cuadraba en la mente de Verónika. ¿Por qué pagarían tanto por asesinar a un empresario de una fábrica de helados? En cuanto llegaron a su auto, la morena giró la llave con rapidez y pisó el acelerador a fondo, esperando que su cabeza se despejara un poco camino a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Es que no tiene ningún sentido.

Un bufido acompañado de un sonoro resoplido resonó en la sala. El sonido del cristal chocando contra la madera alarmó a Loki, quien seguía entretenido con el libro que había comenzado a leer horas antes cuando Yulia había hablado con él. Sintió el suave y rápido temblor en su abdomen —producto de las horas que llevaba esperando para comer— y casi agradeció que Verónika hubiese regresado por fin. Apartó el libro y salió de la habitación, caminando con lentitud por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras con parsimonia.

Verónika fumaba un cigarrillo estirada a todo lo largo del sofá, mientras que Kyla comía —o prácticamente devoraba— una hamburguesa con apetito voraz, sentada en la orilla de una de las poltronas e inclinada por completo sobre la mesa. En cuanto ambas se percataron de la presencia de Loki, sus expresiones cambiaron por completo.

—Trajimos hamburguesas. Eso es lo que hay para comer. Tenemos una hora y media, con suerte dos horas, hasta que Erika y Lum nos llamen —musitó Verónika aupándose para sentarse. Loki la miró fijamente, casi sin parpadear, recordando el trato que había hecho con su hermana. Kyla los miró a ambos con perplejidad, pero sin dejar de comer.

—¿No vas a comer? —inquirió Kyla. Loki la miró inexpresivo y caminó hasta la otra poltrona, dejándose caer en ella con movimientos elegantes. Sus manos viajaron hasta la mesa, agarrando la hamburguesa envuelta en papel. La muchacha dejó escapar un bufido de decepción—. Buh, pensé que no te la comerías.

—Kyla, tú tienes la tuya. Confórmate —inquirió Verónika en tono de reproche.

Kyla se encogió de hombros y sacudió su cabeza, desordenando su cabello y haciéndolo caer tras sus hombros. La morena suspiró y volvió a acostarse en el sofá.

—De acuerdo —continuó—. Como te llames-

—¿Vas a continuar llamándome de esa manera, humana? —replicó Loki frunciendo el ceño. Verónika movió su cuello hacia atrás para poder mirarlo. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

—Hasta que me canse —dijo riendo suavemente—. Además, tú me llamas _"humana"_ en lugar de llamarme por mi nombre, así que estamos a mano —replicó. Movió su cuello de nuevo, volviendo a su posición original, mientras llevaba el cigarrillo humeante de nuevo a sus labios—. Como decía: Tenemos casi dos horas hasta que Lum nos llame. _"Como te llames"_, tú vienes con nosotras.

Loki la miró, alarmado. _"Mantente al margen"_, había dicho Yulia. Pero exactamente, ¿cómo iba a mantenerse al margen si, prácticamente, aquellas muchachas tenían una inusual afición a meterse en problemas?

—¿Por qué debo ir con ustedes, patéticas huma-?

—Porque sería bueno tener un respaldo. Eres bueno, y eso no se puede desperdiciar —replicó Verónika, interrumpiéndolo. Loki entreabrió los labios sin decir nada, sorprendido. Extrañamente se sentía halagado por lo que ella había dicho. Se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo su hamburguesa con plena calma.

—Yo me preocupo es por los vehículos. Está claro que no podemos hacer esto con alguno de nuestros autos, a menos que queramos perderlos hasta nuevo aviso —musitó Kyla alzando sus rodillas y apretándose contra la poltrona. Verónika le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y suspiró.

—Lum dijo que eso estaba arreglado. Solo nos queda confiar en ella —dijo Verónika sonriendo ampliamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Contrario a lo que Verónika y Kyla habían dicho, Lum no las llamó al cabo de dos horas. Las horas marcadas en el reloj de la sala habían pasado con una lentitud casi insoportable. Loki había pasado el resto de la tarde terminando de leer el libro que había encontrado en la habitación de Verónika (al final descubrió que no era un libro tan malo. Al menos aquella midgardiana no parecía tener tan pésimos gustos literarios), y al cabo de cinco horas —el reloj marcando perfectamente las diez de la noche—, el teléfono de Verónika había comenzado a sonar, moviéndose con una melodía pegajosa acompañada del sonido del vibrador encima de la mesa de madera. Verónika había zarandeado a Kyla, quien dormitaba plácidamente encogida encima de la poltrona frente al sofá —Loki seguía preguntándose cómo esa mujer parecía tener un don increíble para dormirse a voluntad en cualquier sitio notablemente incómodo—. El mensaje de Lum era confuso, porque le ordenaba a Kyla, por medio del celular de Verónika, que llegase hasta el edificio ella sola y que llevase un arma con pocas balas (decía que no necesitaría el resto). Minutos más tarde, otro mensaje arribó la bandeja de entrada del teléfono de Verónika, con una orden concreta y corta de parte de Lum:

_"Quiero que nos esperes a Kyla, a Erika y a mí en Central Park. Llévate a tu inquilino. No salgas detrás de Kyla. Dile que se apresure."_

Kyla se anudó una bufanda al cuello luego de escuchar la orden y desapareció tras la destartalada puerta. Un largo suspiro de cansancio escapó de los labios de Verónika. Por su parte, Loki frunció el ceño y observó cómo la muchacha se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

—He de asumir que no soy el único que piensa que esas órdenes son extrañas e incoherentes —musitó el dios. Su voz sonaba dudosa, y parecía estar meditando cada una de las palabras que decía. Verónika lo miró de reojo a la par que se mordía una de sus uñas.

—¿Extrañas e incoherentes? —claro que a ella le parecían extrañas e incoherentes. Pero jamás lo diría abiertamente—. No conoces a Lum. Es una estupenda líder. Sabe lo que hace.

—Tienes una fe casi ciega en esa mujer —replicó Loki. Las palabras de Yulia retumbaban en sus oídos de una forma casi irritante.

Verónika frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú no la conoces. No lo entenderías jamás.

—Esa humana no parece el tipo de persona dada a pensar en _el bien común_. Si me permites opinar, humana ingenua, pienso que esa mujer es del tipo de persona que sería capaz de mentir sin escrúpulos solo para conseguir recompensas en beneficio personal —murmuró Loki con cierta malicia en su tono de voz. Una pequeña vocecita chilló en su cabeza, recriminándole por hablar sin ninguna moral para hacerlo.

—No te atrevas a mentir —¿mentir? Si hasta había momentos en los que ella pensaba _exactamente _eso. Pero, ¿cómo asegurarlo? Vivía medianamente bien gracias a las ideas de Lum—. Ella ha hecho mucho por nosotras. Es nuestra amiga.

Loki rió entrecortadamente. Quería ver qué pasaría si, por algún motivo, Yulia tenía razón. Parecía ser una chica despierta e inteligente. Pero demasiado apegada a su hermana mayor.

—Como tú digas, humana.

Verónika abrió la boca, dispuesta a acotar algo, pero la suave melodía de su teléfono anunciando otro mensaje la interrumpió en el acto. Sus manos lo abrieron con rapidez y sus ojos recorrieron con prisa la pantalla del aparato, cerrándolo luego de haber leído el mensaje.

—Nuestro turno.

-.-

Central Park es un sitio que muy bien podría pasar por un hueco descubierto, mal emergido de una grisácea colina. No es ni remotamente parecido a su contraparte, el Angle Park (el cual reluce por ser coronado por un pequeño puente que une dos largas calles) y estar cubierto de suave césped bien cuidado. Central Park, de hecho, está rodeado por unos pequeños muros enrejados que le dan la sensación de ser una curiosa prisión. O inclusive un cementerio.

Antiguamente un parque de diversiones, el ahora abandonado Central Park es ampliamente reconocido en todo Compton por ser uno de los terrenos más usados para tiroteos y guerras entre bandas porque la excesiva vegetación sirve de escondite durante las batallas. La gigantesca rueda de la fortuna reluce al fondo del parque, enredada entre un montón de árboles y vegetación muerta y seca.

—Bonito lugar para esperar a tus _amigas _—murmuró Loki mientras sus ojos vagan de un lado a otro. Curiosamente no sintió miedo al ir a Jotünheim hace tanto tiempo atrás, pero siente un extraño escalofrío bajar por todo su estómago con cada paso que da. El camino lleno de tierra y piedras resuena bajo sus botas. Sin embargo, Verónika luce inquietantemente ajena a todo para su gusto.

—A mí tampoco me gusta éste lugar, ¿sabes? Es muy atemorizante —replicó la muchacha distraídamente—. Cuando era niña y venía de viaje a Angle, y por casualidad entraba a éste sitio, solía llorar si perdía de vista a mi madre o a mis hermanas.

Loki desvió la mirada. Por alguna razón recordó sus renuentes pesadillas sobre Jotünheim cuando era un niño. Entendía perfectamente lo que era sentir miedo por lugares así. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar amargamente que él era uno de esos _monstruos _a los que tanto había temido.

Un silencio inquietante se abrió paso en el ambiente. No se escuchaba ni siquiera el sonido de algún escurridizo animal. La luna se había ocultado tras unas gruesas nubes, desproveyendo de luz a todo el parque y dejando todo en penumbras.

Apenas habían transcurrido dos horas, cuando el teléfono de Verónika volvió a sonar con un pitido suave esta vez. Precavida, le había bajado el volumen de la melodía para no atraer compañía indeseada. Sus manos viajan hasta el bolsillo de su anorak con una velocidad increíble, a la par que sus ojos escudriñan la pantalla con ansiedad. Un corto mensaje le pone los pelos de punta a la muchacha, aunque no sabe por qué.

_"Mira el por qué ese tipo era nuestro blanco."_

Unos segundos más tarde, otro mensaje llegó. Al instante seis fotos se desplegaron por la pantalla del aparato. Y Verónika no pudo evitar jadear de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba allí capturado. Al menos en las últimas tres fotos.

—Dios mío. Mira esto —murmura atónita y le da un suave jalón por la manga del suéter a Loki. El dios se inclina hacia el aparato, medianamente maravillado de lo que las máquinas humanas pueden hacer. Y él no puede evitar desconcertarse ante las imágenes que transcurren frente a sus ojos.

Primero son dos fotos. Una que muestra al tipo intercambiar un maletín con el vigilante del edificio. La otra muestra al mismo hombre caminando a lo largo del callejón que está cerca de la fábrica, ésta vez con dos maletines en sus manos. La tercera fotografía muestra al hombre inclinado frente a una camioneta, hablando con un par de encapuchados con muy mal aspecto. La cuarta fotografía muestra al mismo hombre con el maletín abierto (y Verónika jadeó en ese momento. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado Lum captar _aquello?_), cuyo contenido era una inmensa cantidad de paquetes pequeños de dólares. De billetes de _cien dólares_, todos perfectamente amarrados y ordenados adentro del maletín.

La quinta y sexta foto, por otro lado, son de dos maletines con el logotipo del niño comiendo un cono de helado (el mismo que identifica a la fábrica de helados). Ambos maletines están abiertos, y se ven unas formas muy curiosas gracias a lo borrosas que están ambas fotografías. Pero Verónika sabe perfectamente que aquellas formas difusas son los colores de los paquetes que se usan normalmente para envolver cocaína.

—¿Qué es lo trascendental de éstas imágenes, mujer? —inquirió Loki, mirándola con obvia confusión. La muchacha le devolvió la mirada mientras cerraba su teléfono con brusquedad.

—Significa que, tras esa multimillonaria fábrica, hay todo un negocio escondido de tráfico de sustancias ilícitas —replicó la chica con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, el dios sigue sin entender.

—¿Sustancias ilícitas? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es algo complicado de explicar. Tú viste el estado en el que nos encontrábamos Kyla y yo el día en que te llevamos a su casa. Tómalo por ahí.

Oh, ¿y cómo puede Loki olvidar la forma tan miserable en la que ambas habían despertado aquella mañana? Lo deplorables que lucían, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se arqueaban, intentando no convulsionar o vomitar. Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo? No sabe qué, en todos los Nueve Reinos, son aquellas cosas. Pero entendió perfectamente que son dañinas e _ilegales_. Y que el humano de las imágenes no ha hecho especialmente algo bueno respecto a eso.

El mutismo en el que ambos se habían sumido fue interrumpido súbitamente gracias a la llegada de otro mensaje. Los ojos de Verónika, en lugar de viajar hasta el bolsillo de su anorak, comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones en cuanto escuchó un fuerte sonido de unas sirenas policiales abriéndose paso y cortando la quietud de la noche casi como el filo de una navaja.

—¡¿Qué es eso, humana?! —exclamó Loki, quien súbitamente se había acordado de aquel episodio particular con Los Vengadores. Verónika lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró consigo hasta unos matorrales bastante altos donde ambos podían ocultarse perfectamente.

—Son las sirenas de la policía. _Ay dios _—su voz sonó momentáneamente quebrada, cosa que no ayudó a que la repentina paranoia de Loki disminuyera—. Algo debió de salir mal. ¿Por qué los policías estarían tan cerca de Central Park? ¿Y a ésta hora?

Súbitamente, unas luces saliendo de la nada, acompañadas de unos rugidos de unas motocicletas, respondieron su pregunta. Tanto ella como Loki se cubrieron los ojos, enceguecidos por la brillante luz. Cuando ambos apartaron sus manos y enfocaron las figuras que se habían detenido a la mitad del parque, notaron perfectamente que eran Erika, Kyla y Lum, quienes iban conduciendo las ruidosas motocicletas.

—¡Verónika! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Salgan ya! —gritó Lum, girando su cabeza en todas direcciones mientras buscaba con la mirada al dios y a su compañera.

Verónika y Loki se movieron al instante, saliendo de entre los matorrales, para luego acercarse a la motocicleta que Lum conducía. Erika y Kyla los observaban desde la otra motocicleta, con las caras llenas de ansiedad y miedo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Verónika sentándose detrás de Lum y haciéndole señas a Loki para que hiciera lo propio (cosa que al dios le molestó. Se sentía como un completo inútil frente a los vehículos humanos).

—Nos pillaron. Tenemos que deshacernos de las motocicletas y de paso despistar a la policía —replicó Lum, dándole un empujón al pedal en cuanto notó que Loki se había acomodado detrás de Verónika.

Las motocicletas arrancaron automáticamente, moviéndose con rapidez entre los arbustos. Aunque con cada trecho que recorrían, Verónika no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieta. ¿Por qué no los estaban siguiendo? Central Park era un sitio donde las motocicletas podían perfectamente moverse (si no se enredaban entre los matorrales, claro está). Entonces, ¿dónde estaban los policías? Y, ¿de dónde demonios había sacado Lum aquellas motocicletas? No lucían como el corriente que se suelen encontrar en algún basurero comunal. ¡Hasta rápidas eran! Lucían demasiado cuidadas como para haber sido encontradas _por ahí_.

—Lum, no lo entiendo —dijo Verónika aumentando una octava la voz para poder hacerse escuchar por encima de todo el ruido que ocasionaban las motocicletas abriéndose paso entre los arbustos y matorrales—. ¿Qué ocurrió ¿Cómo que las pillaron? A todo esto, ¿de dónde sacaste éstas motocicletas?

—Son bonitas, ¿verdad? Luego te cuento —replicó Lum sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

—Pero, Lum-

—¡Cállate y estate pendiente de si nos están persiguiendo! —exclamó la otra, interrumpiéndola en el acto.

Verónika obedeció y ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada algún perseguidor furtivo o alguna motocicleta de la policía. Afortunadamente, para todo el trecho que llevaban recorriendo con las motocicletas, nadie parecía estar detrás de ellas. Aunque las sirenas de policías seguían retumbando en sus oídos.

Con un suave chasquido, ambas motocicletas llegaron al final del parque, abriéndose paso entre la poco despejada salida y deteniéndose automáticamente. Las luces de las farolas alumbraban tenuemente las calles de los pequeños callejones que conformaban Central. Kyla, emocionada, dejó escapar un grito de júbilo a la par que golpeaba el aire con el puño.

—¡Los perdimos! —exclamó. Lum la calló con un siseo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Cállate Kyla. Aún no podemos celebrar, dado que no estamos en casa —masculló Lum. Verónika la observó, interrogante. Pese a estar fuera del parque, la sensación de intranquilidad se negaba a abandonarla. Tanteó con los pies las gruesas y múltiples cadenas que colgaban de la motocicleta, empujándolas para evitar enredarse con ellas.

—Lum, insisto: ¿De dónde sacaste éstas motocicletas? Es decir, lucen demasiado bien para ser motocicletas robadas de un basurero.

—¿Podrías callarte? —exclamó Lum, girando su cabeza con brusquedad para echarle una mirada asesina.

Un fuerte rugido se abrió paso en el aire, cortando la atmósfera silenciosa y alarmando a Lum y a Verónika. Loki, por otro lado, no dejaba de escuchar a Verónika. Notaba la sospecha en su voz. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de bajarse del vehículo e irse. No le seguía haciendo gracia tener que soportar aquello. Más cuando, por alguna razón, comenzaba a sospechar que aquello no terminaría nada bien.

—¿Tienes el maletín? —murmuró de pronto Kyla. Lum tanteó su anorak, respondiéndole silenciosamente.

—¿Qué nos falta entonces? —musitó Erika sin apartar la mirada del callejón que se extendía frente a ellas.

—Deshacernos de las motocicletas —replicó Lum.

—¿No podemos deshacernos de ellas en Angle Street? —preguntó Verónika de forma dudosa. Lum no le hizo caso y giró el pedal, haciendo arrancar a la motocicleta de nuevo. Segundos después, Erika hizo lo mismo, yendo detrás de la otra motocicleta.

Ambos vehículos comenzaron a deslizarse con rapidez entre el callejón. El rugido de ambos motores inundaban los oídos de Loki (malditos humanos y sus malditas y ruidosas máquinas). No fue sino hasta que escucharon un cañonazo detrás de ella, que Verónika y Kyla se atrevieron a girar sus cabezas para vigilar a unos posibles perseguidores. Y no fue para más.

Diez motocicletas se movían detrás de ellas en una suerte de fila india desordenada. El corazón de Verónika dio un brinco cuando se dio cuenta de que sus perseguidores, claramente pertenecientes a una banda de moteros (los Dodo Crown, los más agresivos de todo Central y Angle), llevaban unas bonitas pistolas ametralladoras. Jamás podrían encarar a los dos moteros armados que iban por cada vehículo detrás de ellas. Kyla se giró y jaló la manga del anorak de Erika, gritando como posesa.

—¡Chicas, moteros a las doce! —exclamó Kyla asustada. Loki giró su cabeza para observar lo que ocurría. Frunció el ceño de desconcierto al ver la forma en la que iban aquellos tipos. Por lo que podía recordar, las pistolas ametralladoras servían para distancias cortas, pero podían utilizar bastantes balas simultáneamente, lo que las convertía en unas armas formidables y unas perfectas malas noticias para el que quisiese escaparse del fuego que despedían.

Lum giró la motocicleta al final del callejón, siendo acompañada por la motocicleta de Erika. En cuanto la primera bala rozó su hombro, su cuerpo se tensó, obligándola a girar con más rapidez el pedal del vehículo para imprimirle más velocidad a la huida. Sintió el movimiento detrás, adivinando que eran Verónika y Kyla quienes habían comenzado a disparar a la par que sus perseguidores. Escuchó unos gritos y una maldición claramente proveniente de los labios de Erika.

A medida que los vehículos recorrían las calles, Lum podía notar cómo las opciones de escondite provisional se le iban acabando. Mientras tuviesen a aquellos tipos detrás, jamás podrían revisar los maletines en paz. Una fugaz idea se deslizó entre los recovecos de su mente, iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa.

—¡Tengo una idea! —bramó al aire. Podía sentir las miradas de sus acompañantes clavadas en sus espaldas—. ¡Deshagámonos de éstas motocicletas en el muelle!

—¡Genial! ¿No son algo pesadas para empujarlas al agua? —exclamó Verónika, claramente emocionada. Lum sonrió ante la sombría idea que había cruzado su cabeza. Hizo un giro rápido en uno de los cruces que llevaban a la playa de Venice Beach, adivinando que la motocicleta se había movido lo suficiente para poder continuar con su plan. Si fallaba, estaba jodida.

—¡Manejaremos hasta el muelle y saltaremos! —gritó sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

Verónika palideció. Erika la miró de reojo.

—Un momento, ¿qué? —interrogó Verónika, sonando asustada. Aquello le causó una extraña curiosidad al dios que iba sentado detrás de ella—. No, no podemos hacer eso.

—Claro que lo haremos. Es la manera más fácil. Y el agua borrará las huellas.

Verónika había comenzado a creer que era una completa broma, hasta el momento en el que la luz cegó sus ojos y no supo hacia dónde las había llevado Lum.

-.-

Las farolas de la calle que se encontraba unos metros más allá de la playa, refulgían con una intensidad casi bestial. El camino lucía desierto y el frío estaba comenzando a calar los huesos de Verónika, trayéndole unos recuerdos de su huida del hospital que ya creía haber olvidado. El olor salado de la playa se filtró por su nariz. Por un momento sintió como si el tiempo transcurriese en cámara lenta. Escuchaba los gritos a sus espaldas, las sirenas de policía y los rugidos de las motocicletas contra las pesadas tablas del elevado muelle. Sus ojos se entreabrieron para ver a Lum dándole instrucciones a todos de cómo debían abandonar la motocicleta, cómo debían moverse para lograr apearse y alejarse por completo del vehículo.

Sí, logró escuchar a Lum gritando _"¡Ahora!"_. Sintió el suave empujón que provocó el abandono de Loki y de Lum del vehículo. Escuchó el sonido que causó el que los cuatro cayeran y rodaran por la madera hasta el agua. Cuando al fin reaccionó y fue capaz de discernir por completo la situación en la que estaba, intentó hacer lo mismo que Lum y el resto.

Sin embargo, en cuanto intentó apearse de la motocicleta, un fuerte agarre en uno de sus pies la hizo detenerse y mirar hacia abajo. Jadeó de espanto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-.-

Loki no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo debajo del agua, hundido bajo el muelle. En cuanto él y Lum cayeron al agua, supo que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué habían caído ellos dos nada más? ¿Dónde había quedado la otra muchacha? ¿Habría calculado mal y habría caído encima del muelle y no en el agua?

Fue cuando emergió a la superficie, tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y movió su cabeza para terminar de reaccionar, que sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Verónika sencillamente seguía en la motocicleta. _No_ había podidosaltar.

-.-

Su corazón se batía frenético en su pecho, bombeando miedo en lugar de sangre. No sabía cómo ni en qué momento había pasado. Sintió una punzada de desesperación recorrer sus venas como una especie de hielo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Movió su pie con desespero, notando cómo la motocicleta comenzaba a perder estabilidad, intentando sacarlo de entre tantas cadenas que colgaban cerca de las ruedas. Alzó la cabeza, mirando hacia el frente, y no pudo evitar jadear de horror al ver que cada vez más se acercaba al final del muelle. Escuchaba los gritos detrás de ella, los bruscos frenazos que daban los motociclistas que habían estado persiguiéndolos durante tanto tiempo. No pudo evitar el soltar un chillido de espanto al ver que, finalmente, el muelle se había acabado y que ella había comenzado a caer, enganchada con firmeza a la motocicleta. Respiró hondo y se preparó para lo que ella perfectamente sabía que ocurriría.

Cayó al agua con el sonido del chapoteo retumbando en sus oídos. La motocicleta hacía suficiente peso para arrastrarla con ella. Verónika se removió, llena del más puro terror, moviendo sus piernas con la intención de conseguir soltarse. Intención que se vio trucada al sentir un chasquido en la parte baja de su pierna derecha, justo en el tobillo. Un corrientazo de dolor la recorrió por completo, haciéndole soltar todo el aire que había inspirado. Sintió dolorosamente cómo el agua se abría paso entre su garganta, sin que ella pudiese hacer algo por evitarlo. Sentía igualmente la motocicleta jalarla cada vez más, arrastrándola consigo, con aquellas malditas cadenas enredadas en torno a su torcido tobillo y sus manos resbalando por las cadenas, sin lograr apartarlas de ella. Sabía que no era mucha profundidad, pero considerando el hecho de que no sabía nadar y le tenía pavor al agua, sabía que nada bueno pasaría. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a descender con ella. Se sentía cada vez más mareada y aturdida. Maldecía internamente el ser tan inútil en el agua, maldecía el no saber nadar, maldecía a sus compañeras por haberla abandonado. Y maldecía a su suerte y a lo que le había tocado vivir.

En el momento en el que su cuello se relajó y su consciencia se esfumó, creyó estar de vuelta en casa. No su casa en Angle Street, sino su antigua casa en Manhattan, con su tutora y su esposo. Justo antes del _accidente _en el internado. Sintió el frío aletargar cada fibra de su ser, adormecer cada parte de sí misma. Su cabeza se movió hacia arriba y sus ojos se cerraron. El cuerpo de Verónika se aflojó, dejando que el agua inundase su organismo y la motocicleta la terminase de arrastrar al fondo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Sí, yo les había dicho que eran dos partes nada más. ¡Lo siento! Pero no pude. Éste capítulo me ocupó más páginas de las que yo esperaba. Por lo que tiene tercera y última parte. Relax. Sabrán lo que ocurre en el próximo capítulo. :)

Ah… Lo que se hace por dinero, ¿no Lum? (?)

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	7. Salvador

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Ahora estoy —al fin— libre de la universidad! Las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaron hoy con mi fugada de la clase de Inglés (qué ejemplo soy. Por favor, no hagan lo mismo), y bueno, heme aquí actualizando. Debo aprovechar mi poco tiempo libre, ya que estaré sumida entre libros, asignaciones de Dibujo para la universidad y una que otra cosita. Amo las vacaciones, pero odio la Navidad. ¿Soy un Grinch? Sí. Y sin posibilidad de recuperación.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **De nuevo predominó el soundtrack de _La Chica del Dragón Tatuado_:

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – A Thousand Details: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = EK65y-A _ QIA

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – Please Take Your Hand Away: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = acoEXFuPR-g

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – One Particular Moment: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = vYA4DoVU _ 50

_Lana Del Rey – Lolita (Off to the Remix): _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = davTb4sJPPA

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – What If We Could? _(Escuchen ésta especialmente. Los meterá, por decirlo así, mejor en la parte en la que fue inspirada): : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = FlwCO15Gfec

**Summary:** _Era orgulloso, cínico, arrogante y un tipo demasiado egocéntrico para su gusto. Pero, después de aquello, ella jamás volvería a tratarlo de la misma forma._

* * *

_"__Y si al tiempo le da por echar pa' atrás_

_Ahora soy un bebé_

_Mañana vuelvo a nacer_

_Me da igual, yo te vuelvo a encontrar donde tú estás__.__ (Famasloop – Más cerquita)"_

* * *

**VII**

**Salvador (O de la odisea del maletín barato – Parte III)**

Cuando Erika y Kyla emergieron del agua, jadeando ruidosamente, miraron en todas direcciones buscando a Lum y al maletín. La muchacha avanzaba hacia ellas con movimientos rápidos, aferrando el maletín contra su cuerpo con una mano, haciendo, sin embargo, que su nado fuese interrumpido e irregular.

—¿Estamos todas? —preguntó Kyla.

—Sí —replicó Lum tiritando de frío. Erika movió su cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando a su hermana con la mirada. Fijó su vista en Lum y frunció el ceño, entendiendo súbitamente lo que había pasado y mirando con reproche a la morena.

—Un momento, Lum. ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —inquirió la rubia. Lum se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a nadar hacia la orilla con rapidez.

—Se enganchó a la motocicleta. Ya se debe de haber ahogado —contestó monótonamente. Kyla y Erika se miraron entre sí, sorprendidas de su actitud. Una parte de Erika quería sumergirse de nuevo y buscarla. Pero la otra sabía perfectamente que, considerando lo débil que era su hermana en el agua, ya habría pasado rato desde que se había ahogado. Por lo que, con un pesado nudo en su garganta (parte de ella sentía alivio. No sabía si sentirse feliz o culpable), siguió a Lum hacia la orilla.

-.-

No le hacía ninguna gracia. A pesar de que Verónika no pesaba absolutamente nada —de hecho era casi una pluma en sus brazos—, no le había resultado tolerable el estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, intentando que el cuerpo de la muchacha lograra separarse de la motocicleta. Cometido que no le resultó tan fácil, puesto que tuvo que rasgar parte de su pantalón y sacarle los zapatos. Cuando, después de unos cuantos minutos, su pie logró deslizarse afuera de tantas cadenas, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo. Aferró a la chica por la cintura y emprendió el nado hacia la orilla.

Tanto él como ella chorreaban agua a mares. Sus botas crujían al contacto con la arena, y cuando dejó caer el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre el suelo, este hizo lo propio. El corazón casi se le detuvo al ver que la piel de Verónika estaba más helada que la suya y que su rostro lucía un tono azulado que no le gustó para nada. Contuvo el aire y se dejó caer a su lado. Le rasgó el anorak con violencia, dejando ver una camiseta delgada color negro bajo la prenda púrpura, y juntó sus manos, comenzando a hacer presión sobre su pecho, sin obtener apenas algún resultado.

Maldijo. Lo que hacía por tener un lugar bajo el cual refugiarse.

—¡Respira, mortal estúpida! —bramó Loki, haciendo más presión debajo de su pecho. Respiró una amplia bocanada y le sostuvo firmemente la nariz, juntando sus labios con los suyos e insuflándole aire. Sintió el cuerpo debajo del suyo estremecerse y se vio tentado a soltar un grito de júbilo. Se separó de su rostro y volvió a hacer presión sobre su pecho—. ¡Despierta, midgardiana tonta! ¡Respira!

Los labios de Verónika dejaron escapar un suave chorro de agua, al mismo tiempo que ella se incorporaba levemente y se giraba rápidamente en un espasmo hacia el suelo para toser y expulsar el resto del agua. Su cuerpo temblaba no solamente de frío, y sus dientes no dejaban de castañear. Sus sentidos estaban embotados y perdidos. Sabía que seguía viva, pero le dolía horrores el pecho, al punto de hacerle olvidar lo que había ocurrido con su tobillo.

Loki suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, agotado, respirando con violencia. Escuchaba a la mujer a su lado revolverse con violencia, aun escupiendo agua y tiritando de frío. No podía evitar sentirse asombrado de haber visto a su hermana y a sus supuestas amigas desentenderse por completo de ella, como si fuese una especie de animal o algo por el estilo. No se sentía en sus cuatro cabales como para pedir explicaciones, mucho menos por la irritación mezclada con el fugaz miedo que sintió al pensar que probablemente Verónika sí se hubiese ahogado. Su mente volvió a viajar lejos, y se encontró pensando de nuevo en la muchacha del hospital. Ahora que lo pensaba, la Verónika que estaba a su lado y la Verónika a la que había conocido en el hospital no eran tan distintas después de todo.

Su respiración comenzó a aletargarse cada vez más. El aire salino se filtraba por su nariz, adormeciéndolo casi de forma instantánea. Batalló contra la pesadez de sus párpados sin éxito alguno. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Y la oscuridad reinante en la playa no ayudaba en nada. Relajó su cuerpo mientras el sueño se abría paso progresivamente en él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrió sus ojos, las primeras luces del alba se asomaban con timidez en el firmamento. El aire había perdido la frialdad de la noche para dar paso a la calidez mañanera. Bostezó y se desperezó, intentando tomar conciencia del lugar en donde estaba. Parpadeó y divisó el largo puente de madera que se erigía sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar que seguían en el muelle. Aguzó sus oídos y pudo escuchar varias bocinas ruidosas en el aire. Y la suave respiración de alguien a su lado.

Giró su cabeza y se encontró con que Verónika yacía acurrucada junto a él respirando con pesadez y lentitud; buscando, quizás, de forma inconsciente un calor que él no podía brindarle. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para intentar alejarse, por lo que simplemente echó su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Lamento importunarte —murmuró la muchacha.

Loki abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarla, dándose cuenta ésta vez de que ella estaba perfectamente despierta.

—No quise despertarte —continuó con la voz ronca, posiblemente por la gran cantidad de agua salada que había tragado—. Me pareció grosero.

—Hiciste bien —replicó Loki. Se aupó para sentarse y recostarse por completo de la base del puente. Verónika se aovilló suavemente antes de estirarse y sentarse a su vez, tosiendo con pesadez.

—Debes estar arrepentido de haber aceptado la oferta de refugio, ¿verdad? —musitó Verónika mirándolo de reojo mientras se rodeaba con sus propios brazos. Loki parpadeó suavemente con la mirada perdida al frente.

—Posiblemente.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza y se acurrucó más contra la base del puente, haciendo que la arena crujiera bajo su cuerpo.

—Lo lamento.

—Cállate, mujer —replicó Loki. Su voz sonaba neutral, casi fría y distante. De alguna forma, Verónika sintió aquella respuesta como una especie de puñalada en el pecho. Dolía, pero no sabía por qué.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Los ojos de Loki estaban perdidos en las luces nacientes en el firmamento, mientras que los de Verónika observaban con fijación las olas que llegaban hasta ella, mojando sus pies (fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente descalza). Agarró su anorak y se lo deslizó entre los brazos, agradeciendo mentalmente al hecho de que estaba cálido y seco.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que pasó? —musitó Loki repentinamente. Verónika lo miró, desconcertada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió ella.

Loki parpadeó con tranquilidad, meditando la forma en la que respondería. Respiró suavemente y se acomodó mejor en su sitio.

—Tu hermana y tus _amigas _te abandonaron.

—Ah —replicó Verónika, ladeando la cabeza y desviando la mirada—. Sí, creo que estoy consciente. Solo que no logro asimilarlo aún.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo espacio en el ambiente. No fue sino hasta que Loki carraspeó suavemente, que Verónika volvió a mirarlo, ésta vez con la duda y la tristeza grabadas en sus ojos. Se mordió los labios, insegura sobre lo que podía decir.

—¿Vas a irte a otro lugar? —interrogó la chica.

Loki bajó la mirada sin cambiar de expresión. Entreabrió los labios, y sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de ellos. Se limitó a levantarse y a mirarla con frialdad desde arriba.

—¿No tienes una recompensa que cobrar?

Verónika abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, recordando el maletín y todo lo que habían hecho para conseguirlo. Asintió y se aupó para levantarse, solo para caer al suelo nuevamente gracias al pinchazo de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo desde su tobillo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —musitó Verónika entrecortadamente, acariciando su desnudo tobillo con sus manos. Fue ahí cuando notó que lo tenía hinchado y completamente coloreado de púrpura.

—Te enganchaste a la motocicleta. Puede que tu pie haya quedado en un mal ángulo a medida que intentabas zafarte de las cadenas —ah, claro. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Verónika intentó auparse de nuevo, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo en el mismo momento en el que el espasmo de dolor la recorrió nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Se sentía como una completa inútil. De nada le valía tener pericia con las armas si en el agua se convertía en una frágil e inútil muñeca. La palabra _"inútil"_ zumbaba como una irritante mosca adentro de su cabeza. Se acurrucó contra el puente y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—¿Sabes llegar? A Angle Street pues —murmuró Verónika. Loki frunció el ceño, bastante irritado por ver cómo se encerraba en ese estado patético y lamentable.

—Tú vas a levantarte y a llevarme hasta allá, humana —inquirió el dios en tono gélido, casi como si dijese algo simple u obvio. La muchacha alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Cómo que voy a llevarte? No puedo moverme.

—Es solo un esguince. Levántate ya.

Verónika apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño. Estaba enojada, realmente enojada.

—No —contestó cortante. Loki entrecerró sus ojos y tensó sus brazos.

—Levántate —repitió. Lucía más enojado ésta vez. Verónika se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No voy a levantarme.

—Le-ván-ta-te —masculló Loki apretando sus puños. Verónika inhaló una amplia bocanada de aire.

—¡NO! —gritó la muchacha, apretando los dientes, mientras unas delgadas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. El dios cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente.

Perfecto, ahora tendría que improvisar.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Verónika casi creyó que soñaba. En tan solo unos segundos, Loki se había inclinado sobre ella y la había alzado por su cintura, echándosela al hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

—¡Bájame! —exclamó. Su voz se había vuelto tenuemente chillona. Loki la ignoró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la playa. Verónika a su vez comenzó a patalear, sin importarle si se lastimaba aún más el tobillo—. ¡Que me bajes, coño!

—¡Maldita sea, cállate! —gritó Loki girando su cabeza para mirarla. Tenía el ceño fruncido y lucía más serio de lo usual. Verónika al verlo así apretó sus labios, silenciándose en el acto.

_-.-_

Decir que la cara de Erika era un poema era hablar con muy pocas y _vulgares _palabras. Decir que a Lum se le cayó el alma a los pies era no decir nada. Basta decir que hasta el cigarrillo que fumaba Kyla se cayó al suelo en cuanto vieron a Verónika y a Loki cruzar el umbral de la casa de Erika.

—No sé si decirles unos cuantos insultos, o cobrar mi parte del encargo —musitó Verónika, quien iba aferrada con movimientos temblorosos al torso de Loki.

Erika miró a Lum con el miedo y la sorpresa grabados a fuego en sus ojos verdes. Por su parte, Lum se acercó a la habitación de Erika con pasos rápidos, en busca del maletín. Ninguna de las tres se había atrevido a abrirlo cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia, por miedo a que el agua que seguía chorreando el maletín pudiese empapar a alguno de los billetes.

—Me alegra que sigas viva, Verónika —dijo Kyla, mirando a los recién llegados con visible curiosidad.

—Supusimos que habrías muerto —murmuró Erika. Su hermana la miró de reojo, intentando ignorar aquello. Ya le bastaba con entender que para sus queridas amigas solo era un animal del cual podían deshacerse cuando quisieran.

—¿Cómo demonios es que se te ocurrió semejante idea? —exclamó Verónika, moviéndose entre los brazos de Loki, aferrándose a él de forma casi desesperada. Tenía miedo de lastimarse aún más si se soltaba. El problema es que a Loki no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que sujetarla de aquella forma.

Lum tiritó, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión. Aferraba el mojado maletín contra su cuerpo, rogando porque ninguno de los billetes que se encontraban adentro se hubiese dañado con el agua. Aunque de eso no podía estar segura. Solo apelaba a que los empresarios de las multimillonarias empresas de Los Ángeles comprasen maletines de buena calidad para salvaguardar su dinero. Estaba enojada gracias al hecho de que parte de su plan de tener la mayoría del contenido del maletín, se había ido al garete.

—¡Encima perdimos las motocicletas! —replicó Erika dejándose caer en una de las sillas que reposaban al lado del sofá.

—¿A quién le importan esas estúpidas motocicletas? —inquirió Lum caminando hacia el sofá con movimientos rápidos. Kyla se aovilló en la poltrona a su lado, rodeando sus piernas con sus delgados brazos.

—¡Deja de moverte, humana, o terminaré el trabajo que el agua no hizo! —exclamó Loki, maldiciendo internamente por tener que seguir aguantando las estupideces que hacían aquel grupo de chicas.

—¡Haces eso y te quedas sin refugio, chico listo! —replicó Verónika en respuesta. Loki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró en cuanto aceptó que la muchacha tenía razón. Con el brillante carácter que tenía Erika, jamás lo dejaría refugiarse en su casa. Y la idea de ir a casa de Kyla no le era más agradable que la anterior. Maldijo internamente ante el hecho de tener que depender de aquella humana. Por otro lado, ¿dónde conseguiría refugio? O, mejor, ¿cómo conseguiría salir vivo de aquel agujero?

—En serio, Lum. ¿De dónde sacaste esas motocicletas? —inquirió Verónika en un tono de voz más suave, dejando de lado su irritación por haber sido rescatada por Loki. Tenía que aceptar que el susodicho le había salvado la vida, así fuese nada más porque necesitaba quedarse en algún sitio. Lum se giró y le dedicó una mirada enigmática.

—Se las robé a los moteros. ¿Algún problema?

Erika, Kyla y Verónika jadearon de sorpresa. Loki las miró a las cuatro sin entender.

—¡¿Por eso nos perseguían esos malditos?! —exclamó Erika.

—Efectivamente.

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios nos dijiste que era porque el maldito de Wallace había soltado la lengua en todas y cada una de las bandas?! —exclamó Verónika.

Lum se echó a reír, ahogando un grito de júbilo al finalmente abrir el maletín. Alabado sea, el dinero seguía intacto.

—Bueno, algo de sabor había que ponerle al hecho de robarle dinero y asesinar a un empresario de fábricas de helados. Claro, ahora todo el mundo se disgusta si dices mentiras blancas.

—¿Mentiras blancas? ¡Lum, casi morimos! —estalló Verónika. Su enojo cada vez iba en aumento, y por un momento sintió un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que creyó que explotaría.

—Corrección, casi mueres tú —replicó Lum arqueando una ceja—. Te hemos dicho muchísimas veces que debes aprender a nadar.

—¡Pero no era necesario ir al muelle para deshacernos de las malditas motocicletas!

Kyla miró a Verónika de reojo. Tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón. Existían lugares como el despeñadero, el basurero, el mismo Central Park. Inclusive dejarlas tiradas a lo largo de Angle Street era una buena opción. Si no supiese lo que se traía Lum entre manos, habría soltado aquello.

—Voy a preguntarte algo, querida. ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene voz y voto aquí? —dijo Lum mirándolas a las tres con las cejas arqueadas en una mueca de notable cinismo—. ¿Gracias a quién viven bien?

Verónika se mordió los labios. Eso era algo que no podía refutar.

—¿Al menos puedo tener mi parte del encargo?

—Claro, cómo no —replicó Lum entregándole varios fajos de billetes. Se notaba perfectamente que no contaba con el regreso de Verónika. Ni siquiera contaba con el regreso de Loki (ya lo veía demasiado diferente a ellas. No podía asegurarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que él no era igual, en todos los sentidos)—. Ahí va tu parte y la de tu inquilino. Para que no digan que soy una persona terrible.

Loki arqueó una ceja con una mezcla de asco y desconcierto (¿le estaba dando dinero humano? ¿En serio?). Verónika por su parte tomó el dinero sin rechistar y lo arrojó todo a un holgado bolso que reposaba sobre la mesa de la sala.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío! —gritó Erika. Verónika frunció el ceño, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

—Reclama el día que yo te deba algo —replicó la morena antes de desaparecer junto con Loki detrás de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Loki no le hizo ninguna gracia el tener que ayudar a Verónika a llegar a su habitación. Estaba agotado y aún tenía sueño. Y posiblemente, cuando la irritación se hubiese disipado, su estómago se vería azotado por los calambres y los ruidos que acompañan al hambre. Bufó de fastidio cuando la muchacha se estiró en su cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

—Gracias —musitó Verónika de repente. Loki la miró desconcertado, sin atinar a qué se refería. La muchacha se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó, colocándose en posición fetal. Sus ojos grises brillaban de una forma intensa—. Por salvarme pues. Por ir por mí cuando ninguna de las chicas lo hizo —hizo una leve pausa y le sonrió—. Gracias, _como te llames_.

El ánimo de Loki se hubiese suavizado si no hubiese dicho lo último. Pero decidió limitarse a arquear una ceja. Seguía sin olvidar la forma en la que ella se había aferrado a él cuando caminaban de regreso a su casa. Mucho menos en la faceta frágil y desamparada que le había mostrado. Decidió que en algún momento, cuando su hermana cumpliese su promesa de llevarlo a _Puente Antiguo _o como se llamase el lugar y recuperase sus poderes; le recriminaría por haberse brindado en bandeja de plata a un desconocido. Específicamente él.

—Deberías meditar sobre tus supuestas amigas. No solo es darme las gracias —replicó, sonriendo burlonamente. La sonrisa de Verónika se tiñó súbitamente de tristeza.

—Ya lo sé. Pero eso ya será cuando despierte —musitó la chica, encogiéndose debajo de las cálidas mantas que la cubrían. Cerró sus ojos y, casi instantáneamente, se durmió.

Loki la observó con expresión neutral. No dejaba de resultarle curiosa la forma en que aquella muchacha se había comportado. Inevitablemente, su mente volvió a viajar hasta Estocolmo, específicamente hasta el breve instante en el que él y aquella chica del hospital se habían _besado _—ah, la repugnancia ante el recuerdo de haber besado a un mortal—. No podía dejar de comparar a ambas muchachas, especialmente después de haberle dado respiración de boca a boca a Verónika. Había un sabor muy distinto en aquellos labios, más allá de la sal del agua, más allá de la esencia de la arena. Era algo que lo hizo volver en un solo instante siete años atrás —unos pocos meses para él— y rememorar algo que lo había _atormentado _todos esos días que pasó en prisión antes de ser juzgado y _castigado _por Odín.

Loki alzó una de sus manos y apartó unos rebeldes mechones de cabello que se habían pegado al rostro de Verónika. Observó esa pálida cara, la forma en la que los piercings y aretes modificaban el que posiblemente sería su aspecto natural. Y, nuevamente, pensó en la muchacha del hospital. Bufó y negó con la cabeza, apartándose inmediatamente de ella. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados ante aquel gesto de _ternura _de parte suya.

Debía ir a _Puente Antiguo_. Y pronto.

* * *

**Notas finales:**Listo, la última de las tres partes ya está aquí. A partir de acá se acaban "las locuras y encargos raros" de las chicas. Ya comenzará a tener más forma la historia. ¿Era necesario todo esto? Sí, muy necesario. Luego verán por qué.

En serio, escuchen la última canción que les puse mientras leen el último "pedazo" por decirlo así. Le agrega más sentimiento a la escena.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	8. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **Sí, al fin estoy actualizando. He de decir que mis únicas razones (o excusas) del por qué no había subido un nuevo capítulo, son la falta de tiempo gracias a la universidad. Eso y que me hicieron unas críticas a mis historias que realmente dejaron mi cerebro en OFF. No, no estoy diciendo que con esto esté rechazando las críticas; sino que realmente me afecta cuando considero que no soy tan mala haciendo algo y viene una persona y me dice que no es así, que hasta en lo que considero que no soy mala, soy mala.

Y ya sé que esto no tiene sentido. Pero necesitaba desahogarlo.

En fin, éste capítulo va dedicado a dos personas. A mi amiga Sabri, quien es una monada de persona. Y a Corazón De Piedra Verde, quien me dejó un review que me hizo emocionarme (como no tienes idea) y tomar ánimos para continuar escribiendo. En serio, de todo corazón, gracias a las dos.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **En éste capítulo dejo entrever lo que fue de mi infancia, tanto en películas como en música. Crecí en una casa en la que aún existía un tocadiscos y mis papás se arreglaban para salir escuchando a _Elvis_ _Presley_, a _Queen_ y a _Menudo_, ¿qué puedo decir?:

_Florence & the Machine – No Light, No Light: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = HGH-4jQZRcc

_Florence & the Machine – I'm not calling you a liar: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = u4iseF_FBn8

_Billy Squier – Too Daze Gone _(es la primera canción que suena en el café)_: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = Xy6Kpe_TalE

_Connie Francis – Fallin' _(es la canción que Yulia tararea al principio)_: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = zNe1V6xhEzA

_Frank Sinatra – Fly Me To The Moon: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = mhujM7T1_fQ

_The Beatles – Strawberry Fields Forever: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = eeZcI4u0ZQg

_The Eagles – Hotel California: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = NUbTW928sMU

**Summary:** _Nunca era tarde para una bienvenida. No era Asgard, pero al menos ya el lugar no le era tan ajeno como él suponía._

* * *

_"__He sido terco y egoísta_

_He traficado con el alma_

_Buscando en sus ojos el mundo_

_Buscando la manera más fácil de vivir__._

_(Recurso del Huésped - Enrique Hernández D'Jesús)"_

* * *

**VIII**

**Bienvenida (O del valor de un agradecimiento dicho a tiempo)**

Cuando Verónika finalmente abrió los ojos, sintiéndose menos agotada y pesada que cuando se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, ya había oscurecido. Su habitación estaba completamente sumida en tinieblas. La única luz provenía de la habitación de Loki que se encontraba frente a la suya.

Bostezó ampliamente, estirándose con suavidad. Sintió un leve pinchazo de dolor y recordó el incidente con la motocicleta. Decidió que, en cuanto comiera algo, le enviaría un mensaje a su hermana Yulia para que enviase a un médico. Con lo agitada que era su vida, lo que menos necesitaba era estar en cama por algo tan simple como una torcedura de tobillo.

Se aupó y presionó con suavidad sus pies descalzos sobre las pantuflas, deshaciéndose por completo de la ropa que llevaba puesta y cambiándola por un cómodo pantalón de chándal y un suéter negro. Se envaró, estirando los brazos lo más que pudo y volvió a bostezar. Había un aire fresco en el ambiente que la hacía sentirse inusualmente bien. Se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a caminar con lentitud a través del pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina, no pudo evitar abrir la boca de estupefacción: Las baldosas del suelo eran un completo desastre. Había huevos estrellados en las encimeras y mantequilla embarrada en varios lugares visibles. La botella del aceite y el paquete de pan reposaban abiertos sobre la mesa. La nevera estaba recubierta de yemas de huevo y mantequilla. Parecía que un tornado hubiese pasado por la cocina.

Los ojos grises de Verónika parpadearon con lentitud, presos de la sorpresa. Suspiró profundamente y deslizó el encendedor de la luz, dejando la cocina sumida en tinieblas. Caminó de vuelta hacia las escaleras, regresando por su camino anterior, ésta vez yendo a la habitación de Loki en lugar de la suya.

El dios estaba recostado de las almohadas de su cama, con un pesado volumen de _Historia Universal _reposando sobre su regazo, completamente abierto. Lucía ajeno al mundo y con un aura de extraña paz a su alrededor. Verónika suspiró audiblemente —de nuevo— para hacerse notar.

—Que sepas que tu dinero irá destinado a la limpieza de la cocina y de reponer toda la comida —musitó la muchacha. Loki ni siquiera la miró, aunque sí hizo un gesto con su cuello, indicando que estaba consciente de su presencia—. ¿Estabas intentando cocinar?

—Qué brillante eres, humana —replicó el dios en tono mordaz y sarcástico. Un nuevo suspiro se escuchó de parte de Verónika.

Cuando el dios se dignó a alzar la cabeza y encararla, se encontró con una mirada de profundo cansancio. Casi le dio una punzada de remordimiento el haber dejado la cocina así. Sin embargo, dicha punzada fue ahogada por el súbito pensamiento que asaltó su cabeza.

"_Se lo merece por hacerme esperar. Tengo hambre."_

Verónika volvió a estirarse, bostezando ampliamente. Un repentino calambre azotó su estómago.

—Vístete. Saldremos a comer a algún maldito restaurante —musitó.

Loki parpadeó con aparente sorpresa a la vez que la muchacha se giraba y se metía de nuevo a su habitación.

—No quiero pensar ahora en el desastre de la cocina. Solo quiero comer algo —musitó en un tono ahogado. Parecía estar luchando con algo (quizás para ponerse zapatos o sacar la ropa del armario)—. Así que, en serio, vístete.

Loki no se lo pensó y se acercó al que era su armario ahora. Un par de minutos bastaron para encontrar un buen atuendo: Un par de pantalones negros, un suéter azul oscuro y sus botas.

Cuando, al fin vestido para salir, giró la cabeza hacia el pequeño espejo que descansaba adentro del armario, un lapsus de vacío asaltó su mente. Parpadeó con rapidez, intentando procesar la imagen de su reflejo observándolo. Estaba sorprendido de su aspecto, al punto de que tuvo que alzar su mano derecha con lentitud y acercarla al cristal, haciendo contacto contra la frialdad del espejo.

Parpadeó nuevamente. Recordaba todas esas veces cuando solía admirar su reflejo cuando estaba en Asgard: Su corto cabello, peinado siempre hacia atrás de forma prolija, su porte elegante y regio, su armadura pulida e impecable, su capa luciendo como el resto de su atuendo: Como si jamás hubiese sido estrenada. Su usual pulcritud, tan distinta a la de su herma-_¡THOR!_ (¿hasta cuándo seguiría en ese plan? Maldijo internamente, gruñendo de forma suave y poco audible). Sencillamente, el hombre que estaba frente a sí no parecía… _él_. Sus facciones estaba más afiladas, su cabello estaba algo enmarañado y largo, sus ojos lucían fríos y crueles (acompañados de su ahora usual ceño fruncido). Parecía (y se estremeció ante la conclusión) de verdad un jotün. Lucía como el monstruo que todos decían que era.

—¡Mujer! —exclamó, apartándose del espejo bruscamente con la ansiedad ardiendo como fuego en sus venas, su voz sonando más aguda de lo que él esperaba. Intentaría regresar a su antiguo aspecto. Quizás así se sintiese un poco más cómodo consigo mismo—. ¡Exijo unas tijeras en éste mismo instante!

El único problema fue que, en el desespero que le entró a Verónika por buscar unas tijeras, se deslizó con premura en la habitación de Loki. Y al dios casi se le detuvo el corazón al verla envuelta en una larga toalla negra, completamente _desnuda_.

—¡Dios mío, ¿qué ocurre?! ¿Pasó algo? —inquirió, jadeando. Loki se cubrió los ojos y regresó al armario, evitando verla.

—¡Vístete, por todos los Nueve Reinos, mujer! —exclamó el dios. Verónika lo observó con desconcierto. Sujetó la toalla con más firmeza y se alejó de la puerta, arrojando el par de tijeras en la cama.

—Por dios, Loki —el dios alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. ¿Realmente lo había llamado por su nombre?—. Estoy cubierta por una toalla, ni que hubieses visto gran cosa o tuviese gran cosa que mostrar. Qué cretino eres. Ahí en la cama están tus queridas tijeras —dijo en un tono más alto, mientras se internaba en el baño y cerraba la puerta con un sonoro estruendo.

Loki se giró, comprobando que la muchacha ya no estaba en su habitación. Se sentía como un completo estúpido al reaccionar así. Bajó su cabeza hasta observar la cama. Efectivamente, ahí, sobre la manta, estaban las tijeras. Se inclinó hacia ella y las sujetó con firmeza, completamente seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Caminó con rapidez hacia el espejo y comenzó a deslizar las tijeras entre sus cabellos, con la firme intención de cambiar un poco ese aspecto tan _grotesco_ que le había mostrado su reflejo.

Varios mechones negros cayeron uno tras otro. Cuando al fin sintió que había terminado, comprobó nuevamente su aspecto: Lucía más parecido a cuando estaba en Asgard. Inclusive (¡bendito sea un corte de cabello!) sus facciones se habían suavizado un poco. Loki sonrió, satisfecho, ante el resultado. Arrojó las tijeras de vuelta en la cama y cerró las puertas del armario con un manotón rápido.

-.-

Verónika no llevaba ni veinte minutos en el baño cuando escuchó un estruendo proveniente del primer piso de la casa. Alarmada y despidiendo un olor a menta de su piel (gracias al gel de baño), se salió de la bañera con rapidez y agarró una bata de baño en cuyos bolsillos reposaba escondida una nueve milímetros. Se vistió presurosa y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, intentando ignorar el dolor punzante en su tobillo provocado por los movimientos bruscos. Cuando asomó su cabeza por el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que no era la única que se había alarmado, puesto que Loki había salido de su habitación con su nuevo revólver apostado entre sus largas manos.

Ambos se movieron con cierta rapidez, sin decir ni una sola palabra, hacia las escaleras. En cuanto estuvieron abajo se percataron de que el estruendo había sido provocado por la repentina intromisión de un desconocido. Desconocido que dejó de ser tal en cuanto se dio la vuelta y Verónika encaró a su hermana menor, Yulia, mirándola con ojos llorosos. La muchacha estaba con la piel completamente roja y con rastros de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, con su corto y erizado cabello revuelto por completo en torno a su fino rostro. Sus labios se entreabrieron y una sonrisa afloró en ellos, dejando escapar un sollozo mientras ella corría hacia su hermana y la envolvía en un apretado abrazo.

Verónika no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave y devolverle el abrazo a su hermana, quien había roto a llorar en sus brazos, temblando como una hoja a la intemperie.

—Ya, ya. No llores, Yu —murmuró la mayor, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. Sus labios, al igual que los de su hermana, estaban curveados en una sonrisa. No podía evitar sentirse realmente feliz de verla, aunque hubiese sido ella la que hubiese estado a punto de morir horas antes. Yulia murmuraba cosas ininteligibles entre sollozos, y Verónika no pudo evitar apretarla más, consciente de lo destrozada que pudo haber estado su hermanita ante la idea de haberla perdido—. Prometo no meterme en más líos a partir de ahora.

Yulia se separó de ella y la miró, ésta vez más calmada. Su expresión ésta vez era de un alivio casi supremo, que se convirtió en un agradecimiento indescriptible en cuanto vio a Loki detrás de su hermana, apostillado en las escaleras. Sin importarle el recelo que él le tenía a los humanos y a todo lo que ellas representaban, corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó a él también.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —musitó ella de forma atropellada. Loki, por otro lado, seguía estupefacto y sin saber qué hacer—. ¡Gracias por salvar a mi hermana, gracias Loki! ¡Gracias! —repetía una y otra vez, apretándose más contra él sin dejar de sollozar y derramar lágrimas.

—¿Yulia? —inquirió interrogante una voz profunda al fondo de la sala. Tanto la aludida como Verónika giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta de forma automática, y la menor pudo observar la alta figura de su novio que se adentraba en la casa, alarmado.

—¡Dominic, está viva! —exclamó Yulia riendo y llorando a partes iguales. Soltó a Loki, quien aún seguía atónito y congelado en su posición, y corrió hacia la puerta a abrazar a su novio. El muchacho sonrió al escucharla y sus ojos azules brillaron alegremente al divisar a Verónika.

—¡Por amor a Cristo, Verónika! ¿Cuándo dejarás de darle esos sustos a la pobre Yulia? —inquirió Dominic sujetando a la menor con un ademán protector. Verónika sonrió, dejando escapar una risa suave.

—Lo lamento. Ya sabes cómo es mi oficio, Dominic.

El aludido se echó a reír. Sus ojos encararon momentáneamente a Loki, quien ahora contemplaba la escena con una expresión inescrutable. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —dijo Dominic, mirando a Loki con una suave sonrisa grabada en su rostro, sus ojos brillando de forma intensa—. Yulia y yo, de verdad, jamás tendremos palabras suficientes para agradecerte.

Los ojos verdes de Loki vagaron entre las tres figuras que estaban con él en la sala. Se sentía incómodo y realmente no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Por lo que sencillamente optó por dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación.

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo mientras su cabeza bullía con toda clase de pensamientos. Maldecía, no solo a Odín sino a sí mismo, por todo aquello. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las miradas de afecto de Yulia y su pareja, como si les hubiese hecho un regalo de valor incalculable o como si fuese algo más que un desconocido para ellos. Como si a Yulia no le importase que era uno de los responsables de lo sucedido en Manhattan, que era un exiliado de Asgard, que odiaba a los humanos. Sí, parecía que a Yulia no le importaba eso.

Y a él, _eso _le resultaba _desconcertante._

—¿Para eso eran las tijeras? —musitó una voz clara al fondo del pasillo, deteniéndolo en el acto. Sabía perfectamente que esa era la voz de Verónika, pero sencillamente no se sentía en un estado mental adecuado para continuar lidiando con aquellas humanas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —_"Qué pregunta más estúpida, Loki"_, pensó el dios. Una risa fresca y suave se coló por sus oídos.

—Al corte de cabello, Loki.

Loki arqueó una ceja. Ella, bien pudiendo preguntarle algo más, ¿le preguntaba por su corte de cabello? ¿De verdad lo había notado en primer lugar? Encima, de nuevo aquella humana volvía a llamarlo por su nombre. ¿Qué era, por todos los dioses en el Valhala, aquella sensación tan abrumadora en la boca de su estómago? ¿Era hambre o era _otra cosa_?

—¿No te gusta? —inquirió de forma arrogante. "_¿Qué es eso de "¿No te gusta?"? ¿A ti qué te importa su opinión?", _se preguntó mentalmente.

Verónika frunció el ceño ante el tono que había usado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que _joderlo _todo con su prepotencia? Por otro lado, no se le pasaba el matiz amargo que tenía su voz.

—¿Por qué lo cortaste? —replicó ella. Loki frunció el ceño, como si estuviese molesto por su pregunta. Realmente esperaba algo más, otro tipo de pregunta por ejemplo.

—Yo hago lo que quiero, humana —respondió el dios sonriendo con prepotencia, ignorando la molesta sensación en su estómago.

Ella suspiró. Por alguna razón se sentía _mareada_.

—Voy a vestirme. Yulia y Dominic nos invitaron a comer, por lo que creo que tendré que arreglarme de otra forma para salir —replicó Verónika palmeándole la espalda y deslizándose entre el reducido espacio entre el pasillo, directo a su habitación, guardándose todas las otras posibles respuestas que podría darle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El _Blue Velvet _es un café situado a la mitad de Venice. Solo abre de noche y tres veces a la semana tiene presentaciones de bandas de todo tipo de género. Una banda allí jamás se presenta dos veces, dado que arruinaría la reputación del lugar de ser _único. _Gracias a esto, el lugar siempre es muy concurrido. Sin embargo, debido a toda esa amalgama de cuestiones, el sitio tenía un aire a exclusividad que explicaba con perfección al imponente gorila que hacía las veces de vigilante afuera del establecimiento.

En consecuencia a todo lo anterior, Yulia y Dominic tuvieron que hacer una parada en una _carísima _tienda de ropa a mitad de camino. Por lo que ahora Verónika lucía un sencillo vestido negro de mangas largas en tela de seda y Loki un traje negro muy sobrio y elegante con una sencilla corbata azul (a falta de corbatas verdes. Casi insultó a la vendedora por esa simple razón). Yulia, por otro lado, lucía un vestido azul con pedrería y detalles en color plata. Y finalmente, Dominic optó por usar un traje con una camisa púrpura y sin corbata.

Esa noche el café estaba realmente concurrido, cosa que hizo que Yulia comenzase a saltar como una infante a mitad de la fila, buscando con desespero el cartel del artista que se presentaba esa noche. Dominic la observaba con expresión divertida, escuchando el repiqueteo de los tacones cuando sus pies tocaban el suelo y se alejaban de él una y otra vez. Por otra parte, Verónika no podía apartar los ojos de Loki, observando con preocupación su expresión ida y perdida en la inmensidad del pavimento gris.

—Eh —musitó, intentando llamar su atención. Sin éxito—. Eh —repitió, ésta vez colocando su mano de forma suave en su hombro, haciendo que el dios diera un respingo, alarmado. Verónika se inclinó levemente hacia abajo, buscando su mirada, sin éxito de nuevo, ya que el dios giró su cabeza hacia otra dirección, evitándola deliberadamente.

—¿Qué quieres, humana? —replicó Loki. Verónika se alejó de él y se cruzó de brazos, irritada por su actitud.

—Saber si estás bien, hombre. No has dicho una sola palabra en lo que ha transcurrido de la noche, y comienza a ser algo grosero. ¿Se puede saber qué-?

—¡Nada, mujer! —estalló Loki mirándola. Verónika se asombró de ver que sus ojos destilaban una mezcla extraña entre furia y algo más.

—Dios mío, Loki —de nuevo su nombre. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a aquella mujer, que ahora parecía haberse apropiado de su nombre y no tenía reparos en usarlo?—. En serio, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás muy diferente desde que me sacaste del agua ayer.

El aludido simplemente desvió la mirada nuevamente. No sabía qué contestar, puesto que él también había notado que algo había cambiado. No solo en el ambiente, no solo en él. Notaba perfectamente la forma en la que ella ahora lo trataba, la forma en la que ahora Yulia se comportaba (sin esa distancia que previamente había establecido). Casi como si lo apreciaran, como si no les resultase desconocido. Por alguna razón, toda esa nueva gama de reacciones lo estaban dejando muy mal parado.

Maldijo internamente. Se estaba ablandando. Al igual que Thor.

—¡Verónika! —atronó la voz de Yulia, alarmando a la aludida.

Su cabeza se giró para encontrarse con la mirada emocionada de su hermana, cuyos ojos brillaban de sorpresa y sus labios estaban curveados en una amplia sonrisa de alegría.

—¡A que no adivinas qué hay en el programa musical de hoy! —continuó Yulia sin abandonar su expresión emocionada. Verónika río ante la mirada de su hermana, mordiéndose los labios suavemente. Esa muchacha nunca cambiaría—. Hay canciones de _Frank Sinatra_,_ Connie Francis_,_ James Brown_,_ Cream_,_ The Beatles_, _Barry White_, _The Eagles _y _Billy Squier_. ¡¿No es genial?! —finalizó, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

—Me sorprende que pongan a todos esos en una misma noche. ¿No son muy diferentes entre sí?

—Sí, bueno. Eso prueba que no fuimos las únicas en crecer a la vieja usanza con la música de la época de _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, _The Breakfast Club _y _Pulp Fiction_.

—¿Por qué juntas en una misma oración a películas tan diferen-?

—¡Calla! —exclamó Yulia, interrumpiéndola—. Déjame a mí seguir emocionada. No me interesa que nada de eso se parezca entre sí. Me gustan y ya.

Verónika se echó a reír en el mismo momento en el que el alto y fornido gorila que hacía el papel del portero del lugar les permitiese pasar a ellos y a un grupo más de personas.

El lugar era un amplio establecimiento con unas setenta mesas aproximadamente, todas decoradas con unas pequeñas lamparitas y varios floreros con flores irrepetibles por mesas, cubiertas por sendos y prolijos manteles blancos. Una melodiosa voz masculina resonaba al fondo, acompañada de unos acordes en piano bastante alegres.

—Espero que nos toque en la mesa de las rosas. Estoy harta de que siempre que vengo me manden a la mesa con tulipanes —bisbisó Yulia, inflando sus mejillas en un puchero. Verónika le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza como reproche.

—Yulia, te estás volviendo una niña mimada —replicó la mayor. Su hermana ladeó su cabeza y le sacó la lengua.

Contrario a lo que Yulia rogaba, terminaron sentándose en una mesa bastante cerca de la tarima, que estaba adornada con varias flores pequeñas en color púrpura, cosa que hizo que la muchacha soltara un gritito de felicidad.

—¡Mira, Vero! ¡Es un pequeño ramo de _vinca minor!_

—Ahí lo tienes, Yu. ¿Vas a quejarte?

Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en el que una voz femenina comenzó a sonar por las bocinas, Yulia comenzó a tararear la letra de la canción y se olvidó por completo de todo lo demás, sacándole nuevamente unas risas a su hermana.

Pese a que ese no era su ambiente, realmente se sentía feliz de estar allí.

-.-

La cabeza de Loki parecía estar a punto de estallar. Toda esa alegría arremolinada en torno a ellos, sus pensamientos volviendo una y otra vez a esos escasos momentos en la casa de Verónika, los recuerdos de la playa, de los agradecimientos, del primer día en Midgard, Asgard…

¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué seguían comportándose de aquella forma? Como si todo fuese tan cotidiano, como si él fuese humano, como si…

—Eh, Loki —inquirió Yulia, haciendo que diera un respingo. El dios alzó su cabeza y se percató de que todos lo estaban mirando, y que había un desconocido de pie al lado de la mesa con un _palito_ en la mano y un trozo de papel. Posiblemente para tomar la orden—. ¿Qué vas a pedir? He de suponer que estás harto del menú de hamburguesas al que posiblemente Verónika y Kyla te tenían sometido.

—Sí, Yulia. Yo también te quiero —replicó Verónika mirando a su hermana de reojo.

La mirada de Loki vagó de uno en uno antes de finalmente decidirse a mirar la carta, cosa que lo incomodó aún más. No conocía ninguno de esos platos midgardianos que aparecían de forma desordenada, abarrotando la inmensidad del papel.

Un fugaz aire de entendimiento cruzó la mirada de Yulia al recordar que posiblemente Loki no tenía ni la menor idea de qué diablos era todo lo que ponía el menú, por lo que bajó su carta y miró al mesero con seriedad.

—Cuatro cremas de champiñones para comenzar.

El mesonero asintió, haciendo anotaciones rápidas en su libretita. Yulia releyó rápidamente la carta del menú y se aclaró la garganta.

—Y nos trae cuatro menús del día —continuó. El mesonero volvió a asentir y les dedicó una mirada enteramente profesional al terminar de anotar.

—¿Algún postre?

—Eh, sí. Tres marquesas de Nutella y una de limón —finalizó.

El mesonero volvió a hacer lo propio y se retiró, llevándose los menús. La mirada de la muchacha vagó hasta encontrar a la de su hermana, a quien tomó de la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

—Vero, ¿te importa si me acompañas al baño? —inquirió. La aludida se encogió de hombros y asintió, levantándose con lentitud para no continuar forzando a su tobillo. Ambas se encaminaron hacia el baño, perdiéndose entre la multitud de mesas del café.

Por una breve fracción de segundo, Loki pensó que al fin el resto de la noche transcurriría en un mutismo precioso. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para hablar, aunque agradecía mentalmente el hecho de que al fin comería algo y que, por la apariencia del lugar y la forma en la que tuvieron que vestirse, no iba a ser comida de dudoso valor nutritivo para su cuerpo.

—Entonces, tú eres el famoso Dios del Engaño —musitó una voz a su lado (provocándole el tercer respingo de la noche), que él identificó al momento como la voz de la pareja de la hermana de Verónika. El muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules lo miraba con una sonrisa alentadora—. Estuve en Manhattan aquellos días. Te recuerdo perfectamente, aunque en aquel entonces tenías el cabello más largo.

Loki dudó antes de responder. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Es que también Lum y el resto de mujeres en secreto sabían quién era él? Por alguna razón esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Cómo supiste que tu mujer —y Dominic se sonrojó ante la frase _"tu mujer_". Por alguna razón le había incomodado la forma en la que el dios lo había dicho, como si fuesen esposos o algo por el estilo. Aunque la idea ligada a ese pensamiento no le pareció nada mala— me conocía?

—Yulia suele tener unos hobbies muy particulares. Tiene la pésima costumbre de husmear en asuntos gubernamentales. S.H.I.E.L.D. no es la primera cuestión en realidad —replicó Dominic cruzándose de brazos—. Suelo responder por ella cuando alguien la pilla a mitad de alguna de sus investigaciones, por lo que siempre me es menester conocer los agujeros en los que ella se mete. A veces me sorprende de que se queje de lo peligroso que es el estilo de vida de Verónika, considerando que ella a veces se expone a un peligro mucho mayor con todo eso.

Loki estaba anonadado. Y él que suponía que al menos Yulia era más alejada de todo ese mundo, ahora se enteraba de que la muchacha se la pasaba haciendo investigaciones referentes a S.H.I.E.L.D., y que no eran precisamente del tipo de investigaciones amateur. La chica al parecer sabía dónde se metía y qué hacía. Eso quizás le fuese útil más adelante, meditó.

—Cuando ella llegó, con una crisis de histeria a mi casa, diciendo que Erika se había pasado de la raya y que había obligado a su hermana a vivir con un completo desconocido que vestía una armadura de lo más extraña, no pude evitar recordar todo aquel incidente. Por lo que le busqué los archivos a Yulia y le enseñé una fotografía tuya.

Dominic hizo una pausa de su relato, suspiró y continuó.

—No puedes ni imaginarte mi reacción cuando ella vio tu foto y dijo _"¡Sí, es él!"_. La idea de mi cuñada viviendo con un dios nórdico me resultó fascinante y atemorizante a partes iguales. He de decirte, Loki, que me pareció bastante impresionante el despliegue del ataque en Manhattan, aunque no soy fanático de las masacres humanas —finalizó Dominic sin dejar de sonreír.

Las cejas de Loki se arquearon en un ademán de interés, haciéndole olvidar todo el asunto de los agradecimientos y el remolino de sensaciones y pensamientos que lo había atormentado momentos antes. ¿Quién era éste individuo?

—Veo que no todos los midgardianos son despistados e ignorantes —replicó el dios, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. Dominic cerró los ojos y asintió, agradeciendo silenciosamente el cumplido—. He de suponer que tu mujer te habló de nuestro trato.

—Sí. Debo decirte que mi propósito es el mismo que Yulia: Sacar a Verónika de aquel agujero. Aunque me sorprende de sobremanera la forma en la que se comporta contigo —replicó el muchacho, desviando su mirada en busca de las dos mencionadas.

Loki frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza levemente con desconcierto.

—¿A qué te refieres, midgardiano? —no podía estar hablando del nuevo comportamiento, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Dominic lo miró con incredulidad, como si no creyera que había escuchado al dios hacerle aquella pregunta.

—Bueno, siendo otra persona, Verónika te habría mandado al carajo —y por alguna razón aquella palabra sonó extraña en los delgados labios de Dominic—, considerando que, y me disculpas la franqueza, eres lo único que la retiene en aquel agujero.

—Yo no la he obligado a darme asilo. Fue su hermana la que-

—No, no lo entiendes —replicó Dominic mirándolo con seriedad—. Verónika no te ha mandado al cuerno porque se preocupa por ti. Ignoro si se habrá suavizado en su actitud gracias al incidente de la playa ayer, pero normalmente ella rechaza nuestras invitaciones a comer con nosotros. Y, fíjate que inclusive aceptó que su hermana le comprase ropa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —replicó Loki, aún desconcertado. Dominic suspiró ante aquello.

—Que ha cambiado. Y no creo que sea gracias a que Yulia se fue de Angle Street. Ella ha cambiado desde que te conoció, por muy extraño y estúpido que eso suene.

En el momento en el que Dominic terminó la frase, como llamadas de forma silenciosa, sus dos acompañantes se aparecieron frente a ellos.

—¿Bailas conmigo, Dominic? _Fly Me To The Moon _está sonando por los altavoces, y realmente esto no pasa dos veces —musitó Yulia juntando sus manos en su regazo, como si fuese una niña haciendo una petición para un juguete nuevo.

Dominic sonrió y asintió, excusándose con Loki y dejando el tallo de la _vinca minor _con la que había estado jugueteando mientras hablaba con Loki.

Verónika se sentó a su lado, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en su regazo. Se veía meditabunda y distraída, por lo que Loki agradeció mentalmente aquello. Aunque una parte de sí mismo maldecía a la pareja que bailaba lentamente unos metros más allá de la mesa por haberlo dejado solo con aquella mujer.

De repente, la muchacha se aclaró la garganta, buscando ganar la atención del dios, quien la miró de reojo, intentando lucir desinteresado. Aún meditaba lo que el muchacho le había dicho, y posiblemente pasaría el resto de la noche quebrándose la cabeza gracias a aquello.

Malditos humanos.

—Yulia me comentó algo en el baño —Verónika hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo continuar—. Me dijo que querías ir a _Puente Antiguo_, aunque no me dijo la razón.

Loki alzó la cabeza y encaró su mirada, sorprendido de que sus intenciones hubiesen sido tratadas con aquella falta de decoro. Ajustaría cuentas con la muchacha después.

—Me parece perfecto —continuó Verónika, sorprendiendo al dios—. Pero me gustaría que me dieses una semana y algunos días mientras resuelvo las cuestiones con las chicas. Ya sabes, para no despertar sospechas. Ya viste cómo reacciona Lum.

—¿Por qué le tienes miedo a esa mujer? —replicó Loki—. Es solo una simple muchacha y ya.

Verónika suspiró y cerró los ojos haciendo que su mirada se tiñera de melancolía.

—Es más complicado. Lum puede ser déspota cuando quiere, y no quiero que considere esto como un escape infantil y decida tomar represalias. Es muy vengativa, no sé si lo habrás notado.

"_Perfecto_, pensó,_ es la personificación humana perfecta de Thanos"_. El dios comenzaba a preguntarse de qué forma estaría Odín dándole una lección al hacerle pasar por todo aquello.

—Por otro lado, quería agradecerte, ¿sabes? —continuó la muchacha. ¿Estaba nerviosa o eran ideas suyas?—. De nuevo, pues.

—Ya lo hiciste varias veces, mujer. Puedes detenerte —replicó el dios, irritado por el hecho de que el remolino de todo lo ocurrido asaltase su mente otra vez.

Verónika se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Es divertido, ¿sabes? —musitó la muchacha repentinamente.

Loki la miró, desconcertado. Verónika aún sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos grises brillaban de una forma que al dios se le antojó alegre. Aquella muchacha estaba actuando de una forma que a Loki le pareció impulsiva y _emocional_.

—¿Qué es divertido, mortal? —replicó Loki bajando su barbilla. Verónika se encogió de hombros sin cambiar su expresión.

—Todo esto me hace pensar en, ya sabes, las chicas, los encargos… En un hecho divertido que se me cruzó por mi mente cuando Ky —la muchacha calló repentinamente al nombrar a la que ella tenía por su amiga (y Loki recordó lo que solía ocurrirle cuando pensaba en Thor). Negó con la cabeza, apartando algún mal pensamiento y continuó—, una de las chicas y yo te encontramos en la playa aquella noche.

—¿Y qué hecho fue ese? ¿Quizás la perspectiva de que habías asesinado a alguien? —soltó Loki, sonriendo burlonamente. Su tono fue mordaz y casi cortante. Sin embargo, Verónika no cambió ni borró su sonrisa.

—Dios, no —se echó a reír. Aquella risa se anidó en los oídos de Loki. Ella se veía _bien _cuando reía. Verónika hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada hacia la nada, hacia un punto fijo en la tarima—. No.

—¿Entonces? —musitó Loki.

Verónika bajó la mirada, esbozando ésta vez una sonrisa más suave, casi pensativa.

—No —calló nuevamente. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Aquella noche pensé que te conocía de alguna parte. Tu rostro me era muy familiar —rió suavemente y se encogió de hombros antes de tomar el tallo de la _vinca minor _abandonada por Dominic—. Raro, ¿no?

Hubo un silencio momentáneo entre los dos, roto nuevamente por Verónika.

—Me gusta que estés aquí. Aunque hayas destrozado mi cocina, es un placer tenerte en ese cuchitril al que suelo llamar casa —musitó la muchacha, finalizando la última oración de forma cortante al notar que el mesonero se acercaba con los platos que habían pedido y que Yulia y Dominic regresaban a la mesa tomados de la mano.

—¡No puedo creer que bailé una canción de Sinatra! Aunque he de admitir que _The Beatles _está genial para cenar —exclamó Yulia.

Loki desvió su mirada hacia Verónika. Sus últimas palabras aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Sus labios estaban separados, mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientras conversaba con su hermana mientras ella y su novio se sentaban a la mesa para comer. Curiosamente esto le pareció _diferente_, viendo todo el ambiente en el que se desenvolvía la muchacha y dado que jamás la había visto sonreír desde aquella vez en la tienda de armas. Tenía que admitir que no lucía tan patética sonriendo de aquella forma.

Por otro lado, ¿en serio había comentado que lo conocía de otra parte? ¡Tenía que ser ella! ¡Tenía que ser la muchacha del hospital, no quedaba de otra! Comenzaba a sentir un pesado nudo en la garganta y unas ganas _extrañas _de reír. No podía creer la perspectiva de que tal vez, _tal vez_, hubiese encontrado a la muchacha de Estocolmo. El problema es que todo seguía sin encajarse de forma correcta. ¿Dónde había estado ella todos esos años? Recordaba que la fémina del hospital era andrógina, pero no de forma tan notoria como la muchacha que tenía ante él.

—¿Nunca habías ido a sitios como éste, Loki? —preguntó Dominic repentinamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de la crema de champiñones que habían pedido.

—Las tabernas de mi hogar —y, con todos los días que habían pasado, no podía dejar de sentir punzadas ardientes cuando se acordaba de Asgard (aquel nombre ya le parecía casi irreal)—, no son así.

La mirada de Verónika se tiñó de curiosidad al escucharlo. Tragó lentamente un sorbo de la sopa de champiñones y se limpió delicadamente con la servilleta, casi meditando lo que iba a decir.

—Yo aún quisiera saber de dónde vienes. Es decir, eres un tipo muy inusual —dijo la chica entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con un ademán de súbito interés. Loki se encogió de hombros y giró su cabeza con obvia obstinación, y a su vez Verónika infló las mejillas, enojada—. Perfecto. Pero no dejaré de insistir.

—Ya te cansarás, humana —replicó Loki. Dominic y Yulia sonrieron ante la escena, casi con diversión.

Loki, por otra parte, había fijado su vista en el plato (tenía que admitir que la comida era bastante aceptable. ¿Qué serían aquellas cosas llamadas _champiñones_?). El ver cómo la muchacha había sonreído de aquella forma durante aquella noche, tan satisfecha, como si no hubiese estado a punto de morir apenas un día antes, el cálido (y extraño) ambiente que comenzaba a tejerse entre ellos cuatro resultaba reconfortante en una forma que a él comenzaba a gustarle y repudiarle a partes iguales. Se sentía _bien recibido_, de una forma en la que jamás se había sentido en Asgard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los labios de Loki no volvieron a abrirse el resto de la noche. El resto de la cena transcurrió entre unas conversaciones bastante simples entre Verónika, su hermana y la pareja de ésta (¿su nombre no era Dominic? Estaba distraído, definitivamente). Se hizo el desentendido y continuó comiendo sin musitar una sola palabra. Sabía que su acompañante se había incomodado por el silencio que lo acompañó durante el resto de la noche. De vuelta en el auto su cabeza pulsaba con una intensidad casi insoportable, al punto de que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y recostarse por completo del asiento. Escuchaba la música que el novio de la hermana de Verónika había colocado en el _estéreo_ o como se llamase, y por alguna razón sintió que su ritmo cardíaco bajaba de forma considerable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuvo que admitir que el viaje de regreso fue más corto de lo que él esperaba. Los carísimos zapatos que llevaba puesto hacían rechinar los tablones de los escalones afuera de la casa de Verónika. Yulia iba detrás de ellos llevando dos bolsas con la ropa que tanto él como su hermana habían usado anteriormente entre sus manos. Verónika buscaba con suma ligereza sus llaves entre su bolso y sus tacones hacían pequeños ruidos al chocar contra el suelo en su intento de no apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en una sola pierna, la misma que mostraba su tobillo esguinzado con un leve color púrpura entreviéndose entre las tiras de las sandalias. Su cabello se pegaba de forma graciosa a sus mejillas, haciéndola ver tenuemente aniñada.

—Tengo que agradecerte por esto, Yu —musitó la mayor entrando en la casa con rapidez y dándole paso a Loki y a su hermana, quien dejó las bolsas sobre el sofá—. Realmente fue divertido salir con ustedes.

—Bueno, creo que tanto tú como Loki ya saben que siempre que quieran variar sus menús de hamburguesas, solo tienen que avisarnos —replicó la aludida, sonriendo con calidez.

Verónika envolvió la delgada figura de su hermana en un abrazo que evidenciaba todo el agradecimiento y el cariño que sentía por ella. Realmente no sabía qué haría sin su hermanita menor. Sin embargo, ante esa escena, Loki no pudo evitar el desviar la mirada. Sus recuerdos de su infancia en Asgard asaltaron su mente, la imagen de un Thor sonriente estrechándolo contra sus brazos de forma fraternal y cariñosa causándole un nudo en su garganta que se vio forzado a ignorar.

—Te veo luego. Ya sabes que debes avisarme mañana para llamar a alguien que limpie éste desastre —inquirió Yulia sin cambiar su expresión. Su hermana asintió.

—Vale, vale. Ya comprendí que tú eres la mayor.

Ambas hermanas se echaron a reír. Yulia aferró su bolso con firmeza y, luego de asentir hacia Loki y Verónika en una muda despedida, desapareció tras la puerta de la sala.

—Asgard.

Verónika se giró y lo miró con desconcierto. ¿Acababa de decir eso? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué? —replicó Verónika, completamente sorprendida.

—Que el lugar de donde vengo es Asgard —respondió Loki. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, que Verónika simplemente atinó a pensar que su inquilino sentía _anhelo _por algo que ella desconocía.

Por otro lado, Loki se maldecía internamente. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban yendo por rumbos distintos y no estaba pensando con frialdad. Algo se retorció en él al comprender que se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos que lo habían asaltado al ver aquella escena entre Verónika y su hermana.

—¿Asgard? ¿Es que te crees un dios nórdico o algo por el estilo? —inquirió la muchacha. No sabía qué significado tendría el que se refiriese a su hogar como un reino de la mitología nórdica, pero un ínfima parte de su ser sentía felicidad de que al menos se hubiese abierto un poquito.

—No me creo un dios. Yo _soy _un dios —replicó Loki arqueando una ceja con prepotencia, intentando ignorar la _extraña _forma en que comenzaba a sentirse.

Una súbita impresión de horror asaltó a Verónika. Sintió una corriente fría bajando por su espalda, casi como un escalofrío, y los recuerdos (recuerdos que ella creía enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente) del hospital la abrumaron. Especialmente una sensación de unos labios fríos como el hielo contra los suyos y una promesa que no atinaba a recordar de forma concreta.

La muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo (sintiendo cómo su piel se bañaba de un sudor frío), pero se limitó a llevar las manos a su bolso. Sin apartar la mirada de Loki, alzó un pequeño cilindro y, con movimientos temblorosos, le introdujo un dardo puntiagudo y pequeñito con lentitud, casi midiendo lo que hacía. En una fracción de segundo, la muchacha se llevó el cilindro a los labios y sopló en dirección a Loki. El dardo se incrustó en la pierna izquierda del exiliado dios, lanzando una corriente _extraña _por todo su cuerpo y adormeciéndolo instantáneamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

Una súbita impresión de horror asaltó a Verónika. ¿Había actuado por impulso? _¿Otra vez?_ Perfecto. Siete años de terapia a la basura.

Su mano izquierda rebuscó en el bolso (incapaz de soltar la cerbatana con la derecha), hurgando por su celular. Los dedos aún le temblaban cuando marcó el número de Yulia y le rogó que regresara por unos momentos, que la necesitaba con urgencia.

No pasaron más de diez minutos, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a la delgada figura de su hermana con un largo abrigo cubriendo su vestido azul.

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrogó la menor con la preocupación a flor de piel.

Su hermana, quien había decidido sentarse y encogerse, haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo, en la poltrona frente al sofá; señaló con su dedo índice el cuerpo tendido a lo largo de la sala. Yulia jadeó de espanto y se acercó a Loki, observándolo con cautela.

—Mujer, ¿qué le hiciste? —exclamó Yulia horrorizada. Sus ojos vagaron hasta las manos de su hermana, dándose cuenta del cilindro entre sus dedos—. ¿Eso que tienes en la mano es una cerbatana?

—Y el dardo que se incrustó en su pierna es tranquilizante para osos —el susto de Yulia se intensificó al detallar lo pacífico que lucía Loki dormido sobre el suelo con la respiración acompasada y el tono agudo en el que su hermana había respondido su pregunta.

—¿Compraste tranquilizante para osos nada más por Loki?

Verónika se encogió de hombros e hizo un mohín con los labios.

—No exactamente.

—¿No exactamente? —repitió Yulia mirándola mientras fruncía el ceño. Verónika se encogió aún más en la poltrona, suspirando de cansancio. Se sentía cansada y con todos los sentidos adormecidos.

—No. Lo compré hace dos meses para Erika.

Verónika cerró los ojos, respirando suavemente, a la par que las suaves risas de Yulia inundaban la sala. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el haber dormido a Loki de esa forma no había sido una de sus mejores ideas (o reacciones). Tendría que alzar al tipo hasta su habitación y, si era posible, cerrarla para no tener que lidiar con el humor de perros con el que probablemente despertaría cuando se pasasen los efectos. Suspiró pesadamente de nuevo y se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

Definitivamente detestaba lo complicada que era su vida.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Tadá! Fue más corto de lo que esperaba. Pero tengo una buena razón. Y es que mi computadora me trolea. ¿Por qué? Porque, mientras escribía e iba por la escena del corte de cabello, el aparato de la nada se apagó. Y, bueno, cuando fui a abrir el documento de nuevo, estaba ilegible y dañado. No quieren saber mi reacción, en serio no quieren.

En fin, sí. Hay un nuevo personaje. He de admitir que amé escribir los diálogos con Dominic. No sé, clásico de mí de enamorarme de personajes ficticios, salidos de mi cabeza o no.

Anyway, he aquí los trajes y vestidos que usan Verónika, Yulia, Loki y Dominic:

Verónika: : / / fbcdn - sphotos-f-a . akamaihd hphotos-ak-snc7 / 396808_132173570254719_814314843_n . jpg

Yulia: : / / w w w . prommagics upfile / Evening % 20Dresses / Evening % 20Dresses % 20On % 20Sale / 80918Crystal % 20Criss % 20Cross % 20Cap % 20Sleeve % 20Mini % 20Royal % 20Blue % 20Cocktail % 20Dress . jpg

Loki: : / / static . screenweek . it / 2011 / 4 / 19 / thor-tom-hiddleston-foto-premiere-sidney-4 . jpg

Dominic: : / / cdn . buzznet assets / users16 / daniy112 / default / ced-dorian-makingoff2 - large-msg-124053375745 . jpg

Como un plus, Dominic para mí es el cantante Ced Dorian (vocalista de la banda Alucard. Si tienen tiempo, búsquenla en Youtube. Son BUENÍSIMOS). Y, bueno, helo ahí en todo su esplendor con la ropa exacta que usa su contraparte física ficticia en éste fic.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	9. Historias

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **No tengo gran cosa que decir. Sé que no tengo razones para haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No mentiré, sí, estoy en la universidad, pero tampoco es que ésta me traiga como loca. Si no actualicé fue por falta de ideas y de inspiración. Depresión, depresión. No necesito decir más.

Por otro lado, tengo que darle (de nuevo) las gracias a Corazón De Piedra Verde. ¿Debo decir que me encantó el review? En serio, no tengo palabras. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me alegro MUCHÍSIMO de que ésta cosa bizarra te guste, a pesar de que aborreces los OC (cosa que me hace sentir algo halagada. El haber creado una OC que agrade a una persona que no gusta de ellos es algo que realmente me hace sentir muy feliz).

(Y no, no quiero dejar el problema por la paz. Saca el tema de nuevo si quieres, joer' ¬¬ (?) xD)

También tengo que dar gracias a Ireth Laufeyson y a Meister'Tezca por sus reviews. En serio, personitas (?), me hacen el día con sus reviews. Y, de nuevo —y me perdonan la insistencia—, en serio me hacen feliz con sus reviews. Me alegra muchísimo que la historia les enganche.

Y, sin más, al fic.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **Curiosamente TODO este capítulo fue inspirado por una sola canción:

_30 Seconds to Mars – Night of the Hunter: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 0aSLS2GhyXA

**Summary:** _Loki tenía el derecho de saber en dónde se había metido. El problema era que no tenía en cuenta que, quizás, aquello era más complicado de lo que él creía._

* * *

_"__Ella no tiene alma para comer en este momento_

_El dolor me impulsa_

_¿Qué es lo que tiene en la sangre?_

_Hielo_

_(…)_

_Aparece y desaparece_

_Y la veo desde la ventana_

_Y quisiera lanzarme en sombrilla_

_En paracaídas_

_Montarme encima de la ardilla_

_Y que me lleve de árbol en árbol_

_En ruiseñores_

_En su piel_

_(Hazle el amor a mi paloma/La ardilla - Enrique Hernández D'Jesús)"_

* * *

**IX**

**Historias (O "El intercambio de verdades")**

Había un curioso olor a plástico quemado en el ambiente.

Si no fuese por ese peculiar olor, Loki no habría abierto los ojos. Aún sentía un extraño hormigueo en las yemas de sus dedos y en la pierna donde se había incrustado aquella cosita tan diminuta, pero que lo había hecho caer fulminado por completo. Pestañeó con pesadez, estirándose suavemente. Tomó consciencia de en dónde se encontraba, dándose cuenta de que reposaba en el colchón de su habitación, estirado a todo lo largo de éste y con el traje que había usado para ir al café la noche anterior.

¿Cómo supo que ya era otro día? Las tenues luces filtrándose por las persianas de la ventana eran imposibles de ignorar, y por la forma en la que se veían los colores, posiblemente era casi mediodía. Bostezó ampliamente y se sentó, moviendo su cuello para terminar de desperezarse. Su estómago se revolvió furiosamente, chirriando a causa del hambre, cosa que lo mortificó más de lo que ya estaba.

Había sonidos de movimiento en la planta baja. Posiblemente, pensó él, de Verónika limpiando la cocina. ¿No había dicho su hermana que enviaría a alguien a limpiar todo el desastre? Sus sienes palpitaban con fuerza y el dolor de cabeza lo estaba atontando de una forma casi inverosímil, impidiéndole recordar con claridad lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Se levantó y se cambió de ropa, intentando ignorar el dolor de cabeza y el hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, preguntándose si luciría tan patético como aquella humana, Verónika, la mañana en que ambos volvieron a encontrarse cara a cara en casa de su compañera. Bajó con cierta pesadez las escaleras, frotando sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que era Verónika una de las autoras de los ruidos en la planta baja se esfumó en cuanto vio a Yulia cruzada de brazos bajo el portal de la cocina. Ésta se giró a mirarlo, esbozando una sonrisa en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron.

—¡Eh, Loki! Me alegro de que estés despierto —musitó la muchacha sin cambiar su expresión.

El dios parpadeó con confusión y dejó que su mirada vagara en todas direcciones, buscando a su anfitriona. Tenía unas buenas explicaciones que exigirle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a noquearlo de aquella forma?

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —replicó el dios con voz ronca. La mirada de Yulia se ensombreció por un momento para luego cambiar a una expresión de resentimiento.

—Salió —respondió apretando los labios. Loki arqueó una ceja con desconcierto.

—¿A dónde?

—Dijo que necesitaba hacer algo con Lum y las demás. Que ya volvería después.

La voz de Yulia sonaba cortante y llena de rabia. A Loki esto lo asombró, porque era una faceta que no había visto de aquella muchacha. Por otro lado, ¿es que Verónika no había aprendido? ¿En serio seguiría arriesgándose de forma estúpida? Sacudió la cabeza, negando con brusquedad. Aquello no era su problema.

Aunque no podía evitar que una parte de él se sintiera decepcionada de aquello. Quizás dolida y triste. Pero era algo que no se daría el gusto (ni la humillación) de admitir.

—Perfecto. Me sentaré a esperarla. Me debe una explicación del por qué intentó dañarme ayer —dijo el dios caminando hacia una de las poltronas y sentándose en ella con movimientos elegantes, disimulando el malestar que sentía.

Yulia se alejó de la cocina, haciendo unos ademanes al par de muchachas que recogían y limpiaban el desastre adentro, y se sentó frente a Loki.

—Yo realmente creí que ella ya había dejado todo éste asunto de los encargos y de sus malditas búsquedas al darse cuenta de que Lum y las otras habían intentado asesinarla. Por más que le dije que Dominic podría hacer investigaciones respecto a quién asesinó a nuestros tutores y-

—Un momento —interrumpió Loki. ¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado?—. ¿Cómo que averiguaciones? ¿De qué asesinato hablas?

Las cejas de Yulia se arquearon de sorpresa. Realmente no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

—Creí que ella te había dicho por qué hacía lo que hacía.

—No. Creí que vivía así porque quería.

—Por dios, por supuesto que no —replicó Yulia haciendo una mueca de espanto—. ¿Quién querría vivir como un pandillero trabajando para policías corruptos?

Loki rodó sus ojos, haciendo una mueca de expresivo sarcasmo.

—¿Ella?

Una mezcla de sarcasmo e indiferencia azotó la expresión de la muchacha, casi como diciéndole a Loki de forma silenciosa "_Ja, ja. Muy divertido"_. Suspiró de cansancio y se recostó del mueble, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos mientras cruzaba sus brazos y su mirada se perdía en un punto el techo.

—De acuerdo, supongo que tendré que ser yo la que te diga por qué demonios mi hermana vive en éste sitio alejado de la mano de los dioses y de la forma en que lo hace. Por favor no me interrumpas, o me harás perder el hilo.

_Erika, Verónika y yo crecimos en Suecia. Yo nací en Rusia, pero eso es algo ajeno a esto._

_Nuestra madre se llamaba Anette. Era una alemana de cabellos negros y ojos grises muy hermosa, pero demasiado enamoradiza. Antes de sus veinticinco años, ya nos había tenido a las tres. Dos nacidas de parte de un sueco, y yo por parte de un ruso al que ella conoció durante uno de sus viajes. Nunca supimos a qué se dedicaba, y realmente nunca nos importó. Tampoco conocimos a nuestros padres, aunque ellos se preocupaban de que no nos faltase nada, excepto claro, la figura paterna._

_Como te dije, crecimos en Suecia. Nuestra educación corrió a cargo de profesores particulares, ya que Erika siempre tuvo un pequeño problema respecto a tener a Verónika alejada de ella. Nunca comprendí por qué fue así. No al menos durante mis años de infancia, porque la respuesta llegó a mí muchos años después. No es algo muy importante por los momentos, pero más adelante sí que lo es._

_Teníamos ocho, diez y doce años respectivamente cuando nuestra madre decidió enviarnos a estudiar a un internado en Francia. Me disculparás que no recuerde el nombre del internado, puesto que los sucesos que allí acontecieron me obligaron a apartarlo de mi memoria para no perturbar más a Verónika. Tampoco es que sea resaltante conocer su nombre. Era un internado sencillo, aunque algo prestigioso, que estaba oculto entre dos campos, subiendo en dirección a Mont Blanc, entre Italia y Francia._

_Nuestros primeros años en el internado transcurrieron de forma tranquila. O al menos, eso creía yo, ya que durante mi estadía allí me esforcé por ser la mejor alumna de todas, por lo que no solía estar muy pendiente de otras cosas que no fuesen mis estudios-_

-.-

—Realmente eres humilde, humana —musitó Loki, interrumpiéndola. La muchacha cerró los ojos, visiblemente enojada, mientras apretaba los puños.

—Creí haberte pedido que no me interrumpieras. Yo quería ser la mejor alumna para que mi madre estuviese orgullosa de mí, ya que esa mujer rara vez estaba pendiente de nosotras —y a Loki esto le hizo pensar y hacer un recuento, no solo de su historia sino también de las cosas que había vivido hasta ahora en Midgard—. ¿Sabes lo que es que, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte, se acordara de cuándo había nacido yo o quién era mi padre? No, esa mujer nos cuidó porque no le quedaba de otra. Así que, si me disculpas —hizo una mueca antes de volver a retomar su historia y aflojó sus puños con lentitud.

-.-

_Entonces, como decía, no solía estar muy pendiente de aquello. Sé que cometí un error, porque tal vez hubiese detenido lo que ocurrió mucho después._

_ Erika conoció durante sus primeros años a Amy y a Aisha (o Kyla y Lum, como mejor las conoces). Las tres fueron especialmente famosas por ser unas terribles alumnas en el internado, por causarles problemas a los profesores y por dañar la propiedad escolar. Aunque por causa de la política de la directora del internado, a las tres jamás las expulsaron. Eso sí, sus fines de semana solían pasarlos limpiando baños y haciendo otras cosas denigrantes que no necesitas saber._

_ No fue sino hasta que Verónika cumplió los catorce que todas se conocieron. Recuerdo perfectamente el abrazo posesivo en el que Erika había encerrado a mi hermana aquella noche en su habitación y la forma en la que las otras dos estrecharon su mano. Verónika era inteligente, pero demasiado inocente, por lo que quizás radica en eso el hecho de que ella jamás hubiese sopesado fríamente en qué se estaba metiendo al hacerse amiga de Aisha y de Amy._

_ Decirte que ese fue, quizás, uno de los peores años de mi vida sería mentir. Mis hermanas habían agarrado una afición profunda hacia el alcohol y las drogas, y lo que yo creía que al menos las disciplinaba como lo eran los fines de semana haciendo trabajos en el internado, era lo que más las orillaba a enamorarse más de sus vicios. Porque siempre que las cuatro terminaban sus trabajos, se escondían en una cabaña alejada del internado donde antes vivía el guardabosques a consumir alcohol y estupefacientes hasta decir basta._

_ Había un muchacho. O, mejor dicho, un grupo de muchachos; que eran los más cotizados de todo el internado. Eran guapos, encantadores y los mejores deportistas entre todos. Lamentablemente, eran los peores buscapleitos de todos, quizás solo rivalizados por Aisha y las demás. Pero, volviendo al inicio, había uno de ellos por el que Verónika llevaba años atontada (porque estar enamorado no es lo mismo que estar atontado). Su nombre era Joshua y era capitán del equipo de esgrima del internado._

_ No fue sino un día en el que, casualmente, ambos grupos fueron castigados de forma simultánea y enviados a limpiar las caballerizas a unos kilómetros del internado. He de decir que las autoridades del internado eran demasiado blandengues con eso, ya que confiaban ciegamente en que los fines de semana llenos de trabajos algún día harían mella en las conductas de aquellos dos grupos. Fueron ilusos he de decir._

_ Decía pues, que ambos grupos estaban en las caballerizas. Gracias a la doble mano de obra, el trabajo terminó temprano, por lo que se fueron a la dichosa cabaña a realizar lo propio. Sin embargo, aquella noche era diferente, puesto que uno de los chicos había comprado drogas "especiales" (ni se te ocurra preguntarme cuáles. No lo supe, no lo sé y no quiero saberlo jamás) y el alcohol abundaba más que de costumbre. Cosa que hizo que, prácticamente, todos perdieran el hilo de sus consciencias a partir de la primera calada y el primer sorbo._

Yulia hizo una pausa momentánea en su relato para tomar una amplia bocanada de aire y suspirar. Parecía estar a punto de confesar un asesinato o de narrar algo especialmente escabroso.

_Lo que sé a partir de aquí es por parte de los vagos recuerdos de Verónika. Así que, si quieres más detalles, me disculparás que no pueda dártelos._

_ Por alguna razón, entre la nube que azota a los pensamientos después de ingerir alcohol y drogarse en exceso, Joshua y Verónika terminaron saliendo de la cabaña a caminar por el bosque. Por supuesto, como te imaginarás, ella no recuerda cómo terminaron los dos sentados frente a un río cerca de la cabaña. Recuerda, sí, haber recuperado cierto grado de lucidez que le permitió caer en cuenta que Joshua estaba quitándole la ropa, mientras se quitaba la suya. Recuerda que forcejeó con él, y que él intentó terminar lo que estaba haciendo, y no de una buena manera —_Yulia lucía especialmente enojada mientras narraba este suceso—_. Por otro lado, no recuerda cómo terminó bañada de sangre, o de dónde salió la navaja que terminó incrustada en el pecho de Joshua. Sin embargo, sí recuerda que sus gritos despertaron a los demás en la cabaña y alarmaron a unos vigilantes que deambulaban por el bosque._

_ Todo fue tan brusco que sencillamente pareció irreal: A mi hermana la enviaron a un hospital psiquiátrico en Estocolmo. Erika negó toda relación con el suceso (suerte que esa noche no había ingerido drogas, sino alcohol), por lo que sencillamente tuvo que darle la penosa noticia a mi madre y notificarle que una de sus hijas había sido enviada a un hospital (cosa que a esa mujer le importó un soberano bledo). Aisha, Amy y el resto de los muchachos fueron enviados a una correccional._

_Dos años pasaron a partir de aquel entonces. Yo no tuve noticias de mi hermana durante aquel entonces, ya que Erika al ser la mayor era quien debía ocuparse de aquellos asuntos. El problema llegó cuando, una noche, regresó ebria a mi habitación en el internado y comenzó a murmurar ciertas cosas que no bien me hicieron sospechar y colarme en su habitación._

_Nunca creí que Erika era el tipo de persona que tendría un diario. Era tan errática y tan irresponsable que jamás me pareció el tipo de mujer que llevaría cuenta de lo que le ocurría y de lo que pensaba. Pero, en cuanto encontré aquel libro de cuero gastado con hojas amarillentas y rotas, comprendí que me había equivocado. En todos, todos los aspectos._

_No necesito contarte parte por parte. No es como si necesites saber. Lo único que se quedó grabado a fuego en mi mente fue el enterarme de que, la razón por la que jamás habíamos ido a colegios durante nuestra infancia, la razón por la que Erika había presentado a mi hermana a sus amigas y la razón por la que yo ahora no sabía nada de Verónika; era que mi hermana Erika, llevaba toda su vida enamorada de mi hermana Verónika. Y que, la razón por la que ella había sido enviada con tanta rapidez al hospital, era porque Erika consideraba que así al fin se desharía de ella y no tendría que lidiar con una hermana que jamás la quiso de la forma en la que ella quería._

-.-

Yulia detuvo abruptamente su relato para acomodarse y echarle una rápida ojeada a la cocina. Adentro, las dos muchachas ya estaban terminando su trabajo y la estancia comenzaba a verse de la misma forma en la que Verónika la tenía antes del desastre ocasionado por Loki. La muchacha volvió a acomodarse y a fijar su mirada en el techo a la par que reanudaba su relato.

-.-

_Fue el fin de semana después de la graduación, en que al fin decidí hacerme responsable de todos aquellos años en los que realmente no me importó lo que hacían mis hermanas, más allá de mantener las apariencias. Tomé el primer vuelo a Estocolmo y alquilé un jeep que me llevó hasta el hospital. No quieres ni imaginarte la sorpresa que me llevé al enterarme de que mi hermana se había escapado días atrás._

_No te miento ni exagero al decirte que estuve dos días enteros buscándola como loca. Tenía miedo y me sentía tremendamente culpable. No podría jamás pedirle perdón a mi hermana por todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que quizás habría podido evitar si hubiese sido menos egoísta y hubiese caído en cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor._

_La encontré la noche del segundo día. Hacía más frío que de costumbre y había una tormenta de nieve. El cielo estaba encapotado y oscuro y el hielo me atenazaba los huesos. Ella estaba usando la bata del hospital y lucía especialmente pálida de una forma casi mortecina. Tenía la piel coloreada de azul y estaba descalza, intentando hundirse en una ciénaga. Había caminado (por lo visto) dos kilómetros desde el hospital hasta el lugar donde la había encontrado. Era una suerte, sino un milagro, que pese al frío y las circunstancias no hubiese muerto._

_Mi garganta aquella vez se inflamó de tanto que grité. Llamándola, suplicándole que no lo hiciera, gritándole para que se despertara. Casi olvidé lo que había aprendido en un curso de primeros auxilios respecto a cómo tratar de salvar a personas ahogadas. Lo bueno es que no ocurrió como pasó contigo, porque ella no pasó mucho tiempo debajo del agua _—en ese momento los ojos de Yulia se llenaron de lágrimas que escaparon con rapidez de ellos, trazando surcos en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en el que se percató, la muchacha se deslizó las manos con movimientos presurosos por su rostro, limpiando todo rastro de ellas—_. La abracé y le prometí que todo estaría bien. No tengo palabras para definir el miedo que me entró en aquel momento, y el alivio que sentí al ver que, a pesar de todo, seguía viva._

_Sin embargo, mi alivio no duró mucho al ver que Erika me había seguido hasta Estocolmo, y que había seguido al jeep hasta la ciénaga._

_Una semana y media después de aquello, luego de que Verónika estuviese bajo unos buenos cuidados médicos, sin mediar una sola palabra, las tres tomamos un vuelo hasta Manhattan, Estados Unidos. Nuestra madre había muerto en aquel entonces, sin que ninguna de nosotras nos preocupásemos siquiera de ir a tomar constancia del por qué o del cómo había sucedido (y me disculpas el tono cruel con el que me refiero a ella)._

_Al cabo de unos meses, conocimos a una pareja de húngaros en Manhattan. Eran psicólogos y tutores y miembros adinerados de un círculo de arte en la isla. No sabría explicarte cómo nos hicimos tan cercanos a ellos y cómo aceptaron que mi hermana viviera con ellos tanto tiempo como durase recuperar sus facultades mentales, a pesar de que yo sabía que ella jamás volvería a ser como antes._

_Pasaron seis años desde entonces. No sabes lo mucho que me hacía feliz el ver cómo mi hermana cada día rehacía su vida allí. A pesar de que se había vuelto muy recelosa con respecto a los contactos sociales, era afectuosa con sus tutores. Y conmigo, la hermana que la había abandonado durante tantos años. Realmente no me importaba vivir con Erika, mientras supiese que mi hermana era feliz y que estaba enmendando de alguna forma los errores que había cometido años atrás._

_Fue cuando conocí a Dominic que, digamos, todo se fue al diablo. Pasó un año hasta que decidimos formalizar nuestra relación de pareja ante Verónika y nuestros tutores, Selene e István. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me hizo feliz el hecho de que Dominic aceptara y quisiera a mi hermana como alguien de su familia._

_Cuando digo que "cuando conocí a Dominic todo se fue al diablo" no me refiero a que él haya hecho algo malo, no. Ni por asomo._

_Unos meses antes me había enterado de que, tras seis años de encierro, Aisha y Amy finalmente habían salido de la correccional. Aunque no le di importancia a éste hecho, no pude evitar pensar que algo raro había pasado. Porque, al regresar de un viaje en el que los tres (Dominic, Verónika y yo) decidimos ir a Italia a conocer a la familia de él, nos encontramos con que la mansión donde Selene e István vivían había sido saqueada. Y que los dos, junto con sus dos criados, habían sido asesinados._

_Fue ahí cuando Verónika cambió nuevamente. Abruptamente tomó la decisión de ir a vivir en Angle Street en una casa cerca de donde ahora vivía Kyla y unirse, de nuevo, con sus anteriores "compañeras y amigas" para vengarse de quienes habían asesinado a Selene y a István._

-.-

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que Yulia había iniciado su relato. Cuando finalmente terminó de narrar, se levantó bruscamente y se acercó de nuevo a la cocina sin mirar a Loki. Depositó una buena suma de dinero en las manos de las muchachas, quienes al fin habían terminado de limpiar y arreglar la cocina y las despachó con varios agradecimientos, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina para inspeccionar el resultado.

Por otro lado, el dios no sabía qué decir. O cómo reaccionar. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Triste, enojado, atónito, abrumado. Todo a partes iguales.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel tipo de cosas sucediesen? Aún no le veía el cariz del odio de Yulia hacia Lum y Kyla —más allá de lo sucedido en el muelle—. Ya comprendía por qué se comportaban así respecto a Erika, aunque una ínfima parte de él no podía evitar sentir lástima por aquella mujer que simplemente se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, pero que no había sabido manejarlo y había terminado por arruinar una vida. Comprendía ahora qué había llevado a Verónika a aquel hospital (aunque la emoción lo atenazaba al comprobar de una vez por todas que, después de todo, era _ella _a quien había estado esperando y buscando con tanto ahínco) y por qué cuando finalmente fue a buscarla ella había desaparecido.

Había dado respuestas a qué había ocurrido con ella durante aquellos siete largos años. Respuestas que, aunque satisfacían su curiosidad, no satisfacían su ánimo. Una parte de él se preguntaba cómo habría sido Verónika de no haber ocurrido todo aquello y cómo sería la vida de todas aquellas muchachas si no se hubiesen orillado a actuar como lo habían hecho.

Sencillamente, ya no podría volverla a ver con los mismos ojos.

Y mucho menos pedirle explicaciones del por qué lo había noqueado con aquella cosa diminuta. Ahora entendía su reacción. Él, probablemente, hubiese reaccionado igual si alguien le hubiese hecho recordar una etapa de su vida que él no quería traer de regreso a su memoria.

Sus divagaciones y cavilaciones mentales fueron interrumpidas por el brusco sonido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose con gran estrépito. La mirada de Yulia y Loki viajó automáticamente hacia la entrada, ambos completamente alarmados.

Sin embargo, el susto se esfumó en cuanto vieron a Verónika entrar con un par de bolsas gigantescas y un maletín a la casa.

—¡Yu! No te imaginarás lo que compré para comer —dijo la recién llegada visiblemente emocionada. Una sonrisa adornaba sus andróginas facciones—. ¿Quieres llamar a Dominic?

Fue ahí cuando la muchacha notó a Loki. Tragando saliva, apretó las bolsas y bajó la cabeza con timidez, desviando su mirada, avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Hola Loki —musitó Verónika. Su piel se tiñó de rojo, coloreándose por completo. Y, aunque una parte del dios exigía que se enojase con ella por haberlo noqueado, Loki sencillamente no pudo siquiera insultarla. No después de haber escuchado lo que había escuchado.

—Hola, humana. Espero que hayas traído algo para comer. Exijo comida.

La expresión de Verónika cambió abruptamente, volviendo a su anterior sonrisa, ésta vez acompañada de unas tenues risas. Realmente le aliviaba que él continuara actuando como siempre.

—Traje comida árabe. Yu, no te imaginas lo que ocurrió durante la mañana —dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas encima de la mesa. Su hermana entró de nuevo a la sala, sonriendo a su vez—. En serio, llama a Dominic. No es lo mismo si no estamos todos.

Yulia, sin responder nada, abrazó a su hermana. Ésta a su vez se echó a reír y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Vale, vale. Yo también te extrañé. Pero creo que todos tenemos hambre, así que en serio te agradeceré si llamas ya a Dominic.

Mientras Yulia asentía y sacaba su teléfono para hacer la llamada, Verónika se dejó caer en una de las poltronas al lado de Loki y lo miró con interés.

—Creí que me gritarías por lo que ocurrió anoche —musitó la muchacha sonriendo. Loki desvió su mirada, sintiendo un extraño calor subir hasta su rostro (¿se estaría sonrojando? Oh por Odín, que no estuviese pasando).

—No. No pienso gritarte por eso —replicó el dios. Cambió su expresión por una de malicia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con satisfacción—. Debería gritarte, en cambio, por el simple hecho de que tengo hambre.

Y, contrario a la reacción que esperaba obtener de Verónika, la muchacha se echó a reír, sus carcajadas retumbando en las paredes a la par que un par de lágrimas se asomaban por las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Santo dios, jamás cambiarás.

"_Tú tampoco, Verónika"_, pensó Loki, cerrando los ojos con lentitud.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh, ah… ¡Tadá! Sí, es corto. Lo siento, pero creo que quizás les gustará enterarse muchas cosas ahora…

No sé qué más decir, excepto que quiero un bote gigantesco de helado. ¡Y vacaciones! *llora (?)*

(Hoy estoy algo seca, lo admito)

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	10. Cierre

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **_"__¿Qué?"_, dirán. _"¿Dos capítulos en dos días?"_. Sí, tuve muchísima inspiración (para hacer esto y no para la universidad, jajajaja. Estoy saliendo terrible en mis calificaciones, joder), por lo que decidí aprovechar y darles un bonito regalo a los que me leen (considerando que puede que pronto entre en época de exámenes). El segundo arco de éste fic está muy próximo y ya muy pronto veremos al resto de Los Vengadores (sí, como lo leen. ¡Chan, chan, chan!). Así que, gracias a la increíble personita de Yiyukimo-ak por dejar un review en seguida. En serio me sorprendió tu rapidez, caramba. ¡Mil gracias y un abrazo!

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

Hay algo de fluff al inicio de éste capítulo. Creo que hacía un poquitiiito de falta entre tantos llantos, tiroteos, drogas, cigarrillos y "propósitos ocultos". Relájense, que es cortita la escena. Sé que varios me odiarán después de leer todo el capítulo, así que es un regalito de mí para mí.

(*Su doble se acerca y la cachetea (?)* Vale, ya entendí.)

Ah, sí. Hay una corta, MUY CORTA, escena lésbica. Están advertidos.

¡Oh! Y éste capítulo es un tributo a uno de mis juegos favoritos: GTA San Andreas. En serio, yo y mi amor por ésta saga que hizo de mi adolescencia algo maravilloso.

**Música: **Curioso, este capítulo fue inspirado en sí por una sola canción. Pero, las escenas con detalle (como soundtrack de fondo y eso) fueron inspiradas por una de mis bandas favoritas, Muse:

_Muse – Falling Away with You: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = fINsjNUZmqo

_Muse – New Born _(escuchen especialmente esta. Les ayudará a sobrellevar mejor el ritmo frenético de éste capítulo): : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = bfs2mhCSNNY

La canción que inspiró en sí éste capítulo es ésta. No, no tiene nada que ver la letra. Pero le añade el factor de tragedia que le falta al soundtrack:

_Nikisha Reyes-Pile - So Cold (Ben Cocks): _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 50XiNiVOTko

**Summary:** _Como dice la Biblia: Del polvo al polvo. Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás. Si es que hasta los dioses pueden ser crueles, ¿verdad?_

* * *

_"__Silenciar_

_El corazón_

_En las contradicciones_

_No puede apaciguar_

_El camino_

_La pasión_

_Viene con el dolor_

_Se apoya_

_El fuego se consume_

_La nostalgia_

_Silenciosa y oscura_

_En la sombra_

_¿Con los ojos abiertos_

_No se ve la luz_

_Dónde está la luz_

_Dónde el sueño_

_Y esta franja de separación?_

_Es una señal cariñosa y cruel_

_Sirve para llegar_

_Apesadumbrado a la muerte._

_(Desde la línea del corazón y del ojo - Enrique Hernández D'Jesús)"_

* * *

**X**

**Cierre (O de la comprensión del dicho "Nacimos para morir")**

El resto del mes transcurrió de forma normal. Pese a llevar poco tiempo haciéndolo, a Loki ya se le había hecho una costumbre muy relajante el salir al café con Yulia, Dominic y Verónika. Tres noches a la semana los cuatro salían, engalanados de distinta forma (a pesar de que tanta amabilidad y atención de parte de los tres era todavía desconcertante. No podía sencillamente creer que jamás dejarían de estar agradecidos por haber salvado a Verónika de ahogarse en el muelle), y cenaban en el _Blue Velvet_.

Hubo días en los que los cuatro salieron a exposiciones en galerías de arte independiente o a ver películas en los autocines (era extraño a la par que incómodo ir en uno de los vehículos de Dominic —un jeep todo terreno— con los asientos rebosantes de golosinas y los cuatro sentados por parejas). Y, pese a que Verónika le había pedido a Loki una semana y un par de días, el dios perdió la cuenta y la noción del tiempo con el pasar de los días. Sí, recordaba su propósito inicial de regresar a Asgard y tener todos sus poderes de nuevo; pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba la forma en la que estaba viviendo ahora.

Por otro lado, la relación entre él y Verónika había sufrido ciertos cambios. Ambos habían adquirido por costumbre sentarse a ver películas cada noche (cuando no iban al autocine) recostados en el amplio colchón que estaba en la habitación de la muchacha. Loki observaba cada día, maravillado, aquellas historias provenientes de la imaginación de los humanos. Tenía que admitir que, después de todo, no eran criaturas tan salvajes, ignorantes y bestiales.

—No lo comprendo —musitó Loki una noche, mientras ambos veían uno de los filmes favoritos de Verónika, _American Beauty_—. ¿Ninguno de ellos se sentía a gusto con su vida?

—No. Ricky ocultaba sus intereses de su padre, cosa que no lo hacía desenvolverse con mucha libertad; Jane solo deseaba estar lejos de ellos, Lester estaba completamente aburrido de su estilo de vida, cosa que lo llevó a liberarse por completo de las cosas que tenía, como lo eran el trabajo y toda esa muralla de cosas que le decían que debía ser feliz aunque realmente no lo fuese. Angela tenía un completo problema de autoestima que ocultaba actuando como si ella fuese hermosa y tuviera una vida amorosa y sexual completamente activa, Carolyn consideraba que su vida era perfecta y que poseía todo lo que una mujer quería, pero cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de que su vida era miserable y aburrida prácticamente su ser se quebró. Y, bueno, ya viste el resto de las cosas —puntualizó Verónika con una sonrisa.

Loki observó el televisor, atónito. ¿Cómo podían darle tanto significado a una sucesión infinita de imágenes, sonidos, escenas y actuaciones? ¿Cómo podían dar mensajes tan contundentes con algo tan sencillo? Insistía, no todo era tan banal entonces.

—Quiero ver algo así mañana —replicó Loki, tomando entre sus manos el último puñado de palomitas que reposaba al fondo del tazón que yacía en el espacio entre ambos.

Verónika se echó a reír y se levantó, apoyando sus pies descalzos en la fría madera, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor ante ello. Loki la observó, intentando disimular su preocupación.

—¿Todavía te duele el tobillo, midgardiana?

—Algo así. Digamos que todo es por las salidas que hemos estado haciendo, las idas al café, acompañar a Dominic a buscar a Yulia a la universidad… —su frase se perdió en el aire. Loki notó como su mirada se teñía de una melancolía casi nostálgica, a pesar de que sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta que estés aquí? —continuó la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír. Loki desvió su mirada. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría diciendo aquello? No era que le molestase (no ya al menos), pero seguía resultando incómodo encontrarse bajo la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos grises.

—Puedes detenerte ya, humana.

—Es Verónika, Loki —qué increíble sonaba su nombre en aquellos labios—. ¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme _"humana, midgardiana o mortal"_?

—Tú pasaste días diciéndome _"Como te llames"_. Es una justa compensación.

Verónika frunció los labios e hizo jarras con las manos a cada lado de la cintura para luego arrojarle el cuenco vacío en el pecho a Loki.

—Muy maduro, _dios asgardiano _—dijo ella. Y, aunque fuese en broma (porque ella seguía sin tomarse en serio lo que él le había dicho respecto a de dónde venía), Loki no pudo hacer menos que arrojarle un vaso de plástico vacío de forma medianamente juguetona por cuestionar su esencia de aquella forma.

—Si no me quieres creer es tu problema, muchacha—replicó Loki arqueando una ceja—. Además, yo no cuestionaría el lugar de origen de los demás en su lugar, muchacho con pechos de mujer.

Los ojos de Verónika se abrieron como platos ante la última frase de Loki, y en venganza agarró una de las grandes almohadas y la batió contra el pecho de Loki, riéndose a carcajadas. El dios a su vez agarró la otra almohada e hizo lo mismo, riéndose de igual manera. Había olvidado por completo lo que era reírse por trastadas simples como aquellas y lo divertido que era hacer pequeñas bromitas solo porque sí.

Sin embargo, sus risas y almohadazos fueron interrumpidos gracias a unos golpeteos rápidos en la puerta principal, cosa que los hizo alarmarse y mirarse entre sí, soltando las almohadas y buscando sus revólveres de forma casi automática. Verónika apagó el televisor y salió de la habitación con Loki a sus espaldas, ambos caminando sigilosamente a lo largo del oscuro pasillo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala y por consiguiente a la puerta. Con movimientos casi temblorosos, Verónika giró el pomo y alzó el revolver con rapidez.

Sin embargo, del otro lado de la puerta no estaba otra persona más que su hermana Erika, extrañamente emocionada.

—¡Verónika, lo logramos! Tenderemos una emboscada en un rato en el cruce de Angle. ¡Por fin terminará la guerra de bandas y tú y yo por fin sabremos quién demonios hizo el encargo de Manhattan! —espetó Erika, casi vomitando las palabras. Verónika guardó el revólver y alzó sus manos, intentando calmar a la rubia para que dejara de jadear.

—Momento, ¿qué? ¿De qué emboscada hablas?

—¡No tengo tiempo para explicarte! ¡Será épico, Verónika! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —exclamó la rubia agarrando del brazo a su hermana para arrastrarla afuera de la casa.

Verónika giró su cabeza hacia Loki e, intentando seguirle el paso a la rubia, hizo unos ademanes despidiéndose mientras gritaba un _"¡Volveré pronto!"_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Dijeron que vieron a un Maverick azul haciendo el trabajo. Y que cuando la policía pasó por allí, alertada por los disparos, se dio a la fuga —dijo Kyla sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Aquel día el encargo había sido tan sencillo que no les había tomado más que un par de horas robar un extraño paquete para los dos policías._

—_Ya, pero hay muchos vehículos así en Manhattan, Verónika —replicó Lum cruzada de brazos._

—_No lo creo, Manhattan es una isla de gente millonaria y-_

—_Yo nací y crecí en Manhattan, Verónika —gruñó Lum, mirándola de reojo con un extraño cariz de cólera en sus ojos—. ¿Crees que no conozco el ambiente de mi propio hogar? ¡Conozco mejor que nadie sus callejones y sus escondites! ¡Nadie más que yo sabe cómo salir y cómo entrar a Manhattan por otras vías que no sean las principales!_

_Verónika la miró, atónita ante el breve estallido de su compañera. Alzó las manos levemente en señal de derrota y se encogió de hombros._

—_Vale, vale. Lo siento, Lum._

_-.-_

—_Y eso fue lo que me dijo. ¿Qué opinas, Dominic? —musitó Verónika dándole un largo sorbo a la taza de té verde con limón que reposaba entre sus manos. El aludido masticó su shawarma frunciendo sus labios en un ademán pensativo._

—_Investigaré al respecto, Verónika. No te prometo nada, pero estoy seguro que haré unos buenos avances._

_Yulia se encogió más sobre sí misma y se apretujó contra Dominic, feliz de que al fin tuvieran una pista más de quién era el responsable de la masacre de Manhattan._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Erika había ido a buscar a Verónika para luego marcharse casi sin dar mayores explicaciones. Al verse solo y terriblemente aburrido, decidió acercarse a la habitación de Verónika a curiosear entre sus libros en busca de un título que le llamase la atención. Tenía sueño, pero no quería dormirse antes de que Verónika regresara en caso de que, por alguna razón, necesitase su ayuda o su presencia en sí.

Sin embargo, cuando al fin encontró un título que capturó poderosamente su atención (un libro de un tal Federico Andahazi llamado _"Las Piadosas"_), sus párpados no soportaron el cansancio y terminó quedándose dormido encima del colchón en la habitación de Verónika, escuchando un extraño tintineo a lo lejos.

-.-

Quizás habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando el extraño tintineo que él había escuchado antes comenzó a hacerse más ruidoso e insistente. Abrió los ojos, enojado, y masajeó el puente de su nariz con movimientos lentos, levantándose luego con algo de pesadez.

Arrastró sus pies hasta que llegó a la planta baja y se encontró con que era el teléfono de la casa que resonaba con una insistencia casi irritante. Imitando lo que había visto hacer a Verónika una casi infinita cantidad de veces, descolgó el auricular y gruñó un _"¿Sí?"_ a quien estuviese del otro lado.

—_¡Loki, al fin contestas, caramba!_ —exclamó Yulia del otro lado del teléfono. Por su tono de voz, el dios supuso que estaba asustada e histérica—. _¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!_

—Salió —replicó el dios en tono somnoliento. Yulia gimió, tremendamente enojada.

—_¡¿A hacer qué?!_

—Dijo que tenía que hacer algo con Erika y las otras midgardianas —sin embargo, algo en la cabeza de Loki hizo clic y le hizo conectar aquella repentina llamada con el hecho de que Yulia no supiese dónde estaba Verónika—. ¿Qué ocurre, Yulia?

—_¡Afuera de mi universidad se oyen unos disparos! ¿Ella no te dijo a dónde iba?_

Loki comenzó a chasquear los dedos mientras intentaba recordar. Había hablado de tantas tonterías con Verónika aquel día, ¿cómo era posible que no recordara aquella sencilla cosa? A ver: Erika había llegado emocionada, extrañamente sin Kyla o Lum, y había dicho que al fin todo terminaría bajo… bajo…

Golpeó el aire con el puño al recordar súbitamente el lugar a donde había dicho.

—¡El cruce de Angle! ¡Allí dijo que iría!

—_¡LOKI, ESO ES AFUERA DE MI UNIVERSIDAD! _—atronó la muchacha del otro lado del teléfono, al punto en que el dios tuvo que retirarse momentáneamente del auricular para no terminar brevemente sordo. Ahora se escuchaban unos jadeos y unos lloriqueos del otro lado—. _Loki, te lo ruego. Tienes que ir a ver qué ocurre. No nos dejan salir a ver quiénes son los del tiroteo y tengo miedo de que ocurra algo malo. ¡Por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto!_

Loki no necesitó de dos ruegos para colgar el teléfono y salir de la casa con rapidez. Sabía que cargaba bastante dinero en sus bolsillos (o según Verónika, llevaba bastante), por lo que decidió que saldría que Angle Street y tomaría un taxi. Era realmente útil lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su corta estadía en Midgard.

Sin importarle que lo escuchasen, corrió por la alargada calle bajo el puente. El sonido de sus botas hacía eco en la calzada y supuso, muy en el fondo, que en algún momento alguien saldría a dispararle. Rozó la bonita nueve milímetros en su bolsillo y comprobó que estaba perfectamente preparada para casos de emergencia. Sin embargo, cuando al fin llegó al final de la calle (¿no era más largo el camino?) casi agradeció mentalmente el que un taxi estuviese pasando por allí justo en ese instante. Hizo un ademán con la mano, llamando al conductor y se acercó a la ventanilla en cuanto el auto se detuvo.

—¿Sí, joven? —inquirió el conductor. Loki, jadeando de cansancio, comenzó a gesticular mientras abría la puerta del automóvil y se subía.

—Al cruce de Angle, por favor.

—Eso es muy peligroso por ahí, eso sale en más de cien.

—No me interesa, solo lléveme allí.

—No lo voy a dejar en el cruce exactamente. Lo dejaré cerca y-

—¿Cómo que no me va a dejar en el cruce _exactamente_? —gruñó Loki, sacando el revólver y apuntando al hombre en la cabeza con él. El conductor comenzó a temblar mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Lo dejaré en el cruce! —chilló el hombre en un tono muy agudo. _"Qué patético"_, pensó Loki.

Las manos del conductor viajaron nerviosamente hacia la palanca de velocidades mientras sus pies presionaban con fuerza el pedal para acelerar y poner en marcha el vehículo. Las ruedas hicieron un ruido sordo contra el pavimento antes de comenzar a rodar con una rapidez casi inverosímil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La perfecta manicura de Yulia estaba deshecha gracias a sus dientes. Su delgada figura no dejaba de mecerse de un lado a otro sentada en su mesita de trabajo mientras escuchaba el tiroteo afuera de la universidad. Una de sus manos sostenía el teléfono con movimientos temblorosos mientras escuchaba la profunda voz de su novio intentando calmarla del otro lado, asegurándole que la sacaría de allí lo más rápido posible.

No tenía miedo por su vida. Sabía que había algo raro en ese tiroteo. El cruce de Angle no era un buen lugar quizás, pero jamás ocurrían tiroteos allí. Entre eso y la desaparición de Verónika (inclusive su teléfono apagado y desconectado del GPS, cosa que le hizo chillar de frustración cuando intentó ubicarla con su laptop), sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A su vez, Verónika conducía su auto en dirección al cruce. Su espalda estaba cubierta de un sudor frío y sus manos estaban temblando. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

-.-

_—¿Qué quieres, Dominic? —musitó ella, algo ansiosa. No podía creer que al fin la maldita guerra entre bandas se terminaría. Había permitido que Erika se fuese sin ella, solo para contestar aquella llamada. Si Dominic la estaba llamando por alguna tontería (aunque fuese una cosa muy poco usual en él) lo ahorcaría._

_ —Verónika, tienes que venir a ver algo. Es importante —dijo la profunda voz del novio de su hermana del otro lado del teléfono._

_ —Dominic, en éste momento no puedo. Erika y yo vamos a acabar con la maldita guerra entre bandas de una vez por todas._

_ —No, no. TIENES —hizo énfasis en esa palabra de una forma que se le antojó sospechosa a la muchacha— que venir a ver esto. Te lo prometo, vale la pena. Estoy cerca de Central Park, en el callejón por donde tú y las demás salieron del parque._

_ Verónika gruñó de fastidio y murmuró un "De acuerdo" antes de colgar la llamada._

_-.-_

_ Dominic estaba enclaustrado en un picador negro con los seguros de las puertas colocados de forma firme. A pesar de que estaba alerta, no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la delgada figura de su cuñada golpeó con movimientos rápidos el cristal de la ventana del copiloto. Bajó los seguros con rapidez, permitiéndole a la muchacha entrar._

_ —Espero que realmente valga la pena, Dominic. Porque Erika y yo-_

_ —Ya lo sé, Verónika. Y sí, vale la pena —dijo mientras señalaba a una portezuela pequeña del edificio frente a ellos—. Llevo algo de tiempo esperando, por lo que creo que deben estar por salir._

_ Como Dominic había predicho, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un par de integrantes de la banda de los moteros y a unos Yards mirando en todas direcciones con un sigilo nada disimulado. El desconcierto azotó las facciones de Verónika mientras observaba la escena y no pudo hacer menos que cruzarse de brazos._

_ —¿Me llamaste para esto? Dominic, esto es un departamento de drogas y armas ilegales. No resulta raro que-_

_ —Observa con detenimiento, no seas infantil —replicó el muchacho de forma cortante mientras mantenía un rictus severo en su rostro._

_ La muchacha volvió a mirar hacia la portezuela, no sin algo de fastidio abriéndose paso en ella._

_ Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un portón en el edificio se abrió, mostrando a una patrulla de policía y a un auto Maverick color azul, vehículos de los cuales se bajaron Kyla, Lum y los dos policías que solían darle encargos a las cuatro._

_ —¡¿Qué?! —musitó Verónika atónita. Dominic señaló el Maverick y frunció aún más el ceño._

_ —¿No te dijo Kyla que un Maverick azul era el que había hecho el trabajo en Manhattan? —musitó el muchacho. _

_Sin embargo, Verónika no respondió. Sentía como si la sangre de todo su cuerpo se hubiese desvanecido, sintió frío por un momento y un hormigueo extraño que se colaba por cada poro de su piel. Al unir mentalmente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, casi le dieron unas increíbles ganas de estallar en llanto. O quizás salir del auto y volarle la cabeza a aquellas dos mujeres que ahora estrechaban sus manos con cada miembro de la banda mientras permitían que los policías las abrazasen de una forma que a ella se le antojó lasciva._

—_Selene… István… —murmuró. Su voz sonó rasposa, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo y podía apostar a que la sensación de quemazón en sus mejillas era porque al fin, después de mucho tiempo, estaba llorando (obviando aquel día en el muelle en el que se sintió una completa inútil, claro está)._

—_Lo siento muchísimo, Verónika. No hubiese querido que te enteraras de esta forma. Escuché el rumor por parte de uno de los ayudantes de mi padre y decidí indagar._

—_No, Dominic —dijo Verónika, finalmente volviendo en sí—. Hiciste bien. Ahora necesito encontrar a Erika y —la muchacha hizo una pausa, como si estuviese cayendo en algo—. ¡Dios mío, Erika!_

—_¿Qué ocurre con Erika?_

—_No sabe nada de eso. Y va camino hacia un tiroteo, supuestamente para terminar la guerra entre bandas. ¡Tengo que llegar allí, Dominic!_

—_Vamos a Central Park. Escondí mi auto allí, llegaremos más rápido. ¿Dónde es?_

—_¡Bajo el cruce de Angle, cerca del parque!_

_Y, en todos los años que Verónika llevaba conociendo a Dominic, esa fue la primera vez que lo vio perder la calma. Sus atractivas facciones se deformaron con una mueca de horror casi tangible y la muchacha notó cómo un jadeo escapó de entre sus delgados labios._

—_¡Verónika, allí es donde estudia Yulia!_

_Un halo de terror cruzó por las miradas de ambos, haciendo que la imaginación de los dos vagase por ideas escabrosas y fatalistas._

—_¡¿Qué demonios hace ella a ésta hora allí?!_

—_¡Los jueves estudia de noche!_

—_Vete tú a sacar a mi hermana de allí._

—_Verónika, ¿y tú? —Dominic sonaba terriblemente asustado. Y una ínfima parte de Verónika sintió deseos de abrazarlo al ver que realmente amaba a su hermana menor._

—_Yo llegaré en el picador. ¡Vete! —exclamó la muchacha._

_Dominic no se lo pensó dos veces y salió del vehículo, gesticulando con sus labios "Ten cuidado", para finalmente correr hacia Central Park._

Sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que hacía ocurrido a través de los años. Aunque le doliese recordar, en ese momento no podía evitar hacerlo. Le resultaba increíble, y una sola frase no dejaba de repetirse en su mente.

"_¿Por qué, Lum?"_

-.-

Las lágrimas corrían a mares por sus mejillas ante la perspectiva de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sintió algo de pena por unos breves instantes por Loki, ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo (o eso creía ella), encerrado en su casa, posiblemente leyendo algún libro o finalmente dormido. Sus manos giraban con maestría el volante, manejando sin mirar siquiera al semáforo. Sabía que se ganaría una buena cuando sacara a Erika de allí, pero realmente no le importaba.

Tenía que llegar. _No importaba lo que pasara_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final, sí llegó. Tarde, pero llegó.

Decir que no hubo nada que preparara a Verónika para la visión de su hermana con varios balazos encima, bañada en sangre y tambaleándose entre la multitud de autos estacionados bajo el cruce; era quizás hablar con pocas palabras. Casi sintió su garganta desgarrarse en el momento en el que ella gritó el nombre de la muchacha rubia que caminaba con torpeza hacia ella.

—¡Erika, ERIKA! —atronó la menor, estacionando el picador y saliendo en picada hacia ella. El sonido de los disparos inundaba la atmósfera, pero Verónika no tenía más interés que ayudar a su hermana.

En cuanto llegó a ella, el agonizante cuerpo de Erika cayó en sus brazos. Verónika la giró con ademanes casi torpes, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie.

—Erika, por dios. No te mueras. Tú no eres tan debilucha así, ¿verdad? —murmuró la morena, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar. Sencillamente la menor no sabía qué hacer. Mientras su hermana se desangraba poco a poco, no podía evitar sollozar de miedo y de angustia. Sí, la odiaba, pero no quería verla muerta. Pero sabía que ya no había tiempo para hacer más nada.

Todas esas cavilaciones no la prepararon para el extraño momento en el que, sin decir una sola palabra, Erika juntó sus labios con los suyos, besándola de una forma que a la morena le resultó peculiar. Se sentía, por encima de toda la angustia y el miedo, mal. No por estar presenciando la muerte de su hermana mayor; sino por, al fin, comprender en ese beso todo lo que las había distanciado y ocasionado problemas.

—Lo siento… Verónika… —musitó Erika, separándose de su hermana mientras un chorro de sangre subía hasta su boca, obligándola a toser y escupir sin querer en el anorak de su hermana—. Lo lamento… por todo.

La muchacha cayó al suelo y, mientras un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor y la irritante melodía de las sirenas de las patrullas comenzaban a surgir de la nada, sus ojos se quedaron en un punto muerto perdiendo el poco brillo que les quedaba. La luz abandonó sus ojos con los lentes de contacto verdes y Erika no se movió más.

—¡Departamento de policía de Los Ángeles! ¡Que nadie se mueva! —atronó una voz por un megáfono.

Con aquel ruido, Verónika sintió que su consciencia regresaba a su cuerpo. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el improvisado campo de batalla mientras buscaban a la figura de Lum, encontrándola apartada del resto, disparando con una escopeta con una habilidad casi demencial. Al ver la boquilla de la escopeta, supo _quién _le había disparado a Erika, por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces y sacó su nueve milímetros. Sabía que, probablemente Lum la alcanzaría antes de que ella pudiese herirla, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Sencillamente no quería pensar o sopesar nada más.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que alguien la sujetó en un encerrado abrazo, casi chilló de horror ante la perspectiva de verse apresada por la policía y uno de sus dedos jaló sin querer el gatillo. Un gruñido se coló por sus oídos, haciéndola aliviarse momentáneamente ante aquella voz tan familiar. Giró su cabeza rápidamente y encaró a Loki, quien se cubría los oídos contra su nuca.

—¡Condenada humana! ¿Es que quieres dejarme sordo? —gruñó el dios. Había evitado mirar el cadáver de Erika y por consiguiente ignorar el profundo sentimiento de lástima que se apoderó de él.

No merecía morir de aquella forma después de todo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Loki?! —¿por qué siempre él llegaba en el momento justo? ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—¡¿Cómo que _"¿qué hago aquí?"_?! ¡Prometiste regresar pronto! ¡Mentiste! ¡Tu hermana me llamó histérica porque tú no respondías tu teléfono y no aparecías en el GP no sé qué! —atronó Loki, visiblemente enojado. Sin embargo, había un cariz de reproche en su voz, como si estuviese diciendo de forma silenciosa _"Me mentiste, a MÍ"_.

Los labios de Verónika se entreabrieron al mismo tiempo que su mirada se suavizaba. Se apretó suavemente contra el dios y murmuró _"Lo siento"_.

Pero, el que pudo ser un momento sentimental entre ambos, fue interrumpido bruscamente por los dos porrazos salidos de la nada que los noqueó a cada uno. El sonido de un último disparo surcó el aire, haciendo eco entre los callejones. El cruce quedó a oscuras y ni Verónika ni Loki se movieron más.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Me van a asesinar, lo sé. Pero, ¿no es algo bueno? Insisto, dos capítulos en dos días. ¡Hurra! *brinca y corre en círculos*

¿Qué significa el título? Bueno, que se aproxima un cierre en el arco (chan, chan, chan). Y que _"__Born to Die" _(o _"Nacimos para morir"_) es mi canción favorita de Lana Del Rey. Ya. *fangirl mode ON (?)*. Y el libro que Loki menciona es uno de mis favoritos. Ya.

No tengo gran cosa que decir. Excepto que me da una cosita infinita por Erika.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	11. Compañía

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **Debería estar estudiando, o haciendo ALGO para la universidad. En cambio, aquí estoy con otro capítulo. ¿No es eso bueno?

(Saldré mal en mis evaluaciones otra vez, jaja)

Un agradecimiento enorme a Yiyukimo-ak por su rápido review. Espero que este capítulo te deje al borde de la silla, esperando por más. Realmente hiciste mi día con ese review, ¡muchísimas gracias! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fic (por cierto, me hiciste sentir halagada con lo que dijiste de que eres exigente con las historias que comentas. Me alegra mucho que la historia cumpla –si es que las cumple *se esconde y se hace bolita (?)*- tus expectativas.)

¡Ah, y un agradecimiento a mi amiga Sabri por asesinarme psicológicamente (?) por dejarla en ascuas! Acá tienes tu tan esperada continuación. Para que sigas diciendo que no te quiero (?).

Y ya, al fic.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

Ah sí, éste capítulo es algo cursi. Si no te gusta la idea, sencillamente no lo leas. Estoy algo sentimental y creo que eso afectó bastante al capítulo (pésimo hábito de dejar que, aunque ya la trama esté hecha, la historia "se escriba sola")

**Música: **Bla, bla, bla, bla. Hoy no estoy parlanchina respecto a esto. Ya, eso es todo:

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – One Particular Moment: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = vYA4DoVU _ 50

_Lana Del Rey – Ride: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = t5rWWQ_ydpo

**Summary:** _Porque, si estaban juntos, ambos podrían comerse al mundo._

* * *

_"__Oigo a los pájaros en la brisa de verano, manejo rápido  
Estoy sola en la noche  
Intenté tanto no meterme en problemas, pero  
Tengo una guerra dentro de mi cabeza_

_(Lana Del Rey - Ride)"_

* * *

**XI**

**Compañía (O el entendimiento de una locura compartida)**

_¿Cómo se siente saberse sin un hogar?_

_ Abrir los ojos, mirar con extrañeza el techo desconocido. Parpadear un par de segundos y luego caer en cuenta de que no estás en casa. Respirar pesadamente, recordar la fecha y aflojar todos tus miembros a la inconsciencia de nuevo. Evitar recordar el por qué estás allí. El por qué no estás en casa._

_ Con mamá, con "ellos", con tus hermanas. Con tus amigas…_

_ ¿Qué se siente cuando no haces más que desear que nada hubiese pasado? Que todo fuese un sueño. Que todo fuese una cruel mentira y no una pesada realidad._

_ Se acabó._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de Verónika se abrieron de golpe. Su corazón latía desbocado, casi en un espasmo lleno de temor. Se incorporó con rapidez y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Gimió al recibir de lleno la amarillenta luz del sol y se frotó los brazos, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba bañada en sudor y que su ropa estaba increíblemente mojada. Parpadeó repetidas veces y se sintió invadida por el pánico al no identificar el lugar en donde estaba. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones y los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su cabeza de golpe. Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el llanto, cuando divisó a un durmiente hombre recostado de una dura silla de madera al lado del camastro en donde ella estaba. Le tomó un par de segundos el darse cuenta de que era Loki, quien lucía incómodo y pacífico a partes iguales con la cabeza caída sobre su hombro izquierdo y los labios entreabiertos, respirando con calma. Casi sintió envidia de cómo lucía, porque podía apostar de que ella no había dormido así. O al menos eso mostraba la mojada almohada donde minutos antes había reposado su cabeza.

Se levantó con pesadez, casi queriendo retrasar el momento. Sus ojos ardían llenos de lágrimas y sus manos temblaban cuando se aferró del barandal que estaba al lado de la cama. Sus pies tocaron el ardiente suelo y casi trastabillaron cuando se dejó caer sobre sus piernas. Se sentía rota, casi como si fuese una marioneta a la que le hubiesen cortado los hilos. Sus manos subieron hasta su cuello, sintiendo la tibia temperatura que emanaba de él y casi se aterrorizó al verse semidesnuda, vistiendo nada más que un largo y roto camisón hasta las rodillas. Alzó la mirada y distinguió el colosal espejo de cuerpo entero que yacía al fondo de la extraña habitación en la que estaba, en una especie de agujero que ella identificó como el baño.

Sus piernas se movieron, casi como las de un autómata, en dirección al espejo. Y cuando estuvo frente a él, sus labios temblaron al observar que lucía casi igual que cuando salió del hospital tantos meses atrás. El cabello corto y desordenado le confería un curioso aspecto de niño abandonado y las profundas ojeras que habían reaparecido bajo sus ojos la hacían ver más pálida. Respiró profundamente, luchando para no romperse en mil pedazos y comenzar a llorar. Sin embargo, unas manos sobre sus hombros la sacaron de su ensoñación y la hicieron volver a la realidad, dando un respingo.

—Por favor, no vayas a llorar. Entre la fiebre y la crisis de llanto que te entró en la madrugada no pude dormir bie-

Sin embargo, la sedosa —pero ronca por el sueño— voz de Loki fue interrumpida por el súbito abrazo que le dio la muchacha, quien se había girado sobre sus talones en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella. Sus brazos lo rodearon, apretándolo contra su tembloroso cuerpo con ansiedad, casi como si temiera que fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Jadeaba y con cada exhalación se le hacía inevitable aferrarse más al dios. No lloró, pero sintió que un curioso alivio se abría paso entre todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que, aunque no estaba en casa, al menos no estaba sola en aquel extraño lugar.

-.-

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Verónika.

Ambos yacían sobre el camastro (que no era un camastro en sí, sino una litera algo destartalada y pequeña) con una caja de pizza entre las piernas de ambos. La muchacha seguía temblando, quizás intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos junto a la marea de cosas que habían ocurrido previamente. Un latigazo de dolor azotó su garganta, volviéndola un nudo, ante el recuerdo del cadáver de su hermana Erika, tendido a lo largo del campo de batalla, desangrándose a sus pies. Su mente repetía incansable su nombre en un afán inverosímil por no olvidarlo.

—Los dos policías que estaban en tu casa aquella vez nos noquearon. Estuvimos dormidos durante horas, cosa que esos hombres aprovecharon. Estamos en medio de la nada —replicó el dios mordisqueando un pedazo de pizza.

La muchacha se recostó aún más de la pared, haciendo amagos de acurrucarse sin hacerlo del todo gracias a la caja de pizza reposada en una de sus piernas.

—¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?

—Dijeron que ya era hora de que dejásemos de entorpecer los trabajos de Lum. Me pidieron —y fue en ese momento que Verónika notó un cardenal muy cerca de la oreja de Loki— que te dijera que no te acercaras de nuevo a Los Ángeles.

—¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro?

El dios se rozó el cardenal tenuemente y arqueó una ceja por una fracción de segundos, visiblemente enojado.

—Estábamos esposados. Y, bueno, hasta aquí los guardias son unos completos brutos salvajes.

—¿No pudiste defenderte?

—No. Nos quitaron nuestras armas, por cierto.

Curiosamente, Verónika no se sintió menos segura ante eso. Se mordió los labios, sintiendo sus ojos escocer ante la asfixiante atmósfera de calor que había en la extraña casucha donde ambos estaban. Se sentía mal por el hecho de que a Loki lo hubiesen golpeado sin él poder defenderse.

—¿Y qué lugar es éste?

—Un campamento —replicó Loki. Verónika lo miró mientras ladeaba su cabeza con desconcierto.

—¿Un campamento de tráileres?

—No sé si así se llamarán éstas extrañas viviendas, pero sí. Al parecer tenía bastante dinero en los bolsillos como para pagar una por unos cuantos días, quizás un par de semanas.

Los ojos grises de Verónika se cerraron con algo de vergüenza. De nuevo, Loki acudía a sacarla de todo los atolladeros en los que se metía. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—¿Por qué estoy vestida así? —continuó ella. Loki se encogió de hombros, y Verónika casi se asombró al ver un muy tenue color durazno asomarse en sus mejillas.

—Tu ropa estaba sucia y llena de sangre. Me pareció asqueroso dejarte así. Y, bueno, en el armario de este lugar había algo de ropa —respondió el dios mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¿Y Yulia? ¿Dominic?

—Ellos llamaron hace rato. Según el humano, tu hermana estuvo con una crisis de histeria llorando todo lo que restó de noche. Le dije que estamos bien.

"_¿Bien? Vivos sí. Pero bien no estamos"_, pensó Verónika. Realmente se sentía abatida y dio gracias a su autocontrol por no haber roto en llanto otra vez. Había una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior, adicionado al inusual hormigueo en sus piernas.

—Ya sé que esto no es estar precisamente bien, pero al menos estamos con vida —¿había leído sus pensamientos? Casi sintió ganas de reír—. Les dije que cuando despertaras los llamarías.

—¿No perdí mi celular?

Loki la miró con un ácido sarcasmo destilando por sus ojos verdes. La muchacha se encogió de hombros al notar que había hecho una pregunta potencialmente estúpida.

—Lo lamento —replicó desviando su mirada, avergonzada.

Hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo luego de su última frase. Ambos comían con una pesadez casi insoportable y había una extraña tensión en el ambiente que, curiosamente, ambos se morían por romper.

La luz del sol bailaba entre las delgadas cortinas que cubrían la única ventana que había y se movían con la suave brisa que se colaba por las rendijas. El tráiler se le hizo terriblemente pequeño a Verónika, mucho más que su casa en Angle Street, eso quizás aderezado por sus paredes de tablones de madera. Había una radio que llevaba rato transmitiendo una melodía demasiado suave situada en una esquina del tráiler, justo sobre las dos pequeñas encimeras junto a la diminuta cocina. Una pequeña bandera de los Estados Unidos se mecía suavemente cerca de la ventana, casi pareciendo que lo hacía en cámara lenta.

—No compré gran cosa. No es que hayan muchos sitios para comprar comida aquí —musitó Loki, finalmente hablando, encogiéndose de hombros, confiriéndole a la última frase un tono de asco que no pasó desapercibido a los oídos de la chica.

Verónika alzó la cabeza y lo miró. La caja de pizza ahora reposaba abierta en su regazo y uno de los trozos descansaba entre sus dedos mientras lo mordisqueaba. Sus ojos se entretuvieron en los elegantes movimientos que hacían sus delgados dedos al sostener el pequeño trozo de pizza, pestañeando con lentitud, casi con aire distante.

—Está bien —musitó Verónika, aún distraída en la curiosa visión de los dedos de Loki—. Te agradezco que hayas ido a comprar la pizza. Es un lindo gesto de tu parte.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron como platos al escuchar el comentario de su acompañante. Desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómodo, a lo que Verónika simplemente se mordió nuevamente los labios. Por una breve fracción de segundo, el recuerdo de aquel primer desayuno que habían compartido llegó a su mente y recordó lo arisco que era. Y agradeció mucho más el gesto de ir por el desayuno, aun sabiendo lo reacio que era a comprar cosas que no fuesen para él.

—_Y, damas y caballeros, esperamos que estén pasando un excelente rato en sintonía de TimeCore 98.7 FM _—inquirió el locutor en un tono suave y profundo, cuya voz surgía del pequeño radio en una esquina de la habitación, cerca de la estufa. Una suave melodía de piano comenzó a sonar, acompañada de una tenue voz femenina cantando en un tono bastante melancólico—. _"Ride", por Lana Del Rey. Disfruten _—puntualizó el locutor.

Una abrumante sorpresa se abrió paso entre las facciones de Loki, quien masticaba con lentitud su trozo de pizza. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando exhalar un par de bocanadas de aire. Parpadeó rápidamente y apartó la caja de pizza a un lado de la cama, dejando el trozo que estaba comiendo encima de ella aún enrollado en la servilleta. Se levantó, con extrema parsimonia y se giró hacia Verónika, mirándola de forma inquisidora.

—Ven —musitó, ofreciéndole la mano. Sus ojos lucían opacos y su rostro se había oscurecido repentinamente. La respiración de Verónika se cortó por unos segundos, atónita y sin saber qué hacer. Loki movió su mano, ofreciéndosela con más insistencia—. Ven, levántate.

Encogiéndose de hombros, temerosa, la muchacha dejó el trozo de pizza al lado de donde Loki había dejado el suyo y se levantó, obedeciéndolo y sujetando con timidez su mano. Automáticamente sus dedos se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se encaminaba hacia su cintura y la sujetaba con delicadeza. La mirada de Loki entonces se suavizó, a la par que la mujer comenzó a cantar con más sentimiento.

—Me disculparás que no sepa bailar otra cosa que no sea el vals —musitó Loki, mirándola con intensidad. Verónika jadeó de nerviosismo y negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No hay lío. Tampoco es que yo sea muy buena bailarina —replicó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Los pies de ambos comenzaron a moverse justo cuando la música comenzó a aumentar de intensidad. Loki se movía con suavidad y elegancia, sin dejar de mirarla, mientras sus manos la aferraban con firmeza pero sin reflejar dominancia alguna. Lamentándose de estar bailando en un espacio tan reducido, Verónika se dejó llevar por los movimientos de Loki. Giraban, avanzaban por el estrecho pasillo que llevaba desde la diminuta cocina hasta el baño, sin detener la danza en ningún momento.

Los ojos de Verónika se humedecían con cada palabra que cantaba la mujer de la radio, hasta un punto en el que dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Loki, encogiéndose y escondiéndose entre sus brazos. Sus manos se separaron de las suyas solo para subir hasta su espalda y aferrarse a la suave tela de algodón de su camisa, apretándola entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se cerraron, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la música, sintiendo cómo el suave olor de Loki se colaba por su nariz. Se sorprendió a mares cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola de forma protectora, apretándola contra sí mismo, casi como si temiera que fuese a quebrarse entre sus brazos.

El distante sonido de las olas del mar llegaba hasta sus oídos. De repente se sintió embriagada por el aroma salino de la arena, del agua salada. Escuchó las copas de unas palmeras moverse a lo lejos. Y, por un momento, olvidó su recelo y pavor a la playa y se dejó inundar por aquella curiosa sensación de calma que le producía el estar bailando aquella melodía con Loki. Ambos seguían moviéndose, aun cuando la música había comenzado a hacerse más lenta. Verónika podía escuchar la suavidad de los latidos de Loki, casi en una melodía arrulladora y suave. Sintió la tentación de volverse a dormir, así fuese de pie. Movió sus manos al sentir que su agarre se había aflojado, cosa que Loki imitó. Parecía que ninguno quería soltar al otro.

Los recuerdos de su hermana Erika, de Yulia, de Lum y Kyla se filtraron en su mente, sus rostros pasando uno tras otro, solo para volverse borrosos y desaparecerse con cada giro que ella y Loki daban. Podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de Loki, y casi dio un respingo cuando lo sintió apoyar su barbilla sobre su coronilla. Más aun cuando sintió, segundos después, sus labios reposando sobre su cabeza, sin hacer ningún ademán de beso, sino simplemente recostados sobre su cabello. Su respiración se aceleró y, por un momento, rogó que aquel momento jamás terminase. Que aquellos minutos de ensueño no se quebrasen tras la fría realidad que sabía que ambos —más ella que él— enfrentaban.

Sin embargo, por ese efímero momento, Verónika se sintió poderosa. Se sintió capaz de comerse el mundo. De avanzar y mostrarle, a aquellos que dudaban de ella, que era alguien de temer. De vengarse y tomar represalias por todo lo que le había ocurrido. A ella, a sus hermanas.

Se sintió capaz de demostrar que era una mujer y no una niña, temerosa y asustadiza.

Se sintió invencible al lado de Loki.

Se sintió como si, aunque el mundo se estuviese yendo al carajo, mientras estuviese él a su lado, todo estaría bien. Mientras ambos estuviesen juntos, cualquier locura sería soportable.

Después de muchos años, y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, se sintió _bien_.

Simplemente se sintió _bien_.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Se los dije. Capítulo cursi. Pero creo que, después del _boom _del anterior capítulo, ambos se merecían algo de paz entre todo el caos. Creo que me ahorcarán por haberlo hecho TAN cortito pero, ¡ey! ¡Tres capítulos en tres días! ¿Eso me absuelve de mis pecados? (?)

(Probablemente no, jaja)

Sí, como les dije, se acerca el final del arco. ¡Pronto habrá más caos, bwahahahahahaha! (?)

No tengo más que decir, excepto que me gustaría ser como esas personas que evitan actualizar porque se centran en su carrera (cosa admirable). Creo que influye mucho el hecho de que no me guste como es mi vida ahorita, no sé.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	12. Sueños

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Jesús cristo, al fin puedo sentarme a actualizar! Primera vez que me llueven tantas tareas en la universidad. Fue tan chocante no poder sentarme a leer o escribir algo que no tuviese relación con la universidad. ¡Joder! Realmente detesté estas últimas semanas. En serio, con toda mi alma.

Quiero dedicarle éste capítulo a mi amiga del alma, Sabri. Me hubiese gustado hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños más decente, pero con mi poca economía aún no pude comprarte el regalito que quería. But, soon my dear~. Soon! Espero que te guste, hermosa señorita.

También quiero dedicárselo a Yiyukimo-ak, a Ireth Laufeyson y a isaalacrymosaa. Realmente hicieron mis días cuando dejaron los reviews, en serio. No tengo palabras para agradecer el gusto que le tienen al fic y a mis locas ideas en general. Espero que la larga espera valga la pena.

Y ya, al fic~.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

Una advertencia extra: En éste capítulo hay una escena medio… ¿Cómo decirlo? Subida de tono. No hay nada explícito, ojo. Yo diría que es una escenita muy sutil. Sin embargo, si no les gusta, sencillamente avanzan hasta el siguiente salto de escena y ya.

Por otro lado, éste capítulo tiene unas escenas algo ñoñas. Tiene infantilismo derrochado a mares en las mencionadas escenas. Necesitaba retomar la parte juguetona de Loki de alguna manera. Recordemos: Es el Trickster favorito de todas. No creo ser la única que quedó marcada por la mítica frase _"¡Loki'd!"_ de Tom Hiddleston. Ese hombre es nuestro dios de las mentiras encarnado. He dicho.

Si Verónika quedó Marisú, lo siento.

**Música: **Yo diría que éste es uno de los capítulos que más canciones tiene. Pero eso es algo bueno, ¿no?:

_Patrick Doyle – Banishment: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = YKTZzd5IeXY

_Evanescence – Good Enough: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = Kw2Ic_2XdVQ

_Phillip Phillips – Home: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = HoRkntoHkIE

_Lana Del Rey – Video Games: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = cE6wxDqdOV0

_Sarah Fimm – Afraid _(por favor, ESCÚCHENLA. Les ayudará MUCHÍSIMO a situarse en la escena, créanme)_:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 02PoYkaCvIM

_Aqualung – Something to Believe: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = WdG6qP1G7ls

_Hans Zimmer – I Never Woke Up In Handcuffs Before:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = XiCIHt0YzA0

_The XX – Infinity:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = JCBm5VbwJvY

_Zero 7 - Throw It All Away (feat. Sia):_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = B1m _ V3NmgwY

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – You're Here:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = amYMGrsT7cM

**Summary:** _¿Por qué cuando todo comenzaba a arreglarse poco a poco, tenía que volver el destino a recordarle quién era y por qué estaba allí?_

* * *

_"__Aférrate, a mí mientras vamos,  
Mientras recorremos este camino desconocido.  
Y aunque esta ola nos encadene a lo largo,  
Entérate que no estás sola,  
Porque voy a hacer de este lugar, tu hogar._

_(Phillip Phillips - Home)"_

"… _y aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones acerca de la humanidad en general y de los lectores de éstas páginas en particular, me anima la débil esperanza de que alguna persona llegue a entenderme._

_AUNQUE SEA UNA SOLA PERSONA._

_(Ernesto Sábato – El Túnel)"_

* * *

**XII**

**Sueños (O "La Villa entre los Árboles")**

**Emergencia: Parte I - Orden**

_—¡Se ha vuelto demasiado blando! —atronó una voz._

_ —Se ha vuelto uno más de ellos —carraspeó otra—. Ya no pertenece a ningún lugar._

_ —¡Es mentira! ¡Él debe haber aprendido! ¡Jamás volvería a hacer lo mismo! —gruñó una quebrada voz femenina, haciendo notar el nudo en su garganta._

_ —¡Las pruebas son tajantes! ¡Él jamás dejará de ser un criminal, por mucho tiempo que pase donde pase! —gritó una gruesa voz masculina en respuesta a la anterior._

_ —Ve y comprueba que así sea. Así tengas que traerlo de vuelta —tajó una última voz, alzándose dominante por entre todas las anteriores._

_ La alta figura se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia, y se encaminó de nuevo hacia las puertas del Gran Salón._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Llovía._

_ Verónika parpadeó con lentitud, encarando la frialdad del ambiente con plena consciencia. Su cuerpo tiritaba, su cabello estaba completamente mojado, las copiosas y frías gotas de agua se deslizaban con premura por su andrógino rostro, sus manos temblaban. Una suave melodía de piano llenaba el ambiente._

_ Había un olor a óxido y a tierra mojada flotando en el aire._

_ Inhaló una amplia bocanada de aire helado, buscando llenar sus pulmones e ignorar el pesado nudo en su garganta. Frente a su acuclillada figura relucía la lápida de piedra, brillando bajo los rayos provenientes del cielo. Escuchó un trueno y un bocinazo a lo lejos. Alzó una de sus manos para secarse las abundantes lágrimas que se habían mezclado con las gotas de lluvia que corrían por su rostro y se subió la capucha del anorak. Le dio una última mirada a la pesada lápida, como dirigiendo una muda despedida al cuerpo que yacía bajo tierra, justo bajo sus pies. Se mordió los labios con fuerza, rompiéndolos al instante._

_ Y despertó._

_ Parpadeó con rapidez, inhalando profundamente con amplias y pesadas bocanadas. Tal y como cuando despertó por primera vez en el tráiler, una gruesa capa de sudor frío recubría su cuerpo. No hacía frío, sino un insoportable calor. Sus labios temblaban y sus manos se movían erráticas por la tela de su camisón, arrugándola en su totalidad. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos a la par que la muchacha contenía los sollozos que burbujeaban en su garganta, pugnando por salir. El pecho le dolía y sus sienes palpitaban con violencia._

_ Se sacudió con rapidez y, sabiendo aún que no era una buena idea, se levantó, colocando sus pies sobre el suelo de madera y tambaleándose en el proceso, para luego avanzar con rapidez, conteniendo el llanto con bastante éxito. Se daría un baño con agua helada, sin importar que tuviese que pasar un buen rato enclaustrada en la bañera de mármol manchado que yacía en el baño. En el momento en el que finalmente entró al cuartito, su cuerpo se aflojó y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro con plena libertad._

_ No fue sino hasta que Loki escuchó el primer sollozo que decidió abrir los ojos y detener su tonto teatro de hacerse el dormido. Parpadeó lentamente y se abanicó el rostro con movimientos rápidos, maldiciendo internamente el no tener sus poderes de Jotün y haber sido despojado de todas sus habilidades, incluida la de no sentir calor y mantener su piel perennemente helada y fresca._

_ Sus finos rasgos esbozaron una mueca de preocupación al escuchar el amortiguado llanto que provenía del cuarto de baño. Debatiéndose entre seguir ese instinto protector que ahora atormentaba sus caóticos pensamientos o continuar siendo el inaccesible, frío y arrogante príncipe que era, Loki se dio media vuelta, volvió a cerrar los ojos, permitiendo que el sentimiento de impotencia lo ahogase con pesadez, aprisionándolo contra el desgastado e incómodo colchón. Sus ojos ardieron cerrados y, antes de que la inconsciencia se lo tragase de vuelta al sueño, pudo jurar sentir algo húmedo bajando por el puente de su nariz._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno de los pequeños problemas de estar _en medio de la nada_, es que no hay muchos sitios donde conseguir comida. El pequeño pueblito donde estaban constaba de cuatro cortas calles sin pavimentar de tierra amarilla que se desprendía y se mezclaba con el aire caliente con cada fuerte ventisca que se producía durante el día, un establecimiento de venta de armas para la caza, una taberna bastante estrambótica (o al menos, eso parecía por la música country a todo volumen que resonaba entre sus muros por las noches), una pizzería pequeñita, una tienda decente de comestibles que ostentaba un enorme letrero labrado en madera con el mensaje de "24/7" resaltando por encima de la pesada reja de hierro forjado negro que bordeaba el establecimiento de paredes color café, una heladería que exhibía un mostrador lleno de veinte sabores (cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Verónika), una tienda de ropa cuyo catálogo de prendas era muy reducido, abarcando blusas, pantalones y faldas que normalmente usarían las personas que viven en el campo y una lavandería que corría a cargo de los mismos dueños de la tienda de ropa. Con el pasar de los días se habían enterado que había una playa un poco más allá del bosque. Dos salidas bordeaban al pueblo: El camino de tierra amarillenta y piedras que llevaba a la playa, y el camino semi pavimentado de color gris que desembocaba en la carretera de vuelta a Los Ángeles.

Más allá de todo esto, los pocos días que llevaban allí habían adquirido una calma casi inverosímil acompañada de un sopor muy relajante, que casi hacía olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. El dinero se agotaba de una forma terriblemente lenta, dado que todo lo que vendían allí era impresionantemente barato. Con la inexistencia de lavadoras en los tráileres, Loki y Verónika se habían visto en la penosa obligación de lavar la ropa en la dichosa lavandería, entre otra serie de cosas que no valía la pena mencionar. La carretera de vuelta a Los Ángeles se hallaba atravesando el bosque y se perdía más allá de una gigantesca montaña que bordeaba al pueblo.

Aquel jueves por la mañana, Verónika y Loki se hallaban caminando entre los alargados pasillos de la tienda de comestibles (o como la muchacha prefería llamarlo: Un supermercado estilo Polly Pocket) llenos de estanterías rebosantes de productos, no solo para cocinar sino también utensilios de cocina, detergentes y artículos varios para el hogar. El dios vestía un pantalón holgado de algodón color marrón y una camisa verde con estampado de cuadros, y Verónika (extrañando a mares los suéteres), una camiseta negra que le quedaba demasiado holgada (acentuando su aspecto andrógino de una forma casi inverosímil) y unos shorts grises. Copiosas gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de ambos y el calor había coloreado sus mejillas de un suave tono sonrosado.

—¿Qué piensas comprar, humana? —preguntó el dios girando su cabeza en todas direcciones, detallando cada uno de los anaqueles que exhibían los comestibles y productos a vender. Se sentía extraño ante el hecho de estar sudando por el calor. ¿Cómo era posible que él, un jotün, un gigante de hielo, estuviese sintiendo calor? Loki deslizó sus dedos por sus mejillas, notando la calidez que emanaba de ellas. Era casi increíble.

(Al menos el asunto del calor distraía a su egocéntrica cabecita, que no dejaba de repetirle _"¡Estás comprando comida como un pueblerino común! ¡¿Dónde quedó Su Alteza real, el príncipe Loki de Asgard?!"_, a la par que su yo más racional le repetía _"Deja de pensar en semejantes falacias. No estás en Asgard, acá no eres más que un ser humano común y corriente, y probablemente no regresarás a Asgard jamás, así que cállate y continúa como si nada"_.)

La muchacha resopló suavemente, arrojando una leve corriente de aire sobre su rostro con la intención de apartar un mechón rebelde de cabello que insistía en caer sobre su nariz.

—Verduras, algo de carne y pollo. Aunque en realidad me gustaría comprar algo que calme el calor —replicó Verónika arrojando cosas como paquetes de pasta, frascos con salsas y condimentos, latas de verduras ya listas para cocinar y una increíble cantidad de paquetes de carne de soya (era sorprendente. ¿Cómo era que tenían carne de soya en aquel pueblo?).

—¿Por qué no vamos al lugar al que fuimos ayer? —sugirió Loki, recordando su visita a la heladería la noche anterior. Se había vuelto un obseso de aquel postre desde que habían llegado aunque apenas llevaban una semana allí. Verónika rió entre dientes, volviendo a resoplar para apartar al mechón de cabello rebelde que había vuelto a posarse sobre su nariz.

—Veo que te ha encantado el lugar, ¿eh? —musitó la muchacha sin mirarlo. Loki resopló, parpadeando con rapidez. Casi sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, y apostaba a que no era por el calor.

—Muy divertido, humana. Es un lugar aceptable —puntualizó Loki.

—Ya, ya —replicó Verónika sonriendo mientras leía la lista de compras y llenaba el carrito de metal con todas las compras.

Unos quince minutos más de rellenar el carrito con todas las cosas y unos diez más pagándolo todo, y luego ambos empujaban el mismo carrito de metal (lleno ahora con las bolsas y las facturas) hacia el tráiler donde se estaban hospedando. Unos niños pasaron cerca de ellos, corriendo alegremente y riendo de forma muy espontánea. Verónika no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Sonrisa que se desvaneció segundos después al pensar en su difunta hermana mayor y en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado tener una vida medianamente _"normal"_, sin tanto quilombo ni tantas presiones.

—¿Dónde están sus padres? Los niños no deberían estar correteando por las calles así —dijo Loki con un tono amargo en su voz. Verónika suspiró, apartando la serie de pensamientos funestos que azotaron su cabeza, mientras volvía a emprender la marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cálida brisa refrescaba sus tobillos y sus pálidas piernas. Bajó la mirada al suelo, tarareando una suave melodía mientras detallaba cómo su piel era tan blanca que casi relucía al sol. La tela de las cortinas hacía un tenue sonido al moverse con la brisa. Loki por su parte desempacaba las compras y las iba ordenando en las alacenas (la muchacha había notado que el dios tenía cierta obsesión compulsiva por ordenar las cosas por orden alfabético, cosa que la hizo reírse entre dientes al tercer día de estadía en el tráiler).

Sus dedos viajaron hasta su cabello, ligeramente más largo que cuando conoció al dios un mes atrás, deslizándose hasta su cuello y bajando por sus hombros, rozando con timidez la suave piel de su nuca y su pecho. Notó las pesadas ojeras que se habían abierto paso entre las facciones de su rostro, producto del insomnio y todas las madrugadas que llevaba despertando en medio de extraños sueños, recuerdos nostálgicos y bruscos golpes de realidad, incluyendo la repetitiva vocecita que atormentaba su cabeza, _"Erika está muerta. No puedes volver a Angle. Yulia no está acá, todo lo que conocías quedó atrás_". Sus ojos se cerraron, a la par que su cabeza caía con libertad hacia atrás, haciendo peso muerto en su nuca, y sus labios se entreabrían soltando amplias bocanadas de aire en un intento estúpido de mitigar el creciente nudo en su garganta (se maldijo a sí misma por estar aún tan triste por su hermana. Se sintió tremendamente estúpida por el caos que reinaba en su mente y el dolor que amenazaba con ahogarla una y otra vez). Casi dio un respingo cuando Loki apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro y dio dos golpecitos en el cristal del espejo del baño con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Si quieres darte placer a ti misma, espera a que decida dormir. No quiero escuchar tus morbosos gemidos retumbando en las paredes —musitó el dios sonriendo con socarronería. Verónika abrió sus ojos y enrojeció casi de forma violenta, para luego darle un suave puñetazo en el hombro a Loki, quien sonrió más ampliamente ante su reacción.

—Idiota. Estaba viendo que mi piel está demasiado pálida —replicó la muchacha frunciendo sus labios con un mohín de disgusto. Loki arqueó una ceja con desconcierto mientras se alejaba de ella en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo, humana? Estás bien así —tajó el dios de forma cortante.

Un nuevo sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Verónika, dejando a la muchacha bastante sorprendida y silenciosa, casi estática frente al espejo. Sus labios dejaron escapar un jadeo y una de sus manos viajó rápidamente hacia su pecho al darse cuenta de que sus latidos se habían incrementado de una forma casi inverosímil. Parpadeó con rapidez y sacudió su cabeza para volver en sí y apartar la sensación de embotada alegría que azotó a su cabeza. Se sacudió los cabellos desordenándolos aún más y se acercó a la cocina con la intención de preparar algo de comida.

-.-

—Es un progreso —musitó Verónika dándole un sorbo rápido al caldo de sopa que estaba en la cucharilla que reposaba entre sus dedos.

—Pero hicimos demasiada comida —replicó Loki masticando con lentitud. Sentía el suave tacto de las verduras deshaciéndose entre sus dientes y el tenue sabor a pollo del caldo que se filtraba entre los pedacitos de la papa y el apio.

—¿Y qué? Eso significa que no tendremos que cocinar toda la semana —dijo Verónika sonriendo.

Tomó otro sorbo del caldo y saboreó gustosa. Ciertamente Loki no era tan mal cocinero como había demostrado aquella vez con su cocina destrozada. Claro, no habría hecho la sopa sin las vagas indicaciones de Verónika (quien estuvo enseñándole a hacerla en base al método del ensayo y el error, intentando recordar cómo era que Lucy, la nana de Selene —su difunta tutora—, solía hacer la sopa).

—Lástima —continuó la muchacha—, porque yo quería hacer mi salteado favorito de carne y vegetales mañana.

Loki la miró, desconcertado y un tanto asqueado ante el título de aquella comida gracias a que su imagen mental era algo grotesca.

—Sal… ¿qué? —musitó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Verónika se echó a reír. Definitivamente a veces pensaba que el pobre tipo era un extraterrestre o algo por el estilo.

(Una pena que la pobre no terminase de aceptar que, efectivamente, Loki _sí _era un extraterrestre).

—Sí. Es un plato muy delicioso. Ya verás que cuando nos terminemos la sopa lo haré. Y apuesto a que te gustará —replicó la muchacha, guiñándole un ojo amistosamente al dios, quien se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada, visiblemente incómodo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decir que ambos extrañaban la pequeña casa de Verónika en Angle era hablar muy superficialmente. Con la inexistencia de alguna librería, biblioteca o algún lugar donde pudiesen conseguir material de lectura, el tedio comenzaba a abrirse paso entre ellos de forma lenta y pesada. No había gran cosa que hacer y ni Dominic ni Yulia hacían amago de aparecer, ni siquiera haciendo una mísera llamada o atendiendo las suyas; y tanta fue la preocupación de Verónika que casi se vio tentada a robar un auto y regresar a Los Ángeles a buscarlos, siendo contenida por Loki, quien alegaba una y otra vez que en algún momento harían acto de presencia.

Aquel atardecer caluroso del viernes, dos semanas después de que ambos hubiesen llegado a aquel pueblo, Loki se encontraba completamente relajado, acostado y estirado a todo lo largo de la delgada bañera de mármol. El agua fría refrescaba su piel y amainaba el pesado calor del ambiente. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, su nuca reposaba laxa en una esquina de la bañera con sus brazos descansando a los lados. Sentía su cabeza desconectada del mundo exterior. Tuvo que recordarse una y otra vez que estaba completamente solo en el tráiler, ya que Verónika había decidido salir a caminar un rato, dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.

La luz del sol se filtraba ligeramente por una de las rendijas de la alta ventana encima de la bañera, provocando fluctuaciones de colores reflejados en el agua gracias a los cristales rotos de extraños colores dispares (Verónika lo había llamado _"tornasol"_, pero el dios seguía sin entender esa palabra. De hecho le sonaba terriblemente vulgar). La escasa iluminación le hizo recordar a lo que solían ser las noches en Asgard. Su mente evocó aquellos recuerdos de estío y aquellas memorias que tanto le dolían ahora: Odín fingiendo ser su padre, Frigga abrazándolo luego de atraparlo haciendo alguna chiquillada mientras era tan solo un niño, y Thor dándole palmadas en la espalda al ver lo que él había aprendido a hacer con sus poderes y sus conocimientos en magia. Recuerdos que, de no haber sucedido todo lo que había sucedido, lo habrían hecho sentirse nostálgico, quizás orgulloso de su —falso— linaje, y completamente ligado a Asgard. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía salir de allí lo más pronto, volver a Asgard y demostrarle lo fuerte y poderoso que era a toda esa sarta de idiotas que lo despreciaban.

Aunque claro, aquello sería si recuperaba sus poderes. Maldijo entre dientes mientras fruncía el ceño.

Alejando todos esos pensamientos de su mente, intentó meditar en otra cuestión, y su cabeza viajó hasta la que era su acompañante en todo aquel desastre. Recordó el almuerzo, el famoso salteado de carne y vegetales que habían comido varios días atrás, y una sonrisa se anidó entre sus labios al recordar lo deliciosa que había sido aquel plato. No eran manjares asgardianos, pero no estaba terriblemente mal después de todo. Era hasta mejor que aquella cosa que Verónika y las otras humanas conocían como _hamburguesas_. Una tenue y suave risa escapó de entre sus labios ante el divertido recuerdo.

Volvió a apartar aquel recuerdo, dejando que su mente nuevamente flotara entre la inmensidad del silencio anidado entre las paredes del baño. Escuchaba una solitaria gota caer una y otra vez desde el grifo, y el sonido le recordó al incesante tic-tac del reloj que reposaba encima de la cocina. Ese maldito ruido que había destrozado sus nervios la noche en la que ambos llegaron al tráiler y que lo había atormentado durante todo el rato en el que Verónika estuvo gimiendo y llorando entre sueños aquella vez, bañada en sudor y con la temperatura por las nubes gracias a la fiebre. Recordó que, a pesar de estar sumida en una espantosa agonía, a Loki le había resultado interesante ver el andrógino rostro de la muchacha esbozando mil expresiones en tan solo un momento, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como negándose a abrirse y encarar a la realidad.

Y, como traicionado por su mente, una fugaz idea surcó los recovecos de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo se vería aquella muchacha haciendo _otra_ clase de expresiones?

Recordó los días en los que él, los Tres Guerreros y Thor —porque para esa clase de temas, Sif siempre quedaba excluida (por decisión propia). Resultaba penoso hablar de _eso _estando ella presente— solían sentarse a tomar licor (cerveza para ellos, vino en su caso) y hablar de esa clase de cuestiones. Loki siempre escuchaba, entre curioso y asqueado al mismo tiempo, cómo Fandral y Thor solían relatar sus múltiples aventuras con un sinfín de chicas en el reino, dando vergonzosos y explícitos detalles sobre todas y cada una de sus experiencias, incluyendo una descripción muy completa (siempre con su lenguaje vulgar, cosa de la que Loki siempre solía reírse, comparando su fluido y elegante manejo del lenguaje con aquella manera ordinaria y corriente de describirlo todo) de cómo solía ser aquella experiencia y las múltiples expresiones faciales que surcaban los rostros de la multitud de féminas con las que habían yacido.

Recordaba a la perfección cómo una parte de él escuchaba, admirado y curioso, todas aquellas historias; mientras una ínfima parte suya maldecía el no poder cumplir con los estándares que definían el ejemplar atractivo clásico en Asgard. Cómo las mujeres siempre preferían los rasgos gruesos, el musculoso cuerpo y el rubio cabello de su hermano; a la finura y elegancia de su rostro, la impecabilidad de sus modales y la elegancia natural que lo caracterizaba. Sí, maldecía mientras se entristecía, pensando en la posibilidad de jamás poder llegar a contraer matrimonio con alguna mujer que quisiera ser su esposa de forma voluntaria, sin que existiesen convenios de por medio (aunque puestos al caso, el matrimonio le resultaba indiferente, más no el cumplir con sus obligaciones como príncipe). Ante ésta memoria, su ceño volvió a fruncirse con rapidez.

Recordó cómo muchas veces soñó con tener esa clase de experiencias sublimes de las que tanto hablaban Fandral y Thor, quitándole todo sentido rústico y basto del que ellos hacían gala. Le resultaba inverosímil que una experiencia de aquel calibre fuese narrada, descrita y vivida de manera tan pobre como aquellos lo hacían. Aunque lamentaba (y volvía una y otra vez al triste asunto) que cuando ambos salían a pasear por las calles de Asgard, las mujeres solo voltearan a esbozar expresiones coquetas y exhalar pesados suspiros, dedicados todos al rubio príncipe.

Se preguntó qué diferencia tendría una experiencia como aquella con una mujer asgardiana y una mujer midgardiana. Sabía a la perfección que el cuerpo humano era más frágil y que por ende era más propenso a hacerse daño con más facilidad, por lo que no se imaginó algo tan brusco como lo que solía describir Fandral o Thor. No, no lo hizo. En cambio, su mente dibujó con perfecta precisión su habitación en el palacio real, su cama con sábanas de dosel y seda, la noche cerniéndose sobre el majestuoso reino de Asgard. Intentó con fervor recordar a alguna de las tantas jóvenes doncellas que lo habían asistido en el palacio, sus rostros, quizás sus rasgos, sus voces, sus siluetas…

Más todo lo que se dibujó en su imaginación fue el andrógino y delicado rostro de la humana con la que compartía vivienda. Vio los ojos grises de Verónika enfocarlo, opacos y vidriosos, con un halo oscuro cerniéndose sobre ellos, quizás reflejando un mudo deseo que él suponía que en la vida real jamás reflejaría. Su cuerpo se arqueó bajo el suyo, deslizando la sinuosa sábana que lo cubría y dejando al descubierto su desnudez. Y Loki se vio a sí mismo besándola con fervor, internándose en ella con lentitud. Sintió los gemidos burbujear en su garganta, escuchó los suyos retumbar en sus oídos, precisó con detalle las yemas de sus dedos bajando por todo su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda y aferrándose a él con un desespero mudo y errático. Sintió al cuerpo de la fémina amoldarse a él como si ambos fuesen dos piezas de un rompecabezas y por un momento, Loki se sintió subir al Valhala, al paraíso de los dioses, con tanta rapidez que casi resultó inverosímil.

El calor fluyó por cada poro de su piel y un espasmo eléctrico barrió con la poca consciencia que le quedaba en su cabeza. Escuchó su nombre retumbar en sus oídos, aflorando de aquellos delgados labios de la humana de una forma tan sugerente y erótica, que por un momento Loki se sintió extasiado simplemente por ello. Y justo en el momento en el que un suspiro se escapaba de entre sus labios, un fuerte golpe lo sacó de sus fantasías, trayéndolo bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Eh, Loki! ¿Terminaste de bañarte? Tengo calor —atronó Verónika del otro lado de la puerta, sin hacer amago de abrirla.

El dios se incorporó, temblando, tomando constancia de sus manos soltando con rapidez su miembro, ahora flácido. Se sintió sorprendido y asqueado al mismo tiempo al ver lo que había hecho durante sus cavilaciones mentales. Sacudió la cabeza con la firme idea de darse una ducha fría rápida antes de salir, temiendo que su temperatura (porque aún podía sentir el calor que seguía al éxtasis deslizándose entre su cuerpo) y quizás el temblor lo delatasen o lo hiciesen caer.

—En unos minutos salgo, humana.

—Dios, ¿qué tanto haces? Sé que hace calor, pero tampoco es para quedarse una hora encerrado en el baño —dijo la muchacha. Loki parpadeó con desconcierto, ¿realmente había estado tanto tiempo en el baño? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría durado cavilando entre tantas cosas y dándose placer a sí mismo?

—Dame unos minutos. No tardaré más —replicó el dios, controlando su voz exitosamente para no desvelar algún temblor o temor en ella.

Se levantó con rapidez y se acercó a la regadera, girando la llave con movimientos temblorosos. Y, por primera vez, el agua fría le resultó desagradable al tacto, sintiendo cómo se llevaba los vestigios de algo que no había pasado en realidad.

Maldijo entre dientes y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que los gruesos hilos de agua resbalaran por su rostro.

Definitivamente tenía problemas.

-.-

—Jaque mate —musitó Loki, sonriendo de satisfacción. Verónika infló sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero de frustración.

—¡Detesto éste juego! —exclamó, apretando sus puños y encogiéndose más contra la pared.

El dios se echó a reír, divertido por la forma en la que reaccionaba la humana. Llevaban dos horas jugando ajedrez (habían encontrado un tablero entre un montón de cosas tiradas en un baúl, junto con un tablero de dominó. Y, aunque Verónika lo había destrozado en el dominó, él se estaba desquitando de ella en el ajedrez), sentados en la cama de la muchacha. Verónika reposaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, mordiéndose las uñas ante cada movimiento de Loki y haciendo pequeños berrinches cada vez que perdía.

—Juguemos otra partida —dijo Loki, sonriendo ampliamente. Verónika frunció sus labios, girando su rostro en un claro ademán de objeción, negándose silenciosamente a continuar con el juego.

—Quiero salir —replicó la muchacha, levantándose y calzándose los zapatos con rapidez.

—Yo quiero continuar jugando. Es muy entretenido derrotarte una y otra vez —respondió el dios con un notable tono de superioridad. Verónika se giró sobre la punta de sus pies e hizo jarras con sus manos, mirando al dios con un ademán más bien infantil.

—Vamos a ir a la playa —replicó, sonriendo con superioridad, como si fuese una niña exigiendo un juguete nuevo. Loki arqueó una ceja, mientras guardaba el tablero (y una ínfima parte de él gritaba ante el hecho de que, silenciosamente, estuviese accediendo a sus tontas peticiones).

—No sabes nadar, ¿recuerdas?

—¿A quién le importa? Anda, vamos. Y si decidimos meternos al agua, tú me enseñas a nadar y asunto resuelto —contestó Verónika sacudiéndose el cabello con una mano. El dios la miró, alarmado ante su súbita sugerencia, y tuvo que contenerse para dejar escapar un jadeo de horror.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —dijo Loki, estrechando sus ojos—. ¿Cómo que yo te enseñaré a nadar?

—Sí, Loki. Me enseñarás a nadar si decidimos meternos al agua. No es la gran cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Loki tenía que admitir un par de cosas: Había en el mundo alguien más pálido que él. Aunque ya había visto a Verónika con muy poca ropa (después de que la vistiera con aquel camisón la noche en que los dos policías los llevaron a aquel pueblo en medio de la nada), todavía se asombraba de ver lo tersa y blanca que era su piel. Relucía como la más lisa y limpia de las sedas blancas, rozaba casi la palidez mortecina de un cadáver, sin resultar mórbido o grotesco a la vista. Aunque no le desagradaba en demasía, había tomado la firme decisión de obligarla a tomar el sol más seguido para al menos deshacerse un poco de aquella apariencia enfermiza y frágil. Acentuaba terriblemente aquel recuerdo del dios cuando la conoció en el hospital, rota y quebrada, tantos años atrás. Por otro lado, lo perturbaba terriblemente en aras de la fantasía que había tenido horas antes en el baño.

La segunda cuestión que Loki tenía que admitir, era que comenzaba a gustarle más aquella faceta alegre de su acompañante. Prefería verla así que encerrada en el tráiler, llorando por su difunta hermana o lamentándose de estar lejos de su hogar.

Una suave luz de sol bañaba toda la costa, iluminando la dorada arena y haciendo lucir al agua de la playa aún más azul. Había una marea de extraños artilugios de forma circular desperdigados por toda la extensión de la playa. Un extraño establecimiento relucía lejos de la playa y una melodía resonaba a lo lejos, posiblemente en aquel remoto establecimiento. No sabía si era por su estado de ánimo, pero por un breve instante aquel lugar le resultó algo único en todo el universo, ya que ni en Asgard había lugares así. El único lugar que podía medianamente asociar era el puente del Bifröst con toda la marea de agua moviéndose en torno a Asgard.

Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en el que ambos llegaron a la playa (luego de caminar durante un buen tramo de camino lejos del pueblo), Loki no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la multitud de humanos con poca ropa que deambulaban por la costa como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Humana, dime —musitó, aferrando la mochila que colgaba de su hombro—. ¿Es normal que las personas vengan a éste lugar a pasearse semidesnudos como si fuera cosa de todos los días?

Verónika lo miró como si hubiese dicho algún sinsentido.

—¿Bromeas? Sé que eres algo extraño por no conocer ciertas cosas pero, ¿en serio me estás preguntando eso?

—En el muelle donde estuvimos aquella vez —replicó el dios, evitando hacer mención a la noche en que cayó en Midgard y la noche en que ella estuvo a punto de ahogarse— no había gente semidesnuda, andando como si nada.

Unas risas afloraron de los labios de la muchacha mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave rubor. No parecía estar burlándose, pero aun así Loki se encogió de hombros y apresuró el paso en una suerte de mudo berrinche.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que a veces haces unas preguntas tan, no sé, inocentes —dijo Verónika sin dejar de reír mientras corría con rapidez hacia él. Loki la miró de reojo sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, mujer, o lo pagarás caro —replicó el dios tajante. La muchacha lo miró, sonriendo levemente. Entrecerró sus ojos y, antes de que Loki pudiera siquiera replicar o quejarse, lo tomó de su brazo, sujetándolo con firmeza y echando a correr, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo.

—¡Corre, o nos quedaremos sin lugar!

—¡¿Cuál es la prisa, humana?! —exclamó Loki. Dio gracias mentalmente a su autocontrol por no haber tartamudeado, a pesar de que la súbita acción de la muchacha lo sorprendió y desconcertó a partes iguales. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan animada? Por un momento le recordó a su hermana menor, Yulia, y no pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente ante la escena.

Como muda respuesta a una de las tantas preguntas que lo habían atormentado días y semanas atrás, Loki comprendió finalmente cómo habría sido Verónika de no haber terminado de la forma en la que terminó. Y se sintió levemente afortunado (a pesar de que una vocecita no dejaba de recriminarle la forma en la que se estaba comportando) de haber sido una de las causas de su cambio de parecer.

—¡Deja de quejarte y corre! ¡Hoy será una tarde genial!

-.-

Pero, como siempre, lo que Verónika consideraba _"No es la gran cosa" _y _"Será genial"_, siempre solía meterlos en problemas.

—¡Por las barbas de Odín, mujer! ¡Es la tercera vez que te cuelgas de mi espalda porque "_¡No puedo nadar!"_! —gritó Loki, con los ojos entornados de enojo.

La mencionada muchacha dejó escapar una risita que hizo que los vellos de la nuca del dios se erizasen. Ciertamente, era la tercera vez que ella nadaba (o hacía el intento) hacia él, pataleando con desespero, y se colgaba de su espalda, gruñendo que no sabía nadar.

Y, ciertamente, no sabía nadar. Pero se sentía demasiado morreada por todas las derrotas en ajedrez como para olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar. Además, Loki era tremendamente fácil de fastidiar; por lo que volvió a reírse y se aferró aún más a él.

—Me sorprende que no nos haya dado un calambre con todo lo que comimos hace horas —musitó Verónika apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Loki, quien ahora nadaba de regreso a la orilla.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Un mísero calambre? —inquirió el dios, atónito.

—En realidad me preocupa más que nos ataque algún pez venenoso. Escuché que la playa está infestada de ellos —murmuró Verónika, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de misterio. Loki arqueó una ceja y la aferró firmemente por sus muslos para no dejarla caer, frenando todo impulso que amenazaba con quebrar su autocontrol. El roce de sus pieles le resultaba insoportable a niveles elevadísimos, y ella parecía tener unas ansias tontas de estar demasiado cerca de él esa tarde.

—¡Falacias! —exclamó Loki. Verónika dio un respingo ante la súbita reacción de su acompañante—. ¿Cómo pueden siquiera tener animales venenosos sin colocar algún cartel?

Pero, como dice la Ley de Murphy: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. Verónika súbitamente se quedó rígida y apretó los brazos en torno al cuello de Loki, casi asfixiándolo. Chilló de espanto y se apretó más al dios en cuanto sintió un extraño roce en uno de sus tobillos.

—¡LOKI! —estalló—. ¡ALGO ME ROZÓ EL TOBILLO DERECHO!

—¡Por Odín, mujer! —gritó Loki. Un tic acudió rápidamente a su ojo derecho en cuanto el agudo grito de la muchacha se filtró por sus oídos. Podía jurar que había quedado aturdido y sordo por una fracción de segundo—. ¡No hay nada en ésta maldita playa!

Pero, casualmente, ese mismo algo que había rozado el tobillo de Verónika, rozó una de las pálidas y descubiertas piernas de Loki, haciendo que el dios contuviera el aire. Murmuró un par de maldiciones ante su condición actual de midgardiano y comenzó a nadar con más rapidez hacia la orilla.

—¡Ajá, a ti también te rozó esa cosa! —exclamó Verónika en tono acusador. Loki simplemente chasqueó la lengua como respuesta—. ¡Admítelo! Algo te rozó, ¡admítelo!

—¡Silencio, mujer! ¡No logro concentrarme!

—Oh sí. Claro, necesitas muchísima concentración para nadar. Ni que estuvieses en una competición o algo por el estilo —replicó la muchacha sin abandonar su tono.

Entonces, con el único fin de molestarla, el dios inhaló profundamente y se sumergió sin soltarla, haciendo que un chorro de agua salada se colara entre los labios entreabiertos de Verónika y la mitad de su rostro quedase sumergido por un leve instante. La muchacha estiró su cuello, intentando mantener su cabeza fuera del agua sin conseguir lograrlo, ya que cada cierta fracción de segundo en los que Loki alzaba su cabeza para respirar y volvía a bajarla, el agua se colaba por su boca o su nariz.

—¡Loki! —exclamó, un nuevo chorro de agua colándose entre sus dientes—. ¡Detente! ¡Esto es el colmo, joder!

Y, si hubiese podido reír, Loki lo habría hecho con todas las ganas. Podía sentir a la muchacha firmemente apretada contra él, temblando como una hoja ante su tonto jueguecito de sumergirse y salir una y otra vez. Cuando llegó a la orilla, casi se vio tentado a soltarla para que cayera aparatosamente y terminara completamente cubierta de arena, tentación que lo abandonó en cuanto notó que la muchacha lo había aferrado por el cabello firmemente, como si se esperase alguna otra de sus jugarretas.

—Suelta ya, mujer. Y deja de estirar que eso duele —inquirió el dios apretándole suavemente los muslos, haciéndole saber de forma silenciosa que iba a soltarla.

La muchacha obedeció y aflojó su agarre en torno a Loki, tambaleándose en la arena en cuanto puso pies en tierra. El dios tuvo que contener nuevamente su risa al verla moverse con dificultad, caminando hacia donde tenían dos pequeñas mochilas con unos pocos enseres personales y algo de ropa, hundiéndose en la arena con cada paso que daba.

—¡Para la próxima le pido a Yulia y a Dominic que me enseñen a nadar en lugar de confiar en ti! —gritó. Ésta vez su autocontrol no bastó para impedir que se riera.

—Gran cosa, mujer. Me vas a hacer llorar —replicó entre risas. Sarcasmo del que Verónika se vengó pateando una buena cantidad de arena en su dirección, cubriéndole las piernas con ella por completo.

El dios se miró, alarmado, y dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa. Apretó los puños y se sacudió el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás, y caminó con rapidez hacia Verónika con la intención de hacerle la preciosa jugarreta que había pensado en cuanto ambos salieron del agua. Sin embargo se quedó estático en cuanto vio que la muchacha se había girado súbitamente y agitaba una curiosa bolsa de plástico entre dos de sus dedos.

—¡Tadá! —exclamó, sonriendo de forma casi infantil. El dios frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió. Verónika entrecerró sus ojos y deslizó su lengua entre sus labios, haciéndole una mueca de burla.

—El famoso pececito venenoso. A que te asustaste, ¿eh? —musitó, echándose a reír luego de haber soltado la bolsa, dejando que los resquicios de agua la arrastraran de vuelta a la arena.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron como platos en el momento en el que finalmente comprendió la bromita tonta de la muchacha. Sintió perfectamente cómo una oleada de calor se abría paso entre su rostro y pudo jurar que su piel estaba completamente roja. Terminó por acortar la distancia entre él y Verónika y la sujetó por la cintura, echándosela al hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, similar a aquella vez en que la rescató de ahogarse en el muelle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a gastarle bromas a él, el dios de las mentiras, el Trickster por excelencia?

—¡Eh! —gritó la muchacha, pataleando y dándole suaves golpecitos en la cabeza a Loki—. ¡Bájame, joder!

—Pesas menos que una pluma. Te lo dije, eres un muchacho con busto de mujer que debería comer más para adquirir una silueta propia de una fémina —inquirió Loki, sonriendo maliciosamente. Podía apostar a que la muchacha estaba sonrojada de la furia.

Verónika frunció sus labios, haciendo un puchero de enojo, mientras se rendía y dejaba de patalear. Escuchó las risas de Loki mientras él caminaba hacia las sillas que habían alquilado, avanzando por la arena a grandes zancadas.

-.-

Las fosas nasales de Loki ardían con fiereza. El efluvio salado que se movía por todo el aire de la playa había aturdido la nariz del dios, su piel le picaba de una forma totalmente desconocida para él. Sabía que la intensa luz del sol había bronceado su piel, quizás no de una forma muy llamativa pero aun así bastante notable. Quizás hasta lucía como Verónika, cuya piel ahora lucía coloreada de un suave rosado especialmente en las mejillas, lugar que se veía más colorado que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos grises contrastaban con el tono que había adquirido su rostro, y su cabello desordenado le daba un aspecto aniñado. Ciertamente lucía menos enfermiza y más saludable que antes.

—Suelo odiar los días soleados, ¿sabes? —musitó de repente Verónika, quien llevaba rato sorbiendo una extraña bebida de limón que no le había resultado desagradable al dios.

—Puedo comprender por qué —replicó Loki dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Verónika sonrió y se deslizó la holgada camiseta por encima de sus hombros, cubriendo su torso, mientras se alborotaba los cabellos para deshacerse de todo rastro de arena en ellos.

—Aunque no fue tan mala la tarde, ¿verdad?

—Si te refieres a que contuvo menos estrés que todos los días en Angle Street, tienes razón, humana —replicó Loki arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de forma maliciosa. La muchacha frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una mueca de infantil enojo.

—Muy divertido, _"como te llames"_.

Loki dejó caer su cabeza hacia el respaldar de la silla mientras tomaba una amplia bocanada de aire. La luz del sol iba apagándose gradualmente conforme la noche caía y el aire húmedo y tenuemente frío se abría paso entre los rincones de la playa. Verónika se estiró y se levantó, tomando sus shorts y colocándoselos con movimientos rápidos mientras sacudía sus piernas en un intento de deshacerse de la arena que hubiese quedado entre sus muslos, bostezando ampliamente. A pesar de las pocas horas que habían durado en la playa, tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor en comparación a como había estado días atrás. El vacío en su pecho oprimía menos y su espalda se sentía menos tensa. Si Yulia y Dominic estuviesen con ellos allí, quizás habría sido perfecto.

Quizás. Porque el dolor de la muerte de Erika aún estaba fresco en ella.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo la muchacha, mirando fijamente a Loki.

El dios le devolvió la mirada y asintió con lentitud. A pesar de que le gustaba ese ambiente de tranquilidad, sabía que en cualquier momento tendrían que regresar al pequeño tráiler.

Aunque le gustaba ese aire lejano y la ausencia de mayores problemas, tanto él como Verónika sabían que no podrían quedarse allí para siempre. En algún momento tendrían que buscar una salida.

Solo que ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de qué podían hacer para cambiarlo todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Sabes lo que haré cuando salgamos de aquí? —musitó Verónika mientras chasqueaba los dedos rítmicamente.

Loki la miró desconcertado. La fresca brisa que se deslizaba con sutileza por los rincones del pueblo mecía los cabellos de ambos en torno a sus rostros y la luz amarillenta de los bombillos de los faroles alumbraba más de lo normal las callejuelas.

Había sido algo complicado regresar al pueblo con la oscuridad de la noche cerniéndose sobre ellos. El camino amarillento era difícil de ver entre las sombras, por lo que tuvieron que guiarse de sus propios sentidos de orientación. Una suerte que Loki tuviese tan buena memoria y recordara perfectamente el recorrido que habían hecho para llegar a la playa. Y, como agradecimiento por no dejarlos varados en la playa, obligándolos a dormir a la intemperie, Verónika le había prometido un helado en cuanto llegaran al pueblo, cosa que hizo sentir al dios como un niño siendo premiado.

(Aunque un helado no se rechaza, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. O al menos eso pensaba el asgardiano.)

Por otro lado, a Loki no le había pasado desapercibido el tono en el que Verónika dijo _salgamos_, como si no estuviese dispuesta a visualizar un _más allá _sin él. Y eso lo hizo volver al instante en el baño y perturbarse considerablemente.

—Aparte de comprar ropa y libros nuevos, ¿qué podría ser más importante? —replicó el dios. Verónika le sonrió, satisfecha por su pregunta.

—Voy a subir al edificio más alto de la ciudad a donde vayamos y voy a bailar hasta caer rendida, tomaré un taxi y le pediré que nos dé un paseo por toda la ciudad, voy a reír hasta que el estómago me duela y voy a gastarme el resto del dinero en alquilar un apartamento amueblado y en una multitud de cajas de golosinas.

Loki se echó a reír ante el sinsentido que la muchacha había proferido. De repente, la imagen de verla a ella riéndose y bailando en lo alto de un edificio, siendo iluminada por las luces nocturnas y la blanca luz de la luna, no le resultó tan espantosa. De hecho, hasta le daba ganas de estar allí para presenciarlo.

—¿Qué demonios dices, mujer? —atinó Loki a contestar. La muchacha en cambio le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡No te rías! —reclamó, sonriendo a su vez—. No deberías reírte, ya que tú irás conmigo.

—¿Se te olvida que yo debo ir a _Puente Antiguo_? —replicó Loki arqueando una ceja, deteniendo sus risas. Verónika hizo un puchero con sus labios, luciendo presa de un berrinche por una fracción de segundo.

—Pero eso será después de que hagamos todo lo que dije.

Loki suspiró ante la escena. Realmente jamás había conocido a alguien que se mostrara tan entusiasta de repente. Pero, volvía a lo mismo, le gustaba más así.

—Sí, mujer. Claro —respondió sin siquiera mirarla. Sus ojos habían captado el letrero de la heladería brillando con sus luces de neón, y tuvo que contenerse para no arrastrar a Verónika hasta el lugar sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—Y recorreremos todo Estados Unidos haciendo autostop.

—Ya, ya —replicó.

-.-

Decir que un helado de menta y chocolate siempre lo resolvía todo era quizás exagerar. Pero, en el momento en el que Loki finalmente recibió en su lado de la mesita donde ambos iban a sentarse, su vaso lleno de helado de menta con chocolate, bañado en trozos de maní y cereza; Verónika, quien se encontraba afuera del establecimiento intentando llamar a Yulia por decimotercera vez consecutiva en la semana, pudo jurar que la expresión del asgardiano fue de suprema felicidad; cosa que casi la hizo reír.

Casi, claro, si no estuviese tan preocupada por Yulia y su extraña desaparición. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento de todo el silencio del que ahora era preso su teléfono durante todos esos días desde la última llamada de Yulia al segundo día de estancia en el tráiler. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que ella estaría llamándola mínimo cada medio día, si es que no la ahogaba en llamadas. Lo que en un entonces le resultaba fastidioso, ya la comenzaba a alarmar terriblemente.

—Por el amor de cristo… —murmuró Verónika, marcando nuevamente el número, tecleando con rapidez. Afuera el aire se había vuelto extrañamente húmedo y frío, por lo que ahora la muchacha se encontraba tiritando bajo la amarillenta luz de un farol, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel—. Contesta, joder.

Nuevamente la llamada fue automáticamente desviada hacia la contestadora. El escuchar _"Hola, me llamaste pero no pude atenderte. Por favor, deja tu mensaje después del tono"_ una y otra vez ya comenzaba a irritarla. Verónika gruñó de frustración y volvió a marcar nuevamente el número, meciéndose con la firme intención de mantenerse caliente. Seguía sin comprender de dónde había salido esa atmósfera fría, considerando que el pueblo no parecía la clase de lugar propenso a lluvias. La estridente melodía de country proveniente de la taberna seguía sonando sin embargo y las calles estaban repletas de personas.

No fue sino hasta que Verónika alzó la cabeza y por casualidad enfocó a la tienda de comestibles, que su ansiosa pretensión por saber del paradero de Yulia se esfumó con la misma velocidad en la que un trueno retumbó en el cielo y un rayo iluminó débilmente el cielo oscuro.

Saliendo de la tienda de comestibles, llevando dos sendas bolsas en las manos, estaba Kyla. Un cigarrillo estaba anidado entre sus labios y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. Vestía un anorak gris y pantalones de chándal marrones. Se veía completamente distinta a la última vez que Verónika la había visto.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de los labios de la muchacha al ver a una de las responsables de que Loki y ella estuviesen metidos en aquel pueblo, en un atolladero del que a pesar de estar envuelto en un halo de inusual calma, ambos no sabían cómo salir. Olvidándose por completo de que Loki estuviese adentro de la heladería, esperándola, Verónika se guardó el teléfono en los bolsillos de sus shorts y echó a andar hacia Kyla, quien había tomado el rumbo del camino que desembocaba en la carretera de vuelta a Los Ángeles.

Retomar sus viejas costumbres en Angle cuando se movía entre los pilares con sigilo para no ser vista u oída fue realmente agotador. Tener que estar completamente alerta por si Kyla se giraba o sospechaba que la estaban siguiendo, comenzaba a ser una tarea bastante complicada. Cuidar cada paso para que sus pies no quebrasen alguna rama suelta en el camino o rompiesen alguna solitaria hoja se estaba volviendo un trabajo apabullante.

-.-

Tenía que admitir que la humana tenía razón. El helado de menta con chocolate, más los aderezos que tenía, era realmente exquisito. Podía sentir los trocitos de maní desmenuzándose por completo adentro de su boca, mezclado con el sabor a menta y chocolate derretido. El problema llegó cuando al ver más de la mitad del vaso de helado vacío y continuar completamente solo adentro de la heladería, Loki comenzó a preocuparse de la ausencia de su acompañante. Ladeó su cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando inclusive a la encargada de la heladería, sin éxito en su búsqueda. Se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a avanzar por cada uno de los rincones del establecimiento, indagando con ansiedad, buscando a Verónika.

Algo en la cabeza de Loki hizo clic en el momento en el que su vista se posó en la entrada de la heladería. La luz amarillenta parpadeaba con intensidad afuera del establecimiento y un olor a óxido se filtró súbitamente en el aire. Corrió con rapidez hacia la puerta, esperando encontrarse a la muchacha afuera, posiblemente sumida en uno de sus tantos intentos de retomar contacto con su hermana menor.

El problema fue que, nada preparó a Loki para lo que lo esperaba afuera de la heladería.

—Hola, hermano.

Thor estaba afuera del establecimiento, vestido como la última vez que lo había visto tantos meses atrás.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Aleluya, caramba! ¡Al fin una actualización! Espero que el capítulo largo haya valido la pena por tanto tiempo de espera. Realmente no creí que llegaría el día en el que estaría tan sobrecargada de tarea que sería imposible sentarme a actualizar de forma decente, tal y como dios manda. ¡Ni siquiera he leído fanfics o libros todos estos días! Estoy feliz de que al fin tengo algo de tiempito libre.

Eh… ¿Qué más tengo que decir? Oh, sí. Apuesto a que nadie (menos mi amiga Sabri) se esperaba éste final. ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! (?)

Eh, sí. Si quieren hacerme preguntas al respecto del fic o de las actualizaciones, están los privados. Y, bueno, el Twitter. Creo que ahora sí no tengo más estupideces que decir. (?)

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	13. Contacto

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **Tengo una montaña de tarea pendiente para la otra semana. Y me la mandan por correo justo ahorita, ¿qué tal? Sí, qué linda es mi vida. Odio estudiar, odio mi carrera, ¡joder!

De acuerdo, no diré más tonterías. Esto va en agradecimiento a mi querida Sabri y a Yiyukimo-ak. Me alegro a mares de que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, especialmente esa escenita de Loki en el baño. Espero que hayan escuchado la canción (aunque sé que tú lo hiciste, Sab), porque realmente es lo que le da el saborcito que le falta a la escena.

Y ya. Detengo mis tonterías.

¡Al fic!

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **Eh… No sé qué decir, excepto que el vicio con el soundtrack de Silent Hill va pisando fuerte en éste capítulo:

_Akira Yamaoka & Mary Elizabeth McGlynn – One More Soul to the Call:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = kTIBCzdOPHE

_Akira Yamaoka & Mary Elizabeth McGlynn – I Want Love:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = qTwDBE9UJKw

_Sleeping At Last – Dreamlife:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = oxpGX7OjvVU

_Evanescence – A New Way To Bleed (Photek Remix) _[Directo del OST de Avengers Assemble, ¡cómo amé ésta canción! ¡Es tan Loki!_:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = _ - yvhhKISvI

**Summary:** _Porque, a fin de cuentas, ambos estaban hechos de carne y hueso. En algún momento sucedería algo que los uniese o los alejase irremediablemente._

* * *

"_Me he apartado de mi camino. Pero es por mi maldita costumbre de querer justificar cada uno de mis actos._

_(Ernesto Sábato – El Túnel)"_

* * *

**XIII**

**Contacto (O los peligros de jugar con fuego)**

**Emergencia: Parte II - Complicación**

—No hay necesidad de que continúes siguiéndome sigilosamente, Verónika —musitó Kyla fríamente, girándose lentamente para encarar a su perseguidora, quien la observaba atónita ante el hecho de verse descubierta de forma tan tonta e inmediata.

Un escalofrío bajó por toda la espalda de Verónika, seguida por una gota de frío sudor que bajó por su nuca y se secó en el cuello de la amplia camiseta. La tenue iluminación en el bosque le otorgaba un aire tétrico y tenebroso al ambiente, especialmente al delgado rostro de Kyla, quien lucía más demacrada que de costumbre y con los ojos enrojecidos, probablemente de tanto consumir estupefacientes. Una irónica sonrisa estaba anidada en sus labios, deformando sus facciones de forma casi grotesca gracias a la expresión y a la poca iluminación.

—Sí, ya sé que te preguntarás qué hago acá. Como ves —y fue en ese momento en el que alzó las dos grandes bolsas que colgaban de sus manos—, no vine a buscar problemas. Vine por unos cuantos comestibles. ¿Sabes? Dormir en una gasolinera no tiene el glamour que nosotras solíamos verle.

Una marea de recuerdos cruzó por los pensamientos de la otra. Y de pronto Kyla le pareció terriblemente lejana.

—¿No lo tiene? —replicó Verónika, incapaz de pensar en otra clase de respuesta. Por un momento se sintió de vuelta en Angle. El ambiente le resultó irreal, la música country a lo lejos parecía vacía, la brisa fría que mecía sus cabellos parecía salida de un sueño.

Kyla sonrió nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Es asqueroso. Los baños huelen horrible, más que el baño de mi casa en Angle; la comida sabe a diantres (razón por la cual estoy de compras acá, ya que no hay una maldita tienda de comida en diez kilómetros a la redonda); las camas son un asco y el agua de las duchas es más helada que los glaciares de la Antártida.

Verónika asintió, insegura de cómo continuar. No sabía si sentir rabia, dolor o ansias de venganza. Se sentía terriblemente vacía, con una sensación de vértigo anidada en la boca de su estómago, no solo por el nerviosismo sino también por una ligera idea que se había colado en su cabeza en el momento en el que sus ojos enfocaron las bolsas que llevaba Kyla. Uno de sus brazos subió hasta sujetar con firmeza al otro, como impidiendo que su dueña decidiera aflojar su cuerpo y perder la consciencia justo en aquel lugar. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel a través de la tela.

Kyla observó la súbita reacción de Verónika y sonrió ante la perspectiva de que, en muchos años de conocerla, volvía a ver a la Verónika rota, insegura y dañada que había asesinado a aquel muchacho en el internado y por cuya causa había pasado tantos años en prisión. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, apartando la serie de funestos recuerdos que amenazaron con regresar a su mente.

—Te diré qué haremos. Yo seguiré hacia la carretera, y tú harás como que no me viste, ¿vale? —musitó Kyla guiñándole un ojo.

El pesado silencio entre ambas bastó como respuesta para la otra muchacha, quien se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino hacia la carretera de vuelta a Los Ángeles. Por un momento, Verónika se sintió tentada a dejarse caer en la tierra y comenzar a gritar, quizás hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Un sentimiento de horror puro se anidó en su pecho, y tuvo que morderse desesperadamente los labios para no perder el control de sí misma.

Porque, a través de las bolsas que Kyla llevaba, sobresaliendo entre las agarraderas de plástico, Verónika pudo ver un trozo de una tela estampada que le resultó demasiado familiar. Un trozo de tela estampada que pertenecía a una bufanda que ella le había regalado a su hermana Yulia durante sus años de estadía en Manhattan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué haces aquí? —atinó a decir Loki, completamente atónito de ver a Thor con su traje de batalla, completamente ajeno a las miradas que le dedicaban las personas en la calle.

El rubio simplemente sonrió serenamente, como si a pesar de haber pasado bastante tiempo lejos de su hermano, le reconfortase muchísimo el ver que, a pesar de su exilio, Loki continuaba estando bien.

—Luces diferente, Loki —replicó Thor sin cambiar un ápice su expresión. Sonaba aliviado, quizás feliz de verlo. El aludido se encogió de hombros sin salir de su asombro, asqueándose levemente por el tono alegre en la voz del príncipe asgardiano.

—No me cambies el tema —cortó Loki, frunciendo el ceño. La sorpresa acudió a las varoniles facciones del rubio, llenándolas de asombro. Los rumores de que se había vuelto blando por un momento le resultaron inverosímiles al escucharlo hablar de aquella forma—. Y no luzco diferente. Diferente, en cambio, luces tú, hijo de Odín.

El dios de las mentiras escupió las últimas palabras con tanto veneno implícito en su voz, que por un momento Thor se vio de vuelta en aquel risco en el que ambos habían discutido años atrás, en aquellos momentos previos a la invasión de Thanos y su ejército a la Tierra.

Thor cambió su expresión por una más alegre y le dio unas palmadas a Loki en la espalda, tanteando su delgada figura a través de la tela de la camisa de cuadros. El moreno se vio súbitamente incómodo ante la sensación del contacto entre él y el rubio, como si nada hubiese pasado en todo ese tiempo.

—No es cierto, ¡mírate! Usas ropa midgardiana —exclamó Thor sin detener sus palmadas en ningún momento. Loki hizo amago de alejarse, pero el rubio se lo impidió—. Es una suerte de que no tengas la misma fuerza de antes. Ya me hubieses mandado lejos de aquí con alguno de tus conjuros, quizás me hubieses dado un golpe.

—Una pena que no los tenga, ¿verdad? —gruñó el dios de las mentiras, sintiendo la rabia burbujear en su estómago. Le dio una espantosa lástima que un manjar tan delicioso como el helado que había comido recientemente se digiriera de aquella penosa forma por culpa del estúpido de su herma_-¡THOR!_

Thor se echó a reír y le dio un apretado abrazo, sabiendo lo incómodo que probablemente estaría Loki y lo mucho que le molestaba ese tipo de muestras de su parte. Al menos ahora, ya que recordaba los tiempos en los que él simplemente sonreía ante las muestras de afecto suyas en lugar de esbozar una mirada de asco como la que tenía ahora en su delgado rostro.

—¿A qué vienes, Thor hijo de Odín? ¿No te basta con saber que estoy siendo humillado aquí en Midgard al ser obligado a vivir como un simple mortal? —mentiras— ¿Tienes que venir en persona a ser testigo de todo ello? —más mentiras. De acuerdo, hasta él tenía que admitir que estaba mintiendo descaradamente al afirmar que su vida estaba hecha un asco. Sí, no tenía sus poderes, pero podría estar peor. Por lo menos la forma en la que ahora estaba viviendo hacía soportable la certeza de que no era el mismo hechicero poderoso de antes.

—No, Loki. Vengo con buenas noticias.

—Oh, no me digas. El Padre de Todo quiere constancia de cómo es mi exilio acá en la Tierra, ¿verdad? Son unas afortunadas noticias, te diré. Pero en lo personal preferiría que me dejasen solo y se concentraran en sus propios asuntos. Ya me basta y me sobra con ser un simple mortal más, como para que vengas tú, hijo de Odín, a arruinar aún más el asunto —dijo Loki, escupiendo ponzoña con las palabras. Thor tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que aquella reacción no era la que se esperaba.

—No, Loki. Si me permites continuar, vengo a llevarte de regreso a Asgard.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron con sorpresa. Su mandíbula se desencajó y por un momento el corazón se le detuvo.

¿De vuelta a Asgard?

¿En serio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los opacos ojos de Verónika vagaban de un lado a otro, enfocando todas y cada una de las grietas del techo del baño. Parpadeó con lentitud, sintiendo el olor a menta del champú filtrarse por su nariz y el frescor del agua en torno a su piel. Estaba tendida a todo lo largo de la bañera, con la vista clavada al frente, sin moverse siquiera. El agua le llegaba hasta el cuello, a un nivel tan bajo que le permitía tener su rostro afuera en la superficie. Si no se hubiese estado sintiendo tan vacía emocionalmente, probablemente maldeciría por la sensación de vértigo que se negaba a irse de su estómago.

Escuchó un ruido afuera del baño y supuso que posiblemente era Loki. Se preguntó si estaría molesto por dejarlo completamente solo en la heladería. Sus dedos se movieron levemente bajo el agua, flotando como peso muerto en la suave corriente que mecía su cuerpo dentro de la bañera. Hizo amago de moverse, logrando incorporarse y sentarse con lentitud.

—¿Loki? —dijo en voz alta, en un tono lo suficientemente audible como para que se escuchase afuera del baño.

—Afuera —replicó simplemente el otro.

Insegura de qué hacer, Verónika simplemente inhaló una amplia bocanada de aire frío para luego tragar saliva. Se frotó los brazos, intentando calentarse un poco. Una ansiedad comenzó a carcomerle el estómago, sumada a la sensación de vértigo, y tuvo por un momento la súbita tentación de introducir su cabeza dentro del agua y contener la respiración para así quizás experimentar otro tipo de sensación que alejase a las otras dos que la molestaba terriblemente.

—¿Entrarías, por favor? —dijo con voz temblorosa. Repentinamente sintió que necesitaba un agarre, quizás un certeza de que había otra cosa más allá de la posibilidad que le carcomía los pensamientos de que tal vez Lum y Kyla hubiesen llegado hasta Yulia, quizás hasta Dominic.

Un silencio fue su única respuesta. Y, justo en el momento en el que iba a transgredir de forma brutal contra la poca fuerza que le quedaba, rogándole a Loki que por favor entrase y la sujetase; el dios de las mentiras abrió la puerta y entró al baño. Su mirada viajó hasta la delgada figura de Verónika que yacía sentada y desnuda en la bañera, con una apariencia terriblemente desamparada, ignorando la serie de pensamientos perturbadores que cruzaron por su cabeza.

Loki se sentía extraño. La tajante respuesta que le dio a Thor, los recuerdos de la tarde, el sueño, Verónika sonriendo… Y ahora verla así en la bañera. ¿Podían pasar más cosas que atentasen contra su cordura y su buen juicio?

—¿Qué haces ahí, así, mujer? —musitó Loki, intentando sonar escandalizado. Sin éxito.

Verónika se encogió de hombros y se cubrió los senos con los brazos. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, luciendo avergonzada y triste al mismo tiempo.

—¿Vas a bañarte? —murmuró la muchacha sin alzar la mirada. Loki parpadeó lentamente, tragando saliva.

—Pensaba hacerlo —replicó.

Verónika se aovilló más en su posición y se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza.

—Puedes dejar tu ropa encima de la mía. No pienso salir de la bañera.

—¿Insinúas que deseas que tome un baño contigo? —replicó el dios arqueando una ceja visiblemente confundido. Verónika asintió en silencio, girándose hacia un costado de la bañera para evitar observar por accidente a Loki desvistiéndose.

Por un momento Loki se sintió terriblemente estúpido. Había algo que no terminaba de encajar en su mente, sumado a todo lo sucedido en menos de un día.

Desabotonó la camisa con movimientos calculados, evitando mirar siquiera de reojo a la muchacha que lo esperaba pacientemente en la bañera. Sus dedos deslizaron cada botón afuera de los agujeros con mucha calma, casi con anticipación. Luego hizo lo propio con los pantalones y los zapatos, quedando casi desnudo. En ese momento su respiración se hizo más pesada y su mente comenzó a vaciarse, quedando casi en blanco. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente en cuanto rozaron su ropa interior, deslizándola con lentitud a todo lo largo de sus piernas. Una suave corriente de aire frío lo hizo tiritar, adicionado a la frialdad de las baldosas del suelo. En otro momento quizás hubiese tenido cierto asco de andar descalzo, pero en ese momento su mente parecía haberse desconectado por completo del mundo y la realidad.

Caminó hacia la bañera, midiendo cada paso que daba, cuidándose de no cometer alguna estupidez como tropezar y caer. Sus ojos notaron a la perfección cómo Verónika se tensó notoriamente en el momento en el que deslizó una de sus piernas dentro de la bañera para luego terminar de meterse por completo.

Como movida por una silenciosa orden, la muchacha se giró, permitiéndole al dios acomodarse a sus espaldas y sentarse. La bañera que en un principio le había parecido pequeña, repentinamente le pareció más grande al verse completamente recostado del respaldar y con bastante espacio para acomodar sus piernas sin quedar apretado contra su acompañante.

—¿Te acomodaste? —musitó Verónika con voz suave. Loki tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Sí.

Verónika se movió suavemente, acercándose con mucha lentitud hacia Loki evitando mirarlo, como si tuviese miedo de que el dios fuese a reaccionar de otra forma. Tragó saliva y contuvo su respiración en el momento en el que sintió el roce entre la pelvis de Loki y su espalda baja. Terminó de acercarse a él y se recostó de su pecho con cuidado de no terminar incomodando (aún más) al asgardiano.

En la atmósfera reinaba un pesado silencio, roto cada cierta fracción de segundo por el goteo incesante del grifo de la bañera. Ambos se mantenían estáticos en su posición, hasta que finalmente Loki decidió romper la distancia y rodear a la muchacha con sus brazos, gesto al que ella no se negó ni hizo amago de alejarse, y al que correspondió recostándose por completo de su pecho sin dejar un ápice de separación entre ambos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

—Tienes la piel fría —dijo Verónika, acariciando con mucha suavidad los brazos de Loki. El dios apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, apretándola más contra sí mismo.

—Mi piel siempre está fría, humana.

—Ah.

Repentinamente, entre caricia y caricia, los dedos de ambos se encontraron, y Verónika comenzó a respirar con más normalidad a la par que cerraba los ojos y relajaba su cuerpo completamente.

—Estás diferente —musitó Loki.

—¿Te costó encontrar el camino de regreso al tráiler? Lamento haberte dejado solo en la heladería —replicó Verónika, sin ninguna intención de mencionarle a Loki el encuentro que había tenido momentos atrás.

—No.

—¿Estás molesto?

Loki tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No —respondió finalmente.

Verónika abrió los ojos, respirando con dificultad ante el pesado nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Se mordió los labios en un estúpido intento de no llorar y jadeó, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se humedecían rápidamente.

—Lo siento, Lo-

Sin embargo el dios no la dejó terminar. En el mismo momento en el que vio que Verónika había comenzado a hablar, el asgardiano sencillamente la tomó del mentón y le giró su cabeza con rapidez, juntando sus labios en un beso tan brusco que por un momento la muchacha sintió que se había roto el labio inferior.

Los ojos de Verónika se abrieron como platos, pero lejos de permanecer quieta o cortar el beso para alejarse de él, subió una de sus manos hasta su nuca, enredándose en torno a su cabello. Sintió a Loki moverse suavemente contra ella, como si le pidiese permiso para afianzar aún más el contacto entre ellos y profundizar el beso, cosa a la que ella no se negó, permitiendo que el dios acercase su rostro aún más al de él y colara su lengua dentro de su boca. Los labios del asgardiano sabían a sal, a menta chocolatada y a ansias contenidas. Había un cariz familiar en la forma en la que él la besaba, como si hubiese esperado muchísimo para volver a hacer algo que ya había hecho anteriormente. Sus dientes mordisquearon suavemente sus labios a la par que unas lágrimas huían escurridizas de sus ojos y se deslizaban a todo lo largo de su andrógino rostro.

Una opresión se hizo dueña de su pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, por lo que tras unos minutos se vio obligada a separarse del dios, con el sentimiento de anhelo grabado a fuego en sus ojos. El verde esmeralda centelleaba en la mirada de Loki, como si le recriminase que se hubiese separado tan rápido.

—Ustedes los humanos se cansan demasiado rápido —musitó Loki entre jadeos, sin soltar un ápice el agarre que mantenía en la nuca de Verónika.

La muchacha a su vez lo miró, con los ojos brillantes, con una mezcla de sentimientos reflejados en ellos. La atmósfera parecía haberse vuelto cálida de un momento para otro, y Loki se sintió herido sin motivo alguno. Había un dolor extraño oprimiéndole el pecho, como si lo que había sucedido momentos antes entre Thor y él, su tan rápida conversación y la forma en la que había terminado, fuese el responsable. O como si, de forma silenciosa, estuviese presintiendo que algo iba a suceder. Y no algo precisamente bueno.

—Loki —murmuró Verónika antes de girarse y acomodarse entre sus piernas, acercándose aún más a él y besándolo con un fervor casi digno de un moribundo que hubiese sido privado de agua, luz, alimento y calor.

Sus dedos abarcaron su delgada figura, deleitándose en el contacto de aquella piel tan tersa que había sido testigo y papel de tantas cicatrices físicas y emocionales de su dueña. El dios la abrazó con ansiedad, dejando entrever una suerte de deseos silenciosos, ocultos en lo más profundo de su mente; mientras mordía sus labios y correspondía al beso de forma frenética y demandante. Parecía que ambos estaban presintiendo un viento de cambio. Un cambio que posiblemente los alejaría y los obligaría a estar separados por un buen tiempo. Y, por alguna razón, Loki sintió caer todas las barreras que ambos habían interpuesto entre ellos mismos, como si simplemente volviesen a ser aquellos extraños que se conocieron de una forma tan inusual en la habitación de un tercer piso en un hospital psiquiátrico y se besaron en un instante de total sinsentido y completamente carente de todo pensamiento racional. Sintió una creciente necesidad, un aumento en un extraño sentimiento, un deseo de protegerla. De esconderla entre sus brazos e impedir que le hicieran daño.

_¡¿Qué demonios haces, por todos los Nueve Reinos?!_, inquirió una voz en lo más profundo de su mente, reclamándole con desespero por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Loki decidió ignorarla, así como había decidido ignorar todo a su alrededor.

Y, nuevamente, la escasez de aire entre ambos hizo que Verónika se separara, jadeando con más violencia que la última vez. Sus ojos estaban opacos, y por alguna razón Loki pensó en hielo derritiéndose en el momento en el que conectó su mirada con la de ella.

—No me siento lista para continuar —musitó ella, acariciando su rostro con suavidad. Sonaba temerosa, como si sintiese miedo ante la idea de que él pudiese forzarla a ir más allá.

El dios sonrió suavemente, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Una parte de él tampoco se sentía lista para cruzar ese límite entre ambos, a pesar de que se sentía terriblemente satisfecho de haber sido él el que iniciase aquello. Aunque su parte racional clamase a gritos que era un imbécil sentimental y débil, y que se arrepentiría más delante de lo que había hecho.

—¿Se repetirá esto? —inquirió la muchacha.

—Solo si tú quieres que se repita.

—Te lo pregunto a ti, Loki —replicó Verónika parpadeando con nerviosismo.

Loki acarició su espalda con delicadeza, como respondiéndole silenciosamente, sintiendo cómo la muchacha se estremecía bajo su toque y cerraba los ojos momentáneamente. Qué exquisita era aquella vista de ella, frágil y descubierta ante él.

—Cuando tenga que darse, se dará —respondió, sintiéndose algo cursi por la forma en la que había contestado.

Verónika sonrió ante esa respuesta. Y Loki por un momento pensó que no había nada más digno de ser inmortalizado en todo el universo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tener que esperar a que Loki decidiese dormir fue terriblemente lento. Se sentía confundida, alegre y enojada simultáneamente. ¿Por qué siempre el destino se empeñaba en hacerla pasar por un sinfín de cosas, todas al mismo tiempo?

En el momento en el que el reloj dio la una de la madrugada, Verónika se levantó con mucho cuidado, apoyando sus pies silenciosamente sobre el suelo de madera, precavida de no hacer rechinar alguno de los tablones. Se alzó de puntillas con la firme intención de comprobar que el asgardiano realmente estuviese dormido. Se vio tentada a depositar un beso en sus delgados labios, pero sabía que eso lo despertaría. Por lo que simplemente optó por sonreírle a la tranquila visión de un Loki relajado, con una inocente expresión grabada en su rostro, sumido en una marea de sueños.

Caminó con lentitud hacia su mochila y se deslizó el pesado anorak negro que había comprado esa tarde en el pueblo, junto con el par de pantalones que llevaba el día que ambos llegaron al tráiler. Entre todo el bulto de ropa desordenada dentro de la mochila, el brillo de la luz lunar iluminó el revólver que había comprado en la tienda de armas de caza horas antes. Estrechó sus ojos ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a suceder en las próximas horas. Una vocecilla al fondo de su mente le rogó que no cometiese una tontería y que llamase a la policía. Pero, en el caso de que Yulia y Dominic estuviesen vivos, sabía que esa acción podría meterlo a él en muchísimos problemas. Respiró con calma, procurando enfriar sus pensamientos. Terminó de calzarse los zapatos y se guardó el revólver junto a una bolsa pequeña con una cantidad moderada de dinero entre los bolsillos del anorak.

Se subió la capucha, mirando de reojo a Loki, giró el pomo de la puerta del tráiler y salió a la calle.

-.-

El rugido de la motocicleta azuzaba los oídos de Verónika, haciéndolos vibrar. El farol blanco iluminaba tenuemente la carretera, otorgándole un aire tétrico y mortecino al camino pavimentado que conducía de regreso a Los Ángeles. El olor a óxido se filtraba por su nariz, aturdiéndola de forma leve, la rabia quemaba como fuego líquido en sus venas, dándole la fuerza necesaria a sus pies para girar con más firmeza el pedal y avanzar con más rapidez. Sus sienes le dolían y su mente estaba hecha un caos por todo lo que había ocurrido hacía una hora. La súbita aparición de Kyla en aquel pueblo, los besos compartidos entre ella y Loki en la bañera rato antes, la huida del tráiler en busca de la famosa gasolinera donde pudiese estar Kyla…

Un nudo azotó su garganta. Sus manos apretaron los manubrios con una fuerza que ella no sabía que tenía, la piel marcándose en sus nudillos haciéndolos tornarse blancos como el papel. Podía apostar a que sus ojos se habían entornado y, a juzgar por el ardor que atormentaba a sus córneas, las lágrimas no tardarían en hacerse presentes. Tragó saliva, que por alguna razón le supo a óxido y a cal, y se contuvo.

No lloraría. En un par de horas todo habría terminado, y ella haría lo posible por recomenzar su vida en algún lugar. Si Loki querría acompañarla sería lo mejor que podría pasarle en todo el transcurso escabroso que ella podía llamar _vida_. Se iría, no importaba a dónde. Iría a un lugar que fuese difícil de encontrar.

Un lugar donde fuese inalcanzable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_—No, Loki. Si me permites continuar, vengo a llevarte de regreso a Asgard._

_ Los ojos de Loki se abrieron con sorpresa. Su mandíbula se desencajó y por un momento el corazón se le detuvo._

_ ¿De vuelta a Asgard? _

_¿En serio?_

—_Deja de mentir, hijo de Odín. Creo recordar que el dios de las mentiras soy yo. A menos, claro, que decidieran quitarme ese título también. Y no me extrañaría para nada —replicó Loki estrechando sus ojos, mirando a Thor con todo el odio que sus ojos podían reflejar._

—_No, Loki. No miento. Padre de Todo ordenó que te llevase de vuelta. Que ya eras digno de regresar._

—_¿Digno? ¿Digno de qué? ¿De regresar a tu patético reino, rodeado de personas que me rechazan por saber lo que soy, un Jotün? ¿Regresar a un lugar donde seguiré siendo infeliz, tal y como siempre lo fui durante toda mi vida? No, Thor hijo de Odín. No voy a regresar a tu patético reino. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Ya encontraré una mejor forma de recuperar todos mis poderes._

_La sorpresa invadió la mirada del dios del trueno. La respuesta de Loki lo había dejado frío, atónito, incapaz de hilar siquiera una respuesta coherente. ¿Realmente prefería tener sus poderes de vuelta de una forma diferente? ¿Estaba prefiriendo quedarse en la Tierra como un mortal a regresar como príncipe restituido en Asgard? Thor frunció el ceño y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Loki, intentando razonar con él._

—_Hermano, ¿qué dices? Ven, regresemos a casa. Madre te extraña, y Padre quiere tener de vuelta a su hi-_

—_¡Yo no soy hijo de ninguno de esos dos! —estalló Loki, apartándose de Thor bruscamente. _

_Como una muestra de arrogancia y, aunque fuese una muestra de total vulgaridad en su opinión, el dios de las mentiras se alejó del dios del trueno y escupió a sus pies._

—_Te rechazo a ti, a tu maldito linaje y a todo lo que Asgard representa. Mis poderes los recuperaré, con o sin tu preciado Padre de Todo —continuó Loki, dedicándole una dura mirada de asco a Thor, para luego darse media vuelta y emprender el camino de vuelta al tráiler._

_Ciertamente no se había ablandado. Jamás lo haría._

_Asgard no era ni jamás sería su hogar. Ni en un año, ni en diez, ni en cien, ni en mil._

_Y así era como todo debía ser._

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Ámenme, dos capítulos en dos días! (?) Ok, no. De acuerdo, pero supongo que suple bastante todo el tiempo de ausencia.

Señores, recuerden, se acerca el final del arco. Por lo que pronto Loki y Verónika no volverán a aparecer por aquí. Es solo un simple recordatorio.

Lamento si Thor quedó algo OoC. En lo personal, y les soy completamente honesta, no sé manejarme con este personaje. Sí, Thor me agrada, pero no tanto como para interesarme en él y _"meterme_" dentro de su piel. Lo siento, realmente lo siento.

Por otro lado, ¡ea! Al fin estos dos cruzaron una línea. Relájense. No pensaba emparejarlos así de buenas a primeras en plan _"Y tuvieron sexo, tuvieron bebés y vivieron felices"_, no. A Verónika no le gustan los niños (por no mencionar que sería una pésima madre. Es decir, ¡hola!: Fuma, bebe, consume sustancias ilegales y para rematar trabaja en el bajo mundo) y, por otro lado, no veo a Loki criando niños. Sí, todos sabemos su vida paternal (Fenrir, Hel y el resto), pero realmente no me imagino a Loki teniendo niños humanos de buenas a primeras como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Eh, ¿qué más? Ah, sí. Admitámoslo, esos dos son de carne, hueso y cabellos a fin de cuentas. No iban a estar indiferentes mucho tiempo. ¿Ustedes lo estarían? (?) Ok, no, jajajajaja.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	14. Descontrol

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **Como siempre, tengo una montaña de tareas para la otra semana. Pero, heme aquí, ¡ja, ja!

Anyway, a ustedes no les interesa escuchar las cavilaciones bobas de ésta chiflada. Yo lo sé~.

Un agradecimiento enorme a Yiyukimo-ak, a isaalacrymosaa y Meister'Tezca por sus reviews. Creo que ya he dicho hasta decir basta que sus reviews me hacen el día. En serio, ¡muchísimas gracias! Si pudiera agradecérselos de otra forma mejor, créanme que lo haría.

Y ya, al fic.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

Una advertencia más: Éste capítulo es CURSI. Punto. No, no hay miel de parte de Loki y Verónika. Sí hay ciertos puntos cruciales para la trama, pero es así porque yo lo quise así y punto (es mi manera de lidiar con la depresión y las ganas de llorar, so~ (?)). No hay OoC en personajes canon, por lo que no tendrán que soportar rarezas de parte de sus personajes favoritos.

Puestos con esto, continuemos.

**Música: **No sé qué decir sobre éste apartado ésta vez, así que sencillamente no diré nada más. Estoy considerando hacer una lista de Theme Songs (canciones temas para cada personaje) y colocarlo en el apartado de mi perfil, y próximamente una ficha de personajes que colocaré en mi Tumblr. Ustedes me dirán qué les parece la idea:

_Blue Stahli - ULTRAnumb:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 6-2jNiVK86A

_Florence & the Machine – What The Water Gave Me:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = am6rArVPip8

_The 5th Dimension __–__ Age of Aquarius: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 06X5HYynP5E

_30 Seconds to Mars – Night of the Hunter: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 0aSLS2GhyXA

_Muse – Butterflies and Hurricanes:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = hucz0qsXEUQ

**Plus:** Ésta es la canción que Yulia canta. ESCÚCHENLA, SE LOS ORDENO (?): _Audrey Hepburn __–__ Moon River: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = sMSnb9oNiuo

**Summary:** _Qué terrible es tener que presenciar una escena bajo la cual surgen un millar de dudas, ¿no es así, Loki?_

* * *

_"__Calmado  
Haré que te sientas pura  
Confía en mí  
Puedes estar segura._

_(Muse – Undisclosed Desires)"_

* * *

**XIV**

**Descontrol (O "La reunión de tres desamparados")**

**Emergencia: Parte III - Saqueo**

Decir que entre sus planes estaba el robar un auto para huir de su hogar era mentir descaradamente.

Su rubio cabello estaba sucio y erizado en torno a su anguloso rostro. Unas ojeras notablemente oscuras adornaban el contorno de sus globos oculares, los mismos que ardían enrojecidos, destilando una furia ciega que no había contemplado sentir jamás. Sus pies le dolían de tanto correr y sus sienes palpitaban con violencia de ira y constantes mareos que casi nublaban su mente. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar la delicada mano de la muchacha que corría junto a él.

Su autocontrol se había ido en el mismo momento en el que escuchó y vio la marea de encapuchados irrumpir en el inmenso salón principal de su mansión. Jamás se había visto en la extrema situación de tener que enarbolar un arma para defenderse, mucho menos para proteger algo más que no fuese su propia vida. Jamás se había visto en la necesidad de usar la habitación del pánico que reposaba escondida bajo los cimientos de la estructura, mucho menos de tener que atravesar y burlar los sistemas de seguridad que él mismo había hecho instalar para salvaguardar su seguridad. No, jamás lo había tenido que hacer.

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon en el mismo momento en el que el conductor del taxi amarillo se vio apuntado con el revólver plateado que empuñaba contra su cabeza.

—Fuera de Los Ángeles. Y no doy tiempo ni opciones a réplicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se filtraba por las rendijas de las persianas, iluminando en halos diminutos la pequeña estancia. Chocaba con el reluciente teléfono conectado a un agujero en la pared, dándole un brillo ciertamente inusual.

Un brillo que había estado reflejado en los ojos de Loki durante toda la mañana desde que se había despertado.

En el momento en el que el dios abrió los ojos supo que algo no iba bien. Había cierta frialdad en el aire y un silencio casi pesado anidado en todo el tráiler. En cuanto se incorporó y giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, ese presentimiento de que algo estaba mal se acentuó. Loki sabía perfectamente que tanto él como Verónika se habían acostumbrado a despertarse mutuamente cada mañana. Si despertaba ella primero, lo típico era que lo despertara, ya fuese con alguna música espantosa en la radio o algún olor a panqueques recién hechos. O, en su caso, él estaba acostumbrado a despertarla con alguna broma o jueguecito, típico de los que hacía en Asgard para hacer irritar al imbécil de su herma-¡THOR!

Pero esa mañana no hubo despertar casual. Como los de siempre.

No, Loki se desperezó y se levantó con rapidez, inspeccionando todo el lugar. Al no encontrar a su acompañante, optó por pensar que había salido por provisiones, ropa o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, sus cosas seguían intactas y su mochila ordenadamente desordenada debajo de su camastro. No faltaba absolutamente nada de las prendas que ella ahora solía llevar desde que habían llegado, mucho menos faltaba la bolsa de dinero que ambos guardaban en las encimeras de la cocina. Inclusive su celular (ese aparato que aún le resultaba extraño a él), seguía al lado de su almohada.

Nada faltaba, nada estaba fuera de orden.

Excepto, claro, Verónika.

Sin embargo, tras seis horas de espera, Loki terminó por aceptar que la muchacha no regresaría. Al menos ese día. Y le molestaba terriblemente el verse ignorante ante aquella situación. Sin una nota, algo que indicase que se había ido y lo había dejado completamente varado en aquel lugar lejos de todo. Quiso aferrarse a eso, a pesar del sentimiento de vacío que se había anidado en su pecho. Un sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse extrañamente hueco y frío.

Y así pues, Loki se había instalado al lado del teléfono, con una taza de té instantáneo de manzana y fresa y un tazón de cereal. Sabía perfectamente para qué servía aquel aparato, aunque desconociese su funcionamiento. Confiaba —casi ciegamente, cosa que le hizo maldecirse internamente— en que en algún momento, si no aparecía, al menos lo llamaría.

Pero conforme pasaban las horas, esa pequeña y mínima esperanza se desvanecía lentamente para dar paso a una desolación total.

-.-

Cuando, finalmente tras nueve horas de absoluto silencio, el teléfono sonó, Loki no pudo dar crédito a lo que escuchó. El rugido estertóreo que produjo el aparato fue rápidamente acallado por las manos del dios, que volaron hacia el auricular y lo llevaron hacia su oído sin siquiera meditarlo.

—_¿Hola?_

Era Yulia.

—¿Yulia? —inquirió Loki, atónito—. ¿Dónde has estado? Tu hermana ha-

—_No tengo tiempo para hablar, Loki —_interrumpió la muchacha. Loki frunció el ceño, levemente enojado ante su actitud—_. ¿Mi hermana está por ahí?_

—No. Se fue.

Hubo un extraño silencio del otro lado de la línea, roto por un grito ahogado y un gruñido gutural, que el dios escuchó como _"¡Acelera, joder! ¡No tengo todo el maldito día!"_. Loki escuchó un jadeo apresurado antes de volver a escuchar la suave voz de Yulia, quien sonaba extraña, como intentando mantenerse calmada.

—_Y deduzco que no sabes a dónde._

—No.

—_Demonios _—hizo una pausa para carraspear y aclararse la garganta y continuó—. _¿Todavía sigues en el tráiler a donde los hemos estado ubicando?_

—Sí.

—_De acuerdo. Te veremos en un rato._

Y colgó.

Loki giró el auricular, observándolo como si de repente hubiese adquirido alguna propiedad que lo hiciese particularmente especial a sus ojos. Suspiró y lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre la base.

Afuera, un par de risas infantiles resonaron en el espacio que separaba al tráiler de la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hola, quisiera comprar un paquete de cigarrillos y una bolsa de Doritos.

El vendedor de rostro regordete se encogió de hombros ante aquel pedido. No todos los días veía a una muchacha demasiado andrógina para el común denominador de los estadounidenses. El corto cabello de aquella chica se enredaba en torno a su rostro, completamente despeinado. Sus ojos grises enfocaban el boletín de noticias de Los Ángeles que transmitía el viejo televisor apostado en una esquina superior del establecimiento, al lado de la caja registradora.

Y, por otro lado, no todos los días veía gente con ese aspecto vistiendo ropa desaliñada y con una mirada ida, completamente ausente, y una actitud hostil quizás amenazante. Le tendió la bolsa de Doritos y el paquete de cigarrillos con movimientos temblorosos, meditando todo lo que hacía; como si tuviese un extraño presentimiento de que en cualquier momento aquella extraña muchacha sacaría un arma y le volaría la cabeza sin motivo alguno.

—¿Podría decirme cuánto falta para llegar a un hotel con una gasolinera?

El vendedor se encogió de hombros y señaló el mapa detrás de él, apuntando a un cuadro color marrón a mitad de la línea amarilla que simbolizaba la carretera, indicando la distancia desde donde estaban actualmente hasta la ubicación de donde estaba el lugar por el que preguntaba la muchacha.

—Veinte kilómetros… —dejó la frase en el aire, pensativa, quizás calculando la cantidad de tiempo que le tomaría llegar hasta allí. La vio sonreírle y depositar quince dólares en el mostrador. Suspiró, por lo menos pagaba lo que compraba—. Gracias, muchas gracias.

La muchacha se subió la capucha y se encaminó hacia la salida con paso firme, como si no quisiera demorarse más en aquella tienda. Se le hizo raro por un momento que preguntase por una gasolinera, considerando que estaba en una. Intentó pensar de otro modo, haciendo un esfuerzo por liberarse de los juicios de valor que solía emitirse a sí mismo con cada persona que entraba a la tienda.

Pero en cuanto la vio salir y su curiosidad lo llevó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la vidriera, pudo notar perfectamente la destartalada Chopper que emitió un rugido antes de arrancar y perderse de vista hacia Los Ángeles.

Caminó de vuelta al mostrador y agarró el auricular del teléfono. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior lo instaba a llamar a la policía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Es una impecable manera de aparecer tras dos semanas en completo silencio, humana —musitó Loki ante la vista que llenaba sus ojos de marcada sorpresa.

Porque, decir que se esperaba a Yulia y a Dominic aparecer de la nada, con sus pieles completamente enrojecidas y sus ropas cubiertas de polvo y sucio, y un aire de cansancio latente entre ambos; era mentir descaradamente. No reparó en dejarlos tomar un largo baño y prestarles ropa suya y de Verónika (porque si había algo que le desagradara terriblemente era la suciedad), y permitirles que tomaran comida del refrigerador.

Por lo que, ahora, ambos reposaban sentados en el camastro de Verónika con unos sendos platos de sopa y asado en ambas manos, comiendo como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

—Disculpe, todopoderoso exiliado. Nos encontrábamos indispuestos como para pretender devolver las múltiples llamadas que diariamente hacían que nuestros esfuerzos por pasar desapercibidos fuesen inútiles —replicó Dominic con un cariz de ácida rabia pulsando en su aterciopelada voz.

Loki abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿En qué momento aquel muchacho se había vuelto tan arrogante e insolente? Tuvo un súbito impulso por abofetearlo, quizás asestarle un buen puñetazo para recordarle quién era y lo agradecido que debía estar él por permitirle entrar en su —temporal— vivienda.

Impulso que fue hecho desaparecer por la mueca de silenciosa súplica que esbozó Yulia, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Asaltaron la mansión. Estuvimos casi dos semanas encerrados en la habitación del pánico que tenía Dominic bajo la estructura, comiendo únicamente comida enlatada y casi sin dormir, porque los tipos no se contentaron con asaltar la mansión e irse, sino que se quedaron ahí —replicó la muchacha en voz suave, demostrando el alivio que sentía al haber podido finalmente salir de allí.

Hubo un pesado silencio entre los tres, roto finalmente por un carraspeo de incredulidad de parte de Loki, quien no dejó de mirarlos escrutadoramente, como indagando por más detalles que se evidenciaran por el aspecto físico de ambos. Dominic lucía especialmente agotado y visiblemente tembloroso, cosa que dejó claro en la mente del dios que el muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a estar en situaciones que escapasen de su riguroso control, quizás también ante la perspectiva de verse súbitamente _sin nada _a lo que aferrarse, más allá de la chica que comía a su lado.

—Me explicaste que Verónika se fue —musitó de repente Yulia, sorbiendo el último cucharón de caldo. Loki parpadeó, desconcertado, y asintió. Cosa ante la que la chica simplemente atinó a suspirar—. Odio cuando hace esas cosas. Aunque me resulta extraño que no se llevara el celular.

—Reconozco que a mí, personalmente, también se me hizo extraño. Después de todo, tras esas incesantes llamadas deduje que lo menos que querría era estar lejos del aparato, no fuesen ustedes a aparecer de un momento a otro y ella no estuviese para asegurarse de que estaban bien —replicó Loki.

—Tal vez sencillamente quería largarse. Yo tampoco querría estar en un sitio extraño en medio de la nada. ¿No has pensado en eso, eh _Loki?_ —musitó Dominic, masticando los trozos de carne del asado.

Yulia lo miró, escandalizada.

—¡Dominic, por todos los dioses!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el muchacho, levantándose y dejando el plato en el fregadero—. Si lo hizo por esa razón la comprendo perfectamente. Odio estar sin nada, Yulia. Odio sentirme como un perro al que han abandonado sin hogar, sin comida y sin cobijo alguno. ¡Y odio precisamente que estemos en esto sin ni siquiera saber quién demonios tiene la culpa de todo!

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a la chica de contestar, Dominic chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta del tráiler, saliendo a la calle y azotándola violentamente contra sus goznes, cosa que hizo que Yulia diera un respingo y se cruzara de brazos momentáneamente.

Un audible suspiro escapó de entre sus labios y, dándole una mirada de soslayo a Loki, murmuró rápidamente un _"Dame un momento"_ antes de salir presurosa del tráiler.

El dios no tuvo ni siquiera que acercarse a la puerta para escuchar la fuerte discusión que ambos comenzaron a tener afuera de la estancia. Su mente cavilaba entre dos cuestiones triviales pero inusuales para él: Una, que había perdido esa imagen de perfección que se extendía entre ambos, dándoles cada vez más la apariencia de seres imperfectos y completamente lejos de todo ese hieratismo luminoso que los alumbraba. Y dos, que una ínfima parte de él había querido abofetear, quizás golpear, a Dominic en el momento en el que fue testigo de la forma en la que le había gritado a su pareja.

Quizás fuese por la multitud de enseñanzas que le había dejado Frigga sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres, pero había algo que a él le resultaba imperdonable: El que fuese capaz de tener estallidos de rabia que le permitiesen perder el control, tanto como para agredir verbalmente a quien fuese.

Especialmente a una fémina, por más que fuese una mujer midgardiana, miembro de una raza notablemente inferior.

Por más _él _que fuese, no se veía con las suficientes agallas y poca caballerosidad de enfrentarse, así fuese verbalmente, a Frigga. Sí, seguía siendo presa del rencor de haber sido engañado durante tantos años, pero las cuestiones con su madre adoptiva siempre habían sido diferentes.

-.-

—Dominic, entiendo que estés enojado y que no te guste ésta situación. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por los impulsos. Sabes que podríamos terminar cometiendo alguna tontería…

—Eso es lo que precisamente quiero hacer ahorita, Yulia, querida —murmuró entre dientes el rubio. Yulia colocó sus puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cadera, haciendo jarras, intentando mantener la calma. No todos los días veía a su novio perder el control de aquella forma y era algo que, lejos de aterrorizarla, le aliviaba de sobremanera, porque era la confirmación de que su novio era un ser humano, como cualquier otro.

—Por dios, Dominic. Sí, asaltaron la mansión. Pero, más adelante podremos poner en orden todo esto y recuperarla. Solo tenemos que tener paciencia.

—¿Paciencia? —inquirió Dominic, mirándola sombríamente—. Oh, sí. Paciencia, claro que sí. Deberíamos ser pacientes, claro.

Yulia, por primera vez en todas las dos semanas que habían pasado, frunció el ceño. Definitivamente no le gustaba ese tono implícito en la voz de Dominic.

—¡Por dios, Dominic! —exclamó, harta—. ¡¿Qué es lo que tanto te afecta?! ¡Por lo menos seguimos vivos! ¿A quién le importa el dinero? ¡Esa maldita cosa va y viene! ¡En algún momento lo recuperaremos!

—¡Estamos en la calle, sin dinero, sin armas y sin nada! ¡No puedo protegerte estando como estamos! ¡Odio tener la certeza de que soy un completo inútil y que sin nada con lo que protegerte, podría perderte! Si no fuese tan débil y estúpido, podría haberme encargado de aquellos bribones. Y no te tendría aquí, completamente indefensa e incapaz de seguir viviendo de la forma en la que tanto te gustaba —Dominic hizo una pausa, jadeando de ira. De ira producto de la aplastante impotencia que lo estaba atormentando, provocando que unas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos— ¡No quiero sentir que no soy el ser perfecto que tú mereces! —tajó, sin importarle la multitud de personas que asomaron sus cabezas afuera de sus respectivos tráileres, curiosas ante el escándalo que se producía desde hacía un rato afuera.

Tanto los ojos de Yulia como sus propios labios se abrieron por completo ante la sorpresiva exclamación de Dominic. De repente, todo el ataque de rabia que había tenido su novio en aquellas semanas, las noches que había pasado sin dormir, la forma en la que la había aferrado a él en el momento en el que ambos lograron escapar de la habitación del pánico, sus movimientos temblorosos en el taxi mientras apuntaba al asustado conductor, sus estallidos mientras se bañaban, su completa renuencia a tocarla… Todo, todo cobró sentido.

A Dominic no le afectaba el hecho de estar en medio de la nada sin nada de dinero en sus bolsillos. No.

A Dominic le afectaba sencillamente la estúpida idea de que no podía protegerla estando como estaban, sin dinero y sin techo bajo el cual quedarse. Le afectaba sentirse como un inútil, impotente ante la idea de que era un hombre inmaduro, solo por el hecho de no poder protegerla por todas las razones anteriores.

La dura expresión de Yulia se suavizó ante ésta oleada de pensamientos. Sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de suprema ternura, aun cuando le lastimase profundamente ver la forma en la que ahora Dominic se había quebrado ante ella, permitiendo que unas escurridizas lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos azules, y la infantil idea de que ella estaba con él solo porque la protegía y le permitía tener toda clase de lujos.

Después de todo, su novio en el fondo seguía siendo igual de infantil que ella. A veces pues.

Qué hondo habían calado todas aquellas enseñanzas que le había inculcado su madre de pequeño. En un instante, Yulia recordó todas aquellas charlas que ambos habían tenido sobre la infancia de Dominic. Aunque fuese un momento de completo descontrol, a ella le aliviaba saber que después de todo Dominic seguía siendo humano, con virtudes y defectos; y que sin embargo tras darse cuenta de esto a ella no le entristecía saber que su novio no era el príncipe azul que tanto halagaban sus amigas, sino un ser imperfecto.

Un ser imperfecto, con defectos que lo único que hacían era que ella lo quisiese aún más.

—Dominic, ¿en serio tienes esas ideas tan arcaicas y pasadas de moda? —inquirió Yulia, sonriendo tiernamente, intentando ignorar la punzada ardiente que sentía su pecho ante la visión de un Dominic pálido y roto ante ella—. Dios mío, Dominic. No puedo creer que hayas siquiera pensado en que yo estaba contigo porque _eras perfecto_. Si fueses así de perfecto, no te podría merecer jamás. Y aun así dudo de siquiera merecerte así como eres, Dom —_Dom_, qué bonito sonaba en sus labios.

—Dominic —continuó ella, tomando su rostro entre sus delgadas manos, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas—. ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo estoy contigo por tu dinero o por el estilo de vida que llevo gracias a ti? Podría perfectamente vivir bajo un puente, y no me importaría si al menos estoy contigo. Deja de pensar en que eres un inútil por no poder protegerme. Estamos en la era de la liberación femenina, por dios. Lo más normal sería que yo te protegiera a ti. Después de todo, sé manejar un arma mejor que tú —musitó Yulia, sonriendo en un tonto intento de hacer reír a su novio. Cosa que hizo que Dominic arqueara una ceja, irónico.

—Le disparaste a uno de los ladrones y la bala rebotó en la pared —replicó él, provocando que un infantil puchero se anidase en los labios de la chica.

—Esos son detalles triviales. Al final le di al ladrón…

—… en el pie.

Ante aquella respuesta, volviendo a su tono juguetón usual, Yulia simplemente atinó a jalarle suavemente el cabello, morreada y feliz a partes iguales.

—En fin —tajó, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente en un ademán de irritación—. El caso es que quiero que dejes de hacerte ideas estúpidas sobre nuestra relación. No estoy contigo porque tú o tu dinero me salven de morir a manos de algún descerebrado con ganas de robarle una mochila con apuntes universitarios a una desorientada muchacha. Estoy contigo porque te quiero, idiota. Y porque mis días serían aburridos, planos y terriblemente repetitivos si no estuvieses tú ahí.

Dominic tragó saliva. De repente el aire del pueblo se le hizo frío. No sabía si romper a reír o a llorar.

—Además, tenlo por seguro que si no supieses bailar twist, desde hace eones que te habría mandado al carajo —dijo Yulia, sonriendo ampliamente y dándole un golpecito en la frente a Dominic—. Así que deja de pensar que estoy contigo por tu dinero, tu cabello rubio o los gorilas a los que sueles llamar guardaespaldas.

-.-

—_Río de luna, más de una milla de ancho. Te cruzaré con elegancia algún día —_Yulia hizo una pausa y acarició con suavidad el rostro húmedo de Dominic—. _Viejo creador de sueños, rompecorazones. A donde quiera que vayas, yo te seguiré. Dos vagabundos para ver el mundo, hay tanto mundo para ver. Buscamos lo mismo al final del arcoíris que nos espera tras la curva. Mi fiel amigo, río de luna _—la muchacha hizo una pausa nuevamente antes de finalizar la canción y darle un suave beso en la frente al rubio, quien ahora reposaba dormido cerca su regazo—_, y yo._

La mirada de Yulia vagó entre el rostro durmiente de Dominic, sus rasgos suavizados por el sueño que al fin podía tomar después de dos semanas de estar en completa vigilia, y el rostro anguloso e inexpresivo de Loki. Suspiró y se levantó, estirándose no sin cierta pereza y bostezando ampliamente.

El asgardiano, por otro lado, observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Había escuchado cada palabra que ambos se habían dicho afuera del tráiler y le sorprendía tremendamente la forma de pensar de aquellos dos seres que actuaban de aquella forma ante una pelea, posiblemente la primera en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos. No sabía por qué le molestaba terriblemente el que ella quisiese a aquel muchacho, lleno de defectos como ella había reconocido con una amplia sonrisa; o la suave canción que había tarareado como una suerte de nana para lograr que se durmiera. Demostraba una forma de cariño que escapaba a todo sentido suyo de comprensión. Una mezcla de amor de madre, de amiga, de hermana, de compañera y de amante que le resultaba desconocida e inconcebible.

Se preguntó si Verónika sería igual con alguien a quien ella quisiese de aquella manera. Y por un momento se sintió dolido ante la idea de no llegar a vislumbrar jamás una muestra de cariño de aquel calibre por parte suya.

—Es una canción de una película romántica que me gusta. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo Dominic se quedó dormido en el sofá, pero cómo se leyó la sinopsis en internet para aparentar que no se había aburrido, como si yo fuese a molestarme porque él no compartía los mismos gustos cinematográficos que yo —musitó Yulia, mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír.

Loki se encogió de hombros. ¿A quién le importaba? Y, ¿por qué dolía tanto ver aquella escena y escuchar aquello?

—Mencionaste que no saben quiénes saquearon la mansión —musitó Loki, intentando desviar la conversación hacia otro tema que le pudiese proveer de más información sobre toda la serie de circunstancias que ahora los mantenía a los cuatro —bueno, a los tres— estancados en aquel pueblo.

Yulia suspiró audiblemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no sabemos quiénes ni por qué. Pero tengo una leve sospecha que Verónika lo sabe, porque no puede ser coincidencia que justo cuando nosotros podemos escapar de la mansión, ella desaparece sin más.

—Pudo decírmelo —replicó el dios.

Yulia asintió y se cruzó de brazos, sopesando una extraña posibilidad. Nadie más que Erika y Verónika conocían la actual ubicación de la mansión en Beverly Hills. Tenía recuerdos borrosos de aquella mañana en la que finalmente decidió cortar toda relación de vivienda con su rubia hermana mayor. ¿Había alguien más escuchando la discusión? No lo recordaba.

—Quizás ella pensó por un momento que ustedes estaban muertos —continuó Loki.

—No lo creo —replicó Yulia negando con la cabeza. Su mente divagaba entre la multitud de recuerdos nebulosos que giraban en torno al mes y medio que había transcurrido ya. Recordaba una figura vaga en el sofá de la casa de Erika, ¿pero quién?

No fue sino hasta que recordó una cínica y escrutadora mirada clavada en ella y unos fríos ojos grises que la observaban desde la sala que finalmente cayó en cuenta de _todo_ y un escalofrío se abrió paso entre su delgado cuerpo, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran desorbitados.

—Lum —murmuró, presa de una terrible certeza.

Loki arqueó una ceja, desconcertado ante la mención de aquel sobrenombre que ahora le resultaba lejano e irreal.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer en todo esto?

Los labios de Yulia permanecían entreabiertos, mostrando la estupefacción que sentía la muchacha. Se sintió como una completa estúpida ante la certeza de que le había brindado su ubicación en bandeja de plata a aquella muchacha cuando se le salió por accidente a dónde se iba en el momento en el que su hermana Verónika arribó a la casa de Erika. Se sintió una idiota impulsiva y emocional, y estuvo a punto de jadear de espanto ante la idea de que el que hubiesen asaltado la mansión era culpa _suya_.

—Lum escuchó cuando le dije a Verónika a dónde iba. Seguro estuvo siguiéndome, o no lo sé —apretó los puños y se azotó suavemente la cabeza con ellos en un vano intento de no llorar o perder el control—. ¡No puedo creer lo estúpida e impulsiva que fui! ¡¿Cómo pude decir a dónde iba sin pensar en las consecuencias?!

—No tiene ningún sentido de lógica, humana —replicó Loki, cruzado de brazos y enojado ante aquella idea que le resultaba completamente inverosímil—. No podrías haberlo pensado en aquel momento. Es decir, ¿sabías enteramente la clase de persona que era aquella mujer?

—No —musitó Yulia, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de angustia.

—¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —inquirió Loki, mirando escrutadoramente a la muchacha—. No podrías jamás haber pensado siquiera en aquella posibilidad. ¿Había razón para que ella se acercara a Dominic?

Yulia se quedó pensativa por un par de instantes.

—Ciertamente no la hay. Aunque hay un par de cosas sobre el empleo de la familia de Dominic sobre las que aún no me entero-

La respuesta de Yulia se vio súbitamente interrumpida ante el sonido vibratorio que comenzó a emitir un pequeño aparato que reposaba sobre la encimera de la cocina.

El teléfono de Verónika.

Loki y Yulia se miraron entre sí, alarmados e inseguros al mismo tiempo. Al ver que Yulia era incapaz de contestar el teléfono, el dios se acercó con rapidez al aparato y deslizó la tapa superior del teléfono, contestando la llamada.

—¿Sí? —musitó, intentando que su voz no sonase temblorosa.

—_Hey, Loki._

Era Verónika.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh… Sí. Capítulo lleno de escenas cliché y cursis. Lo siento, pero era algo que quería ver/escribir/leer y sentí una extraña urgencia por incluirlo, so. ¡No me maten! *se esconde (?)*

¿Qué tengo que decir? Eh, sí. A Yulia y a Dominic les hacía falta una discusión. Sí, Dominic es terriblemente infantil por pensar en que Yulia lo quiere únicamente por ser "_el príncipe azul que todas quieren que las cuide y las proteja"_. Ay, Dom, ¿cuándo entenderás que ella te adora por ser el cursi y sarcástico tipo que hace que no se aburra en Los Ángeles?

(De acuerdo, no. Admito que es muy difícil para mí explicar a fondo cómo se ven cada uno de ellos y qué es lo que los une en sí. Soy pésima explicando ese tipo de cuestiones —culpa de mis pésimas habilidades emocionales y sociales—. Pero, es como dice Loki, no son perfectos a fin de cuentas.)

No sé qué más decir, excepto que llevo tres días sin poder dormir bien desde que me tocara correr como una posesa después de ver gente histérica en la ciudad donde estudio. No sé si toda la marea de cosas que están pasando en mi entorno (Venezuela en general) últimamente afectará a mis historias. En un futuro puede que sí. Ya verán por qué~. Recuerden, el próximo arco está cerca.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	15. Gravedad

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Al fin tengo unas breves vacaciones! Pero, como se podrán imaginar, Semana Santa para mí está llena de una montaña de tareas. Particularmente ahorita debería estar haciendo un dibujo para mi materia de Dibujo Anatómico, el cual tengo que entregar mañana en la mañana. ¿Alguno de ustedes se imagina a quién dibujaré, verdad? ¡Sí, exacto! ¡A Verónika!

(Porque si dibujo a Loki, arruinaré el dibujo. ¿Por qué? Porque dibujo terrible. TERRIBLE. En serio, dibujo de put* pena y quedaría horrible.)

Un agradecimiento enorme a Yiyukimo-ak, Kdestroy, Andre013Hiddles y Meister'Tezca por sus reviews. En serio, gracias, gracias, gracias. Me alegra muchísimo que disfruten de esta idea bizarra y de esta serie de desventuras de nuestro dios favorito. Espero de todo corazón que este —cortito— capítulo les guste.

By the way, sigo esperando la torta, Andre013Hiddles. e.e Pronto verás a Verónika halagando lo atractivo que es Loki, paciencia. (?)

Y ya, al fic.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **No sé qué decir sobre éste apartado ésta vez, así que sencillamente no diré nada más:

_Mad at Gravity – Undefined Reversion:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = F2ZIDjOBqko

_The Killers – Human:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = RIZdjT1472Y

_Tomandandy – Umbrella:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = BQPX5wjNoDs

_The Black Keys – Lonely Boy:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = a_426RiwST8

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – I can't take it anymore:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 8pclySU2L1Y

_Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross – Hidden in Snow:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = dMuxM_1ZNC4

_Imagine Dragons – Radioactive:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = eu-xFvLaE68

_Linkin Park – The Catalyst:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 51iquRYKPbs

_Enigma – Gravity of Love:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = aSTV99Uy8hk

**Summary:** _Una espera sin respuesta se podría traducir como un agujero negro sin salida, ¿no es así, Yulia?_

* * *

_"__El verdadero secreto de la felicidad consiste en exigir mucho de sí mismo y muy poco de los otros._

_(Albert Guinon)"_

* * *

**XV**

**Gravedad (O "La hacker en medio del desierto")**

**Emergencia: Parte IV - Planeación**

Hubo un silencio pesado entre ambas partes. Loki podía escuchar la respiración de Verónika a través del auricular. Había un nudo en su garganta que le impedía continuar, siquiera replicar algo.

—_Vale, yo también me alegro de escucharte._

—… ¿dónde has estado? —musitó Loki. La voz de Verónika sonaba lejana, fría.

Un amago de risa se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Y el enojo de Loki creció, mezclado con irritación, tristeza y desolación. Se sentía extraño, adormecido quizás.

—_Me surgió algo a mitad de madrugada. No quise despertarte. Dejé mi teléfono allá, así que no pienses que te he dejado varado, completamente solo._

—El que me hayas dejado solo es lo que menos me concierne —mentiras. Pero, ¿acaso lo admitiría?—. Tu hermana y Dominic están aquí.

Nuevamente hubo otro silencio. Loki comenzaba a impacientarse y a extrañarse a partes iguales de la actitud de Verónika.

_—Ah._

_—_¿_"Ah"_? ¿Cómo que _"ah"_?

—_¿Qué más quieres que te diga?_

—Esperaba una mejor respuesta de alguien que estuvo presa de la histeria todos estos días porque su hermana no respondía sus llamados.

—_No sé qué más decir, Loki. Me alegra a mares que estén vivos y que estén contigo._

—Supongo que eso me deja satisfecho.

Otro silencio. Un carraspeo, y finalmente la voz de Verónika en el teléfono otra vez.

—_Escucha, no creo regresar hoy, mucho menos mañana. Cualquier cosa los llamaré. Dile a Yulia que tiene entera libertad para usar el dinero que está allá en mi mochila._

_ "No"_, pensó Loki. No podía desaparecerse otra vez. Su mente estaba volviéndose un caos ante las horas de silencio, la espera que comenzaba a hacerse interminable y aquel tono de voz tan lejano, frío y mecánico que afloraba por el auricular del teléfono.

—Verónika-

_"No, no, ¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra desaparecerte sin más, humana!"_, exclamó Loki internamente. No quería más silencios de su parte. No quería continuar siendo presa de la agónica expectativa, de la angustia y la ansiedad. No quería seguir viendo a Yulia y a Dominic, mientras maldecía al anhelo que amenazaba con ahogarlo porque _ella _no estaba allí.

—_Te veo luego, Loki —_replicó la muchacha, interrumpiéndolo. ¿Eso había sido un sollozo del otro lado?

Y la llamada se cortó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Muy simpática su forma de responder llamadas. A veces siento que detesto a mi hermana —musitó Yulia, frunciendo los labios con notable enojo.

Loki la miró de reojo, sin responder absolutamente nada. Seguía pensando en la extraña actitud de Verónika y la forma en la que había finalizado la llamada. No se sentía enojado. En cambio, sentía un extraño vacío gélido en su pecho.

—Oye Loki —murmuró Yulia, algo intimidada ante la vista del dios sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos—. ¿No hay un café con internet por acá?

El aludido arqueó una ceja con desconcierto. ¿Qué demonios era _"un café con internet"_?

—No sé qué es eso, humana.

Yulia se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Cómo se le ocurría olvidar que Loki desconocía por completo ciertas cuestiones del mundo humano.

—¿Qué han estado haciendo tú y Verónika todos éstos días? —replicó la muchacha, sacudiendo la cabeza para ignorar la nube de pensamientos insultantes hacia un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Los ojos de Loki se clavaron instantáneamente en el techo. Su mente rememoró las dos semanas que llevaban allí, las distintas expresiones que habían cruzado por el rostro de Verónika, los distintos sabores de helado que ambos habían degustado, los diferentes platos de comida que habían probado y/o cocinado, la humedad de las noches, la melodía de country filtrándose por las ventanas, la forma en que Verónika había movido sus hombros a la tercera noche de estadía en el tráiler, embargada por la música de country. Cómo él se había sentido satisfecho al verla sonriendo, por primera vez en todos aquellos días. El aroma salino de la playa, el tenue sonido del viento moviendo la copa de las palmeras de la playa, el toque de sus manos mientras ella lo llevaba corriendo hasta la playa, los granos de arena entre sus pies, la calidez del baño, el agua de la bañera. La suave tibieza de la piel de Verónika contra la suya…

—Hemos estado yendo a un lugar bastante interesante llamado _"Heladería"_, hemos estado comprando comida, ropa, algunos libros. Ayer fuimos a la playa y-

—Espera, espera —replicó Yulia, interrumpiéndolo. Loki se encogió de hombros, enojado. ¿Qué tenían aquellas mujeres que poseían un gusto particular por interrumpir a las personas mientras hablaban?—. ¿Acabas de decir que fueron a la playa?

—Eso hacía antes de que me interrumpieras, humana.

Yulia parpadeó, atónita. Sus labios se entreabrieron de la sorpresa, cosa que dejó a Loki bastante incómodo ante la mirada que ella le dedicaba.

—¡No es justo! —estalló Yulia, repentinamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que no es justo?

—Es decir, ¡hola! ¡Fue a la playa! ¡Y contigo! ¿Sabes cuántos años estuve fastidiándola para que fuésemos a la playa? ¿Sabes cuántas veces me dijo que no y me recalcó lo mucho que odiaba ir a la playa?

Loki abrió la boca para replicar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. ¿Realmente…?

—¡No puedo creerlo! —tajó Yulia, visiblemente enojada. Pinchó suavemente la nariz del dios con la punta de su dedo índice y frunció los labios con enojo—. Escúchame bien, dios de las mentiras. Es mi hermana, M-Í-A —empujó su dedo, levantando la punta de la nariz de Loki gracias a la presión mientras hacía énfasis en la última palabra—. Mañana me dirás qué clase de hechizo has usado en ella, porque no puede ser posible que salga a pasear como si nada, sin que tú narres alguna queja de por medio; y a mí me ponga mil y un excusas. ¡No es justo, coño!

Y, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, Yulia se encogió de hombros y se alejó de Loki, yéndose a acostar al lado de Dominic —quien reposaba completamente estirado y con los labios entreabiertos, totalmente dormido— en el camastro de Verónika. Sus brazos rodearon la figura del rubio a la par que ella se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama y musitaba un rápido _"Buenas noches"_, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

-.-

Una hora más tarde, Loki seguía sin poder cerrar los ojos. Parpadeaba con lentitud, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho. La serie de eventos de aquel día todavía le daban vueltas en su cabeza como una suerte de remolino frenético que hacían palpitar sus sienes con violencia. Los regaños de Yulia, la forma en la que Verónika había hablado por el teléfono, la pelea entre los recién llegados, la cálida mirada que ambos se habían dedicado al momento en el que habían dado por finalizada su discusión, la conexión evidente entre ellos…

Y, especialmente, la confesión de Yulia. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar una confesión.

(Aunque podría ser también calificado como un berrinche. Un gran berrinche.)

No podía creer enteramente aquello. Es decir, realmente se preguntaba qué había hecho él para que aquella chica hubiese tenido un cambio tan brusco según ellos. Aunque, ciertamente debía admitir que su actitud actual era muy distinta a la actitud que había tenido el día en el que se vio forzada a darle asilo en su casa en Angle Street. Había mucha menos hostilidad en sus ademanes, y mucha menos frustración implícita en sus palabras. No podía asegurar con severidad que hubiese hecho un cambio diametral en todo, pero sí tenía que admitir que algunas cosas eran ciertamente diferentes.

Sin embargo, ¿qué tenía que ver él en ello? Cuando estaba en Asgard no solían ocurrir cambios favorables gracias a él. Normalmente las ocasiones de alegría y giros ocasionales de felicidad solía brindarlos Thor. Nadie hizo una fiesta cuando él probó un amplio dominio de sus poderes. Sin embargo, cuando Thor fue capaz de alzar y empuñar el Mjölnir, la celebración duró casi dos semanas.

Loki frunció el ceño, súbitamente enojado. Thor, Thor, Thor. Siempre Thor. Thor siempre era el más querido, el más alabado. Siempre interfería en todo. Absolutamente todo. Y ahora, ni siquiera estando lejos de Asgard lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿Qué tenía de malo que él ahora estuviese a sus anchas? Sí, regresaría para vengarse en algún momento pero, ¿qué más daba si se quedaba un tiempo más así? Ciertamente extrañaba sus poderes, pero era preferible y más lleno de méritos que él los recuperase por su propia cuenta a tener que ir a arrodillarse frente a Odín. Qué despreciable sonaba aquel simple pensamiento.

El asgardiano sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar toda la suerte de pensamientos llenos de resentimiento de su cabeza. Intentaría dormir, aunque la duda de dónde estaba Verónika y por qué se había ido tan repentinamente no lo dejase en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Había toda clase de desventuras a la hora de hablar de "Buena" y "Mala" suerte._

_ Por ejemplo, para ella era de muy buena suerte que hubiese un sitio desde el cual pudiese conectarse. Sus manos viajaron con rapidez, abriendo la laptop con movimientos veloces, sin preocuparse mínimamente por hacer alguna clase de ruido o dañar el aparato._

_ Sus dedos teclearon con rapidez, introduciendo la información en el programa de ícono púrpura que se presentaba frente a la pantalla del aparato. Sus ojos leían cada palabra, cada dígito y cada caracter con una fría mirada lógica y calculadora, con el afán inusitado de evitarse errores que pudiesen costarle su ubicación. No había solo una cabeza dependiendo de ella. Eran tres, y en lo personal eso bastaba para ponerla de los nervios._

_ Ante ella un amplio abanico de fotografías y números se desplegó con rapidez, mostrando distintos ángulos de una serie de personas que, si bien le resultaban conocidas, no eran de su agrado, mucho menos de su entera simpatía y disposición._

_ Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Al menos en términos moralistas._

_ Pero, si aquella mujer de ojos grises se había atrevido a acercarse a ella y dañarla, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? De acuerdo, sabía que las tarjetas de crédito y de débito no servirían de nada, y que más bien cooperarían en destapar la ubicación. La otra había sido inteligente en no llevarse consigo nada que pudiese delatarla más que su propia cara. Por un momento hizo honor a su madurez, a su fría racionalidad y a su buena cabeza. Le hacía sentirse orgullosa de tener la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. Aunque apareciese y desapareciese a diestra y siniestra._

_ El número que antes estaba en cero, ahora reflejaba una alta suma de dinero. Una buena cantidad de millones de dólares adornaban la pantalla con los números coloreados en negro._

_ Cerró la laptop de golpe y se dirigió de vuelta. Sabía que tenía que ser rápida, locuaz y quizás hasta calculadora. No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que la otra se diese cuenta de que le habían tendido una trampa y que posiblemente ahora se hallaba ante una cuenta bancaria con cifras nulas, prácticamente negativas._

_ ¿Qué era lo que podía pasar?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sonido vibratorio hizo que Loki abriera los ojos de golpe.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y notó, no sin cierta alarma, que su corazón latía desbocado contra sus costillas, casi como si quisiera salirse y rebotar por la cama, quizás inclusive en el suelo. Giró su cabeza rápidamente, esbozando una mirada de irritación mezclada con la ensoñación que traía despertar bruscamente. Sus nublados ojos enfocaron la delgada figura de Yulia, vestida de una forma muy similar a Verónika —shorts de jean y, con una leve diferencia de su hermana, una blusa de tirantes ceñida al torso—, quien arrojaba unas frutas dentro de un recipiente encima de una base. Recordaba lo estruendoso que era y lo terrible que era para sus oídos escuchar tal ruido.

Oh, y por sobretodo, recordaba el nombre del aparato. _Licuadora_, según Verónika.

—¿Qué haces, mujer? —atronó el dios entre todo el escándalo.

Sus ojos viajaron por toda la estancia, enfocando cada una de las áreas y topándose con Dominic que revisaba el contenido de la nevera con una mirada casi escrutadora, como si quisiese escudriñar cada rincón de la nevera en busca de algo similar a lo que solían comer cuando iban a esos costosos y elegantes restaurantes en Los Ángeles. Su piel blanca lucía especialmente pálida al lado de uno de los pantalones de mezclilla negra y la camiseta gris que originalmente habían pertenecido a Loki

—Lo siento, Loki. Pero entre los humanos tenemos un dicho que dice _"Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda"_. Además, tenemos hambre —replicó la muchacha, quien mezclaba unos huevos en un bol con bastante rapidez mientras meneaba su torso y sus caderas al ritmo de una rápida melodía proveniente de la radio.

—Me sorprende que digas eso, siendo que eres atea, princesa. Buenos días, Loki —musitó Dominic mirando de reojo al dios.

—Serían unos buenos días si tu mujer no hubiese decidido despertarme con ese chirrido tan irritante. Verónika no ha usado esa infernal máquina en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí —replicó Loki arqueando una ceja cínicamente.

—He de suponer entonces que han estado bebiendo únicamente gaseosas y jugos artificiales —musitó Yulia frunciendo los labios en una actitud de reproche casi maternal—. Siempre he detestado que ella no cuide su alimentación.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Su hermana o su madre? —Loki se apretó el puente de la nariz con las yemas de los dedos y se frotó los ojos en un intento de desperezarse y despertarse mejor. Escucho una masculina risita, proveniente de Dominic (quién más si no) y un carraspeo de parte de Yulia.

—Soy su hermana, pero considerando que soy la que escoge los menús y demás cosas en la mansión de Dominic y Verónika no está acá, te doy la bienvenida a lo que será el menú temporal mientras ella regresa —tajó Yulia, sonriendo de satisfacción.

—Perfecto, de vuelta a la comida repleta de vegetales —gruñó Dominic mientras masticaba un pedazo de queso amarillo. Yulia lo miró asesinamente y le dio un sopetón en la frente.

—¡Calla! Si supieses cocinar, con gusto te dejo la cocina a cargo, Dom —el rubio gruñó internamente. Vaya que ella sabía cómo desarmarlo, más con ese tono de caramelo que ella usaba cuando le decía _Dom_—. Pero como no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo hacer algo más que palomitas con queso y té en bolsitas, te sugiero que te sientes y disfrutes del desayuno.

—Perfecto —replicó Loki, bajándose de la litera y estirándose perezosamente. Se acercó a una silla que reposaba alejada de la cocina y la acercó al camastro de Verónika—. ¿Cuáles son los supuestos manjares con los que piensas deleitarnos, oh comandante en jefe? —los labios del dios se ensancharon luego de terminar de hablar. Lucía una mueca juguetona, casi maliciosa.

Yulia alzó el batidor que reposaba entre sus manos e y arqueó sus cejas en una mueca de cínica sorpresa. Loki estuvo a punto de reír al notar una similitud casi tétrica entre esa expresión y las muecas que solía hacer Verónika cuando él hacía algún comentario respecto a su forma de cocinar.

—Quéjate tú también y terminarás bañado en sirope, ¿escuchaste? —replicó la muchacha de forma amenazadora.

Dominic se encogió de hombros y caminó con rapidez hasta el camastro, dejándose caer al lado del dios con un temor mudo.

Si había algo que más le daba miedo a él, era ver a su novia cuando alguien el cuestionaba algo respecto a la comida. No convivía muchísimo con su hermana Verónika, pero por la expresión de Loki y lo silencioso que se había quedado, podía apostar a que la otra muchacha era exactamente igual.

-.-

El teléfono seguía en completo silencio para cuando la aguja del reloj marcó las tres de la tarde. Los ojos de Loki le echaron un rápido vistazo, por enésima vez, al aparato encima de la cocina. Acto ante el cual Dominic solo pudo bufar con aburrimiento.

—Realmente, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos para entretenerse? —musitó el rubio, moviendo al caballo muy cerca del rey en el tablero de ajedrez—. Jaque.

—Realmente estuvimos jugando ajedrez y dominó. Leíamos y aprendíamos nuevas instrucciones para preparar distintos alimentos —y Dominic no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante aquella frase, divertido por la forma en la que el dios se expresaba—, o salíamos a caminar por el pueblo. Como habrás notado, no hay gran cosa que hacer aquí —replicó Loki, haciendo un enroque con la torre y el rey.

Dominic frunció el ceño al ver el movimiento del dios. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta su boca, delineando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos en un gesto pensativo, calculando qué pieza podía mover para terminar el juego. Solo le quedaban un caballo, un alfil, una torre y tres peones.

—Ciertamente fue algo aburrido.

—Concuerdo —replicó el dios.

Las manos del rubio viajaron hasta el alfil, posicionándolo automáticamente a unos centímetros de distancia en diagonal de la torre, amenazándola visiblemente. Loki arqueó ambas cejas, sinceramente sorprendido.

—Se te da bien este juego.

—Tenía que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma cuando era niño. No era muy dado a ser sociable y los estudios consumían casi todo mi tiempo, por lo que los espacios de ocio se veían ocupados por la lectura de alguna novela o por juegos en solitario. El ajedrez siempre fue mi favorito —contestó Dominic, esbozando una sonrisa que al dios se le antojó triste.

—¿No compartías vivienda con alguna otra persona? —una parte de Loki bufó ante su pregunta. ¿De dónde salía aquella curiosidad suya? Podría atribuírsela al tedio creciente en la estancia. O, por otro lado, podría atribuírsela a un interés en saber qué se cocía dentro de la cabeza del muchacho rubio que llevaba horas jugando ajedrez con él ante la ausencia de su novia, quien había decidido salir a comprar un par de cosas para la cocina.

—Sí. Vivía con mis padres y mi hermano mayor. Pero ellos nunca estaban en casa, y mi hermano siempre estaba ocupado, por lo que me vi en la penosa obligación de atender mis tiempos de ocio de forma solitaria. El manejo de empresas nunca fue de mi interés, por lo tanto nunca pasaba tiempo con ellos cuando por alguna razón en especial regresaban a la mansión. Inclusive mis cumpleaños los celebraba yendo solo a distintas exposiciones de arte.

Curiosa historia para alguien que no se veía tan solitario, frío o dañado como él. Se preguntó cómo era que alguien con una vida así era tan cálido, no solo con Yulia y Verónika sino hasta con él, y que no tenía reparos en prestar ayuda si así lo necesitaban.

—¿Cómo es posible que no hayas crecido cegado por el odio hacia aquellas personas? —musitó Loki, arrastrando su torre para alejarla del alfil.

Dominic rió suavemente antes de mover a uno de sus peones un paso adelante para coronar al final del tablero.

—Corono. Peón por Dama. Jaque —replicó el rubio, intercambiando al peón por la pequeña figura de la Dama blanca—. Creo que no me volví alguien consumido por el odio porque albergaba una esperanza de encontrar a alguien que se interesase de forma genuina en mí, lejos de toda aquella marea de billetes, de lujos y de excentricidades dignas de María Antonieta.

—He de suponer entonces que es Mate, humano —respondió Loki al ver que había perdido (¿quién diablos era la tal María Antonieta?). Para su inusitada sorpresa, no se sentía enojado por haber perdido. Se sentía, más bien, nostálgico—. ¿Y la encontraste?

Dominic agarró la pieza de la Dama blanca y la movió entre sus dedos, jugueteando con ella mientras sonreía ampliamente. Su piel pálida parecía fundirse con la figura y con cada movimiento que hacía, sus ojos creaban una ilusión óptica, haciéndole creer a su cerebro que la Dama bailaba en su mano.

—Sí. Claro que sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Déjame adivinar: Él no aceptará mi oferta de paz, ¿verdad?_

La muchacha suspiró de cansancio.

—No. Particularmente en estos momentos no creo que tenga cabeza para considerar siquiera qué escogería en una heladería.

—_Muy graciosa, guapa. Te has vuelto algo arrogante. Espero que no sea por causa suya._

—Ni por asomo.

La muchacha carraspeó luego de terminar la frase. No era que se sintiese terminantemente incómoda haciendo aquello, pero en lo personal prefería hablar con las personas sin tener que ocultar nada de por medio.

—Sé que no suelo llamarte para nada, ni mucho menos molestarte. Pero realmente tenemos una emergencia.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Él está bien? ¿Ustedes están bien? _—el tono de su interlocutor sonaba menos cínico y malicioso. Podría apostar a que el individuo del otro lado del teléfono estaba preocupado. Sinceramente preocupado.

_ —_Completamente. Puedo deducir que sabes dónde estamos.

Otro silencio.

—_Sí —_habló finalmente la voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono—_. Sé dónde están. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?_

_ —_Cualquier ayuda nos serviría.

—_Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero me gustaría que me visitasen más a menudo. No es posible que me llames solo cuando tienen emergencias de este calibre, cosa que no suele ser muy frecuente. Si sabes a lo que me refiero._

—Sí, lo sé —la muchacha hizo una pausa, suspirando nuevamente. A veces pensaba que su interlocutor y él se parecían tanto. Suspiró otra vez y continuó—. ¿Y ella?

—_No aparece en ninguno de los servidores. Debe estar ocultando muy bien su rastro._

_ —_Me sorprende que lo haga. Es como si no quisiera ser encontrada.

—_Puede que ese sea su propósito, ¿no lo has pensado?_

Esta vez el silencio fue de parte suya. Sus ojos grises se humedecieron rápidamente.

—No realmente.

_ —Ahí lo tienes._

El sol comenzó a ocultarse al final de la playa a la par que el lugar comenzaba a quedarse desierto. La mirada de la muchacha vagó de un lado a otro, levemente nerviosa ante verse completamente sola y desprotegida en un lugar extraño. Sabía el camino de vuelta, pero temía que la descubriesen antes de lo planeado.

—_¿Qué harás entonces?_

—Esperarte, supongo. No quiero que él tenga más problemas de los que ya tenemos todos en general.

—_Tú estate tranquila. Dijiste que ya hiciste tu parte con el sistema. Yo veré cómo resuelvo y los ayudo. Tienen que tener algunas maletas listas por si tienen que salir huyendo a media madrugada, no lo olvides._

_ —_No lo haré.

—_Y ni una palabra a él._

_ —_Ninguna —la muchacha hizo una pausa, a medida que una sonrisa de alivio se iba formando en su delicado rostro—. Te debo una, T.

—_Siempre me debes una, querida. Tanto tú como él. Dale un abrazo de mi parte._

—Eso haré.

Y la llamada terminó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los zapatos de goma de Yulia rechinaban contra las escasas calles pavimentadas, levantando polvo y arena con cada paso que daba. Una de sus delicadas manos se abanicaba con fervor, intentando apartar el asfixiante calor que había en el aire del pueblo. A pesar de que las luces del cielo iban apagándose progresivamente a medida que las artificiales de los postes se iban encendiendo, el calor no desaparecía.

Sus ojos reflejaban inusitada tristeza. Sentía como si fuese una víctima del destino. El día anterior no le había dado importancia al estallido de mal humor de Dominic, pero luego de haber recibido tan escueta llamada de Verónika —preguntándose terminantemente cómo era posible que su hermana no había pedido hablar con ella. ¿No había mencionado Loki que había estado siendo presa de la histeria porque no respondían sus llamadas?—, no podía evitar sentirse nostálgica, quizás melancólica. A pesar de haber sentido desprecio hacia su hermana Erika, no podía evitar que cierto anhelo y añoro se mezclara con el sentimiento de desesperanza que comenzaba a anidarse en su pecho. Tarareó suavemente la canción de Imagine Dragons que sonaba en los audífonos de su teléfono, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Esperaba de todo corazón que la situación en la que estaban se resolviese lo antes posible. Realmente quería recomenzarlo todo en otro lugar. Loki parecía haber olvidado su propósito inicial de regresar a Asgard y eso le agradaba profundamente. Realmente, a pesar de tener poco tiempo con ellos, no imaginaba a su hermana con otra persona a su lado —tomando el lugar que quisiese— que no fuese el asgardiano. Una parte de su subconsciente se preguntó cómo alguien tan tranquilo como Loki pudiese haber sido el artífice de aquella invasión extraterrestre hecha tantos años atrás.

Su mirada viajó hacia la heladería. Aferró las bolsas de comestibles enlatados que había en sus manos y meditó sobre si debía llevar algún bote de helado para sus dos acompañantes. Considerando el gusto de Dominic por el helado (e intuyendo el nuevo gusto de Loki por el postre), decidió internarse en el establecimiento.

Total, en cualquier caso de tener que salir corriendo, no habría necesidad de preocuparse por el bote de helado. Conociéndolo todo, probablemente en una hora se habría acabado por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Eso fue lo que respondió?

—Sí.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso, mi príncipe?

El rubio bajó la cabeza para evitar la escrutadora mirada de Heimdall. Ciertamente había momentos en los que no se sentía capaz de mirar a los ojos al guardián del reconstruido Bifröst.

—Deberías saber de sobra qué opino al respecto.

—Quiero escucharlo de usted, mi príncipe.

Thor guardó silencio antes de continuar.

—Una parte de mí lo está. No parece estarlo pasando mal después de todo.

—¿Pero?

Otro silencio. Heimdall, como de costumbre, no parpadeó siquiera. Claro que conocía la respuesta, pero realmente quería escucharlo.

—Lo extraño, Heimdall. Quisiera que todo fuese como antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Podía observar una delgada figura pasearse una y otra vez por los pasillos de la mansión. Un quemante sentimiento de rabia se adueñó de su cabeza, haciendo fluir la ira como lava ardiente en sus venas. Le molestaba terriblemente que aquel precioso lugar le perteneciese ahora a aquella estúpida mujer. Sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo cojeaba con pesadez, profiriendo improperios y maldiciones con cada paso que daba. Su pecho estaba henchido de orgullo al ver lo malherida que la otra la había dejado, de la maldita suerte que había tenido para que su disparo le atinara en la pierna y la condenase a sufrir de cojera de por vida._

_ Sí, maldita y bendita la suerte de aquella muchacha. ¿Sería por la compañía que frecuentaba?_

_ Sonrió, intentando mantener su compostura y no dejarse llevar por la emoción._

_ Sabía que ella estaba en busca de la otra. De otra forma, jamás había partido sin avisar. Era astuta, sí. Pero a veces lamentaba que se dejase llevar por las ansias de venganza sin siquiera meditar en sus acciones._

_ Sus ojos enfocaron a los policías que entraron a la habitación en donde la figura de aquella mujer daba vueltas y vueltas, visiblemente ansiosa. Escuchó un breve diálogo sin importancia entre ellos y la mujer. Parpadeó rápidamente para no perderse de nada. Observó cómo la mujer alzaba un arma y los apuntaba, visiblemente enojada. Casi se sorprendió de la forma en la que los policías reaccionaron. Las risas retumbaron adentro de la habitación mientras ambos se iban._

_ Los números cambiaban a una velocidad casi alarmante en la ventanita pequeñita en una esquina de la pantalla. Una satisfacción sin límite la embargó al ver cómo, nuevamente, las cifras bajaban completamente a cero. La serie de círculos en rojo adornaban la ventanita, casi alardeando del buen esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos viajaron hasta el paquete de palomitas acarameladas que yacía en su regazo, dejándolas caer en su boca con rapidez._

_ Porque, siempre necesitaba de un aperitivo mientras jodía a alguien. ¿No?_

_ El toc toc del bastón fue lo último que aquella muchacha escuchó antes de bajar la pantalla de la laptop y regresarse de nuevo a su vivienda._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hubo un silencio pesado entre ambas partes. Verónika respiraba con calma, intentando controlar su tono de voz para no romper en apresuradas y estúpidas disculpas ante el teléfono. Tomó una amplia bocanada y rompió el silencio._

_ —Vale, yo también me alegro de escucharte —musitó._

_ —… ¿dónde has estado? —replicó Loki. Su voz sonó dura, gélida. Quizás enojada._

_ Verónika hizo un amago de risa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desmoronarse ante el teléfono. Sabía que no le serviría de nada, y que más bien empeoraría las cosas._

_ —Me surgió algo a mitad de madrugada. No quise despertarte. Dejé mi teléfono allá, así que no pienses que te he dejado varado, completamente solo —se excusó. Era mejor que narrarle punto por punto qué la había sacado del tráiler a media madrugada para regresar por la carretera de vuelta a Los Ángeles en busca de Kyla._

_ —El que me hayas dejado solo es lo que menos me concierne —de acuerdo, eso había sonado demasiado frío. ¿Qué había pasado con el tipo que la había besado tan cálidamente un día antes?—. Tu hermana y Dominic están aquí._

_ Nuevamente hubo otro silencio. La mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaba en torno a Verónika, sumergiéndola momentáneamente en un aturdimiento bastante inusual. Se sentía aliviada, cómo no, y desconcertada a partes iguales. _

_Si Yulia estaba viva, ¿por qué se había demorado tanto en llamar? ¿Por qué Kyla tenía su bufanda? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué había permitido que Loki contestase el teléfono en su lugar? Nada parecía tener sentido._

_ —Ah._

_ —¿"Ah"? ¿Cómo que "ah"?_

_ —¿Qué más quieres que te diga? —inquirió, tenuemente desesperada. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Loki? No podía estar tan enojado por su culpa._

_ ¿O sí?_

_ —Esperaba una mejor respuesta de alguien que estuvo presa de la histeria todos estos días porque su hermana no respondía sus llamados._

_ Sí. Sabía que debía dar una mejor respuesta, pero era imposible poner todo el alivio que sentía en palabras. _

_Su cabello estaba desordenado, enredándose en torno a su andrógino rostro. El sabor picante de los Doritos aún permanecía en su lengua, mezclado con un extraño sabor a oxido y un efluvio seco de sal y arena._

_ —No sé qué más decir, Loki. Me alegra a mares que estén vivos y que estén contigo._

_ —Supongo que eso me deja satisfecho._

_ La muchacha se quedó en silencio, incapaz de continuar. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberlo dejado completamente solo, desorientado en un lugar desconocido. _

_La angustia crecía lentamente por cada rincón de su pecho y un nudo comenzó a anidarse en su garganta. Una de sus manos aferraba el teléfono como si se le fuese la vida en ello, mientras que la otra se apretaba con fuerza, marcando sus nudillos y volviéndolos blancos como el papel. Pudo sentir las uñas traspasando la piel, quizás algo de sangre caliente saliendo de las pequeñas heridas._

_ —Escucha, no creo regresar hoy, mucho menos mañana. Cualquier cosa los llamaré. Dile a Yulia que tiene entera libertad para usar el dinero que está allá en mi mochila._

_ —Verónika-_

_ —Te veo luego, Loki —replicó la muchacha, interrumpiéndolo. No quería escucharlo otra vez, porque sabía perfectamente que se derrumbaría. _

_Llevaba apenas un día de haberse ido del tráiler y ya sentía que lo extrañaba. Pero no sabía por qué._

_Un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. Tenía cierto presentimiento de que no lo vería en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero no sabía por qué._

_Arrojó bruscamente el teléfono sobre el colgador de la máquina, cortando la llamada, y se dejó caer en el suelo, rompiendo a llorar automáticamente. Intentó ahogar sus sollozos con el dorso de su mano, pero le fue imposible retener sus quejidos durante mucho tiempo._

_Afuera, el sol se ocultó tras las montañas y la luz se extinguió por completo._

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Qué puedo decir con éste capítulo? Ah sí: ¡Lamento que sea tan corto!

En serio, realmente lo lamento. No sé por qué nunca escribo cosas largas, bien narradas, bien descritas. Esto me deprime como no tienen una idea.

En fin, llevo ya varios días sin dormir. Entre el insomnio y las pesadillas causaron que el capítulo sea así de extraño —creo—. No sé qué más decir.

¡Ah sí! Nadie me contestó respecto a la sugerencia/pregunta o lo que sea que hice en el capítulo anterior sobre hacer una especie de lista con las Theme Songs (canciones temas para cada personaje) y colocarlo en el apartado de mi perfil. Ah, y tampoco contestaron con la idea de hacer una ficha de personajes en mi Tumblr. En serio me gustaría saber qué les parece la idea. *llora*

Por cierto, buenas noticias: ¡"_Made of Stone" _y _"La Sonata"_ ya tienen portadas! ¿A que son monas? (?) Ok, no. No lo son. Admito que soy un asco editando imágenes y manejando programas digitales. Si quieren verlas, vayan al link de mi deviantArt que está en mi perfil. Aún no he subido la de _"La Sonata"_, aunque si quieren ver esa, vayan a la historia y denle clic a la imagencita de portada. Es pequeña, pero creo que se puede apreciar un poquito. Pronto la subiré al deviantArt —en cuanto tenga menos cosas pendientes—.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	16. Viaje

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Yay, otro capítulo! Al fin tengo el tiempo suficiente para continuar esto. No saben lo terribles que han sido éstos días, entre la depresión y la universidad no he tenido ánimos —ni cabeza— para continuar NADA. Al menos estoy feliz porque pasé tres materias.

Tengo que agradecer y maldecir al mismo tiempo a mi cabeza. ¿Por qué? Porque me surgieron varias ideas para continuar otro de mis fics en otro fandom, cosa que es bastante mala. Decidí anotarlas y continuar el fic. Me conozco profundamente y sé que si continúo otro, perderé el hilo de éste y al nivel en el que va la historia podría ser MUY MALO. Créanme, sé por qué lo digo.

Leí en los reviews —¿saben acaso lo mucho que me hacen feliz sus reviews?— que se confundieron con el anterior capítulo. Y he de decir, en mi defensa, ¡que esa era la idea! Sus confundidas cabecitas están haciendo conjeturas. ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (?) Ok, de acuerdo. Esa confusión es necesaria, mis queridos lectores. Ya verán que todo se desvelará en éste capítulo.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, acá va una noticia que probablemente a muchos no les guste: El arco se acaba con éste capítulo. Es decir que no veremos a Loki, ni a Verónika por un BUEN tiempo.

Un agradecimiento gigantesco a Yiyukimo-ak, KariDz (me había acostumbrado al Kdestroy, buh (?)), y Andre013Hiddles por sus reviews. Éste capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, que no saben lo feliz que me hacen con su seguimiento a éste fic. No tengo palabras para expresar toda mi gratitud.

Y ya, al fic.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **Ésta vez hay más canciones ya que hay más cortes de escenas. Creo que ayuda mucho a la fluidez de todo el capítulo:

_Kari Kimmel – Black:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = b6UXYFHmATw

_The Shoes – Time To Dance:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = pO4urWHz2oo

_Linkin Park – The Catalyst:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 51iquRYKPbs

_Camouflage Nights – It Could Be Love:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 0mqqPRfgC2k

_System of a Down – Revenga:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = wY6DhfGHmpY

_Justin Timberlake – What Goes Around… / Comes Around… (Interlude) _[Para ésta escena, escuchar ESPECÍFICAMENTE desde el minuto cinco hasta el final de la canción]_:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = NIaiXmm1H0o

_Fever Ray – I'm Not Done: _ www . youtube watch?v = Bg3l3Hmiu4E

_Avril Lavigne – Nobody's Home _(Apuesto a que les será IMPOSIBLE no imaginarse a Verónika con ésta canción)_:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = NGFSNE18Ywc

_Stabilo – Rain Awhile:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = PN15ls0_yOA

_Brian Reitzell – End Suite:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = FGiE6t43wo0

**Summary:** _Porque, finalmente después de tantos años, ella había logrado recordar quién era él. Y, aunque las circunstancias los alejasen, ambos sabían que inevitablemente volverían a encontrarse._

* * *

_"__La tristeza de la separación y de la muerte es el más grande de los engaños._

_(Mahatma Gandhi)"_

* * *

**XVI**

**Viaje (O "La huida a la ciudad del vicio")**

**Emergencia: Parte V – Deceso**

**Retribución – Parte I**

Si Verónika hubiese dicho en algún momento que era una chica paciente, hubiese mentido descaradamente.

El aire caliente de la carretera le producía escozor en los ojos. La sequedad de su garganta se había hecho insoportable con el pasar de las horas y el nudo en su estómago era casi imposible de ignorar. Casi se maldijo a sí misma por haber comido unos Doritos y no haber comido algo más decente en la gasolinera anterior. Bien que tenía algo de dinero para pagar un almuerzo decente, pero en lo personal, no podía aseverar cuánto tramo más duraría la gasolina dentro del tanque de la motocicleta, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de gastarlo en nimiedades.

Decir que el alivio y la expectativa la embargaron en el momento en el que divisó el hotel con gasolinera que había estado buscando desde hacía horas, por no decir, un día atrás. Tener que dormir en una casucha abandonada que había encontrado a la mitad de la nada no se le había hecho demasiado divertido. La imagen de Jason Voorhees acudía a cada momento a su mente, y su subconsciente no había hecho más que gastarle bromas pesadas durante todo el transcurso de la noche y parte del día. Sobre todo, aquello era gracias a su divertida decisión de dormir de día y retomar su persecución durante la noche. Sabía perfectamente que eso evitaría que Yulia diese con ella. No podía evitar tener malos presentimientos en lo que a ella, a Dominic y a Loki se refería.

Una ínfima parte de ella se preguntaba por qué demonios Kyla había escogido aquel sitio solitario y dejado para alojarse. Tenía unas cuantas conjeturas de por qué había ido al pueblo y, aunque sonase paranoico, podía apostar a que la había estado siguiendo. Realmente no tenía ninguna cabida a la casualidad al hecho de que se hubiesen encontrado cerca de la tienda de comestibles —aunque, si íbamos al asunto en cuestión, confrontarse en el bosque sí merecía ser llamado como un encuentro en su totalidad—, y de que mucho menos le hubiese mencionado a viva voz que se estaba alojando en un lugar con una gasolinera. No tenía ningún sentido lógico.

Aquella noche cálida y seca en la que durmió en una casucha a mitad del desierto, Verónika soñó con Loki, unos correteos en la playa y un extraño aroma a tierra mojada que se extendía por la arena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A veces maldecía a su naturaleza Tauro por hacerla como era.

(Es bien sabido por los conocedores del horóscopo que los Tauro pecan de ser caprichosos y de permitírselo todo. TODO. Cosa que a Dominic le hacía una profunda gracia.)

Sus zapatos de goma hacían un ruido divertido al caminar, ruido que por cierto no llegaba a sus oídos. Lo único que la chica escuchaba era aquella alegre melodía que salía por los audífonos de su teléfono, melodía que la obligaba inconscientemente a tararear el coro una y otra vez. Su corto cabello se había despeinado por la seca y cálida brisa que esa noche había en el pueblo, dándole un aspecto más aniñado a su rostro.

Las delicadas manos de Yulia empujaron el carrito con pesadez, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable. Sabía que aquella tontería había sido un capricho suyo de los peores y que había gastado una porción del dinero que había dejado su hermana en el tráiler. El plástico rechinaba contra las rejillas de metal del carrito con cada empujón de parte suya.

Sabía a la perfección que eso era excesivo pero, ¿quién podía culparla? Podría apostar a que la mirada de felicidad de Dominic —y posiblemente de Loki— haría que aquel capricho valiera la pena.

Porque gastarse ciento cincuenta dólares en un galón de helado no era algo que hacía todos los días, ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era su estilo irrumpir en un lugar, arma en mano, e amenazar al dueño con volarle la cabeza si no hacía lo que ella le ordenaba. No, no era su estilo. Ella prefería los asaltos —denominando como asaltos a todas aquellas cuestiones de dudosa moralidad que ella solía hacer para vivir— planeados, bien calculados. A ser posible que fuesen con múltiples vías de escape y planes de respaldo en caso de cualquier inconveniente.

Pero eso solía ser cuando ella trabajaba con Lum, ¿verdad?

Ah, sí. Con Lum, con Kyla y con Erika.

Erika, Erika, _Erika_. Demonios, qué lejano y frío sonaba aquel nombre. Como si nunca hubiese existido.

Por otro lado —y Verónika se vio en la necesidad de menear su cabeza para apartar toda la serie de pensamientos tristes que cruzaron por su mente—, ya no había nadie que le dijese qué hacer, cómo abordar una situación. Ni mucho menos que debía mantenerse al margen y no cometer tonterías, porque si no el botín iba a ser escaso. No, no había nadie. Su mente divagaba ante esta extraña idea liberadora. La noción de sentirte fuera de límites a la hora de actuar era dulce y fresca.

No había límites, no había restricciones. Y mucho menos había un botín más jugoso que no fuese otro que retribuirles todo lo que habían sido años de mucho dolor y mentiras.

Ciertamente, tenía una leve idea de todo lo que arriesgaba si decidía entrar a la gasolinera sin un plan. Podía sentir el frío metal de la motocicleta a través de sus pantalones de chándal en conjunto con la brisa gélida que atenazaba esa noche a la desierta carretera que llevaba de vuelta a Los Ángeles. Lamentó profundamente no tener un cigarrillo a la mano que le permitiese relajarse, porque no podía negar lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sus manos temblaban de anticipación, palpando el revólver en sus bolsillos, junto a la bolsa plástica llena de poco dinero. Parpadeó con pesadez, evaluando los pros y los contras de aquella situación con una mirada calculadora, procurando enfriar su mente y liberarla de todo juicio previo. Se sintió terriblemente cruel en el momento en el que cruzó la autopista y caminó hacia la entrada del hotel, presa de una ciega convicción y sin detenerse a sopesar su resolución.

El encargado de administrar las habitaciones, un recepcionista bastante delgado y pálido, con la piel salpicada de rojizas pecas, el cabello rubio maíz y los ojos azules cubiertos por una extraña película lechosa, casi como la de un pez ciego; permanecía rígido al final de la recepción, con su mano escribiendo con rapidez en un cuaderno de hojas amarillentas.

Una tenue sonrisa adornó los labios de Verónika mientras se acercaba a la recepción con una actitud relajada, casi distraída. El muchacho alzó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, enfocándola con cierta dificultad, como si estuviese cegado por la amarillenta luz del bombillo que iluminaba la recepción.

—Disculpa —musitó la muchacha, sin dejar de sonreír—. Busco a una amiga. A la muy tonta se le olvidó decirme en qué habitación se hospedaba. ¿Podría ver la lista de huéspedes para saber en qué habitación puedo ubicarla?

El muchacho le sonrió de forma cínica, apartando toda apariencia inocente y distraída que Verónika hubiese percibido con anterioridad.

—Lo siento, señorita. Esa es información confidencial.

Verónika parpadeó lentamente. Plan A de llegar tranquilamente sin violencia, descartado.

—¿Realmente no puede mostrarme la lista? Puedo decirle el nombre de la chica y usted me dice en qué habitación se aloja, ya que no confía en mí —replicó Verónika, parpadeando con ajena coquetería. Odiaba tener que llegar a esos extremos, pero realmente prefería las cosas calmadas y pacíficas.

El muchacho sonrió más ampliamente, casi como burlándose de ella. Cosa que le hizo entender automáticamente a Verónika que su plan B de pedir información valiéndose de tonos de voz tiernos y coquetos había resultado un fracaso.

Definitivamente, aquello iría mal. Muy, MUY mal.

—Lo siento señorita. Entonces, si puede retirarse, yo-

Sin embargo, verse doblemente frustrada hizo que su paciencia se desvaneciese por completo. Su semblante se volvió sombrío en el momento en el que Verónika frunció el ceño y alzó el revólver, apuntándole al muchacho en la frente con el cañón. La mirada del chico se volvió una parodia de terror y Verónika pudo ver cómo su mirada cruel se reflejaba en los asustados ojos azules del otro.

—Creo que con esto sí podemos entendernos mejor, ¿no lo crees?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No puedo creer que en serio hayas comprado un galón de helado, princesa.

La voz sedosa de Dominic sonaba terriblemente entrecortada gracias a todas las cucharadas de helado que en ese momento estaban derritiéndose adentro de su boca. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban infladas mientras sus ojos brillaban con un aire terriblemente feliz.

Una risa tentó las comisuras de los labios de Yulia, amenazando con hacerla estallar en carcajadas. Sus manos temblaron en un visible amago de soltar el tazón con helado que reposaba en su regazo. A su vez, el dios lucía también con ganas de reírse. Le parecía realmente risible la forma en la que el muchacho se comportaba simplemente por el hecho de que su novia le había traído un galón —¡y qué galón, por las barbas de Odín!— de helado de vainilla.

—Usaría la excusa cliché de "_Lo hice para traer alegría a éste humilde hogar"_, pero personalmente yo también quería helado —replicó la chica comiendo una cucharada de helado mientras sonreía de satisfacción.

La mezcla auditiva de una rápida melodía proveniente del radio y los chasquidos de los dedos de Yulia le otorgaban un aire inusualmente cálido al ambiente. A pesar de todo el caos amenazante que la chica sabía que se estaba acercando a ellos, tenía que admitir que le gustaba aquella escena. Distraía sus pensamientos y le permitía estar en calma por un par de segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El muchacho caminaba con rapidez, no sin cierto temblor en sus piernas, mientras intentaba no mirar hacia atrás. Sentía el frío cañón de metal apuntarle en la espalda, sostenido por la firme mano de Verónika. Las blancas paredes del hotel comenzaban a marearlo y la amarillenta luz de los pasillos no hacía más que aumentar su miedo profundo hacia la muchacha que iba detrás de él apuntándolo. Sus ojos evidenciaban un terror frío y un nudo atenazaba su garganta, amenazándole con romper en sollozantes súplicas para que aquella fría muchacha no lo asesinase.

Por su parte, la mirada de Verónika se había teñido de una fría crueldad. Sus ojos grises estaban opacos y su ceño estaba fruncido con un obvio intento de mantener la compostura y no obligar al muchacho a que caminase más rápido. Entendía a la perfección lo asustado que posiblemente estaba y lo ansioso que estaba por salir de allí con vida. Esperaba no tener que asesinarlo, pero un extraño silencio en la estancia la hacía sentirse insegura con cada paso que daba.

Finalmente el muchacho se detuvo frente a una puerta de color crema con los bordes desgastados y las bisagras visiblemente oxidadas. Las rendijas despedían un dulzón olor a marihuana y a plástico quemado que hicieron que ambos arrugaran la nariz con visible desagrado.

—¿Es aquí? —murmuró Verónika. Pregunta retórica, lo sabía. Pero necesitaba romper el silencio de alguna forma.

—S-sí —replicó el muchacho. Respuesta ante la cual la chica simplemente atinó a empujar aún más el cañón contra su espalda y posicionarse a su izquierda, alarmando al muchacho quien estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Llama.

El muchacho asintió temblorosamente y dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta con su puño firmemente cerrado. Tragó saliva al escuchar unos movimientos presurosos del otro lado, como si el ocupante estuviese corriendo a buscar o a esconder algo; cosa que hizo que su nivel de alarma subiera considerablemente. Se preguntó internamente quién sería aquella muchacha como para que la otra desconocida la buscara con desesperación. Ciertamente aquella mujer (¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí. Amy Snyder) le había resultado en extremo peculiar. No solo por sus ojos inyectados en sangre —los mismos que probaban una posible adicción a las sustancias ilícitas—, sino también por su aire ausente y distraído. Un aire terriblemente similar al de la muchacha que lo apuntaba con una nueve milímetros en la espalda.

Verónika ciertamente no esperaba asesinarlo. Tampoco esperaba que aquello fuese a ser sencillo. Pero lo que tampoco se esperaba era que la puerta de la habitación se abriese repentinamente y una bala le atravesase el cráneo al joven muchacho.

Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios al ver cómo el cuerpo caía fulminado a sus pies, y en un acto reflejo golpeó la muñeca que se había asomado por la puerta, provocando que la mano soltara el arma y un quejido de dolor se escuchase en el pasillo. Sin bajar el arma, Verónika se adentró a la habitación y observó la delgada y macilenta figura de Kyla arrojándose al suelo, intentando recuperar el arma que minutos antes había estado entre sus delgados dedos. Sus manos batallaron para sostener el arma, siendo frustrado su intento por los gruesos tacones de las botas de Verónika, quien le asestó una rápida patada para impedir que continuara moviéndose.

—¡Mierda, no te recordaba tan brusca! —exclamó Kyla, jadeando violentamente.

Verónika se agachó y la sujetó por el cuello, apretando su agarre en la blanca piel de la otra, cortándole momentáneamente la respiración.

—¡¿Por qué demonios fuiste por Yulia?! —gritó Verónika, dejando entrever una mezcla de rabia y de tristeza en su voz.

La marea de recuerdos fluía por su mente como si fuese un maremoto incontrolable. Todos los recuerdos de las risas, de los escapes, de aquellos divertidos momentos que habían pasado, no juntas sino con el grupo en general. Habían pasado semanas desde que Lum, Erika —qué frío y lejano sonaba— y ella la abandonasen en el muelle, sí. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que por culpa de ellas, su hermana había muerto. Pero no impedía que se sintiera nostálgica, decepcionada y triste a partes iguales por estar atacando a la que una vez fue una de sus mejores amigas.

—Dios, vienes aquí, irrumpes en mi habitación, me obligas a asesinar al simpático chico de la recepción; ¿y todo lo que me preguntas es esa tontería? —replicó Kyla, dejando escapar de entre sus labios una risa cansada. Alzó una de sus manos, procurando no desmayarse o aturdirse, y le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla a Verónika.

Un gruñido de dolor escapó de entre los dientes de Verónika, maldiciendo internamente por su despiste ante la situación (¿qué tan difícil era inmovilizar a Kyla, por dios? ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?), mientras caía al suelo. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su mejilla izquierda, palpando el calor y el ardor del reciente golpe, sintiendo un punzante dolor anidarse en su mandíbula y cerca de sus sienes. Su vista se volvió borrosa por una fracción de segundos, tiempo durante el cual Kyla aprovechó para correr hasta donde estaba su abandonado revólver y sujetarlo.

El cañón apuntó a la otra rápidamente, y justo antes de que la bala saliese disparada en su dirección, Verónika aprovechó para rodar por el suelo y levantarse. Jadeó de cansancio y le asestó un puñetazo a Kyla, enviándola de vuelta al suelo, aturdida y confundida. Su mente se quedó en blanco y sus pies la obligaron a correr hacia el baño a encerrarse en él. La puerta se trancó con un chasquido y Verónika se dejó caer en el suelo temblando violentamente. Aquello simplemente no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba o quería.

El sabor metálico inundó la boca de Kyla, haciéndole notar que estaba sangrando. Sentía algunos de sus dientes flojos, pero no podía aseverar con seguridad cuáles eran. Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta del baño y se echó a reír con cínicas y sonoras carcajadas. Sus agudas risas retumbaron en las paredes de la habitación antes de apagarse por completo.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde, Verónika!

Tambaleándose, Kyla caminó hasta el destartalado camastro que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación, jadeando con violencia. Sabía a la perfección que escondía un bate de aluminio debajo de ella. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el pomo de la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios al analizar la puerta y comprobar que, al estar igual de dañada que el resto de la infraestructura del hotel, podía derribarse de unos pocos golpes.

—Sí, fui por tu hermanita Yulia, Verónika —gruñó, estallando en risas nuevamente—. ¿Y qué? Tú no nos ayudaste a nosotras cuando te escapaste del manicomio, princesa.

Verónika podía escuchar los gritos de Kyla del otro lado de la puerta. Respiró con pesadez, intentando no jadear. Sabía que la otra tenía arranques psicóticos cuando se emocionaba de más, razón por la cual prefería pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo dopada. Sin embargo, no recordaba que Kyla hubiese fumado marihuana antes. Un horror la asaltó al contemplar la posibilidad de que aquella muchacha la había estado esperando y que por eso se había abandonado al humo de la planta que yacía desperdigada por toda la habitación y parte del baño.

—Sí, Verónika. Tú no fuiste por nosotras. ¡Nadie lo hizo! —gruñó de nueva cuenta Kyla, caminando hacia el baño con pesadez, sin evitar tambalearse. Le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo que descansaba encima de la mesita al lado de la cama y lo arrojó hacia las sábanas sin importarle el agujero que dejaría en ellas—. Sí, Verónika. Pasamos seis malditos años, pudriéndonos en una maldita prisión. ¡No te imaginas la clase de cosas que te hacen en prisión, princesa!

—Pero yo te iluminaré. Después de todo, voy a matarte. Es bueno que te dé una explicación del por qué, ¿verdad? —continuó. Unas risas afloraron nuevamente de su boca antes de reanudar su monólogo—. Apuesto a que recuerdas aquella escenita con aquel idiota en el bosque del internado, ¿no, princesa? Bueno, con nosotros fue así. ¡Pero con nosotros sí terminaron la escenita, no te jode!

Los ojos de Verónika se abrieron como platos ante aquella confesión. Realmente nunca se había preguntado o preocupado por todos aquellos años que Lum y Kyla estuvieron en prisión, mucho menos qué les habían hecho. Aquella horrible posibilidad hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—A ti te enviaron a un maldito hospital. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que un idiota te visitara una noche y tú decidieses escapar tiempo después? Gran cosa, princesa.

¿Había dicho que alguien la había ido a visitar? Ella no recordaba semejante escena. Aunque, claro. No es como si ella quisiese recordar todo el tiempo que estuvo en aquel espantoso lugar.

—A nosotras nos ultrajaron, Verónika. Nos quebraron. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡A nadie le importó! —gritó Kyla en un tono que sonó desgarrado y herido. Verónika podía apostar a que había comenzado a llorar y se asombró de la imagen mental que sus gritos le proveían, ya que jamás había visto o escuchado a Kyla alterarse de esa forma.

—Seis años, princesita. ¡Seis malditos y asquerosos años! ¡Nadie fue por nosotras! ¡Nadie fue a rescatarnos mágicamente! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO LO HICIERON! —atronó Kyla asestándole el primer golpe a la puerta con el bate.

Un jadeo de miedo se escapó de los labios de Verónika al momento en el que sintió la puerta detrás de ella temblar. La madera crujió y las bisagras oxidadas se movieron amenazadoramente. Sus temblorosas manos prepararon el revólver, acomodando el gatillo para no hacer disparos accidentales. Si no actuaba rápido en el momento en el que Kyla derribara la puerta, moriría por la golpiza que la otra con seguridad le propinaría. _"Dios, ayúdame"_, repetía Verónika entre susurros con cada golpe que Kyla asestaba a la puerta.

—¡Y tú, ¿qué?! ¡No pretenderás que haya creído que no conocías al estúpido de Loki cuando lo atropellamos en la playa, princesa! ¿Que cómo lo sé? Bueno, por si tu estúpida cabecita no lo recuerda, había cámaras de seguridad en el hospital. Apuesto a que tu héroe se le olvidó eso, ¿no? —atronó Kyla asestándole otro golpe a la puerta.

La madera volvió a crujir. Sin embargo, Verónika estaba perdida en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos. Su mente viajó hasta sus últimos días en el hospital. Una melodía de piano retumbó dentro de su cabeza y le hizo recordar el que había sido su hobby durante aquellos días sombríos, encerrada en una habitación olorosa a yodo y a óxido.

—_¡Deja de tocar ese maldito piano! ¡Anda a dormir, coño!_

Ah, ¿cómo era posible que no lo recordara? Sus labios dejaron escapar varios jadeos. Sabía a la perfección que Kyla seguía vociferando del otro lado de la puerta, pero su mente no estaba allí.

—_Tú eres el que estaba abajo._

¿Por qué tenía que haber olvidado?

—_¿Cómo te llamas, mortal?_

—_Verónika._

Unas copiosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Verónika. Una de sus manos aferró el revólver con decisión, mientras que la otra se había posado en sus labios, impidiendo que los sollozos se escapasen entre ellos.

_ —¿Tú eres el que sale en las noticias?_

¿Cómo era posible que su cabeza hubiese estado tan perdida que le había resultado casi imposible reconocerlo? Aquel rostro anguloso y delgado, aquellos ojos verdes que la mantuvieron conectada a la realidad, aferrada a un afán de escapar y de ser libre.

_ —Duérmete. Cuando sea rey, vendré por ti, Verónika de la tierra._

Loki. Sí. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

_ —Debo irme._

Ahora todo tenía una explicación lógica. Por qué había sentido ese anhelo extraño cuando se besaron, por qué era incapaz de pensar en seguir adelante sin él. Por qué había reaccionado de aquella forma cuando él le mencionó el lugar de donde venía. Las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle, impidiendo focalizarse y centrarse en que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por una psicótica que había fingido durante muchísimo tiempo ser su mejor amiga.

Claro, ya todo tenía sentido.

Loki no mentía. Jamás le había mentido.

Había vuelto por ella. De una u otra forma. Fuese casual o no.

—_Adiós, mi rey._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en el mismo instante en el que Verónika sintió cómo algo dentro de ella se quebraba y su garganta estallaba en alaridos. Su mente todavía seguía divagando entre la multitud de recuerdos agolpados dentro de ella, esa marea de memorias que habían estado sepultadas en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, esperando a ser despertadas y liberadas nuevamente.

Escuchó las tétricas risas de Kyla del otro lado de la puerta y a la madera crujir por última vez, rompiéndose en pedazos y permitiéndole a su atacante ingresar al baño con el bate de aluminio alzado y preparado para moler a golpes a Verónika.

—¿Qué? ¿En shock por las noticias? Bueno, siempre he pensado que es bueno escuchar unas cuantas verdades antes de morir, ¿no cre-?

La última frase del largo monólogo de Kyla se vio interrumpida por el cañón del revólver asestándose frente a su cabeza, apuntándole sin una posibilidad cabida a fallos. La bala salió disparada con un sonido sordo, y lo último que los ojos grises de Kyla lograron enfocar fue la mirada fría de Verónika, su ceño fruncido, sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y sus labios firmemente apretados.

Verónika no recordaba haberse levantado ni mucho menos haber acallado sus gritos, por lo que una parte de sí misma vio atónita cómo el cuerpo sin vida de Kyla caía en cámara lenta al suelo y el bate de aluminio caía a su lado con un golpe metálico sordo.

Se hubiese dejado caer en el suelo, a descansar un rato quizás, de no ser porque sus cavilaciones se vieron rotas por la súbita aparición del sonido lejano de una sirena de policía.

Casi maldijo entre dientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la avanzada hora, Yulia no se esperaba recibir llamadas tan tarde. Mucho menos si las llamadas eran de alguien que esperaba que no llamara tan rápido.

Fingir una sonrisa y tener que excusarse con Dominic y Loki fue algo que no le resultó cómodo. Sus manos agarraron el celular sin darle tiempo a su novio de leer el número por accidente y, sin siquiera tener cierto cuidado, salió del tráiler azotando la puerta contra sus goznes.

—Demonios, T. ¿Tienes que llamarme a ésta hora?

—_Lo siento, guapa. Pero el tiempo apremia. Encontré a tu hermana. Una patrulla va hacia donde está, lo cual es bastante malo. Y justo ahora un vehículo salió de Los Ángeles en dirección a tu posición._

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Yulia, sin poder digerir toda la lluvia de noticias que le soltaba su interlocutor—. ¿Qué tiene de importante que un vehículo de Los Ángeles venga hacia acá?

—_¿Te suena familiar el nombre de Aisha Tanner?_

Hubo un silencio. Los ojos de Yulia se abrieron desorbitados.

—No estarás diciéndome que Lum viene hacia acá, ¿o sí?

—_Tú lo dijiste, querida. No yo._

—Perfecto. He de suponer que no viene a charlar amistosamente.

_—Depende. Si por charlar te refieres a llenarlos de plomo, tú me dirás. Compró una buena cantidad de municiones para armas, y hace un rato un grupo de encapuchados asaltó un camión de armas que iba en camino a una base gubernamental. Yo no lo consideraría una coincidencia._

—¿Cómo demonios una simple mujer puede tener tal control sobre algunos criminales? —estalló Yulia, alarmada—. ¿Y la policía?

—_Cariño, tú dime. ¿No eran policías los que vio Dominic la noche del tiroteo en el cruce de Angle?_

Touché.

—Sí, eran policías. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—_Que no puedes confiar en la policía, guapa. Envié un camión en busca de ustedes ésta mañana, así que si quieres salvar tu espalda y los redonditos traseros de tus acompañantes, te recomiendo que le digas a tus acompañantes que empaquen. Nos veremos en unas horas en el Hotel Park Central._

—¿Ésta mañana? ¿Es que sabías lo que pasaría?

—_No. Tú querías salir de allí sin llamar la atención, pero tuve que decirle al chofer que se apresurara en el momento en el que me di cuenta de que Aisha iba camino al pueblo donde están._

—De acuerdo, eso está resuelto por ahí. ¿Cómo llegaremos a Florida tan rápido? Estamos saliendo de Los Ángeles y-

—_Están en la Meseta de Colorado, querida. Unas horas de camino y llegan a Phoenix. Allá tomarán un avión y asunto resuelto. El chofer ya tiene los boletos preparados._

Ah… Qué tonta, cómo olvidarlo.

—No me esperaba que fueses tan rápido —musitó Yulia, sonriendo de alivio. De verdad que siempre le sorprendía la capacidad de alcance del hermano de Dominic.

—_Querida, agradécemelo después. El conductor del camión conoce la ubicación de Verónika, los llevará hacia ella. Me lo agradeces después._

Y la llamada terminó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dicho anteriormente, Verónika no era partidaria de la violencia sin sentido.

El problema fue cuando los policías se abrieron paso entre los pasillos y se encontraron con el cadáver del muchacho de la recepción, con el contenido de su cabeza desperdigada en la pared y el suelo, pisoteado en ciertas partes por la muchedumbre que salió aterrorizada en el momento en el que se escuchó el segundo disparo. Primero había sido la alerta dada el día anterior por aquel obeso encargado de la tienda kilómetros antes de llegar a aquel hotel, y luego las histéricas llamadas de los que habían salido huyendo del hotel. Por no decir que aquella Chopper estacionada afuera resultaba terriblemente sospechosa.

Volviendo entonces, tener que romper a batazos el cristal de la ventana con el bate de aluminio que aún yacía en las manos de Kyla no había sido tarea fácil. Pudo escuchar unos cuantos gritos afuera del baño, posiblemente por la gente que estaba corriendo por los pasillos. Una fugaz interrogante acudió a su cabeza: ¿Tendrían algo de respeto por el cadáver del chico, tendido a todo lo largo del pasillo? Negó con la cabeza, apartando aquella interrogante. Posiblemente ni pensarían en eso mientras corrían.

Cuatro golpes bastaron para que aquella ventana terminase de quebrarse. Verónika desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, en busca de un posible observador que hubiese acudido curioso a inspeccionar de dónde habían salido los disparos. Escuchó un grito desde la recepción que sonó a _"¡Policía de Colorado, salgan con las manos en alto!"_ que le hizo quedarse momentáneamente rígida. Gruñó internamente, ¿cómo demonios no se le había ocurrido pensar en la posibilidad de que la policía pudiese verse incluida en aquella desventura ocasional?

La muchacha agradeció mentalmente que la ventana del baño hubiese actuado como una salida de emergencia, aunque tenía que admitir que era espantoso tener que esperar oculta entre los contenedores de basura detrás del hotel. Su corazón martilleaba desbocado contra su pecho y su cabeza divagaba entre el ardor que sentía en algunas partes de sus brazos. Podía apostar a que la tela del anorak se había roto en el momento en el que se aupó encima del inodoro y saltó por la abertura rota de la ventana. No tenía tiempo para prestarle atención al ardor en sus brazos, pero tampoco podía permitirse contratiempos. Especialmente si recordaba su miedo a la sangre. Claro, no era que le tuviese miedo a la sangre en sí. Pero se mareaba si veía sangre en sus manos. Cosa curiosa, porque había asesinado a unas cuantas personas en su tiempo como pandillera y jamás se había mareado viendo a otras personas desangrarse. Juró que cuando tuviera dinero iría a un psicólogo. Eso era el colmo.

Maldijo internamente a Kyla por haberle volado la cabeza al muchacho de la recepción. Si los que se hospedaban en el hotel hubiesen escuchado un solo disparo, quizás no se hubiesen alarmado tanto. Aunque, claro, también la culpa había sido suya por no haberla inmovilizado. El disparo que falló en contra suya debió haberlos alertado mucho más. Maldijo nuevamente, ¿cómo demonios salía de allí ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y esa es la razón del por qué hay que empacar. Ya —musitó Yulia, haciendo énfasis en el "_Ya"_.

Dominic parpadeó, perplejo. No sabía si enojarse con su novia por haberle mantenido en secreto que posiblemente tendrían que salir corriendo como perritos con la cola entre las patas, huyendo de aquel tráiler; por haberle mantenido en secreto que había estado manteniendo contacto telefónico con su hermano (aunque ciertamente le aliviaba que el susodicho le sacara las patas del barro en semejante atolladero, a pesar de que ambos se llevasen tan mal). De lo único que estaba seguro era que tenía derecho a enojarse por _algo_.

—No puedo creer que estuvieses llamando a mi hermano, princesa —replicó Dominic, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión. Sabía que debía enojarse, pero por alguna razón no podía.

—¿A quién le importa si lo hizo? —gruñó Loki.

La pareja desvió la mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta de que el dios había estado arrojando el contenido de las alacenas en el baúl donde Verónika y él habían encontrado toda clase de cosas (CD's viejos, libros de cocina olorosos a humedad, el tablero y las piezas de ajedrez, la caja con el dominó, entre otros enseres). Casi fue risible que el dios ni siquiera se hubiese puesto a sopesar las palabras de Yulia, sino que más bien se hubiese puesto a empacar todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

—Bueno, se supone que no tenemos secretos entre nosotros —musitó Dominic, bajando la cabeza, levemente sonrojado.

Y, por un momento, aquella visión le resultó tierna a Yulia.

—De acuerdo, Dom —touché—. Entiendo que mereces estar molesto conmigo. Lo sé, lo entiendo. Yo en tu lugar también lo habría hecho, y tienes todo el derecho a enojarte. Pero realmente tenemos que irnos de aquí. Enójate conmigo cuando estemos a salvo.

El rubio suspiró y se levantó de la silla, sujetando el galón de helado —o el medio galón, porque en las pocas horas que llevaban de haberlo abierto ya la mitad del helado había desaparecido— con una expresión triste en su rostro.

—¿Dom? —inquirió Yulia, preocupada.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua antes de contestar.

—Me debes más helado, princesa. Nunca entiendo por qué demonios no puedo enojarme contigo.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente en la instancia. Roto instantáneamente por el dios, quien carraspeó con la garganta y le arrojó la mochila donde estaban empacadas las ropas que él y Verónika habían estado usando.

—Empalagosa escena. Me conmueve que no puedan pelearse entre ustedes, pero si no les importa quiero irme de aquí sin contratiempos —replicó Loki fríamente.

—Sí, sí. Apuesto que la escena te empalaga porque no está Verónika para bajarte los humos —masculló el rubio entre dientes.

Por toda respuesta, Loki le lanzó una mirada asesina al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un golpe sobre su cabeza y le arrojaba la pesada mochila en sus brazos. Escuchó un gruñido que sonó a _"Auch"_, de parte de Dominic que casi le hizo reír.

—Cállate y alista tu equipaje, mortal —replicó el dios con sorna. Una ínfima parte suya estaba enojada. ¿Tan obvio era todo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Informamos a todas las unidades. Un vehículo se ha dado a la fuga a toda velocidad en el área cercana a la escena del crimen. Se ha determinado que es una patrulla de policía, placa de Colorado. Su estatus: Robada. Se presume que algún sospechoso puede ir a bordo. Se ruega discreción._

Verónika frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, visiblemente irritada. Si no estuviese conduciendo, se habría llevado su dedo pulgar a los labios, posiblemente para morderse nerviosamente las uñas.

Robar una patrulla de policía y hacer volar en pedazos su motocicleta no había sido tarea fácil. Mucho menos con los oficiales pisándole los talones. Tener que debatirse entre conducir su motocicleta y atraer la atención hacia ella era algo que no le resultaba en demasía útil. Sabía que si huía en su motocicleta sería fácil de localizar. Si introducían la placa en el sistema de búsqueda, encontrarían que la había alquilado con su nombre (con esto se maldijo a sí misma una vez más. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan impulsiva? Para la próxima vez, si es que llegaba a suceder una próxima, tomaría las cosas con más calma) y la ubicarían a ella en aquel pueblo. Y no solo a ella, sino también a Loki. Habiendo recordado toda la verdad sobre el dios, sabía que no podía hacer que los policías lo encontrasen. No ahora que finalmente había recordado _todo_. Era preferible dejar el vehículo inservible y reducido a cenizas antes que otra cosa.

Sus manos se movían rápidamente sobre el volante. La radio de la patrulla seguía emitiendo sonidos constantes. Su cabeza le dolía, posiblemente por el calor del desierto. Era extraño que fuese de noche y en la interestatal número quince todas las luces estuviesen deterioradas, al punto en el que prácticamente la única iluminación que le permitía moverse era la de los mismos faros de luz de la patrulla. Alzó la mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor, comprobando que aún ningún vehículo la seguía. Una nube de polvo impedía ver más allá de la carretera, pero ningún faro de luz relucía a lo lejos.

Sus labios dejaron escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Quizás si tuviese un cigarrillo todo fuese más manejable.

Sus ojos vagaron nuevamente sobre el espejo retrovisor, observando con un espanto momentáneo que cuatro luces habían aparecido de la nada y que la seguían casi pegadas a la patrulla que ella conducía. Unas sirenas de policía se abrieron paso en la silenciosa noche en el desierto, rasgando la calma con una fiereza casi abrumadora.

El pulso de Verónika se disparó ante aquella visión y la obligó a pisar con más ahínco el acelerador y a girar el volante en la primera curva que se atravesó a su paso, haciendo rechinar las ruedas sobre la tierra y levantando una cortina de polvo. Sus dedos temblaron sobre el cuero del volante, amenazando con soltar el objeto, mientras su corazón martilleaba con desespero contra su pecho.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue inaudita en el momento justo en el que un auto, salido de la nada, se estrelló aparatosamente contra la patrulla, haciendo que el vehículo girara sin control y se saliera del camino, comenzando a avanzar hacia una colina que caía en picada lejos de la carretera, moviéndose hacia un cúmulo de rocas que se asemejaban a una cueva.

El volante se quedó estático y el cuerpo de la conductora se movió contra las ventanas, cayendo sobre él en el momento en el que el vehículo se estrelló contra la base de una pequeña montaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una punzada eléctrica golpeó las sienes de Loki.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Una horrible y quemante sensación de desolación se abrió paso entre su pecho y su estómago. Tenía el presentimiento de que _algo _había pasado, pero no sabría explicar _qué_ o _por qué_. Unos jadeos se abrieron paso entre sus labios, evidenciando un miedo que el dios jamás había sentido.

Tras una hora y media de espera, un grisáceo camión se había estacionado al borde del camino que conducía hacia la carretera de vuelta a Los Ángeles, y luego de que Yulia le presentase al conductor, un hombre alto y delgado, visiblemente mayor, de nombre Johannes, los tres habían comenzado a guardar todo el equipaje que traían consigo. Tener que abordar el camión como si fuesen criminales escapando de una prisión, mientras los tres empujaban el baúl hacia la parte trasera del vehículo, no había sido algo que había ayudado a mejorar el ánimo de Loki. El teléfono de Verónika reposaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, silencioso y estático.

Aquel rato de espera se le había hecho tremendamente largo, y el ir escondido junto a Dominic adentro del camión entre un montón de cajas no era una mejoría considerable. Pero, en el momento en el que aquella abrumante sensación de terror lo azotó, Loki no pudo evitar dejar volar su imaginación.

—Iremos en busca de Verónika, Loki. Debes tranquilizarte —musitó Dominic, quien llevaba una hora observándolo de reojo, visiblemente preocupado.

—No me digas qué hacer —masculló Loki, apretando los puños. Sabía que algo había pasado, y nadie le iba a quitar esa idea de la cabeza.

—Entiendo que estés preocupado pero-

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —estalló el dios, levantándose bruscamente, sorprendiendo al rubio. Sus sienes latían violentamente, impidiéndole pensar con coherencia—. ¡No puedo explicarlo, pero algo le pasó a Verónika!

—Si le pasó algo, pronto estaremos con ella, recuerda que Johannes sabe a dónde está —replicó Dominic en tono alentador.

El asgardiano se mordió los labios y se sentó nuevamente, encogiéndose contra una esquina del contenedor. Se veía herido, como si le hubiesen hecho daño de alguna forma, visión ante la cual Dominic solo atinó a observarlo con tristeza.

Sin embargo, una súbita idea asaltó la mente del rubio, animándolo momentáneamente.

—Loki, ¿realmente todos tus poderes fueron retirados?

El aludido alzó la cabeza y lo miró con desconcierto.

—Obviamente, humano. Si tuviese una sola pizca de mis poderes, podría valerme por mí mismo, ¿no te parece?

—Muy divertido, Loki —respondió Dominic, arqueando sus cejas con reproche—. Me refiero a que, ¿no ha sucedido algo que te haya demostrado que, no lo sé, todavía conservas una pizca de poder?

Loki se quedó callado, incapaz de responder. Ciertamente no sabía cómo explicar de dónde había venido aquel horrible presentimiento de que _algo _había sucedido, y por qué había comenzado a sentirse herido extrañamente. No era como si todavía pudiese conectarse con un ser vivo para leer su mente…

¿O sí?

—Pues, no lo sé realmente —replicó Loki, suavizando un poco su expresión.

Dominic pareció emocionarse súbitamente, permitiendo que una sonrisa acudiese a sus delgados labios.

—¿Seguro que no ha sucedido nada? ¿Nada de nada?

La mente de Loki comenzó a pasar revista de todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos meses de estadía en Midgard. Sus recuerdos desde que abrió los ojos en la playa, cuando despertó nuevamente en la oscura habitación de la casucha de Kyla…

Y, un chispazo de sorpresa cruzó por su mirada, dándole una silenciosa respuesta a Dominic.

—Hace unos meses soñé con dos muchachas muy parecidas a Verónika y a Erika. Montaban a caballo en un extraño jardín. ¿Crees que…?

—¡Verónika y Erika eran buenas montando a caballo cuando estaban en el internado, Loki! —exclamó Dominic—. ¿Por casualidad no llegaste a soñar con Verónika subida encima de un carruaje mientras conducía al caballo?

Y un halo de entendimiento cruzó por la mente de Loki. Tal vez Odín no lo había despojado de todos sus poderes, y al menos todavía conservaba _algo _de su ser anterior.

—¡Sí! Ella iba arriba del carruaje, riéndose mientras le gritaba a su hermana Erika, quien iba en otro carruaje a su lado —respondió Loki, con los ojos verdes brillándole.

—¡Eso es, Loki! ¡De alguna forma entraste a los recuerdos más viejos de Verónika! —replicó Dominic rápidamente, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Loki de decir algo más. Se acercó al dios y lo sujetó por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos.

—Loki —continuó—, tienes que intentar hacerlo otra vez. Tal vez tienes una especie de conexión con ella. Quizás podríamos llegar más rápido.

La respiración de Loki estaba errática, incapaz de controlarse por la emoción ante el descubrimiento de que, a pesar de todo, _seguía_ siendo un dios. Cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse, obligando a su mente a que se vaciara de toda emoción y pensamiento.

El contenedor del camión donde él y Dominic se encontraban pareció quedarse en silencio. Su corazón comenzó a latir con menos violencia y una extraña calma invadió su mente. La frialdad del metal bajo sus piernas desapareció, y Loki se sintió flotando en un extraño vacío.

Se sintió abrir los ojos, aunque el ambiente que veía no era el contenedor del camión. El aire cálido le quemaba las córneas y sentía algo caliente bajándole por la piel de su rostro. Su cuerpo entero le dolía, y había ciertas áreas en sus brazos que ardían terriblemente. Sus pies se movían con lentitud, amenazando con caer presas de un calambre. Unos jadeos escaparon de sus labios, y un quejido se ahogó en su garganta. Se sentía herido y magullado. Había un letrero color verde que decía _"Meadview – 14 Km"_.

Su mente regresó de golpe a donde realmente estaba, provocándole un sobresalto que hizo que comenzara a temblar. Dominic todavía lo observaba fijamente, expectante, con la preocupación visible en sus ojos azules.

—¿Viste algo?

Loki asintió, jadeando.

—Está en un punto de la carretera hacia un lugar llamado Meadview. Dice que está a catorce kilómetros de ese lugar —murmuró el dios, provocando que las palabras salieran a golpes de sus labios. Se sentía abrumado ante aquella extraña visión, y aterrorizado ante la confirmación de su presentimiento: Algo _sí _le había sucedido a Verónika.

Dominic se levantó y comenzó a golpear desesperadamente la ventanita que separaba el contenedor con los asientos del camión, mientras atronaba el nombre de su novia una y otra vez para llamar su atención.

Yulia, en la parte delantera, se sobresaltó mientras leía el mapa. Escuchó los gritos de Dominic casi instantáneamente, y la preocupación de que algo hubiese sucedido allí atrás la hizo girarse automáticamente para atender a los llamados del muchacho. Sus manos abrieron la ventanita con rapidez, encarando el consternado rostro de su novio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió la muchacha, preocupada.

—Estamos yendo en la dirección equivocada. Loki vio a Verónika cerca de Meadview. Tenemos que desviarnos e ir hacia allá.

—Pero tu hermano ubicó a Verónika en-

—¡Olvida lo que dijo el hermano de Dominic y hazme caso, mujer! —estalló Loki, apartando a Dominic de la ventanilla, visiblemente alterado.

Yulia se alejó de la ventana y se giró hacia el conductor, quien había escuchado toda la conversación y había girado bruscamente el volante, provocando que los tres pasajeros se movieran con violencia adentro del camión.

—Verdaderamente es un dios, ¿no es así, Yulia? —musitó Johannes sonriendo.

La muchacha sonrió a su vez y se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos le escocían, su cabello negro estaba desordenado y enmarañado alrededor de su andrógino rostro. La planta de sus pies ardía y sus piernas palpitaban de dolor por todo el tramo de carretera que había caminado. Sabía que estaba haciendo calor, pero su piel estaba helada y, a pesar de que el anorak negro que la cubría era pesado y cálido, Verónika no pudo evitar temblar y tiritar. Sus manos se movían dentro de los bolsillos de la prenda, palpando el poco dinero que tenía, envuelto en una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Podía sentir la sangre seca en algunas partes de su rostro, y quiso creer que la hemorragia se había detenido; pero el mareo que llevaba rato aturdiéndola no le causaba una certeza de que tal vez el correr de la sangre se había detenido, sino que más bien en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

Un nudo en su garganta llevaba horas atormentándola y las fosas de su nariz ardían terriblemente, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Parpadeaba con rapidez en un esfuerzo desesperado por contener las lágrimas que llevaban acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos desde hacía tiempo. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a estallar de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en aquella gasolinera. Aún sentía el peso muerto del revólver que se había llevado la vida de Kyla, el sonido del gatillazo aún le martilleaba los oídos y las palabras que había tenido con la otra muchacha retumbaban en los más profundos recovecos de su mente.

Le había tomado un largo tiempo despertarse adentro de la destrozada patrulla, otro más darse cuenta de que seguía estando viva. Alzar la cabeza y observar su reflejo, mientras sus nublados ojos intentaban enfocar la imagen, había sido agónico. Sus sienes dolían, pero sentía una buena parte de la piel de su cabeza adormecida. Una de sus manos subió hasta sus mejillas y se manchó de sangre, dándole a entender que se había dado un buen golpe contra el volante. Casi parecía un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido a semejante estrellón.

No supo cuánto estuvo inconsciente, pero al menos la policía parecía haber detenido su persecución. Mientras parpadeaba pesadamente, intentando recobrar un poco de lucidez para levantarse y salir de la patrulla, un pensamiento de que tal vez aquellos vehículos que la perseguían no eran patrullas sino otra cosa. ¿No parecía que Kyla la había estado esperando? Quizás todo estuviese ligado, o tal vez estaba haciendo demasiadas conjeturas.

Intentó no desesperanzarse. Tendría que haber caminado al menos unos buenos kilómetros. A la próxima gasolinera pediría un aventón hasta Los Ángeles o el pueblo más cercano. Se sentía rota y cansada, terriblemente cansada. Unos cálidos jadeos escaparon de entre sus labios, acentuando el nudo en su garganta. Deseó con todas sus ganas que la dichosa gasolinera no estuviese tan lejos. El frío nocturno —¿realmente era frío nocturno? ¿O era que…?— ya comenzaba a calarle en los huesos, y su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas, haciéndole recordar todo el trayecto que la llevó desde su huida en el hospital hasta el estanque en el que quiso suicidarse. Las luces iluminaban tenuemente la desierta carretera de tierra y arena, otorgándole un aire tétrico, nostálgico y melancólico al ambiente. Un dolor se había anidado en su bajo vientre horas antes, producto quizás del tiempo que tenía sin comer. Sabía que simplemente debía continuar caminando, seguir adelante. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan perdida y tan adormecida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Entonces es cierto que Verónika no sigue estando en el punto donde la ubicaste hace unas horas —musitó Yulia aterrorizada.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—_No, Yulia. Llevo horas llamándote y solo caía la contestadora. Supongo que es por estar a mitad del desierto. El vehículo que te mencioné que iba hacia el pueblo súbitamente se desvió hacia donde yo había ubicado a Verónika. Una motocicleta explotó allí y una de las patrullas que mantenían cercada la entrada a la gasolinera huyó a toda velocidad, pero le perdí el rastro cuando un vehículo salido de la nada lo interceptó e hizo que se saliera de la vía y se estrellara más abajo. Creo que atisbé un vistazo de quienes fueron, porque la placa es de Los Ángeles y se parece mucho a los dos tipos que me mencionaste que trabajan con Lum, los policías._

—¿No hay manera de saber si el conductor sobrevivió? —musitó Yulia, intentando contener las lágrimas. Quería esperar lo mejor de todo y creer que llegarían a tiempo, pero comenzaba a desesperanzarse.

—_No hay manera. No tengo tanta influencia como para poder conectarme a un satélite y ubicarla en tiempo real o algo por el estilo. No soy dios, Yulia._

Sí. El hermano de Dominic no era dios. A veces tenía que sacarse todas esas aspiraciones que su mente solía hacerse.

—Llámame si sabes algo más, por favor —musitó la muchacha entrecortadamente.

—_Lo haré. No pierdas la esperanza, guapa._

Y la llamada terminó.

-.-

Loki había escuchado todo. Quería aferrarse a lo que había visto, pero aquella llamada no dejaba de perturbarlo. ¿Es que existía aquella posibilidad? De acuerdo, el hermano de Dominic no era un dios como para verlo y saberlo todo. Pero él _sí _lo era.

Entonces, ¿cómo era que se sentía tan impotente por estar a tantos kilómetros de Verónika, incapaz de hacer algo por ella? Maldijo a Odín, a Asgard, a Kyla, a Lum, a todos los seres humanos y a sí mismo. Apretó los puños y se apretó más contra las paredes del contenedor.

Había pasado mucho tiempo intentando volver a sincronizarse con los pensamientos de Verónika, pero todo parecía estar silencioso y en calma. Casi como si la muchacha estuviese…

Se estaba ablandando. Justo como Thor. No podía permitírselo, no. No podía…

Ah pero, ¿cómo denominar a aquella sensación de desamparo que amenazaba con ahogarlo? ¿Cómo denominar a aquel vacío que parecía significar el perder nuevamente a aquella muchacha?

-.-

—¡Señorita Yulia! —exclamó el conductor. Al parecer la muchacha se había aovillado en su asiento en el momento en el que terminó la llamada y no había querido mirar más hacia el frente—. ¡Hay alguien caminando al borde de la carretera!

La chica se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. El anorak negro, manchado de tierra y roto en algunas partes; los pantalones de chándal gris, las botas que levantaban volutas de tierra con cada paso que daban…

El conductor frenó bruscamente, y Yulia no necesitó dos segundos más para abrir la puerta y lanzarse contra la figura, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras profería su nombre entre ahogados y llorosos gritos.

—Yu… —musitó pesadamente la muchacha que yacía entre sus brazos. Era Verónika.

Su hermana rió de alivio, para cambiar de expresión en el momento en el que se apartó de la otra y observó el estado en el que se encontraba: Su pálido y andrógino rostro estaba bañado de sangre, sus ojos estaban opacos y, en cuanto intentó sostener sus manos, se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba bañada de sudor frío.

—¡Dominic, Loki! —atronó la muchacha en un tono de voz que sonó desgarrado y lleno de horror.

Justo en el momento en el que Yulia se giró e intentó empujar a Verónika hacia el camión, unos brazos la sujetaron mientras alguien aferraba a su hermana con un afán casi ansioso. En una fracción de segundos, Yulia se encontraba entre los brazos de su novio, mientras Loki sujetaba a Verónika contra sí mismo, alzándola mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Ciertamente no esperaba que aquel frío dios reaccionase de aquella forma.

Loki aferraba a Verónika contra su pecho, besándola con un fervor inusual. Sus labios bebían incansables de los de la chica, silenciosamente hambrientos, mientras una de sus manos se hundía entre los cabellos negros, manchados de sangre seca, de Verónika. Su beso era profundo, casi como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

En el momento que se separó de la muchacha, sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro. Un brillo acudió a los ojos grises de Verónika y sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

—Yo también te extrañé, Loki —musitó Verónika, parpadeando con lentitud—. ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Me curaste?

Los ojos del dios se abrieron, desorbitados.

—Te recuerdo, ¿sabes? El hospital, la ventana, el piano. El beso —musitó la muchacha, continuando lo que decía anteriormente—. Me has curado, ¿no es verdad? Aquella vez me devolviste la lucidez.

Ciertamente. Su cuerpo no sentía aquel extraño dolor, aunque todavía era presa del agotamiento. Quiso estallar en exclamaciones de alegría. No era un mortal impotente después de todo, todavía seguía presente dentro de él algo de su poder. No sabía cómo, pero al menos eso le daba la esperanza de que podría volver a ser como antes en cualquier momento. Y apostaba a que no era gracias a Odín.

—Sí, eso hice —replicó Loki, sonriendo a su vez.

Una nueva luz acudió a la mirada de Verónika, quien sintiéndose decididamente mejor, lo abrazó con más ahínco, aferrándolo como si no quisiese soltarlo jamás.

—¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —musitó Loki contra su oído.

—Persiguiendo a Kyla. Creí que había asesinado a Yulia. Nos siguió hasta el pueblo.

—Y por lo visto, fue alguno de los policías que vimos la otra vez los que chocaron contigo en la carretera —dijo Dominic, acercándose a los dos. Su mirada evidenciaba seriedad y alivio al mismo tiempo.

—Si no me siguieron o bajaron a comprobar si había muerto, he de suponer que Lum cree que estoy muerta. Eso es bueno, diría yo —replicó Verónika sin soltarse del agarre de Loki.

—Eso es perfecto entonces. Podremos aliviarnos un poco de ser así. Tenemos que ir a Phoenix, allí tomaremos un avión a-

—No —contestó Verónika, interrumpiendo a su hermana de forma cortante y separándose levemente de Loki—. No puedo ir con ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?! —estallaron los tres, sobresaltando a la muchacha.

—No puedo. ¿No lo entienden? Asesiné a Kyla en la gasolinera. Si Lum descubre que estoy viva y que estoy con ustedes, no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría.

—Por dios, no es como si Lum fuese una especie de sombra que lo ve todo y lo sabe todo. Es decir-

—No lo es. Pero sí tiene de su parte a dos personas que sí pueden hacerlo —replicó Loki.

Tanto Verónika como Yulia lo miraron, sorprendidas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —respondió Verónika.

—Los dos policías que nos llevaron hasta el pueblo son asgardianos desterrados. Son de la corte de hechiceros de Asgard. Fueron expulsados del reino hace siglos por intentar derrocar a Odín.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —musitó Yulia.

Loki bajó la cabeza, desviando su mirada. Parecía extrañamente avergonzado.

—¿Por qué crees que no insté a Verónika a que regresáramos a Los Ángeles?

—No lo entiendo —replicó la aludida.

—Ellos mencionaron que si regresábamos y continuábamos inmiscuyéndonos en los planes de la humana a la que ustedes llaman Lum, amenazaron con asesinarme. Al principio no me resultó tan agresiva la amenaza hasta que, bueno, pensaron en algo más convincente.

—Sigo sin entender.

Loki suspiró de irritación.

—¡Por todas las barbas de Odín, amenazaron con matarte a ti, mujer! ¿Es que el golpe adormeció tu cerebro o fue el beso que te di? —estalló el dios, sonrojándose violentamente.

"_De acuerdo, esto está de fotografía"_, pensó Yulia.

Verónika, por toda reacción, estrechó sus dedos con los de Loki, sonriéndole.

—Demonios, eso nos deja sin alternativas —replicó Dominic.

—No en realidad. Ustedes deben ir a un lugar y yo a otro, pero lejos de Los Ángeles.

—Pretendíamos tomar un avión en Phoenix. Asaltaron la mansión y, bueno, el hermano de Dominic nos esperará en el Hotel Park Central —dijo Yulia, mirándola con tristeza.

—Perfecto. No esperaba menos de él —replicó Verónika sonriendo.

—¿Cómo harás tú para irte? —musitó Dominic, abrazando a Yulia protectoramente.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, visiblemente contrariada. Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado.

—¿Me permiten? —dijo Johannes, el conductor, acercándose a los cuatro, sobresaltándolos—. Hay dos motocicletas adentro del camión. El señor T me dijo que la trajera lista por si se presentaba algún inconveniente. Puede usar una para irse, señorita Verónika.

Una sonrisa acudió a los labios de Verónika mientras se llenaba de alivio. Definitivamente, tanto Dominic como su hermano tenían una inteligencia y capacidad previsiva fuera de lo normal.

—Demonios, Dominic. Ya veo que lo inteligente es de familia —replicó Verónika, dándole un suave puñetazo en el pecho al rubio, quien rió con suavidad.

-.-

Fue una grata cortesía de Yulia y Dominic el permitirles a ambos tener un momento a solas. Mientras ellos y Johannes bajaban la motocicleta del contenedor del camión, Loki y Verónika reposaban sentados en una pequeña roca a unos pocos metros del camión.

—¿Cómo fue que recordaste todo? —dijo Loki, acariciando con suavidad una de las manos de la muchacha.

—Kyla estaba a punto de matarme. Tuvo un arranque psicótico y comenzó a confesarme unas cuantas cosas —replicó Verónika con la mirada perdida. Sentía una extraña calidez distribuyéndose por todo su cuerpo, a la par que el ardor en los raspones en sus brazos y piernas se desvanecía paulatinamente. Quiso preguntarle a Loki si estaba curándola, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo—. Con la confesión, comencé a recordarlo todo.

Y Loki no necesitó preguntar para saber a qué se refería ella con _todo_. Se limitó a estrechar su mano suavemente mientras la muchacha reposaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Por qué, justo cuando lo he recordado todo, tengo que separarme de ti? —inquirió Verónika.

—No lo sé. Probablemente el destino nos odia —respondió Loki.

Las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a despuntar en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de lila y amarillo. Una brisa fría refrescó los rostros de ambos mientras varios sonidos de tierra moviéndose y levantándose del suelo inundaban el ambiente.

—El destino no existe, Loki.

—Te encontré nuevamente, mujer. Tengo parte de mis poderes y volví a salvarte una vez más. ¿No es prueba suficiente?

Los dedos de Verónika acariciaron los suyos con delicadeza, casi como si temiese que fuese a hacerle daño, mientras ella se mantenía imperturbable, parpadeando con lentitud.

—Hace unos meses soñaba con tu rostro, o lo que parecía ser tu rostro —inquirió la muchacha, rompiendo el silencio que se establecía entre ambos—. Le contaba de esto a Yulia y ella me decía que debía descansar más. Pero no podía alejar la imagen de tu ser de mi mente.

—Qué sentimental eres, mujer —replicó Loki, sin ninguna nota de burla en su voz.

—Ya lo sé. Quizás por eso es que tengo tanto miedo de que algo te ocurra a ti, a Yulia o a Dominic. No quiero perder a nadie más.

Otro silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, roto nuevamente al cabo de unos segundos por Verónika.

—Kyla tenía razón.

Loki se desperezó, parpadeando con rapidez, y estrechó su mano nuevamente.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—Escapé del hospital gracias a ti. Si no hubieses aparecido en mi vida, habría estado encerrada de por vida allí.

—¿Debo considerar eso como un agradecimiento?

—Supongo —replicó Verónika.

Nuevamente ambos se sumieron en un silencio. El cielo ya lucía más claro y el alba despuntaba cada vez con más prisa.

Un carraspeo los hizo sobresaltarse tenuemente, haciéndolos mirar hacia el lugar de donde había provenido. Dominic arrastraba lentamente la motocicleta junto con Yulia hacia donde ambos estaban sentados. Sus miradas lucían nostálgicas, llenas de tristeza ante la idea de que no se volverían a ver próximamente.

La mirada de Verónika viajó hasta el rostro de Loki, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de él que brillaban como si fuesen esmeraldas bajo la intensa luz del sol. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas en el momento en el que ella comenzó a internalizar la idea de que no vería a aquel par de ojos observarla de aquella forma por mucho, mucho tiempo. Se sintió tentada a llorar largamente, pero sabía que eso haría más difícil la inminente separación.

Una de sus manos subió hasta la nuca de Loki y lo acercó a él para juntar sus labios con los de él. Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente mientras sentía un extraño sabor a helado de vainilla colarse entre sus labios y un efluvio a menta inundar sus fosas nasales. De todas las veces que ambos se habían besado, aquella realmente era la que más transmitía un sinfín de sensaciones y sentimientos, no solo por parte de la muchacha, sino también por parte del dios.

Cuando finalmente ambos se separaron, Verónika esbozó una sonrisa, y deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla de Loki, acariciándola con ternura.

—Adiós, mi rey —musitó, con los ojos brillándole.

Antes de levantarse, acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos de Loki y susurró una frase, intentando controlar el nudo en su garganta. Su pecho estaba apretado y sus ojos escocían dolorosamente.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, se alejó de Loki, no sin antes estrechar su mano por última vez; y se acercó a Dominic y a Yulia para abrazarlos a ambos por separado. No necesitó decirle nada al rubio, ya que sus ojos expresaban toda la gratitud que ella no podía poner en palabras, pero con Yulia no pudo evitar el juntar su dedo meñique con el de ella, haciéndole una férrea promesa de volver a verla.

Sin mediar más palabras después de agradecerle a Johannes por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos, Verónika caminó hacia la motocicleta y se subió la capucha. Sus manos giraron los frenos mientras su pie bajaba rápidamente el pedal, y no sin antes mirar a Loki con anhelo contenido, el vehículo arrancó y se perdió de vista en la carretera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viajar en avión era algo que Loki no se había imaginado jamás. Surcar los cielos de aquella forma era completamente nuevo, casi increíble.

Las últimas palabras de Verónika retumbaban en sus oídos una y otra vez, impidiendo que aquellos últimos minutos juntos se desvaneciese de su mente. Todavía recordaba la forma en la que ella lo había mirado antes de irse y la manera en la que se había despedido.

Una parte de él seguía repitiéndole que estaba volviéndose como Thor —si es que no había caído ya—, pero él no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerle caso. No le importaba seguir pensando en eso.

Nuevo México se había perdido bajo sus pies y las luces matutinas iluminaban el avión perezosamente, ante el nacimiento de una nueva mañana. El avión comenzó a vibrar y una voz que provenía de los altavoces anunciaba que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto.

Loki recostó su cabeza de la ventana, mirando la multitud de aviones moverse por la pista de aterrizaje y a las personas caminar, pareciendo pequeños puntos negros a lo lejos. Se sentía nostálgico, casi triste.

-.-

La motocicleta vibró en cuanto atravesó el largo puente que le daba la bienvenida a la ciudad a donde había decidido ir. Las ruedas rechinaron sobre el pavimento mientras sus manos soltaban suavemente el acelerador, permitiendo que la velocidad descendiese paulatinamente. Una luz intermitente brilló a lo lejos y unos resplandores amarillentos la cegaron momentáneamente.

En dos lugares distintos, dos letreros completamente diferentes resplandecían bajo el cielo.

Amanecía.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Chan, chan, ¡CHAN! ¡Se acabó el arco!

¿Con ese final termina el arco? Sí, señoras y señores. Así termina el arco. Tendremos que despedirnos de Loki, Verónika y el dúo dinámico (?) por un BUEN tiempo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la primera parte de ésta bizarra historia.

Como un regalito por mi ausencia, ya está listo el tan esperado post con las Theme Songs de cada personaje. Podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil en el apartado de Noticias. :)

No tengo más nada que decir, excepto que muy pronto estaré publicando el primer capítulo del segundo arco. No desesperen, me verán rondando éstos lares próximamente~ (?).

¿Algo más? Sí, una pista de en quién estará centrado el próximo arco:

…

…

…

¡Tony Stark!

Sí, queridos lectores y lectoras. Tony Stark será el personaje central del próximo arco. No hay tanto drama como en este arco, pero sí más acción. ¿Regresarán nuestros cuatro desventurados favoritos? Claro que sí, pero démosle tiempo al tiempo. Se merecen unas vacaciones.

(Vacaciones, sí claro…)

¿Más pistas? Mafiosos y playas por doquier. Punto. ¿Qué más quieren?

Nuevamente agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen, comentan y añaden éste fic a favoritos. ¡Realmente son lo máximo! No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud y mi felicidad, porque ésta sencilla serie de cosas me hacen feliz, muy, muy feliz.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	17. Tratos

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki, Thor o Tony. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Pom! ¡Hola a todos y a todas! Espero que la espera del nuevo arco de Made of Stone les haya resultado provechosa. ¿Leyeron el post con las Theme Songs? Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que cualquier duda, pueden dejármela en un review o mandarme un MP y yo la responderé con gusto.

Tengo una buena noticia: ¡Este fic ha llegado a más de mil views! Me siento increíblemente feliz, por lo que éste capítulo con el que inicio un nuevo arco quiero dedicárselo a todas aquellas personas que leen, favean, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y siguen ésta bizarra historia. Significa muchísimo para mí todo esto.

¿Algo más? Sí: ¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Que tengo tiempo libre para arrancar con gusto este arco! El segundo capítulo de esta nueva etapa del fic vendrá pronto.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

Oh, como advertencia extra, a partir de este arco el lenguaje malsonante se tornará muchísimo más malsonante que antes. Así que no se sorprendan si ven palabras tremendamente obscenas. Como dice un dicho en mi país: _"Guerra avisada no mata soldado"_.

Por otro lado, este arco tiene un fuerte sabor a mi continente querido: ¡Latinoamérica! ¿Por qué? Porque la mayoría de los personajes (OC, obviamente) que intervienen en este arco son latinos. Habrá muchas expresiones y palabras que se usan en mi país desperdigadas a lo largo de la historia. Hay mucha dosis de Venezuela en este arco y, aunque suene chocante para muchos, me siento orgullosa de eso; sobre todo porque me hace sentir como si me metiera dentro de la historia y hablara a pierna suelta sin preocuparme del _"Buen lenguaje"_.

Cualquier aclaración será hecha al final del capítulo, y las dudas planteadas en los reviews con este pequeño asunto, las responderé en los siguientes capítulos.

**Música: **Sé que muchos comenzarán a odiar el apartado de _"Música"_, pero he de confesar que hay canciones que me encantan y que sin ellas no habría surgido esa escena en la cual "suena":

_The Who – We Won't Get Fooled Again:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = Un5oEdfrm_A

_Mongo Santamaria – Mama Papa Tu: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = tuPmlNL9TAU

_Machito and his Afro-Cubans Orchestra__ – Mambo Mucho Mambo:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = sHxljupCGN8

_Mongo Santamaria – Me And You Baby (Picao Y Tostao):_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = yM79a3uluUk

_Tito Puente – Mambo Gozón:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = GeqyYvAF-rE

_Yoshihisa Hirano – Toward the Climax:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = y4RXUU5QQVw

_Taniuchi Hideki – Teleology of Death:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = wzZbRL_rtLE

_Michael Jackson – Billie Jean _(esa es la canción que suena en la radio del Ford Anglia)_: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 75sx7U6dAB4

**Plus:** Ésta es la canción del teléfono de Layla: _Thalía – A quién le importa:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 8uHPzCasOdY

**Summary:** _Alguien debería escribir una guía: Cómo sobrevivir a tiroteos sin perder la dignidad._

* * *

_"__He ofendido_

_Hablo mal de mis mejores amigos_

_He conocido otros países por mis trucos_

_Engaños_

_Y falsas promesas_

_Le he vendido mi alma al diablo_

_Mi ángel de la guarda no sabe qué hacer conmigo_

_Menos sé qué hacer con mis pensamientos._

_(Recurso del Huésped - Enrique Hernández D'Jesús)"_

* * *

**XVII**

**(Segundo Arco)**

**Tratos (O****"La melancolía de una extranjera")**

_¿Por qué me mudé a Miami?_

_ No sé. Supongo que fue por el clima._

_ Venir de una ciudad un tanto particular como Mangalore no es algo que yo mencione con orgullo. India es un país místico, aunque con condiciones difíciles. Son bien conocidas las costumbres que les inculcan o imponen a las mujeres._

_ He de decir que las palmeras de Miami son algo que me resulta terriblemente encantador, el aire cálido que se percibe a través del ambiente, la diversidad de lenguas convergiendo en un solo lugar, los bocinazos de los autos a lo lejos…_

_ Ah, claro, y los rumores de la mafia en las calles, las personas con aire distante que escrutan sospechosamente a individuos de porte distraído pero calculador._

_ Entonces, ¿por dónde comienzo?_

_ Ah sí, Miami._

_ ¿Por qué me mudé a Miami?_

_ Supongo que fue por el clima._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aeropuerto de Miami, 14:00 horas._

Una jodida barbaridad. Eso era lo que pesaba el maletín color marrón que sus manos intentaban aferrar. Sus largos dedos batallaron con las asas, intentando mantener una fuerza considerable para alzarlos sin tambalearse. A su lado, los tres acompañantes, cortesía de su jefa, observaban el cálido ambiente que reinaba en el aire de forma distraída y relajada. Una burbuja de goma de mascar reventó contra sus labios. Casi los envidió.

—_Buenos días. Pasaporte, por favor _—inquirió en un pésimo español (se le notaba a leguas que ese idioma se le hacía difícil de hablar) la encargada de revisar los equipajes y el papeleo correspondiente a los recién llegados al aeropuerto. Sintió una terrible tentación de arquear una ceja, más se contuvo con una sonrisa que a la pobre encargada le resultó tétrica y falsa.

Sus manos viajaron hasta su cartera, hurgando con rapidez hasta encontrar la pequeña y dura libreta. La deslizó con destreza bajo la ventanilla y comenzó a observar la rueda de taxis que desfilaban por las salidas del aeropuerto con aire distraído y ausente. Las flores de su vestido se mecieron tenuemente con el viento. Afuera del aeropuerto, el sonido de los aviones despegando creaba ondas sónicas que resultaban atormentantes y al mismo tiempo enternecedoras para sus oídos. Tenía años sin escuchar ese sonido.

—_Todo está correcto. Bienvenidos a los Estados Unidos_ —continuó la muchacha. Los cuatro recién llegados sonrieron y asintieron, dándole silenciosamente las gracias. El delgado rostro de la chica que los atendió se llenó de hoyuelos al corresponder la sonrisa. Todo iba en orden.

La melena color café de la recién llegada ondeó al viento en cuanto ella y sus tres acompañantes se giraron y cruzaron el umbral de la salida. Sus tacones chocaron contra el suelo, cortando el sonido instantáneamente, al mismo tiempo que su cabello se quedaba estático contra su espalda.

—_¿En dónde está la abogada? _—inquirió uno de sus acompañantes. La mujer comenzó a mover su cabeza para abarcar más espacio visual, buscando con la mirada el supuesto auto azul que debía buscarla a ella y a sus tres escoltas al aeropuerto. Comenzaba a hartarse, y podría apostar a que sus dedos estarían purpúreos cuando soltara la maleta.

—_No la veo en ningún lado_-

Sin embargo, un largo bocinazo la interrumpió. Los cuatro giraron su cabeza en dirección a donde había provenido el bocinazo, encontrándose con una risueña mujer de largo cabello color café recogido en un prolijo y apretado moño que saludaba vigorosamente, recostada de la puerta del asiento del copiloto de un Ford Anglia color azul.

—_¡Hola, por acá!_

La recién llegada frunció el ceño con cierto aire de irritación y ondeó su melena con un rápido movimiento de su mano mientras exhalaba un corto suspiro. Aferró nuevamente el maletín marrón entre sus manos y caminó con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, haciendo rechinar sus tacones contra el suelo. A sus espaldas, sus acompañantes la siguieron con decisión, llevando con ellos los otros dos maletines que habían traído.

El aire cálido de Miami se filtraba por las aletas de sus narices. Un olor peculiar revoloteaba en el ambiente, posiblemente por encontrarse cerca de una playa. Cerca de los recién llegados, un par de niños corretearon gritando algunas frases en un notable acento latino. El aire salino les aturdía las fosas nasales y hacía que sus ojos se estrecharan inconscientemente.

La abogada lucía emocionada y nerviosa a partes iguales. Sus manos temblaron en cuanto salieron al encuentro de los recién llegados para ayudarlos a guardar los equipajes en el maletero del auto. Largos mechones de cabello café caían a ambos lados de su rostro y en algunos sectores de su frente, unos gruesos anteojos de pasta adornaban su rostro confiriéndole un aspecto profesional y recatado, adicionado al uniforme de chaqueta y falda marrón a juego con su cabello y la etiqueta del bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba.

—_Lamento la tardanza. El tráfico en Miami es una pesadilla _—inquirió la mujer en un marcado acento brasileño (¿o portugués?), sonriendo nerviosamente a la mujer que la observaba con una mirada escrutadora y calculadora.

—_No importa. A nosotros nos retrasó el aeropuerto._

_ —¿Maiquetía?_

_ —Ajá._

La abogada sacó un delicado pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió unas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a acumularse en su frente con movimientos rápidos. Caminó presurosa hasta el asiento del conductor y se adentró en el automóvil, encendiéndolo en el momento en el que la puerta se cerró.

—_Es un placer trabajar con ustedes. Me llamo Layla Dos Santos. Creo que la señora Torrez les habrá hablado de mí —_musitó la abogada, visiblemente emocionada.

La recién llegada, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, la miró de arriba abajo e hizo reventar un globo de goma de mascar con visible desinterés.

—_Solo nos dijeron que una abogada nos recogería en el aeropuerto en un Ford Anglia azul._

—_Oh —_murmuró Layla, con la decepción a simple vista en sus ojos. Una sonrisa acudió a las comisuras de la otra mujer.

—_Yo soy Meg —_inquirió la otra, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro con un gesto elegante—. _Ellos son Ricardo, Esteban y Damián_ —puntualizó Meg señalando a sus tres acompañantes, quienes hicieron un gesto tímido de saludo.

Layla sonrió, alegre de que el ambiente hubiese cambiado tenuemente. Apostó sus manos sobre el volante y dio marcha al vehículo, dejando rienda suelta a su imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Boulevar de Biscayne se encontraba atiborrado de gente. Personas de distintos colores de piel convergían en una marea humana de nacionalidades y ascendencias distintas. Los oídos de Meg captaron un atisbo de una conversación entre lo que parecía ser una mexicana y una colombiana. Su mirada detalló fugazmente a la colombiana, notando los grandes ojos oliva que se enmarcaban entre unas pestañas gruesas y oscuras en contraste con su piel morena y sedosa. Su mente viajó hasta su país natal y un deje de nostalgia la invadió.

—_Y, Meg, ¿cómo está la situación en Venezuela? La señora Torrez me dijo que tienes seis años que no vas para allá, pero supongo que sí estás enterada de todo lo que ocurre —_inquirió Layla, con la vista fija al frente. Ese día extrañamente había un embotellamiento terrible en el Boulevard que casi la hizo desanimarse. Ella disfrutaba los ratos en los embotellamientos porque podía escuchar música a gusto, pero ese día llevaba prisa.

La aludida salió de sus cavilaciones, girando su rostro para encarar a la abogada. Sus ojos castaños reflejaron desconcierto momentáneo, y sus labios se entreabrieron en una expresión interrogante.

—¿_A qué te refieres con "¿Cómo está la situación en Venezuela?"? Creo que debes saberlo, ¿no?_

La abogada se encogió de hombros, parpadeando con incomodidad.

—_Bueno, sé que desde que te fuist-_

—_Di la palabra que es: Arrestaron —_tajó Meg en tono cortante, interrumpiendo a la abogada y provocándole un respingo a la misma.

—_Sí, bueno —_replicó Layla, apartándose unos mechones de cabello del rostro—_. Pero, ¿qué has sabido de lo que ocurre actualmente allá?_

_ —No sé. Yo corté lazos con Venezuela en el momento en el que decidí escaparme de allí, yéndome de polizona en un avión._

_ —¿Eso hiciste?_

_ —Duh, ¿por qué crees que me arrestaron? Aparte de posesión ilegal, encontraron que yo no tenía nacionalidad mexicana. Y, bueno, seis años después, acá estoy._

_ —Oh, posesión ilegal. Ya veo —_replicó la abogada, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. Claro que sabía todo lo que había pasado en Venezuela seis años atrás, pero no sabía que fuese un tema tan crudo de conversar con aquella mujer.

—_Sí. Entre eso y todo el barullo que me obligó a escapar de mi país, hizo que decidiera cortar lazos con él. Aunque no olvido la posibilidad de volver. Las cosas están mejor allá actualmente._

_ —Es bueno que lo consideres. Mis hermanas viven allá y dicen que es un país estupendo._

Meg desvió su mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente. Un grupo de niños de piel tostada corrían cerca de una heladería. Su mente viajó a todos aquellos sitios que atiborraban su memoria de recuerdos: La Colonia Tovar, Choroní, el puente de Maracaibo…

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—_Sí, lo es._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cejas de Meg llevaban dos horas fruncidas, enmarcando sus turbios ojos café que evidenciaban un enojo y una irritación fuera de la usual. La abogada a su lado resopló, apartándose un mechón de cabello rebelde de la frente. Y los tres hombres que iban en los asientos de atrás se secaron el sudor de sus frentes con sendos y prolijos pañuelos. Meg casi lamentó no tener su abanico pequeño, maldiciendo en su lugar a su despiste por haberlo dejado metido en la maleta con sus pocos enseres personales. En su lugar, llevaba escondido entre el vestido la ligera nueve milímetros que su jefa le había prestado para el intercambio.

¿Por qué demonios no le había hecho caso a aquel monólogo que había escuchado hacía tantos años? ¿Cómo demonios pensó que era mentira eso de _"En Miami hay un calor hijueputa"_? Ni siquiera las avenidas de Caracas se congestionaban de esa forma.

Aunque, bueno, no es como si ella recordase esos detalles con especial cariño. Siempre había odiado a muerte los embotellamientos, y era la primera que se asomaba por la ventana de su asiento, así estuviese viajando en autobús, a gritar improperios al resto de los conductores.

—_¿Cuánto falta? Maldita sea, ni en Caracas, pana _—estalló Meg, apretándose contra el asiento y escurriéndose levemente en su lugar.

Layla se encogió de hombros, levemente asustada por la expresión que llevaba rato grabada a fuego en el rostro de su acompañante. Expresión que fue en aumento en el momento en el que una tenue melodía se asomó de entre sus bolsillos y comenzó a subir de tono con cada vibración del aparato que se escondía en su falda. La otra giró su cabeza con mucha lentitud, encarándola con la mirada.

—_¿Thalía? _—inquirió Meg, arqueando una ceja con sorpresa y asco. Sus ojos analizaron toda la figura de la abogada con un ademán creído y arrogante, mirada y ademán que hizo gracia a Ricardo, Esteban y Damián, quienes rieron burlonamente ante aquella escena.

Layla se sonrojó violentamente mientras sus manos soltaban el volante y viajaban con rapidez hacia sus bolsillos para contestar la llamada. Sus dedos apretaron el botón verde, acallando la música y dándole paso a una voz gruesa y de marcado acento mexicano.

—_¡Malparida! _—la abogada tembló ante el grito. No se esperaba un insulto leve, pero tampoco un alarido de aquel calibre—. _¡¿En dónde putas estás?!_

Meg frunció el ceño y le arrebató el teléfono a la abogada de un sopetón, comenzando a masticar su goma de mascar con más ahínco que antes, pretendiendo exprimirle algún vestigio de sabor que aún quedase allí. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa coqueta mientras uno de sus dedos se enrollaba en torno a un mechón de cabello.

—_Hola, hola _—murmuró Meg con voz tenue. Una risa escapó de entre sus labios mientras la abogada la observaba desconcertada—. _Sí, sí. Vamos en camino. Hay una cola que ni en Caracas, chamo. Te podrás imaginar el calor que hace y lo ladillada que estoy yo._

_ "¿Ladillada?"_, ¿qué demonios significaría esa expresión? Layla a veces olvidaba que no trataba únicamente con estadounidenses y mexicanos, sino también con un abanico de personas provenientes de distintos lugares y las palabras que podían significar algo horrible u obsceno en su país, en otro país posiblemente tenían un significado completamente distinto. Ya le preguntaría qué significaba aquello después.

—_No, no. ¿Te acuerdas de Maiquetía? Sí, los aviones siguen retrasándose una bola —_Meg, hizo una pausa y se echó a reír, posiblemente rememorando un sinfín de cosas de su país de origen—_. No, chamo. Esa vaina sigue repleta de policías. Lo bueno de que la gente conozca a la señora Torrez es que no hacen muchas preguntas. Acá es donde sí te la aplican con la puta información y el registro a los paquetes. Eso no lo resuelve ni un billete de cincuenta dólares._

No quería ni imaginarse cómo sería aquella escena: La descarada mujer a su lado, enfundada en ese precioso vestido rojo (¿no era uno que había usado una mujer de apellido Zingg? Ya ni se acordaba), soltando improperios cada dos por tres mientras era registrada por la multitud de policías que habían en el aeropuerto de Miami.

—_A la verga, chamo. Déjame ponértelo así: Si salimos de aquí muy tarde, te invito a un par de cervezas después. Con el dineral que nos meteremos con ese negocio, podemos comprar una licorería completa —_Meg hizo una pausa y sonrió ampliamente, luciendo repentinamente risueña—. _Ok, vale. Te veo al rato._

Sus dedos juguetearon con el botón rojo del teléfono antes de finalizar la llamada, mientras la mujer cambiaba súbitamente de expresión y volvía a su ademán malhumorado de antes. Cosa que sorprendió desmesuradamente a Layla.

_—¿Tú y el señor Ryan son amigos? —_inquirió la abogada.

Meg la miró de reojo antes de devolverle el teléfono, masticando su goma de mascar con visible aburrimiento.

—_Algo así. Nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años._

_ —Oh _—replicó Layla, bajando la mirada, intimidada por las miradas que le dirigía la otra mujer—. _Es que la señora Torrez me había dicho que usted era casada y-_

_ —Era —_tajó Meg de forma cortante, enderezándose en su asiento y haciendo reventar una burbuja de goma de mascar contra sus labios.

Layla se encogió de hombros y carraspeó sonoramente, haciendo un visible ademán para adoptar su apostura formal clásica.

—_Bueno, hablando de negocios ya que Ryan nos llamó, nuestros contactos están muy interesados en establecer una relación de mutuo acuerdo con nosotros. A suponer que la señora Torrez les mencionó lo concerniente a su parte del intercambio, yo les comentaré brevemente los intereses de nuestra parte._

Sus manos giraron el volante en el mismo momento en el que la avenida se despejó un poco, aprovechando el inmediato y rápido tráfico, moviéndose hacia el final del Boulevar de Biscayne. Una rápida melodía de mambo comenzó a sonar por el estéreo del vehículo mientras una corriente de aire refrescaba a sus pasajeros.

—_De acuerdo. Son dos policías quienes manejan el intercambio. Según lo que sé enviarán a dos personas en busca de los maletines. Son de fiar —_Meg la observó fijamente, momentáneamente interesada. Esos eran detalles que su jefa no le había mencionado—. _Ambos son oriundos de Noruega, pero sus acompañantes son de México. No sé cuáles son sus intenciones en relación con la mercancía, pero mi jefa, la teniente Caravaggio; es quien me ayudó a hacer los arreglos de esta operación._

Mientras la abogada continuaba hablando, la mirada de Meg se regresó hacia el frente de la avenida, concentrándose en las amarillentas luces del mediodía que se reflejaban en el vidrio y el parachoques mientras su expresión se tornaba distante y pensativa.

Ese apellido le traía demasiados recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol ya se había ocultado para el momento en el que los pasajeros del Ford Anglia azul arribaron al muelle. Una brisa húmeda les atenazó el rostro, mientras una corriente fría los hizo tiritar; los tacones de Meg rechinaron contra el pavimento mientras se bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia el maletero en compañía de Ricardo y Esteban. Habían quedado en que la abogada permanecería con Damián en el vehículo mientras ella y los otros dos realizaban el intercambio. No querían contratiempos, pero eso era algo imprevisible.

Sus ojos analizaron todo el lugar, percatándose de los pequeños detalles. Un olor a moho y a algas se deslizaba tenuemente por el aire, haciendo que los tres arrugasen la nariz. Caminaron entre un par de almacenes de puertas oxidadas y llenas de humedad mientras las corrientes de aire fresco mecían sus cabellos con suavidad. Los zapatos de Meg hicieron pequeños ruidos conforme ella caminaba al frente del grupo hacia la parte más alejada del muelle, rechinando contra la madera.

Un zumbido rasgó el silencio del ambiente, alertando a los tres extranjeros que contemplaban el lugar con miradas calculadoras. Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon conforme enfocaba una lancha a lo lejos que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban, surcando las aguas con rapidez y levantando pequeñas corrientes a su alrededor. La brisa húmeda amenazaba lluvia y las inquietas corrientes se movían con el viento.

En cuanto la lancha estuvo más cerca, Meg pudo detallar los rasgos gruesos y definitivamente latinos del conductor. Sus grandes ojos castaños se abrieron de la impresión y sus manos aferraron el maletín con mudo nerviosismo.

El vehículo se detuvo bruscamente frente al muelle, levantando una corriente de agua que se transformó en una ola grande y pesada que hizo temblar momentáneamente al muelle. La mujer frunció los labios ante la expectativa, mientras uno de los pasajeros de la lancha se bajaba del vehículo y subía por las pequeñas escaleras del muelle con dos grandes maletines entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y una expresión de alegría estaba grabada a fuego en su rostro.

—_¿Señorita Montana?_

La aludida asintió, esbozando una expresión de seriedad.

—_Acá está el material. Cien por ciento probadas y altamente efectivas. Ligeras e imposibles de conseguir en el mercado normal —_replicó la mujer—_. ¿El dinero?_

El recién llegado abrió los dos maletines, enseñando los grupos de billetes verdes de diez y de veinte dólares organizados por paquetes. Meg y sus acompañantes a su vez abrieron el equipaje, enseñando el contenido de los maletines y provocándole unas risas al recién llegado.

—_Como diría la señora Torrez: ¡Trato he-!_

Sin embargo, una explosión súbita interrumpió al interlocutor. Los ojos de Meg se abrieron desmesuradamente en el momento en el que se dio cuenta del hilo de sangre que comenzó a bajar por una de las mejillas del mexicano. Inmediatamente comenzó a girar su cabeza en todas direcciones para encontrar al tirador. Escuchó el cadáver del mexicano caer con un ruido sordo al suelo, acompañado del ruido de la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies.

—_¡¿Qué demonios?! —_exclamó la mujer, alarmada.

Varios sonidos de pequeñas explosiones cortaron su interrogante. Sintió algo metálico y caliente rozarle uno de sus brazos y escuchó a Ricardo caer fulminado a sus espaldas, seguido por Esteban. Asustada, soltó su el maletín cuando una lluvia de perdigones comenzó a caer en su dirección. Escuchó a la lancha iniciar su marcha y un alarido en inglés. Sin importarle quedarse sin nada, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia el Ford Anglia. Los sonidos de los disparos a sus espaldas no cesaban, cosa que la obligó a continuar su huida agachada y cubriéndose la cabeza.

A lo lejos divisó la desconcertada mirada de la abogada, viéndola con expresión alarmada e interrogante. Damián se bajó rápidamente en su ayuda, solo para caer fulminado también. El sonido de los disparos a su alrededor le aturdía los oídos y casi tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza para acallar el ruido. Casi agradeció mentalmente el que la abogada le hubiese quitado el seguro a la puerta del copiloto para cuando ella llegó y se metió adentro del vehículo con los dientes apretados.

—_¡Arranca, arranca! —_exclamó, apremiando a la abogada.

Layla pisó el acelerador y giró el volante dando marcha atrás rápidamente, sin importarle chocar con algo o con alguien. Agachó su cabeza en el momento en el que escuchó un perdigón impactarse contra uno de los espejos retrovisores, quebrando el cristal automáticamente. Gritó de espanto y volvió a pisar el acelerador, aumentando la velocidad del vehículo que ahora se perdía en las callejuelas, alejándose del muelle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decir que todo aquello que había ocurrido era un contratiempo era usar pocas palabras.

Meg y Layla jadeaban violentamente, sintiendo sus corazones latir desbocados contra su pecho. Una de ellas estaba asustada ante la idea de casi haber muerto, mientras que la otra sentía la rabia quemar como fuego líquido en sus venas.

—_De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que tenemos? —_preguntó la abogada débilmente.

Habían logrado huir hasta el edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Layla. A falta de un mejor escondite y con un vehículo tan particular como el Ford Anglia, habían tenido que estacionarse en el largo y oscuro callejón que escondía el bufete de abogados al que Layla pertenecía. El frío aire de la noche les refrescaba el rostro, cosa que la abogada agradecía profundamente. Solía ser una persona asustadiza, y en momentos de pánico sudaba demasiado.

—_¡No tenemos nada!_ —gruñó Meg con los dientes apretados. Casi juró que mataría a alguien en cuanto saliera del auto—. _¿Me viste llegar con alguna de las maletas?_

—_Lo siento —_replicó la otra, mordiéndose los labios.

Layla se recostó del mullido asiento del auto y suspiró de cansancio. Estaba temblando como un papel y no quería ni moverse. El callejón le resultaba cada vez más oscuro, y se sentía incapaz de abrir la puerta y huir a esconderse en su oficina. Podía apostar a que su vejiga se aflojaría en cuanto pusiese un pie afuera del vehículo.

—_Saco la cabeza al mundo por un jodido minuto, y Murphy se empeña en cagarse en todo mi ser_ —inquirió la abogada frotando sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos. Meg la miró de reojo con cansado recelo.

—_Dios, anda a dormir._

—_¿Y tú qué harás? _—musitó Layla con un tenue deje de preocupación en su voz. No le hacía ninguna gracia el estar escondida debajo de su escritorio hasta que la otra hubiese vuelto.

Meg suspiró con pesadez y se estiró en el asiento.

—_No lo sé. Saldré y_ —la mujer hizo una pausa y gimió de cansancio. Sus ojos castaños estaban enrojecidos y su corazón bombeaba con violencia contra su pecho—, _dios. No sé qué haré. Daré una vuelta y volveré a tu oficina._

La abogada la miró con los ojos destilando preocupación. A Meg pocas cosas solían crisparle los nervios, y esas miradas (fuesen de quien fuesen) eran una de ellas.

—_¡Ya, mujer! ¡Sube al maldito edificio! _—exclamó, sobresaltando a su acompañante, quien abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió con la misma prisa con la que había girado el pomo. Meg la observó de reojo alejarse con premura e internarse en el oscuro portal bajo el cual estaba escondida la entrada trasera de aquel edificio que fungía como hotel y tapadera del bufete de abogados.

Ya completamente sola, Meg no pudo evitar suspirar de cansancio. La aguda voz de Michael Jackson se colaba entre las rendijas que ocultaban el estéreo. Una de sus manos se mantenía fija al volante mientras que la otra chasqueaba los dedos al compás de la canción que sonaba. Se vio tentada a tararear un poco para calmar sus emociones, pero recordó que seguía estacionada a mitad de un callejón oscuro y solitario, y que tal vez esa sería una pésima, pésima idea.

Decidida a relajarse un poco, bajó tenuemente el vidrio y hurgó entre los bolsillos de su bolsito de mano por un cigarrillo y el encendedor, ahogando un gritito de júbilo en cuanto los encontró. En menos de unos segundos, el cilindro de nicotina ya humeaba encendido, laxo entre sus labios. Continuó chasqueando los dedos a la par que soltaba una amplia bocanada de humo. Una de sus manos palpó sus bolsillos, tanteando en busca de su teléfono. En cuanto lo encontró, no pudo evitar aliviarse un poco.

De acuerdo, tenía trescientos dólares en el bolsillo, su teléfono celular, un revólver y una caja de cigarrillos. No estaba tan mal. Podría muy bien estar peor. Muerta por ejemplo.

Sus dedos juguetearon con el singular llavero que colgaba del anillo que portaba las llaves del pequeño Ford Anglia que Layla había usado para llevarlos al muelle para realizar el intercambio. No lo había notado, pero era un auto bonito. No muy actual, pero bonito a fin de cuentas. Le daría una pena lo que iba a hacer, pero era eso o tener que pasar otros cinco años en prisión.

Suspiró de nuevo. No todo estaba tan jodido, ¿verdad? Solo tenía que buscar al que había jodido el trato de su jefa con los policías. Por un momento se preguntó por qué demonios no habrían ido ellos mismos a realizar el intercambio. Tuvo un mal presentimiento que desechó inmediatamente. No tenía tiempo para conjeturas. Se preguntó si el otro chico en la lancha habría muerto antes de escapar a saber dónde.

¿Qué le diría a su jefa al respecto? Primero les habían tendido una emboscada. Segundo, los habían dejado sin nada. Y tercero, sus tres mejores guardaespaldas habían sido asesinados. Casi sintió una tentación de gritar para liberar la frustración, el nerviosismo y la rabia. Pero se contentó con darle un largo sorbo al cigarrillo y exhalar una amplia bocanada de humo.

Daba igual. De alguna forma comenzaría. Ahora simplemente le quedaba el deshacerse del auto. Y primer asunto resuelto. Gimió de cansancio y su voz sonó ronca y pesada.

El coro de _Billie Jean_ resonó en el vehículo mientras ella volvía a soltar una amplia bocanada de humo. Su corazón latió, esta vez asustado. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar después. Por lo menos aun conservaba su pasaporte y su identificación; pero era una extranjera en una tierra que no era bien reconocida por acoger con los brazos abiertos a los latinos.

¿Por qué sencillamente las cosas no podían ocurrir de otra manera?

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Por qué los diálogos están en cursiva? Bueno *toma micrófono y se viste de presentadora (?)*: ¡Bienvenidos sean a la nueva modalidad de diálogos de _**"Made of Stone"**_.

¿Qué significa esto? Que ahora en adelante las diferencias entre idiomas en los diálogos irán en cursiva, mientras que el inglés como idioma irá en el formato normal. Si hay dudas con respecto a esto, háganmela saber en los reviews.

Para la que le cause curiosidad el vestido que lleva Meg, es éste: : / / . blogspot -rFdn60ATQXE / T2AnfxBsIvI / AAAAAAAAD60 / g015WwaQ4gI / s1600 / Grande-Moda-Eglantina-5 . jpg

Personalmente ese vestido me encanta. Eglantina (sí, ella es la mujer que Layla menciona, la de apellido Zingg) luce bellísima con él y el rojo es un color que transmite fuerza y seguridad, por lo que me parece adecuado para la apariencia inicial de Meg.

¿Algo más? Sí, puede que haya unos cambios de planes en relación a la trama que yo había mencionado en el capítulo/arco anterior. Yo veré qué sucede más adelante y les avisaré cualquier cosa. Había una subtrama y un personaje que me iba a ayudar a movilizar mejor la historia del segundo arco, pero eso ya no irá (o al menos eso creo); y eso va ligado a cierto género que iba a abordar en compañía de nuestro querido Tony Stark.

No, no se alarmen. Tony Stark sí será el centro de este arco, pero no de la forma que yo había pensado. ¿Los dejo con dudas? Sí, lo sé. Pero espero aclarar las cosas mientras el arco se desarrolle.

BTW, ¿alguien notó mi tributo a GTA: Vice City? ¿No? Oh... *se deprime y se va al rincón (?)*

Otra aclaración respecto a palabras y terminología usada:

—"_Chamo"_ significa "Chico" o "Joven". Es una palabra que usamos en mi país para referirnos a alguien sin usar su nombre. Por ejemplo, en lugar de decir _"Hey, joven. ¿Puedes por favor pasarme tal cosa?"_ decimos _"Hey chamo, ¿puedes pasarme tal cosa?"_. _"Pana"_ vendría significando casi lo mismo, pero para un término más amistoso, por ejemplo para denominar a alguien que es tu amigo (_Ese es mi pana (ese es mi amigo))_.

—"_Ladillada"_ es un término que significa "Fastidio". Igualmente cuando alguien usa el término _"Ladilla"_ (_"Me da ladilla hacer eso" _o _"Si eres ladilla"_). Sé perfectamente que _"Ladilla" _es un insecto que se aloja en los genitales, pero no me pregunten por qué diablos usan esa palabra de esa forma en mi país.

—"_Vaina"_ es un término que usamos para sustituir a un objeto o cosa. Por ejemplo _"Pásame esa vaina"_, _"Me gusta esa vaina"_. Sin embargo, este no es un término exclusivo de Venezuela (eso es lo que amo de los latinoamericanos).

—"_A la verga"_ es lo mismo que decir _"Al carajo"_. CLARO, esa palabra no significa lo mismo en todas partes. En México por ejemplo hace referencia a los genitales masculinos.

—"_Dineral"_. No necesito decir qué significa esto, ¿verdad?

(Sí, adoro mi país y mi continente en general. Aunque estemos tan jodidos)

Anyway, cualquier duda con respecto a este capítulo, me la comunican en los reviews. Estaré encantada de aclararla. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser tan cortito.

(Qué largo quedaron los apartados que son extras al fic. Santo dios...)

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	18. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki, Thor o Tony. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Pom! ¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¡Segundo capítulo del nuevo arco en menos de una semana! ¡Yaaay! *rueda por el techo (?)* Me alegro a mares de que mi cabeza me premió con largos ratos de inspiración que me permitieron escribir esto.

Como dato extra, este capítulo se divide en dos, ya que son dos historias paralelas, pero que ocurren el mismo día y en el mismo lugar. En el próximo presentaré al que será uno de los OC principales de este arco y quien tiene la conexión con nuestro personaje canon del universo de Márvel (el siempre increíble Tony Stark). Además de que veremos —contra lo que yo tenía planeado originalmente— una aparición de dos personajes del arco anterior. PERO, eso será en el próximo capítulo (no, no son Verónika ni Loki. Ellos siguen de vacaciones (?)). Mientras tanto, disfruten de la primera parte del capítulo.

Un agradecimiento enorme a Yiyukimo-ak y a KariDz por sus rápidos reviews. Realmente me alegro de que les haya gustado el capítulo con el que arranca el arco. Como siempre, me emociona a mares recibir reviews, ¿no se los he dicho? Cualquier comentario me llena de felicidad, aunque suene cursi y tonto de mi parte. Realmente no puedo poner en palabras cómo me pongo cuando recibo un review, más si es de ustedes. Agradezco todo el apoyo que le dan a esta bizarra historia.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **No tengo nada que decir sobre este apartado esta vez. Enjoy the music~:

_Paul Engemann – Push it to the Limit:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 9D-QD_HIfjA

_Cream – Sunshine of your Love:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = IDZqmF3zS04

_Joe Jackson – Steppin' Out:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = eUV2oIjNYFo

_The Tornadoes – Bustin' Surfboards:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = EGMHMCDAlsM

_The Crystals – Then He Kissed Me:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = cE_jOD2Fxvs

_Aretha Franklin – Baby I love you:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = J82b8YuKbVs

_Connie Francis – Fallin':_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = T1hG8kUoQ80

**Summary:** _¿Quién ha dicho que la vida de un extranjero en Estados Unidos es fácil? Más si andas en tratos con mafiosos, ¿no Meg?_

* * *

_"__Hasta donde puedo recordar, siempre quise ser un gángster._

_(Henry Hill - Goodfellas)"_

* * *

**XVIII**

**(Segundo Arco)**

**Reencuentro (O ****"El show de horror en el pent-house del infierno" – Parte I)**

El cigarrillo se balanceó con cierta desidia entre aquellos pálidos labios. Los turbios ojos color café parpadearon con cierto aire distraído, procurando transmitir cierta calma a su adolorida cabeza. El vestido rojo se sentía como un guante pegajoso e irritante contra su cuerpo.

La mujer dentro del baño observó la muda de ropa que había comprado recientemente: Una blusa blanca de botones, un pantalón desteñido de color negro y un par de zapatillas negras. Le resultaba cómico haber escogido ropa al estilo Mia Wallace, pero su reducido presupuesto no le había alcanzado para un vestido decente o una muda de ropa menos simple. En eso sí tenía que admitir que había disfrutado y gastado montones de dinero cuando estaba casada. No había día en el que no estuviese llevando alguna combinación de la mano de algún famoso diseñador o firma de ropa. Era irónico y bizarro encontrarse en la situación opuesta. Quiso que sus labios no sonriesen, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quiso así también preguntarse qué pensaría _él _si la viese.

Exhaló una amplia bocanada de humo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse y arrojaba las prendas en una esquina del baño de aquella pequeña habitación de hotel. Apagó el cigarrillo contra una de las baldosas del baño y lo arrojó a la basura con ademán distraído. Su esbelta figura se reflejó momentáneamente en el espejo mientras sus pies hacían suaves sonidos en tanto ella caminaba hacia la regadera.

Sus manos giraron las llaves de la regadera, regulando el agua con ademanes perezosos. En el momento en el que el baño adquirió una temperatura agradable, se deslizó bajo la regadera y permitió que el líquido comenzara a recorrer su cuerpo rápidamente; mientras su cabeza divagaba en la conversación que había tenido horas antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hotel Boulevard de Miami, 00:00 horas._

_ —¡¿Cómo que no tienes nada?!_

_ Meg alejó el teléfono de sus oídos para evitar que el grito de la señora Torrez la aturdiera. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a la alta mujer de piel tostada con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia mientras sujetaba el teléfono con sus manos largas y temblorosas. Sus párpados temblaron ante la visión de su jefa presa de la ira, aunque una vocecita adentro de su cabeza susurró "Pudo reaccionar peor"._

_ —Mira, Eva. Nos tendieron una trampa, alguien sabía del trato y nos emboscó. No tengo ni la menor idea de quiénes son o siquiera desde dónde nos estaban tiroteando. Ricardo, Esteban y Damián están muertos._

_ —Espero que estés bromeando, Meg —replicó la mujer del otro lado del teléfono—. Es que no quiero ni imaginar que-_

_ —¡Un momento, Eva! —interrumpió la venezolana, apretando los dientes—. Te juro que recuperaré el dinero y el material que habíamos traído para intercambiar. Además, me encargaré personalmente de los responsables y, de ser posible, te enviaré sus genitales por correo para que se los des de comida a los doberman._

_ —Oh, Meg. Sé que lo harás —replicó su interlocutora en tono extrañamente meloso—. No eres estúpida. Pero te advierto, yo tampoco lo soy. En otras circunstancias te habría matado, pero como eres tú; porque ambas hicimos historia juntas en la cárcel de Veracruz, te dejaré resolver este pequeño problemita. Estamos en contacto, guapa. Por cierto, deja de escuchar a Cream. Estás pareciéndote cada vez más a Tom._

_ Y la llamada finalizó._

_ Meg observó el teléfono con angustia y rabia contenida. Lo apretó entre sus dedos y lo arrojó contra el espejo de la habitación, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La blanca toalla contrastaba contra su oscuro cabello. Cada jalón hacía que su irritación bajara considerablemente. No sabía si era la frescura de la noche o el ventilador de la habitación el que la hacía sentirse más ligera. Descalza como había estado cuando entró al baño, se deslizó por la habitación sin dejar de secarse el cabello y sacó un cigarrillo de la caja, dejándolo descansar entre sus labios mientras maniobraba con el encendedor para, valga la redundancia, encender el cilindro de nicotina. Dio un par de caladas y permitió que el humo se deslizara entre los espacios libres de sus labios. Podría apostar a que _él _se molestaría si la viese así. Una terrible ironía de su espo—¡ex esposo, carajo!— era que fumaba como una chimenea, pero no le gustaba que ella hiciese lo mismo.

La mujer se dejó caer al borde del colchón, fumando con lentitud. Sus dedos juguetearon con el cigarrillo, apartándolo de su rostro, mientras sus brazos descansaban laxos, colgando a sus costados. Su mirada siguió el ritmo del ventilador de techo, perdiéndose en los múltiples puntos negros del techo, divagando entre el olor del humo y sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos lentamente y le permitió a su mente rememorar todo lo que había ocurrido horas antes en el intercambio.

Quería buscar un vestigio de algo, una certeza o un atisbo fugaz de _algo _que no debiese estar allí en cuanto llegaron sus acompañantes y ella. Pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que sus agresores habían sido terriblemente inteligentes y habían previsto todo. Sus puños se apretaron mientras sus dientes rechinaban.

Sin embargo, el único sonido que llegó a sus oídos fue la tenue melodía del ventilador moviéndose encima de ella. Sonido que, paulatinamente, hizo que sus párpados se aflojasen y la mujer se quedara completamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomar como sonido de despertador a la melodía que producía el movimiento de las olas contra la arena de la playa frente al hotel era algo atípico del lugar de donde Meg venía.

Para el momento en el que abrió los ojos, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Bostezó y se desperezó, paladeando el sabor metálico que tenía pegado en la lengua sin saber por qué; se estiró a todo lo largo de la cama, cayendo en cuenta de que tenía una manta puesta encima de sus piernas. Se giró, con un ademán perezoso y reparó en la corpulenta figura que descansaba a su lado; parpadeó con desconcierto, antes de gritar de espanto al darse cuenta de que su ex esposo dormitaba tranquilamente al lado de ella.

Soltando alaridos, Meg comenzó a arrimarse lejos de él mientras sujetaba una de las almohadas entre sus manos y la batía contra la cabeza del durmiente hombre, quien abrió los ojos de sopetón en el primer momento en el que la almohada chocó contra su nariz.

—¡_Eh, eh! ¿Qué coño haces? —_inquirió el hombre, cubriéndose la cabeza de sus ataques.

Meg se alejó de él, levantándose de sopetón, casi destilando humo por las aletas de la nariz, mientras apretaba los dientes y lo observaba con una mueca similar a la de un perro rabioso; cosa que provocó unas risas en él.

—_¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?! _—exclamó Meg, sin soltar la almohada y asumiendo una posición de ataque. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca del revólver que horas antes llevaba escondido adentro del vestido, para luego reparar en que el arma yacía en el regazo del hombre que la observaba con una mirada divertida.

—_Vale, princesa. Yo también me alegro de verte._

—_Mis ovarios a que te alegras —_escupió la mujer sin dejar de apretar los dientes, asestándole otro almohazado—. _Devuélveme el revólver._

—_¿Sabías que puedo llamar a la policía y denunciarte por posesión ilegal? —_musitó el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente, cubriéndose del ataque con ambos brazos.

Meg abrió los ojos como platos y tensó sus manos, alzando la almohada a modo de amenaza.

—_No te atreverías, Tom._

El aludido pareció meditarlo para luego echarse a reír ante la divertida mueca que mostraba Meg.

—_Querida, sigo siendo tu esposo. Jamás me atrevería a dañarte —_replicó. Deslizó el revólver afuera de la cama, arrojándolo al suelo y alzó sus manos en señal de derrota—. _¿Tregua? Solo vine a hablar contigo. Por cierto, buena arma esa almohada; es dura como roca. Podría demandar a este hostal por tener cosas de tan mala calidad. Aunque es genial al mismo tiempo, porque me trae recuerdos de cómo nos conocimos._

Meg bajó la almohada, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. El hombre suspiró, levemente entristecido. Era obvio que Meg seguía sin confiar en él. Meneando un poco los labios en un gesto de resignación, adoptó una expresión de seriedad.

—_Sé lo que sucedió en el muelle —_inquirió, abriendo sus ojos súbitamente y de forma casi teatral.

Si Meg no hubiese estado tan alterada por los eventos del día anterior, hubiese estallado en risas.

—_¿Ajá? ¿Y cómo te enteraste?_

Tom se encogió de hombros sonriendo, visiblemente pagado de sí mismo.

—_Hay cosas de las que yo siempre me entero, princesa._

Meg se sonrojó violentamente ante el apodo. A pesar de tener cinco años separados, todavía seguía tratándola como antaño. Jamás la llamaba Meg, siempre _"princesa"_ —diciéndolo en un tono acaramelado que le añadía un tinte distinto a su forma de hablar el español—. Agradeció que Tom no hubiese visto eso y se cruzó de brazos, soltando la almohada.

—_Perfecto, te enteraste. ¿Y?_

Tom la miró, cruzándose de brazos e imitando su pose mientras se recostaba del respaldar de la cama.

—_No sé quiénes fueron los que te jodieron el trato, pero lo averiguaré._

Meg se echó a reír con ganas, dejando caer su cabeza por un leve instante, añadiéndole ironía a sus carcajadas.

—_Claro, querido mío. ¿Y tú qué ganas con eso?_

Tom le sonrió ampliamente, arqueando una ceja para esbozar una mueca maliciosa.

(Una mueca que a Meg le resultó terriblemente sexy)

—_Tu confianza, guapa. No creas que voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente._

_ —Ajá, claro —_replicó Meg, a su vez arqueando una ceja con visible desconfianza.

Tom se echó a reír, provocando que su fresca y cristalina risa retumbara en las paredes de la habitación. Aupándose, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con las manos levantadas en señal de derrota.

—_Te invito a desayunar. Te tengo un regalo, por cierto. Te veo abajo._

Y, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer y apresurándose para evitar cualquier represalia, se echó a reír mientras abría la puerta y se perdía de vista en el pasillo.

-.-

Meg contemplaba la puerta, atónita y estática. La reacción de Tom la había dejado bastante patidifusa, más aun su invitación a desayunar —que más bien podría considerarse invitación a almorzar por la hora que era—. Posiblemente llevase un par de minutos con cara de quien ha recibido un mazazo en la cabeza, cosa que la hizo reaccionar y correr hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto observó que Tom la esperaba en la entrada del hotel, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y fumando un cigarrillo con apariencia despreocupada; recostado, cómo no, de un Honda CR-Z color azul de los que habían salido recientemente al mercado.

Su mandíbula casi se fue al suelo al contemplar el auto, aunque una parte de ella quería reírse a carcajadas. Solo alguien como él saldría a pasear por Miami con un auto tan ostentoso.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la razón por la que se había separado de él —o hecho el intento. Porque ninguno de los dos quería firmar los papeles—. Se alejó de la ventana y corrió hasta el baño en busca de su vestido rojo, hallando en su lugar un paquete con una nota prolijamente doblada y la impecable caligrafía de Tom en una de las esquinas. Sus dedos juguetearon con la nota mientras la leía, sintiendo deseos de arrugarla. Tomó el paquete con rapidez y recogió el resto de sus cosas, arrojándolo todo a su bolsito de mano. Se ajustó los pantalones y los zapatos y, no sin antes dejar las cosas de la habitación bien acomodadas, salió al pasillo del hotel y se dirigió a donde ella sabía que estaría la puerta trasera.

Abrirse paso entre las cocinas como una vulgar escapista no fue algo que le gustase. La multitud de olores que despedían las ollas la aturdía a mares y la neblina provocada por el humo le enceguecía los ojos a medida que iba caminando entre las encimeras y la marea de cocineros y mesoneros que convergían allí. Saludó a un par mientras caminaba, apretando su bolso contra su cuerpo para no perderlo, maldiciendo internamente a la multitud de olores que posiblemente se quedarían pegados en su ropa y en su piel.

Su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho en el momento en el que se detuvo abruptamente frente a una de las calles de Miami que perdían detrás del hotel. Girando su cabeza en todas direcciones, se percató de que estaba lejos de toda cara conocida y, sintiendo un afloramiento de valentía, echó a correr en dirección al edificio donde trabajaba Layla. Su melena ondeó al viento y un aire salino se filtró por sus narices, dándole la bienvenida a lo que era y siempre sería Miami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_¡Por Jesucristo, ¿en serio desaprovechaste un desayuno con él?! ¡Meg! —_exclamó la abogada, contemplando a la aludida, atónita.

Meg se meneó de adelante hacia atrás en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio de Layla, con un ademán perezoso y vago. Uno de los pies que descansaba sobre el escritorio de la abogada se movió, haciendo un movimiento giratorio con su tobillo. La mujer lucía terriblemente aburrida, como si hubiese lidiado con esa pregunta infinitas veces.

—_Bueno, es mi problema si lo hago o no._

_ —Meg, por dios. ¿Y si él nos hubiese ayudado a resolver todo este embrollo? —_insistió Layla, con un tono de angustia clarísimo en su voz.

Meg arqueó una ceja en una irónica interrogante.

—_¿Qué puede hacer él que no podamos hacer nosotras?_

_ —El tipo tiene a su disposición miles de recursos. Es decir, ¡es-!_

_ —No me interesa quien sea —_replicó Meg, interrumpiendo a la abogada con un ademán de sus manos—. _Además, ¿no fue la teniente Caravaggio quien nos ayudó a montar todo esto? A ella es a quien tenemos que acudir en primer lugar, no a él._

Layla la observó con una mueca de claro y visible desconcierto, por no decir sorpresa; parpadeando con lentitud ante la visión de la mujer meciéndose con aire distraído frente a ella. Todavía no le cabía en la cabeza las acciones de la venezolana.

—_De acuerdo —_concedió, suspirando de cansancio. Abrió varias de las gavetas de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña pila de papeles con anotaciones rápidas y direcciones desperdigadas por doquier—. _Llevo toda la noche y parte de la mañana haciendo llamadas. Hice un par de pedidos y moví un par de cuestiones. Por otro lado me invitaron a una reunión de negó-_

_ —Perfecto, eres útil. Eso me agrada —_inquirió Meg, interrumpiéndola mientras sonreía.

Layla alzó su mirada, observándola con las cejas arqueadas en visible perplejidad.

—_Bueno, están todas esas cuestiones. Pero francamente he estado, desde que nos separamos, escondida bajo mi escritorio comiendo barritas de cereal y tomando café; así que te podrás imaginar cómo estoy._

Meg agarró uno de los caramelos que reposaban en el escritorio de Layla con un rápido sopetón, mirándola inexpresiva.

—_Ajá —_replicó, para luego encogerse de hombros y arquear sus cejas en una mueca cínica—. _¿Y?_

_ —¡Que no pienso salir de aquí! —_estalló la abogada, golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos, sin causar una sola reacción en su observadora—. _Tengo demasiado miedo, y no voy a arriesgarme a asomar mi cabeza a riesgo de que un mafioso me la vuele antes de que yo pueda siquiera hacer mis oraciones._

_ —¡Coño, qué ladilla, mujer! —_exclamó Meg, levantándose y dándole un coscorrón a la abogada, con tanta fuerza que la muchacha se encogió de hombros, murmurando pequeños chillidos entre dientes—. _Tú solo dame lo que recogiste y yo me encargo de hacer presencia física en las cuestiones, por dios._

_ —Bueno —_concedió Layla, sobándose la cabeza con una expresión adolorida en su rostro y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por las esquinas de sus ojos—. _Como obviamente no podemos confiar en la policía, hablé con la teniente Caravaggio primero para que nos ayude._

_ —Perfecto. ¿Qué estamos esperando para ir a verla? —_replicó Meg, sonriendo ampliamente de ver lo rápido que iban surgiendo las soluciones.

Layla se removió, visiblemente incómoda. Cosa que desconcertó a Meg.

—_¿Qué ocurre?_

_ —Pues, la teniente Caravaggio investigará esas cuestiones… En una fiesta que dará esta noche —_musitó la abogada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—_¡¿Qué?! —_exclamó la venezolana, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Por toda respuesta, Layla simplemente se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, visiblemente avergonzada.

—_¡¿Y por qué demonios no me llamaste hace horas?!_

_ —¡Sí lo hice! ¿Acaso revisaste tu teléfono? —_exclamó la abogada, haciendo que su voz inconscientemente sonara chillona y aguda.

Meg frunció el ceño, incapaz de creerse su argumento en defensa. Deslizó sus manos dentro de su bolsito de mano, buscando el teléfono; en cuanto lo encontró y vio que efectivamente tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de parte de Layla y un par de mensajes de un número desconocido, sus ojos parpadearon de pena, avergonzada de haberle armado una escenita a la abogada.

(Cosa que obviamente no admitiría en público y menos frente a ella)

—_Estaba dormida cuando me llamaste al parecer —_tajó la venezolana.

La abogada arqueó una ceja, incrédula. Cosa ante la cual Meg simplemente atinó a sonrojarse y propinarle otro coscorrón a la muchacha.

—_¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero deja de agredirme! —_chilló Layla, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

Meg suspiró de cansancio y se cruzó de brazos.

—_¿Y a qué hora es esta dichosa fiesta?_

_ —A las ocho —_replicó Layla.

Meg resopló, visiblemente molesta de tener tan pocas horas para arreglarse y demás. El sol ya se había ocultado afuera del edificio y la brisa húmeda comenzaba a filtrarse por las persianas de las ventanas.

—_¿Y es muy importante esa fiesta? Es decir, ¿cuál es el motivo de celebración?_

_ —Al parecer sus sobrinos se reunieron después de muchos años de disputas familiares._

La venezolana se mordió los labios, perpleja; gesto ante el cual Layla resopló.

—_Déjame ponértelo así: La teniente Caravaggio dará una fiesta en el pent-house del Park Central. Toda la gente importante de los Estados Unidos estará allí. Yo formo parte de la lista de invitados especiales, ¿cómo no?_ —y dicho esto le deslizó, con las manos pálidas y temblorosas, la invitación a Meg. Su voz sonaba quebrada y aguda y su aliento despedía un fuerte olor a café y a humo de cigarrillo—. _¡Pero ni sueñes que asomaré mi maldita cabeza por esas putas rendijas del carajo! _—gritó, señalando las blancas persianas que cubrían las ventanas y mirando a Meg con una mueca de descompuesto enojo.

—_Dios mío, relájate. Ya entendí. Yo iré y veré qué averiguo. Volveré en un par de horas —_replicó Meg, bajando la pierna que reposaba encima del escritorio y levantándose con rapidez.

Sin embargo, su apresurada salida fue interrumpida por las risas mal disimuladas de Layla

—_¿Qué ocurre? —_inquirió la venezolana, frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre.

—_Bueno, no pretenderás irte así, ¿verdad?_ —inquirió la abogada mirándola con las mejillas encendidas. La otra le echó una ojeada al desteñido pantalón negro, a la camisa de botones y al par de zapatos negros que vestía—. _Es decir, a mí también me encanta el look de Mia Wallace, pero esto no es el concierto de Ricky Nelson o una fiesta en el Jackrabbit's Slim._

—_¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? _—interrogó Meg mirándola con recelo y un tenue deje de enojo. Layla se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

—_Nada, nada. Pero es mejor que te vayas vestida de otra forma, o la gente podría voltearse a mirarte por las razones equivocadas._

—_No tengo dinero para ropa nueva_ —replicó Meg, estrechando los ojos, visiblemente enojada. Layla tragó saliva, recordando las advertencias sobre lo agresiva que podía llegar a ser la mujer—. _Y por si olvidas el pequeño relato de mi fallido matrimonio que te narré hace un par de horas, mi maleta con toda mi ropa se quedó en el apartamento de Tom. Y no iré a buscar mi ropa, mucho menos a devolverle la llave que tengo de ese maldito lugar._

El desconcierto acudió a las facciones de Layla, cuya mirada se desencajó por la confusión.

—_¿Cómo es que sigues teniendo llave del apartamento de Tom? _—inquirió la abogada. Negó con la cabeza, apartando un fugaz pensamiento que acudió a ella y se apoyó en la mesa, visiblemente curiosa—. _Es decir, ¿él no ha cambiado la cerradura? ¿Esa llave sigue abriendo ese apartamento?_

Meg se encogió de hombros. Esta vez fue su turno para cruzar los brazos con recelo.

—_Ni idea, pero honestamente ni quiero pensar en eso ahora. Ya me descolocó bastante su invitación a almorzar_ —y acto seguido, bufó al mismo tiempo que fruncía los labios con dejadez.

—_Bueno, bueno —_musitó la abogada, negando con la cabeza para cambiar de tema. Deslizó un papel encima de su escritorio, haciéndole un ademán a Meg para que se acercara—. _Ve a la tienda de la señora Poulette que queda a un par de calles. Es una francesa con la que me llevo bien. Dile que vas de mi parte y ella te ayudará. Me debe dinero, así que eso cancelará nuestra cuenta._

_ —¿Estás segura? —_inquirió Meg, tomando el papel con cierto recelo.

La abogada asintió repetidas veces, haciéndole un ademán para que se diera prisa y se fuera a la tienda.

—_¡Suerte con la fiesta! _—exclamó la abogada, haciéndole ánimos a la venezolana antes de que esta se perdiera tras la puerta de madera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Sabía que harías algo así. Escaparte de nuestras citas es algo clásico de tu parte y una cualidad que considero terriblemente sexy. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti._

_ (Eso y la plancha que me arrojaste a la cabeza el día que nos conocimos. ¿De quién heredaste semejante conducta?)_

_Sigo queriéndote, guapa._

_BTW, tuve unos extraños sueños en los que tú y yo corríamos por el Boulevar de Biscayne gritando improperios en italiano y unos cuantos en español. ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loco o fue mi culpa por haberme fumado el cigarrillo que tenías entre tus dedos ayer?"_

(Con razón no tenía nada entre sus dedos cuando despertó. Condenado italiano…)

"_PD: Te dejé un paquete en la oficina de tu amiga, la abogada. Espero un beso de agradecimiento cuando nos veamos, o tendré que arrestarte y no me interesa que me digas que no puedo hacerlo porque no soy policía."_

Leer ese mensaje fue como un gancho al hígado, sobre todo por la cantidad de recuerdos que le traía.

Con unas ganas terribles de deshacerse del teléfono (y de romper a llorar a mitad de las escaleras del edificio), los delgados dedos de Meg apretaron el botón rojo del teclado del teléfono y retrocedieron al menú de Inicio, mientras su dueña ignoraba el apretado nudo que se había formado en su garganta y salía hacia la calle.

Sabía que había sido un error revisar el teléfono.

O no. El error había sido no dispararle en el momento en el que él soltó el revólver en aquella habitación de hotel. Hubiese acabado con todo y no tendría profundos resentimientos hacia su apellido, el mismo del que ella se había desligado en cuanto recuperó el _Montana_ como acompañante del nombre con el que todos la conocían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La señora Poulette, una francesa alta y robusta de corto cabello rubio maíz y clarísimos ojos azules, dirigía una pequeña tienda —o _boutique_, como ella prefería llamarla— en un pequeño centro comercial que quedaba terriblemente lejos de donde se realizaría la fiesta. Teniendo que dejar su explosivo carácter de lado, Meg se vio forzada a probarse una veintena de trajes distintos. No le hubiese molestado tanto, si no fuese porque aquella mujer no dejaba de darle sopetones —que aunque eran pequeños, sus manos gigantescas no ayudaban a aligerar el impacto de los golpes— en la espalda para obligarla a que se parara derecha o caminara bien con los zapatos que la obligaba a ponerse. Casi le dieron ganas de llamar a la abogada y soltarle unos cuantos insultos.

Al final, decantándose finalmente por un vestido negro con pedrería y luego de soltar unos improperios bastante escandalosos que asustaron a una mujer con aires tímidos y obvia apariencia de india que llevaba un vestido púrpura; Meg viajaba sentada en el asiento trasero de un taxi, batallando para soltarse el feo moño que la señora Poulette —o _mamá Pou _como insistía en que la llamara en un español tan malo que rivalizaba con el de la muchacha de los pasaportes en el aeropuerto—, estirando el rodete de cabello con sus uñas con la intención de sacarse las horquillas que le jalaban las hebras más sensibles. Casi parecía como si estuviesen agarradas de la raíz.

—_Señorita, cálmese. Va a terminar arrancándose todo el cabello —_inquirió el taxista en un acento colombiano muy notorio, visiblemente preocupado.

Meg alzó la cabeza y encaró al conductor a través del espejo retrovisor, aprovechando para reparar en lo despeinada que estaba. A pesar de no estar haciendo una gran actividad física, su corazón bombeaba violentamente contra su pecho mientras sus labios dejaban escapar varios quejidos.

—_¿Va retrasada? —_musitó el colombiano.

Meg negó con la cabeza, ajustándose los tacones con visible incomodidad.

—_¿Entonces por qué está tan enredada con su ropa?_

—_No acostumbro a ir a cosas imprevistas. Eso me pone de mal humor._

La mujer casi soltó un grito de victoria en el momento en el que, de tantos tirones, el moño se soltó y las horquillas salieron volando, rebotando contra las puertas del taxi y produciendo unos sonidos metálicos bastante irritantes. Se desordenó el cabello con sus dedos mientras se veía en el espejo retrovisor, pensando nuevamente en Tom y lo que pensaría si la viese de aquella forma.

El taxi dio una larga y rápida vuelta en una zona pequeña de tiendas de joyas y prendas costosas y se detuvo frente a un edificio con aires ostentosos.

—_¿Es aquí? —_inquirió Meg, visiblemente sorprendida. Nada más el recibidor de la entrada (al menos el de afuera) parecía la gala de una alfombra roja.

—_Sí, señorita. El Hotel Park Central. Es este._

Sin poder juntar sus labios, Meg depositó varios billetes en las manos del taxista y se bajó del vehículo, tiritando al verse casi descubierta en una noche de brisa húmeda y fresca. El vestido sin tirantes y terriblemente ceñido al cuerpo la hacía sentirse un poco desnuda, más aun por no llevar una bufanda o algo que pudiese cubrirle el cuello (además del collar de piedras falsas que adornaba su garganta).

Para la próxima, arrastraría a la abogada. Que ella se encargase de las formalidades.

(O que al menos la acompañara. Era tan extraño entrar a una fiesta repleta de desconocidos en la que la anfitriona es la tía de tu ex esposo)

Maldijo a su suerte y, haciendo rechinar sus tacones contra el suelo de baldosas de mármol en un gesto de coquetería femenina, caminó hacia la entrada del hotel. Esperaba que al menos toda esa parafernalia sirviese de algo cuando terminase de resolver el atolladero en el que estaba metida.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡POM! ¡Aparición de un personaje que desempeñará un papel importante en este fic! ¿Será Tom? ¿Será el taxista? ¿Será la señora Torrez? ¿Serán los mesoneros del Boulevard?

¿Qué papel tendrá? Ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo con la aparición de alguien a quien todos y todas queremos ver.

(¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!)

Relájense, ya veremos personajes canon próximamente. Sé que deben estar _"¿Y los personajes de Márvel?" _desde que comenzó el arco. PERO, toda esta perorata es necesaria, MUY-NECESARIA. Más adelante entenderán por qué.

Para la que le cause curiosidad el vestido que lleva Meg a la fiesta, es éste: : / / w w w . hispamoda img / fotos / 21-coleccion-h-m-otono-2010-vestidos-de-fiesta- . jpg

¿Qué más puedo decir? Sí. Meg y yo no compartimos solo el nombre —aunque el suyo es una variación del mío—, sino también el salvajismo a la hora de soltarnos el cabello. Si ustedes me vieran cuando intento peinarme cuando salgo de bañarme o cuando intento soltarme un peinado engorroso, se reirían a carcajadas (o se asustarían, que es lo que mayormente hace la gente cuando me ve haciéndolo). ¿Qué otra cosa? Ah sí, los vicios y la tendencia a decir palabrotas. Cosa clásica diría yo.

Oh sí, _"BTW"_ significa _"By the way"_, o lo mismo _"Por cierto"_.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	19. Viajeros

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki, Thor o Tony. ¿Ya?

**Nota: **¡Pom! ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Yaaaay!

Particularmente este capítulo me fue complicado de escribir, principalmente porque uno de los personajes no es mío (fuera de Tony y Loki pues), y me costó meterme dentro de su piel y cómo reaccionaría ante las situaciones.

Espero haber plasmado bien a nuestra heroína del segundo arco, Sabri.

Como siempre, mil agradecimientos a Yiyukimo-ak y a KariDz por sus reviews. Me alegra a mares que el capítulo anterior les haya parecido agradable de leer (pese a que no hay personajes canon en él). Por otro lado, juro que amé tu review, KariDz. No creí que mi querido T fuese a gustar, pero eso me alegra en una medida imposible de explicar.

(Creo que terminaré adaptando esta historia como algo original, sin los personajes de Márvel, en mi perfil de deviantArt, o inclusive en mi blog en Tumblr. La idea me emociona mucho como para olvidarla. Yo avisaré después)

En fin, espero que les guste la aparición de un personaje canon acá. Ya pronto comenzará realmente la acción de este segundo arco.

Oh, por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Acepto regalos tales como a Tom Hiddleston en una cajita de regalo, atado y amordazado. (?)

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lo propio del anterior. Y del anterior. ¿Necesito continuar?

**Música: **No tengo nada que decir sobre este apartado esta vez. Enjoy the music~:

_Peter Bjorn and John – Young Folks:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 51V1VMkuyx0

_The Ting Tings – We Started Nothing:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = OWJsCpnG7q0

_Mel Tormé – Comin' Home Baby:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = Ua_ODg0FmzQ

_Hall & Oates – Out of Touch:_ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = s_8KR-n2fBQ

**Summary:** _¿Quién dijo que las fiestas no tenían su chispa interesante? Después de todo, de Mangalore a Miami hay una diferencia enorme en todo._

* * *

_"—__Tu humildad revela arrogancia, Sitt Fátima, pero no importa: pronto aprenderás._

_(…)_

—_Te ayudaré. Deshazte de la necesidad de comprender. En este mundo, así como en el de los cuentos, la necesidad no es más que un obstáculo._

_(El contador de historias – Rabih Alameddine)"_

* * *

**XIX**

**(Segundo Arco)**

**Viajeros (O****"El show de horror en el pent-house del infierno" – Parte II)**

_Tren subterráneo vía Miami, 14:00 horas._

Un par de claros ojos grises se reflejaban contra el cristal del tren subterráneo. La mirada de la muchacha lucía calmada, casi distraída. Sus labios formaban una línea suave, inexpresiva, justo al final de su pálido rostro. Podía sentir sus manos jugando con las servilletas de papel rotas en su regazo mientras su espalda se recostaba cada vez más del asiento del tren. Sintió deseos de hacer algo que había visto en muchas películas pero que jamás se había atrevido a hacer —principalmente porque el clima no ayudaba—, como lo era soplar frente a su reflejo para ver si se creaba una nube de vapor en torno al vidrio. Con lo baja que era la temperatura adentro del metro no le sorprendería si se formaba la delgada capa de vaho frente a ella. Tiritó un poco y se enderezó.

—Son las dos de la tarde, viajeros de los Estados Unidos. Me complace anunciarles que el largo viaje ha terminado. En pocos minutos llegaremos a la estación de Miami Beach. Por favor, recojan su equipaje de la zona superior encima de sus asientos —inquirió la mecánica voz femenina de la chica encargada de atender a los pasajeros, hablando por los altavoces.

La mujer que llevaba horas cabeceando en el último asiento del último vagón del metro se desperezó y se estiró vigorosamente, palpando el beeper adentro de su abrigo. Sus ojos parpadearon lentamente, enfocando a la distraída muchacha de corto y erizado cabello negro que iba en el asiento delante de ella. Tenía un aire aniñado, terriblemente infantil. Sus delgados labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca de curiosidad mientras sus ojos escudriñaban el vidrio con extraño interés. Se preguntó si sería una turista, considerando los rasgos angelicales y suaves que ostentaba su rostro. Tenía un aire ruso en conjunto con la piel blanca, con una apariencia de muñeca de porcelana.

Sonrió, recordando la primera vez que pisó suelo estadounidense. Su mente la llevó al que era su jefe ahora y le agradeció mentalmente todo lo que había hecho por ella para que pudiese desempeñar su carrera allí, lejos de Mangalore, su ciudad natal. Qué fría le había resultado la visita a sus padres aquel fin de semana. Parecía que no la habían extrañado en lo absoluto y que, más bien, no veían el momento en el que decidiese regresar a su _paraíso capitalista _como solían denominar al hospital y su laboratorio en Manhattan.

Un sonido metálico sirvió como anuncio de que el viaje había terminado y que habían llegado a la estación de Miami Beach. Sus ojos contemplaron, sorprendidos, cómo la chica se levantaba disparada y agarraba su equipaje con movimientos ágiles y ligeros para luego atravesar las puertas del vehículo y lanzarse a los brazos de un muchacho rubio que contemplaba el metro con una amplia sonrisa. Ella a su vez sonrió mientras agarraba su equipaje y salía hacia la plataforma de la estación, haciendo rechinar sus botas de excursión contra la goma plástica que bordeaba las salidas del metro. Se alejó con aire distraído, sin poder sacarse aquella romántica visión de su cabeza, y subió las escaleras con prisa, deteniendo al primer taxi que cruzó en la esquina afuera de la estación.

Luego de indicarle el nombre del hotel al que se dirigía, el conductor asintió y puso en marcha el vehículo en el momento en el que la mujer cerró la puerta de los asientos traseros del taxi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Su nombre, por favor —indicó la afable recepcionista con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

La recién llegada jadeó, cansada de arrastrar el montón de maletas hacia la recepción. La bufanda y el abrigo habían resultado inútiles en el momento en el que salió del taxi y encaró al caluroso aire de las playas de Miami. Se abanicó con la mano y resopló suavemente para apartarse unos mechones de cabello del rostro.

—Sabine Rai Kapoor —respondió la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de estar muriéndose de calor.

La recepcionista parpadeó desconcertada ante su peculiar nombre, cosa que le hizo gracia a Sabine. No era la primera ni la última vez que contemplaría una expresión como aquella, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo de siempre: Deletrearle su nombre.

Riendo suavemente, inició la tarea ante las risas nerviosas de la recepcionista. La rubia muchacha agradecía que la nueva huésped hiciese eso. Lucía desenfadada y sin arrogancia, a diferencia de los huéspedes habituales que solían tener en el hotel (especialmente uno de tres nuevos huéspedes que habían llegado días atrás). Deslizó la llave de la habitación en las manos de la mujer y la despidió con un ademán de la cabeza.

-.-

Aun divertida por la anterior escena, Sabine recorrió las escaleras y los múltiples pasillos del hotel hasta dar con su habitación. Se encontró con que los guardias de la recepción ya le habían llevado su equipaje hasta allá, cosa que la hizo sonreír. Sintió deseos de enviarle un mensaje a su jefe, agradeciéndole la reservación en aquel increíble sitio y las largas vacaciones que le había dado. No podía creer que en tan solo una semana estaría de vuelta en su laboratorio. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué la habían enviado a ese hotel en lugar de permitirle ir a su casa en Miami, así su jefe insistiera —con una amplia y sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro— en que era un regalo. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que no podía ser nada simple.

No era que odiase su trabajo, ni más ni menos. Sino que tantos presentes de aquel calibre, solo por haber sanado las múltiples heridas de su jefe y los que ahora se hospedaban en la torre donde trabajaba, le resultaban demasiado exagerados. De acuerdo, era la doctora de confianza del gran personaje que era su jefe, pero era demasiado ostentosa la forma en que le agradecía todo. Sabine se encogió de hombros ante el recuerdo. Insistía en ello, era su trabajo y a ella le encantaba hacerlo.

Claro, jamás dejaba de admitir que fue una odisea aquel escabroso incidente en Manhattan y todo el trabajo que les acarreó a los que trabajaban en aquella alta torre. Pero jamás se quejaría, trabajar codo a codo con su jefe era algo que le encantaba muchísimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darse una larga ducha en un lugar como aquel había sido terriblemente encantador. Su clara mirada se suavizó en cuanto salió del baño y se encontró con un nuevo mensaje en el beeper; sonrió tenuemente al leer el mensaje de parte de su jefe, pidiéndole que disfrutara su estancia en el hotel y que esperaba tenerla de vuelta pronto en la torre. Pero casi se le salieron los ojos con la post data del mensaje, en la que le pedía a ella que comprara un vestido porque le había surgido una fiesta de imprevisto en el pent-house del hotel y necesitaba urgente su presencia allí.

Por un momento se vio tentada a recriminarle que la obligase a buscar ropa adecuada a esas alturas, considerando que la hora que aparecía en el mensaje que fungía como inicio de la fiesta estaba a dos horas de la hora que mostraba el reloj en el centro de la habitación.

Desempacando la maraña de ropa que tenía en sus maletas, comenzó a buscar una muda sencilla que le permitiese salir en busca del dichoso vestido y volver airosa al hotel. Maldijo entre dientes al descaro de su jefe. Solo a alguien como él se le ocurría enviar un aviso de aquel calibre con una carita feliz al final, sin siquiera pensar en la prisa que le entraría conociéndola como la conocía.

Los pequeños tacones de sus sandalias rechinaron en cuanto bajó corriendo las escaleras momentos más tarde luego de haber encontrado un vestido —comúnmente conocido como _hindú_, aunque ese no fuese el nombre apropiado para el mismo—. Su húmeda melena oscura chocó varias veces contra su espalda en plena carrera, y casi se le pegó al rostro cuando se detuvo súbitamente frente a la recepción, asustando a la muchacha rubia que la había atendido horas antes.

—Disculpa, ¿no hay un sitio cerca donde pueda comprar vestidos elegantes o cosas por el estilo? —inquirió Sabine, con la angustia grabada a fuego en su mirada.

La muchacha parpadeó repetidamente, desconcertada ante la pregunta. Se llevó las manos al mentón en gesto pensativo y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el techo, mientras ella intentaba recordar de algún lugar que conociese.

—Bueno, sí. Hay un centro comercial muy cerca de aquí. Supongo que ahí deben vender cosas así, no sé. Nunca he ido para allá —replicó la muchacha, con gesto lastimero ante la idea de no poder ayudar a la afable mujer.

Sabine negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, juntando sus manos para agradecerle a la muchacha tal y como lo hacían en su país.

—Me es de mucha ayuda, ¡gracias! —exclamó para luego emprender su camino de vuelta hacia la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras un par de horas caminando con la ansiedad a tope y mucho rato probándose un vestido tras otro (y luego de tener un pequeño altercado con una muchacha que vociferaba improperios en un inconfundible acento latino, cosa que la hizo caminar espantada lo suficientemente lejos del probador donde se hallaba la muchacha), Sabine ahora se hallaba caminando por el largo pasillo que llevaba al pent-house del hotel, batallando contra el largo vestido púrpura en el que iba enfundada. Podría apostar a que se veía cómica trastabillando cada dos segundos por el largo pasillo y los tacones que encerraban sus zapatos. Seguramente su jefe se desternillaría de risa al verla de esa forma, considerando que el susodicho solía hacerle bromas constantemente durante sus días de trabajo.

A pesar de ser alta, Sabine se sintió pequeñita en el momento en el que se topó con el inmenso gorila que franqueaba la entrada al pent-house. Luego de consultar su nombre en la lista, el fornido guardia se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, murmurando un _"Bienvenida"_ entre dientes.

Casi le sorprendió escuchar una canción de Hall & Oates. Tenía años sin escuchar algo de ellos, y eso le trajo ciertos recuerdos a su mente de su época en la universidad cuando todavía debía lidiar con la estupidez de algunas personas que la trataban _diferente _—en todo el mal sentido— solo porque era extranjera. En años previos a lo que fue la catástrofe del once de Septiembre y luego de aquella fecha, ser una india en tierras estadounidenses se había convertido en algo pesaroso. De nuevo volvía a los agradecimientos hacia su jefe.

Moviéndose con ademanes tímidos, comenzó a caminar por el largo salón del pent-house. Sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente, confiriéndole un aire inseguro y tímido. No conocía a ninguna de las personas que estaban allí, y francamente estaba muriéndose por encontrar a su jefe rápidamente y no apartarse de él en lo que restase de la noche. No era muy adepta a las fiestas, mucho menos a galas como aquellas en la que, seguramente, abundaban únicamente altos empresarios (posiblemente los más arrogantes y poderosos de Estados Unidos —cualquier referencia a su jefe era mera coincidencia, sí señor—).

—¿Puedo ayudarla, _mademoiselle_? —inquirió una voz masculina a sus espaldas, sobresaltando a Sabine.

La mujer se giró, alarmada, encontrándose con un hombre alto de ojos claros que ella no supo identificar inmediatamente de qué color eran (aunque segundos después concluiría en que eran de un azul intenso). Se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando del susto, y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Oh, disculpe —replicó Sabine, sin dejar de sonreír (¿qué significaría _"mademoiselle"_? Por su aspecto, podría deducir que el tipo en cuestión era extranjero, aunque su acento la confundía)—. Buscaba a mi jefe, el se-

—¡Sabine! —exclamó una voz gruesa y profunda a sus espaldas.

La aludida se giró automáticamente, encontrándose frente a frente con su jefe. Quiso disimular su cara de alivio (con tan poco éxito, que su jefe se echó a reír en cuanto se acercó a ella y al desconocido).

—Veo que conociste al colega de un socio mío —inquirió su jefe, sonriendo ampliamente y sujetándola por el brazo en un gesto de —inusual— caballerosidad, gesto ante el cual Sabine solo atinó a dar un respingo, visiblemente incómoda.

—_Merci_, señor —saludó el desconocido, ofreciéndole su mano amablemente—. Mi nombre es Adrien Fortescue, señor_. _¿_Monsieur_ Caravaggio es su socio?

—Sí, señor Fortescue —replicó el otro, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía Adrien—. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra? Siendo el anfitrión, debería estar besando unos cuantos traseros. O viceversa.

—Oh, _ne vous inquiétez pas_ _—_replicó Adrien, haciendo un ademán con su mano, ignorando la broma del otro—. _Monsieur_ Caravaggio se encuentra resolviendo un par de asuntos. Se encontró con su hermano después de muchos años de disputa familiar y está conversando un rato con él. En momentos lo tendremos ocupando su lugar como segundo anfitrión de la fiesta.

—¿Segundo? —inquirió el otro, esbozando una mirada de desconcierto—. ¿Quién es el anfitrión principal?

—Oh, la teniente _madame _Caravaggio, su tía —replicó Adrien.

La breve conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del tintineo de un cubierto contra una copa, ademán hecho para captar la atención de la multitud de presentes que se encontraban en la fiesta. La vista de los invitados se dirigió hacia el podio donde se encontraban tres personas ricamente ataviadas con trajes de gala, aunque la que sin duda resaltaba era la mujer de piel levemente tostada que vestía un largo vestido color rojo, en contraste con los trajes negro y azul marino que llevaban sus otros dos acompañantes.

—¿Me permiten? —inquirió la mujer en un notable acento latino, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que había captado la atención de los presentes—. _Bienvenidos sean, _espero que esta fiesta no los haya contrariado y desorganizado sus apretadas agendas.

Unas risas se abrieron paso entre los invitados ante el tono jovial en el que la mujer emitió su disculpa. Sabine ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Aquella mujer se veía demasiado joven para ser tía del colega de Adrien. Si el susodicho se veía mayor de treinta años, era imposible que su colega fuese menor que él.

—Quisiera presentarles al segundo anfitrión de la fiesta, _mi querido sobrino_ Thomas Caravaggio —continuó la mujer, tomando delicadamente del brazo a su acompañante del traje negro, un muchacho ante el cual Sabine casi se quedó sin aliento en cuanto lo contempló bajo las luces amarillas de las costosas lámparas Tiffany que colgaban del techo.

—Ese es mi socio —le susurró el jefe de Sabine a su oído, provocándole el segundo respingo de la noche—. Quiere expandir sus negocios al norte, específicamente quiere incursionar en la esfera médica, por lo que quiere crear varios hospitales, y tú eres quien más conoce la situación actual de varios hospitales en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y, por supuesto, Miami.

_Ah_, ya entendía por qué le había insistido en que debía acompañarlo a aquella fiesta. Sintió unas ganas de mirarlo asesinamente, pero se contentó con observarlo de reojo con los labios apretados en una mueca que decía silenciosamente _"Claro, cómo no"_.

—Esta fiesta la hago como presentación de mi sobrino menor ante la sociedad empresaria estadounidense y una consolidación de nuestros lazos familiares. _Querido sobrino_, me alegro tenerte de vuelta en la casa familiar.

Sabine desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho de traje azul al que ahora la anfitriona abrazaba, sorprendiéndose automáticamente al ver al mismo muchacho rubio del andén de la estación de Miami Beach. _"Qué pequeño es el mundo"_, pensó sorprendida.

—Eso es todo, _disfruten de la fiesta _—finalizó la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los invitados estallaron en sonoros aplausos, con Sabine y su jefe imitándolos a su vez. Ambos observaron cómo Thomas bajaba del podio y estrechaba varias manos simultáneamente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Sabine casi rió la adorable mueca de timidez que esbozó el muchacho rubio al bajarse del podio y caminar en dirección al fondo del salón. Parecía que aquel muchacho no estaba habituado (o a gusto) a fiestas tan ostentosas como aquellas.

Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la alta figura del segundo anfitrión plantándose frente a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Observó cómo estrechaba manos con su jefe y comenzaba a hablar animadamente con él, como si hubiese estado esperando toda la noche para conversar con el mismo.

Los ojos de Sabine divagaron entre la multitud de invitados, deteniéndose en la imponente figura de la anfitriona principal, quien conversaba con una muchacha ataviada con un ajustado vestido negro con pedrería. Su rostro le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía decir de dónde o por qué. Ambas lucían unas miradas serias y formales, como si su conversación girase en torno a los mismos temas que posiblemente girarían alrededor de la conversación de su jefe con el señor Caravaggio.

Observó, sorprendida, cómo la señora Caravaggio tomaba de la mano a su acompañante y prácticamente la arrastraba, haciéndola trastabillar, hasta donde se encontraban ella y su jefe. A su vez, casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo cuando el señor Caravaggio la tomó de la mano y la besó, ante la obvia reticencia de ella, en el dorso de la misma en un ademán caballeroso.

—Te presento a mi esposa-

—Ex-esposa —interrumpió la mujer en un pésimo inglés. Sabine rió entrecortadamente ante aquello, sin ninguna intención de ofender (cosa que obviamente no le pareció lo mismo a la mujer, quien frunció aún más el ceño y le lanzó una mirada asesina que la incomodó terriblemente).

—Aún no nos hemos divorciado, por lo que sigues siendo mi esposa, _guapa_ —replicó Thomas, besándola en la mejilla y haciéndola sonrojar. La mujer se veía tan incómoda, que Sabine intuyó por un momento que no se esperaba para nada que aquello ocurriese.

Su jefe rió la ocurrencia, extrañamente sin hacer algún comentario de los suyos, y le tendió una mano a la mujer, que ahora lo observaba a él con el ceño fruncido.

—Me llamo Anthony Stark, socio de su esposo —dijo su jefe, sonriendo ampliamente (una de esas sonrisas que él solo usaba cuando sabía que estaba inmiscuyéndose en negocios multimillonarios)—. _Para servirle._

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡POM! ¡Ha aparecido nuestro querido Tony Stark! Como dije, esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Ya a partir de aquí comienza lo bueno. Tengo que confesar que había ideado otra mejor introducción para Sabine, pero las circunstancias —y la falta de inspiración— me lo impidieron.

Algunas personas me enviaron unos MP preguntando por qué tengo OC's en la historia y por qué todo es fuera del contexto de Márvel (entre eso y unos comentarios bastante hirientes que me hicieron un par de personas, impidió que subiera la segunda parte del capítulo rápidamente). So, he cambiado el summary del fic y le coloqué un AU. Personalmente, el argumento de los superhéroes me aburre terriblemente —sí, confesión comprometedora. Apuesto a que comenzarán a odiarme y algunos dejarán de leerme—. PERO, no quiere decir que no haya disfrutado un montón con las películas de Thor y Los Vengadores.

Por otro lado, este arco con Iron Man será un tanto extraño, he de admitir que no he visto las películas (ni leído los cómics obviamente), aunque sí conozco superficialmente al personaje de Tony Stark. Quiero ser completamente honesta con esto, porque particularmente acepto sugerencias de cómo manejar al personaje. No quiero caerles con cuentos ni mentiras (o _"caerles a cova"_ como dirían en mi país). Este arco en sus inicios sí tenía a Tony como personaje canon interviniendo, pero mucho menos de lo que será en el futuro; todo por la simple razón de que el personaje de Sabine originalmente no existía en mi idea del fic (no, no exclamen de espanto. Meg jamás terminaba ni siquiera siendo amiga de Tony. Socia como mucho). Digamos que esta cuestión es un regalo para otra persona.

En fin, para ahorrarles el cuento de los MP y demás, ¿por qué, si no leo cómics ni he visto muchas películas, decido manejar a los superhéroes del mundo de Márvel? Porque me intriga la idea de verlos en un contexto completamente distinto al usual. Me encanta imaginar qué haría Loki (por poner un ejemplo) en una cola para comprar helado, Tony en un embotellamiento en mi ciudad natal o a Thor entrando a un gimnasio común y silvestre. ¿Extraño? ¡Exacto!

Igual que en el anterior, a la que le cause curiosidad qué vestido lleva Sabine, acá está: : / / vestidosdnoche wp-content / uploads / 2011/03 / Vestido-Morado-Largo-5 . jpg

¿Por qué tanta honestidad? Insisto, no quiero mentirles para luego llevarme un montón de martillazos en la cabeza por ello. Como dicen en mi país: _Guerra avisada no mata soldado. _Saben que si no les gustan las historias así, son libres de no leerlas (y no intento ser arrogante ni grosera. Me remito a la advertencia en mi perfil)

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


End file.
